Light of the Moon
by Lola1618ut
Summary: Kagome’s destiny lies within the lives of the sons of the Inu no Taishou and was predicted. See how she delves deeper into that knowledge, as her present and their past collide to reveal the true power of Kagome and her connection to the Son of the Moon.
1. Prologue: Just Another Useless Sword

**Title**: Light of the Moon

**Author: **Lola1618ut

**Genre:** Romance/Fantasy/Action-Adventure/and a lil' Comedy

**Summary****: **Kagome's destiny lies within the lives of the sons of the Inu no Taishou and was predicted long before she was born. See how she delves deeper into the knowledge that she didn't just "accidentally" fall into the well; as her _**presen**__t_ and their _**past**_ collide to reveal the true power of Kagome and her connection to the **Son of the Moon**. [Lord Sesshoumaru/Kagome]

**Pairing: **Lord Sesshoumaru/Kagome

**Disclaimer****: **Ha! I do own InuYasha…Well, actually only in my head…but trust me, that place is way more complicated than any legal court system. So don't sue me, the sane one. I know I don't own any part of InuYasha, but that "other" personality sprouting off profanities in my head, totally disagrees with that statement. OK! OK! As usual, I shall observe the formalities. I do not own the InuYasha storyline or associated characters. I just own my original storyline that includes elements from the InuYasha canon.

Also, this will be the only time I will be saying this, so as to maintain the integrity of my writing and keep the pace as fluid and uninterrupted as I possibly can. You don't need me to repeatedly say that, "I don't own any party of InuYasha". Although the story idea of fiction I have created is entirely mine and any characters unfamiliar to the original story of InuYasha are mine and not in any way taken from the stories of other FanFic. authors.

**A/N: **OK, so I'm extremely brand new to this who FanFic. Scene. I'm inspired to write because I've read many other great works by some serious writers here. So, don't be too harsh or overly critical of me. This is my first time, so be gentle…

Also, just so you know, my story is not written linearly—as in sequentially. If my story has parts A, B, C, & D, I will start with part C, then go to part A, then B, & finally D. This story is written in both the modern day of Kagome's life and her transition to the Feudal Era, when she jumps through the well and goes back to the past. So, you might have to pay a little bit more attention, but I will try not to make things too confusing. If you have any question, just send me a message and I'll answer them as best as I can.

One last thing, because this is my first fic., I will admit that my first chapter or two will go a little slow, because I'm trying to get my bearings. However, I promise you that by the 3rd and 4th chapters, that things will pick up and will get more in-depth into the "meat" of the story.

Finally, I always welcome **constructive** criticism and positive feedback. So without further ado, let's begin shall we?!

***

* * *

**Prologue:**

"**Just Another Useless Sword"**

"_We_ _inherit from our ancestors gifts so often taken for granted... Each of us contains within... this inheritance of soul. We are links between the ages, containing past and present expectations, sacred memories and future promise_." **– ****Edward Sellner**

* * *

* * *

The air was fresh here.

The air was_ always_ fresh here.

This occurrence was of course wholly unnatural, and yet, it was soothing if not completely misplaced.

Air this fresh didn't belong in caves like this. These caves, made of granite and marble, minerals carved from the harsh rise and fall of waters that had long ago receded and were filled with hollowed alcoves of jagged and smooth stone.

Such air does not survive in a place that required this much time and pressure to create it.

Every rock, every crevice…_sparkled_…sparkled as if they were just washed over by a heavy rain or were touched by the gentle dew of morning. These calcite caverns, where crystals glittered from the ceiling like many stars in a galaxy, went unnoticed once again. Their beauty, disregarded, by the stoic yōkai lord.

Standing on the edge of a great precipice, Lord Sesshoumaru's attention was focused on the centerpiece of these wondrous caves as he looked upon the last sword his father had commissioned Tōtōsai to make before his death.

Tōtōsai, the same seemingly inept sword smith that crafted both the Tessaiga and Tenseiga from the fangs of his father, the great Inu no Taishou. Master craftsman that he is, Tōtōsai had a knack for creating weaponry that was incredibly strong, which was surprising, as they were made by a most cowardly yōkai.

Sesshoumaru could barely endure his aging ineptitude and frequent impudence, and were it not for the power of the swords created by his addled mind, Sesshoumaru would no longer seek out of the services of said yōkai.

Mildly intrigued, Sesshoumaru found himself once again circling the heirloom as a predator to its prey and wondering about the item in question that was so fiercely guarded. His stoic face remained completely impassive, as his golden eyes never once diverted from his point of interest.

:: _Ame-no-Murakumo-no-Tsurugi_ -- _"Heaven's Cloud-Gathering Sword"_

Legend had it that this 'crescent or moon blade' chooses its wielder, and when doing so, gives that person immeasurable power. It is believed that the sword makes its wielder invincible in battle because it has the ability to lower targets demonic resistance with each strike and that it would never miss an opponent.

If the stories were true, such a powerful blade should not be kept in the depths of a cave. This too, bothered Sesshoumaru. The swords placement was an enigma in itself.

:: Sneering, Sesshoumaru thought to himself, _"Who hides a sword in 'plane-site' within a cavernous chamber?"_

Granted, you would practically run into the thing if it weren't for that one gleaming orb of light shinning deceptively above it. It was as if the heavens were daring someone to take it.

:: _Kami, I almost wish that someone would take it. Then it would no longer be my burden._

The sword _was_ tempting.

It was said that the blade was magically honed to a razor's edge, to enhance the wielder's strength and could be used to call down lightning bolts from storm clouds and be used to manipulate clouds and the air around it in other ways. It was once believed to be able to fight in battle without being held.

:: Musing to himself silently, _"__That certainly would prove useful…"_

Kissed by the sparkle of moonlight, it gleamed in an unholy glory. The blade itself, glowed a celestial blue, eerily more potent due to the light of the moon. The hilt an elongated crescent attached to a double-edged straight sword, that appeared sharp enough to cut through air…or clouds as it were.

:: _Was this my father's last act of defiance against his throne before his death?_

Lord Sesshoumaru pondered the probability of his father creating this sword with such a strong barrier around it as some sort of test, but then immediately dismissed the idea for its foolishness. He was too old and already a proven warrior before his father's death, for some petty _test_!

:: _Why have a sword created that no one can use….yet alone get past the barriers that protect it, to properly wield it?_

:: _It is like the Tenseiga that can not cut. Nor does it kill, but only revive from the dead._

Sesshoumaru stood somewhat perplexed and he did not like to be perplexed. Why should he concern himself of this sword for a moment longer? It was not a weapon he could wield and he wasn't certain if he would want to if he could.

:: _I would have it destroyed, but no__yōkai__ or __hanyō__ can seem to get near it._

Yōkai were known for their demonic strength and supernatural powers. Not unlike the lesser hanyō, who were _weak_ because of their _human_ parent and thus tainted blood.

But this barrier…This barrier seemed intent on the destruction of any who dared to pass it; yōkai, hanyō, and human alike. This sword could not and seemingly would not be appeased. Therefore it stayed, untouched by hand or time.

Lord Sesshoumaru looked upon the sword harshly as one adversary to another, loathing the sign that depicted the start of his father's weakness and the decline in the strong Daiyōkai heritage.

:: _Damn my father!_

This sword was tainted with unfavorable memories of the great warrior his father _once_ was BEFORE he fell at the hands of _humans_. And not just once, but TWICE!

First, his father fell at the hands of his _beloved_ Izayoi, being foolish enough to harbor feelings for a _human_ and cause her to give birth to their bastard hanyō son, InuYasha. And then again, proving more fatal the interaction between himself and these _humans_ as he was brought down at the hand of the unworthy Setsuna no Takemaru. Takemaru, who was jealous of the love Izayoi shared with the great Inu no Taishou.

:: _It is most intriguing though…What of this 'Heaven's Cloud-Gathering Sword"? What does it really do, if anything at all? So much legend and myth surround the damnable-thing, even though it has never been used before. _

:: _I would assume the blade is as useless as my idiot half-brother, but the strength of the barrier alone, would cause me to question the possibility of its foretold power._

This unnatural compulsion to 'check on' this sword on occasion disturbed him most of all. There was a certain _pull_ the sword had on him and it wasn't just because it was a family heirloom. Something about the sword made him feel uneasy and kept…_disturbing_ him. As if there was more was to come…

:: Sesshoumaru mentally scoffed, "_This is ridiculous. I will not venture here again."_

"This is but, yet another _useless sword_."

:: _First the __Tenseiga, and now this: "__Ame-no-Murakumo-no-Tsurugi"_

Turning abruptly, so that his cape flapped in the minor disturbance of air, Lord Sesshoumaru addressed his retainer.

"Jaken."

Startled out of his reverie, the little toad yōkai almost foisted himself over a cliff, in an attempt to prostrate himself before his lord.

"Y-ye-yes my lord?"

"Go and find Ah-Un and prepare for our return to the palace."

"Yes, Lord Sesshoumaru. Right away!"

And with that, he was gone. Lord Sesshoumaru left confident, with his intent to never again return to this place. And to no longer allow this sword to hold his interest captive any longer.

* * *

I really hope that you enjoyed the beginning to my first FanFic. and I hope that you'll continue on with me during what I believe is going to be an interesting journey for both of us!

Thanx,

Lola1618ut


	2. Chapter 1: Get Over It InuYasha

**Chapter One:**

"**Get Over It ****InuYasha"**

"_Look not mournfully into the past. It comes not back again. Wisely improve the present. It is thine. Go forth to meet the shadowy future, without fear._" -- **Henry Wadsworth Longfellow**

* * *

* * *

Trees.

There are so many…beautiful and grand…_trees_.

:: Wistfully, she thought, _"It's not like this at home…"_

Here, in this time, filled with wide open landscapes. Landscapes that dip and flow like the curves of a woman's body…seemingly unending. A panorama of picturesque grandeur as far as the eyes could see.

Natural lakes and springs flowed anywhere and everywhere, yet they were always so subtly displayed; as if the Creator didn't intend to boast. Crystal clear lakes, with views so pure that they reflect only the beauty surrounding them. And then there were the rivers and streams, that flowed over mountain and stone and erased all the jagged edges of time. These aged secrets hidden in the quiet and majestic scenery like the ridges on grandfather's hands.

And the air…so fresh and crisp. Untouched by time and progress. Unfiltered because it is simply…_un-necessary_.

:: C_leaner, by far, than the smog and pollution of home and definitely clean enough to not upset the delicate olfactory sense of a certain __hanyō__…_

Smiling to herself, Kagome reveled in the pleasure of being apart of such different worlds. She was blessed to enjoy the innovations of her time, while being able to return to an era of bountiful trees swaying in the wind and children playing in fields as far as they eyes could see.

It was almost hard to believe that in 500 years, this era of blissful nothingness would be gone. In its place would be skyscraping buildings, fast cars, crowded streets, hundreds of thousands of more awkward smells and crazy noises, or homes five-times that of Kaede's hut.

:: Smiling again, she thought, "_Of_ _course, with this progress would come useful things like in-door plumbing, electricity, ovens, curling irons, stoves and microwaves, and cell phones!"_

By that time though, my friends would be gone. Their essence would be gone and wiped from the pages of history as if they never existed. There would be no history books telling tales of their exploits. No mementos carved in history to signify all that they had and _would_ sacrifice…

Looking to her left, Kagome took in the surprisingly quiet countenance of her friend InuYasha. He too, seemed to be in deep thought. Normally the irritatingly and yet, loveable hanyō, seemed intent on the destruction of anything that threatened his friends and our search for the jewel shards.

:: _He has changed much over these past few years. No longer the rash and brazen young boy…_

To say we had a "rocky start" would be a complete understatement.

Appearing out of nowhere and looking the apparent reincarnation of the 50-years-dead miko Kikyo, who sealed her love, InuYasha, to the _Goshinboku_—Sacred God Tree did not '_**sit**__'_ well with InuYasha. That residual resentment got passed on me because I looked like her and that bothered InuYasha because of the relationship that those two had shared.

:: _I guess I'd be a little P.O.'d too if the love of my life used an arrow and pinned me to a tree for all eternity…even worse, that was her second choice! InuYasha should have died that night…_

It took a while and a lot of convincing, to assure the stubborn hanyō that I wasn't his girlfriend from long ago. As far as character building is concerned, that whole ordeal certainly 'took the cake'! Once InuYasha stopped trying to kill me and I stopped running scared of…well…everything, we began to form an understanding of each other.

Now, InuYasha and I are close. We're friends and I know he appreciates me for just being me.

"Kagome?", Miroku called.

Pulling her back to the present, Kagome answered, "Hm?"

"Where to now? Do you sense any jewel shards nearby?"

Miroku, the original wandering monk, traveled the countryside performing services such as exorcisms and yōkai exterminations to earn his living.

:: _He hadn't changed…_

Miroku is a talented swindler who doesn't hesitate to invent fictitious supernatural menaces which he can then offer to combat in return for food and shelter. And much to the irritation of Sango, he has a distinct weakness for pretty women. He makes a point of asking every attractive woman he meets if she will 'bear his child', and his hands have a seemingly uncontrollable habit of wandering.

"No, I don't. But I think that's a good thing for now, because I NEED to get home."

"Oh? Another big test?", asked Sango.

Kagome looked towards her best girl-friend. Both of them shared having a younger sibling, but little brothers weren't on the same level as sisters. That was the void that they filled for each other: sisters.

Sango was an accomplish yōkai slayer—_taijiya_, who we all know has a secret soft side for Miroku!

:: _Much like that soft spot on the side of Miroku's head that keeps getting bigger whenever his hands wander to Sango's backside._

"Not really, but I know we're starting this new lecture about the Sengoku Jidai and it would be really great to learn more about this time period."

Laughing to herself, Kagome remarked, "Besides, I think it would be helpful to know what's coming next."

"Well, you better not tell InuYasha or he'll get all grumpy and not want you to go because he's selfish!", said Shippo.

Shippo always made Kagome smile. And he proved that yōkai children were just as playful and irrational as human children.

:: _I feel so much like his mother sometimes. I don't know what I would do if anything happened to him._

He was orphaned as a young yōkai-fox—_kitsune_, whose father was killed by the Thunder Brothers.

Shippo in all his tiny glory can be quite brave at times. Although, his bravery also gets him into much trouble with InuYasha when he naively makes keen and mischievous comments directed towards him.

:: _Unfortunately for my Shippo, those comments are usually rewarded with retaliatory fist to his head for his unsolicited "advice". It is funny, though!_

"Don't worry Shippo. I'm just going to tell InuYasha that I have a really important test and will only be gone as long as it takes me to study, take the test, and go shopping for supplies to bring back."

"And how long might that take, Kagome?", asked Sango.

"Oh, I don't know…I should only be gone for 3 or 4 days. It will give me plenty of time to do all I need to do while I'm home and give you guys a chance to get some much needed rest."

Miroku chimed in, "Now THAT sounds like a good idea!"

Running back towards the group, InuYasha barely missed running over Shippo, as he asked, "What's a great idea? Have you found a new way to get the remaining jewel shards?"

Kagome stepped back a little to give herself some room from InuYasha's incessant questioning glare. She always felt a little unnerved at the fact that InuYasha seemed to have no idea of 'personal space', whether it be physical—like how he was practically nose-to-nose with her right now or personal matters—

:: _L__ike when he questioned me about "girl stuff" that he shouldn't have been asking me about!_

"No, InuYasha. Miroku just thought that it would be great…to…um…"

"Yeah? What is it?"

"Just to—"

"Spit it out already, will ya!?!"

"Oooo, InuYasha, you make me so mad sometimes! I can't even think straight!"

"When have _you_ ever thought straight?"

"**SIT** boy!"

Sprawling inelegantly in his self-made crater, InuYasha once again wondered why he even opened his big mouth in the first place. He should have known that Kagome wouldn't hesitate to use _that_ word when provoked, and right now, she was pricklier than a porcupine yōkai with an attitude.

:: _What's her problem? Stupid girl!_

Growling in his frustration, InuYasha ate dirt until the subjugation spell wore off and he could freely move his limbs vertically again.

Kaede, the younger sister of Kikyo, had become the village miko after her sister's death. When Kagome arrived in the past, InuYasha was bound to the Goshinboku tree by Kikyo's arrow until Kagome freed him. Kaede, fearing for the safety of Kagome and the local village, placed Kikyo's _'__kotodama no nenju'_ around InuYasha's neck. This holy rosary gave Kagome the power of the spoken word of her choice, on InuYasha so that Kagome could control him.

"InuYasha, I'm going home!"

Jumping up and lunging his face into Kagome's, he replied, "WHAT?!"

"You heard me. I need to go home."

"Why do you _need_ to go home? You NEED to stay here and help finish finding the jewel shards."

"I know, InuYasha but—"

"You _do_ remember the Shikon no Tama, don't you? The jewel YOU shattered into hundreds of shards because you were being careless?"

Stunned into silence, Kagome couldn't think of what to say. True, Kagome was responsible for accidentally breaking the jewel in an attempt to stop a demon from flying away with it. And once the jewel was shattered, things really became messy. The jewel separated into many shards that became scattered throughout Japan and most of those shards were found in yōkai. Despite the separation of the jewel, each individual shard grants the user great strength and for this reason is sought after by yōkaiand power hungry humans alike.

"That's not fair InuYasha and you should apologize to Kagome.", replied Sango.

"Why should _**I**_ apologize? I didn't break it."

"No, but you know Kagome was only trying to help and she's been helping ever since the jewel was shattered.", Miroku added in.

"Whatever."

And with that, InuYasha stomped onward down the familiar path to the Bone Eater's Well that allowed Kagome to travel back and forth through time between modern day Tokyo and the Feudal Era.

Kagome quietly followed InuYasha down the path, as Sango, Miroku, and Shippo gave each other knowing looks.

:: _He's an idiot. He better be glad I'm too small, or I would show InuYasha a thing or two!_

:: _He certainly doesn't know how to treat a lady. I would never hurt Kagome like that, especially if I wanted her to bear __**m**__y children._

:: _Oh brother! InuYasha better not push Kagome too far, or he's going to find himself kissing the dirt ALL over again._

:: _InuYasha? Why are you so nice to me one moment and cold the next? Guys can be such jerks! No matter WHAT century they're in._

oOooOooOooOooOo

**Back At the Well**

The others had been left at Kaede's hut to wind down, while InuYasha finished escorting Kagome back to the well, under the setting sun.

The warmth of the day began to dissipate, as the sun began its descent. The yellowing arc was half hidden behind mountains as it dipped below the surface, casting neon bright orange and yellow hues; the sky lit up in a blaze of orange and red.

"OK InuYasha, I'll only be gone for 3 or 4 days."

"Why so long?"

"Oh, it's not that long. Besides, I haven't seen my family in weeks."

"I don't like you leaving. I especially don't like you leaving when we're so close to completing the Shikon no Tama."

Unsure of herself, Kagome replied, "Is that the only reason, InuYasha?"

InuYasha has always been strong. Sometimes he was stronger than he should have needed to be. But questions that delved into his emotional feelings for Kagome always made him nervous.

InuYasha could feel the familiar closing-up of his throat, as he tried to swallow. His palms became sweaty and his labored breathing increased to an alarming rate.

:: _Stupid, stupid nerves. Just tell her how you feel. Stop being such a damn fool!_

"Inu-Yasha?"

"Don't be ridiculous Kagome. You're right, anyway."

Kagome exclaimed, "WHAT?!"

InuYasha freely and willingly admitting that Kagome was right about something certainly gave her cause to question him.

"You're right, that's all. Three or four days isn't that long, so I will hardly have time to miss you."

:: Growling to herself, _"I should have known he wouldn't just open up to me. Although, maybe I should give him a little more slack. Love and affection hasn't done much for him in the past. Maybe he just needs more time."_

Now, InuYasha was uncomfortable again. Kagome's anger, he could handle. Hell, Kagome's anger was usually expected at times like this. But, when she stopped fuming and started smiling at him, he was left with this extreme uncertainty of what to do.

:: _Isn't she mad at me for making a stupid comment like that? Is she smiling because she plans on "sitting" me in a minute?_

Closing his eyes and anticipating the worst, InuYasha was unprepared for Kagome's arms to embrace him.

She was…hugging him.

"Kagome."

Hugging InuYasha always made Kagome feel comforted. His skin was warm and his scent was of earth and sweet smelling smoke. His hair always managed to cascade over her shoulders, and made her feel as if a curtain separated her from the harsh times of the feudal era.

Smiling up at him, Kagome said, "InuYasha, I'll be back before you know it! And I'll bring plenty of ramen back for you as well."

Regrettably, he let her go. When she left, she took away her warmth.

"Take care Kagome."

And with that, Kagome hopped over the well and made the journey back to her time.

Into the silence of the night, InuYasha spoke to no one, "Hurry back Kagome."

:: _The new moon isn't far off, and I need you here where Miroku and Sango can help me protect you. I need to know that you're Ok._

And so, InuYasha just sat there in the stillness of the night, under the _Goshinboku_ tree and waited.

He waited until he could no longer feel Kagome's presence in their time and then he made his journey back to Kaede's hut.

oOooOooOooOooOo

* * *

A/N: I really hope you guys enjoyed this chapter. My apologies that it's still a little slow, but setting the ground work for a piece of fiction is new to me. The next few chapters should pick up the pace.

Lola1618ut


	3. Chapter 2: Kagome Goes To School

**Chapter Two:**

"**Kagome Goes To School"**

"_A teacher affects eternity; he can never tell where his influence stops."_--**Henry Adams**

* * *

**

* * *

****Review ****Chapter One: **

"**Get Over It InuYasha"**

Smiling up at him, Kagome said, "InuYasha, I'll be back before you know it! And I'll bring plenty of ramen back for you as well."

Regrettably, he let her go. When she left, she took away her warmth.

"Take care Kagome."

And with that, Kagome hopped over the well and made the journey back to her time.

Into the silence of the night, InuYasha spoke to no one, "Hurry back Kagome."

:: _The new moon isn't far off, and I need you here where Miroku and Sango can help me protect you. I need to know that you're Ok._

And so, InuYasha just sat there in the stillness of the night, under the _Goshinboku_ tree and waited.

He waited until he could no longer feel Kagome's presence in their time and then he made his journey back to Kaede's hut.

oOooOooOooOooOo

**

* * *

**

**Chapter Two:**

"**Kagome Goes To School"**

* * *

Pulling herself up from the well, Kagome took in the familiar sights and sounds of her time. Looking up into the sky, she saw that the night sky was clear but starless.

Taking in the sweet smell of sakura blossoms her father and mother had planted so long ago, Kagome took a moment to sit on her playground swings from when she was a child and sat quietly observing the night.

The back porch glowed as it appeared that her brother Sota had **finally** been allowed to put up his white rope lights. The lights gently illuminated the darkness and added a sense of magic and romance to the atmosphere. Although, Kagome highly doubted that _that_ was the effect her little brother was aiming for.

The crickets chirping and the fireflies humming, reminded her of nights around a fire with InuYasha, Shippo, Miroku, and Sango. They would stay up half the night talking and fighting and strategizing how to battle Naraku next.

Thoughts of Naraku made Kagome appreciate that she was home and in an era where demons like him, no longer reigned in terror over unsuspecting humans. Here, she could just relax. Although, she knew she couldn't stay relaxed forever. As a matter of fact, she was going to have to be even more prepared.

Grim determination set across her face. Kagome knew that InuYasha was worried. He was worried because the new moon was approaching and they were getting close to Naraku and gathering the remaining jewel shard fragments.

Normally, a new moon wouldn't signify anything, but to ahanyō like InuYasha, it signified the time period when he became a human. Yōkai didn't have this period of weakness, because of their full-blood heritage but hanyō's, like InuYasha, were subject to specific periods of time where their human blood took over.

:: _T__his one night, InuYasha will lose his demon power and weaken to the strength of a normal human being…he'd be able to be hurt, mortal—__**human**__. _

Because of this period of vulnerability, hanyō's guard this time with the utmost secrecy. And for all intensive purposes, InuYasha would be relatively helpless and extremely vulnerable. Both of which, he doesn't particularly take well to.

:: _And just like the hothead he often is, to prove that he isn't helpless, InuYasha will foolishly put himself into harms way! I __**have**__ to be ready._

What was even worse was the fact that even though Naraku was a self-made hanyō, he could control his period of weakness. He would use this time of vulnerability and hide away to reconstruct his _body_ and become something stronger and altogether different than he was before.

:: _That's too creepy! No one should be physically able to disassemble themselves and then put themselves back together as something stranger! Who does Naraku think he is? Mr. Potato Head?!_

Kagome wondered if it were a coincidence that the appearance of a new moon—the _crescent signature_, adorning Sesshoumaru's forehead, had any significance with InuYasha's loss of demonic power. The new moon always indicated that start of a new month, but maybe; just maybe, it could be used to indicate the start of something else. Something more menacing …

:: _Oh come off it Kagome! You're home for a few moments and you're already coming up with conspiracy theories._

Swinging back and forth and back and forth, Kagome thought about all she had experienced in her past few years traveling with InuYasha and their group. She was certainly a lot stronger and more confident to boot. Although the harsh reality was that she was more prepared to go into battle and face her own death, than to have a stable relationship with a boy or know how to act on a proper date.

Sighing with the enormity of what awaited her back in the feudal era, Kagome took one more look at her starless skies and then she walked over to the side door, leading into her house.

"Mom", Kagome yelled once inside their quiet house.

"Mom?"

"Kagome dear, you're home!"

Turning around to see her mother standing inside the kitchen, she took a starting run and then leaped into her mother's open arms; feeling the warmth of her mother's love within that welcoming embrace. Burying her face into her mother's apron, Kagome smelled the sweet scent of vanilla and chocolate chips.

"I hope that smell means you made cookies…" enquired Kagome.

"I had a feeling you would be home soon, and I figured you'd want something sweet."

Sighing blissfully Kagome snuggled more deeply into her mother's warm embrace, as if holding on for dear life.

Kagome asked, "Mom, how do you always know what a I need?"

"Sweetie, a parent always knows when their child needs them most", replied Ms. Higurashi, as she gave her daughter a little squeeze.

"Really?"

"Yes. And sometimes, like before you arrived, we can even sense it."

"Do you have a crystal ball you look into, to anticipate our needs?"

"I wish, honey! Then I wouldn't worry so much about you when you're gone. Fortunately I'm not _that_ precise."

Laughing to herself, Kagome asked, "And what do parents do when they "_sense_" that their child is in need?"

Smiling down at her daughter, Ms. Higurashi said, "I would imagine that we would all do the same thing. As parents we would do everything in our power to help you…or prevent you from being in too much trouble."

Finally letting her mother go, Kagome sat at the table while her mother gathered glasses of milk and a fresh pan of cookies.

"So, where are grandpa and Sota?"

"Dear you know your grandfather can't keep his eyes open past sundown and I think your brother tired himself out, playing video games an hour ago."

Kagome's grandfather, her father's father, had come to live with them when Kagome was younger; just after her father had died in the accident. He soon became the self-proclaimed guardian of the Higurashi shrine and liked to believe himself a priest and practitioner of Shinto, although he lacks _any_ spiritual powers.

:: _Grandpa wouldn't last a day in the Feudal Era and he'd certainly be crushed, once he realized that his sutras did him no good._

"_So_…are you going to tell me?"

Giving her mother the most 'perplexed' look she could pull off, Kagome watched as her mother eyed her wearily in return.

"Tell you what?"

"Tell me why you had such a long face when you came in the door? Tell me why you practically 'jumped' into my arms when you arrived here? Tell me why you looked like the world had just crashed at your feet, as you looked upon it like a guilty child in a china shop?"

"Oh…that. I had hoped you didn't notice."

"Yes. That…and I did."

Ms. Higurashi sat up a little straighter in her chair, as she prepared for the worst. She was hoping that her daughter and InuYasha hadn't gotten into another fight, or that _brother_ of his had not tried to kill her daughter again.

Any parent would acknowledge that it was hard seeing their child grow up, but Ms. Higurashi found it even more difficult knowing that her daughter was growing up in the Sengoku Jidai—which wasn't exactly a great era for a modern woman to return to.

Feudal Japan would be a harsh time for _anyone_ to grow up in. Dealing constantly with wars and warlords, famines, diseases that wouldn't be controllable for centuries to come; AND on top of all _that_, demons, would be stressful for any human being. Although, she had to respect the fact that people had done it centuries before her daughter arrived there and people seemed to progress and move-on just fine.

Ms. Higurashi knew that her daughter had responsibilities there and friends she thought of as family as well. She just hoped that things wouldn't be getting to be too much for her daughter. High school and being a priestess warrior _could_ be difficult to balance, not to mention "unrequited love".

"I'm not really upset; it's just that I sat outside thinking for a while."

"And what did you conclude?"

"Nothing too serious. I'm always trying to be stronger than I thought I was and now I'm finally realizing that I might have been strong all along."

"That should make you happy dear."

"It does. But, attempting to be strong constantly, doesn't allow me much time to 'freak-out' and I just wanted to do…_that_."

Heaving a big sigh of exasperation, Kagome continued to look off blankly into the distance, until her mother's laughter jolted her out of her thoughts.

Smiling at her daughter from across the table, Ms. Higurashi asked, "And did you do that?"

"Yes!"

"And do you feel much better?"

"Yes!"

"Well, then, that's all that matters dear. So tell me, what are your plans now that you are home?"

"Well…"

oOooOooOooOooOo

**Day 1:**

_Walking out of the church hand in hand with InuYasha was like something out of a dream._

_He looked so handsome in his black tux and pearl colored tie. His hair glistened in the light, as those silvery strands sparkled as bright as her wedding ring._

_All of their friends were gathered around to bestow congratulatory hugs and pats on the back. Shippo had been the ring bearer and her friends Yuka, Eri, and Ayumi acted as both flower girls, while Sango was her maid of honor._

_It had been sweet to have grandpa walk her down the aisle and to have Sota give permission for InuYasha to take her as his bride. All in all, it was a perfect day!_

_Miroku had acted as InuYasha's best man; because there was no way Sesshoumaru was going to be playing that part!_

_After Kagome had finished greeting some of their guests, Sango pulled her off to the side to give her a great-big-sisterly hug, while Miroku got all secretive with InuYasha talking "MAN" stuff._

_Through the tears and the mass of flower blossoms wafting through the air, Kagome turned to see her mother off to the side at the church entrance. Ms. Higurashi's smile was beaming down at her daughter as if she was the sun herself._

_And then Kagome could hear the church bells. At first, they were faintly ringing in the background, but they seemed to steadily be growing in deafening waves. _

_Frowning up at the church tower, Kagome couldn't understand why the church bells were so alarmingly __**LOUD**__ and it appeared that no one else was noticing it._

_Everyone continued to talk amongst themselves, but the bells just kept booming in Kagome's ears like cannons and she just couldn't take it anymore!_

Thrusting herself up from her mattress and using the palms of her hands to leverage up her torso, Kagome sat there startled and somewhat incoherent.

Breathing heavily as if she had just run a marathon, Kagome stared in a blank daze at her wall, and finally realized that she was back at home in her room…and being rudely awoken from her dream by her Felix the Cat alarm clock.

Her dream of her and InuYasha married, now gone as Kagome turned over to push the button that would silence her alarm.

:: _Evil cat! With its stupid huge eyes darting back and forth, waking me up from my pleasant dream!_

And it was such a beautiful dream…

Closing her eyes and dropping back on her bead again, Kagome laid her forearm over her eyes as the irritation from waking from her unfinished dream subsided.

:: _I am not ready for the day to being yet._

It was amazing how she could be up early and ready to go in the feudal era when she could be battling yōkai any minute, but being home and getting ready for school did not evoke the same motivation.

:: _It's the morning already? Can't be, it feels as if I've only been asleep for a few hours._

Nevertheless, her internal whining session stopped when she snuck a peek at her alarm clock from under her arm and realized that if she didn't get a move-on, she would be late to class on her first day back.

Showering and dressing quickly, Kagome rushed downstairs; only to have to rush back upstairs when she realized that she had left her notes and her book bag.

"Mom?"

"She's already gone to work", replied Sota.

"Oh."

Sitting at the table and reading the paper like the little man of the house, Kagome's younger brother never ceased to amaze her.

"But she did make you lunch and I packed it and put it in the fridge for you."

"Thank you Sota."

"No prob."

"Shouldn't you be getting ready for school, Sota?"

"Not yet. My friend's mom is carpooling this week, so I don't have to rush to get ready to catch the bus."

"Oh", Kagome responded a little deflatedly.

"So, how long are you staying this time?"

"I'll be here for a couple of days…and certainly long enough to beat you in a game of racecars."

"You wish!"

Smiling down at her brother, Kagome grabbed her lunch out of the fridge, kissed Sota on the forehead and then dashed off to school.

Yelling over her shoulder, "Tell mom that I'll be home for dinner, Sota" said Kagome.

"Ok. Have a good day, Kagome!"

oOooOooOooOooOo

"Kagome! You're back!?!", the three girl squealed in unison.

Sitting at her desk, Kagome looked up to see her three friends Yuka, Eri, and Ayumi hovering over her expectantly.

"Of course I'm back. You didn't expect me to stay sick forever?"

Kagome's grandfather had a habit on concocting these ridiculous illnesses as an explanation for why she kept missing so much school. She'd had everything from fungus to migraines, allergies to back aches and so on.

:: _I wonder what it is this time._

Yuka asked, "Is it ok for you to be in school?"

"Uhh…yeah."

"Are you at least wearing a really high SPF?", asked Eri.

"N-no…?"

"Well does that mean your extreme sensitivity to light has gone away?" asked Ayumi.

"Oh! Oh, that…yeah, sure. It's no longer a problem!"

:: Sighing to herself with her head bowed, Kagome thought, "_Thanks gramps."_

Oblivious to the smartly dressed woman taking the podium at the front of the class, the girls continued to chat on until they were interrupted by the woman at the front.

"OK, class, everyone take your seats."

"Who's that?", whispered Kagome.

"She's the guest professor."

"Class, My name is Ms. Yamamoto Hinagiku. Today, I'm here to talk to you about the era of the Sengoku Jidai and some important mythology from that time."

"This is going to be so exciting," whispered Kagome gleefully.

The three girls looked at her strangely as if she had just grown a second head.

:: _She must be really missing being in school, to think ancient history will be exciting._

:: _Why is she so giddy?_ _Kagome must have hit her head!_

:: _Well, at least she's conscious… _

"Let's begin…"

**The Legendary Japanese Sword: Kusanagi**

**Although the sword is mentioned in the Kojiki, this book is actually a collection of Japanese myths and is not considered actual historical documentation. The first reliable historical mention of the sword is in the Nihonshoki. The Nihonshoki also happens to contain mythological stories that are not considered reliable history, but it records some events that were contemporary or nearly contemporary to its writing, and these sections of the book are considered historical. **

:: _Wow, __**another**__ mystical sword…_

Oh, now Kagome _WAS_ really interested. Her life in the feudal era really became "exciting" when she was able to draw InuYasha's father's sword Tessaiga from his tomb, when InuYasha didn't seem to have the strength to, even though he was a powerful hanyō.

Sesshoumaru had been especially pissed because his father had enchanted the blade so that Sesshoumaru couldn't wield it—mostly because he would have to use it to _protect a human _(which is a foreign concept to him). The great Inu no Taishou also put a barrier around the sword, so that it would reject him and burns his flesh. That unpleasant occurrence also left Sesshoumaru weakened afterwards.

That was also the _first _time Sesshoumaru had tried to kill her. And it had everything to do with Kagome giving the Tessaiga to InuYasha after freeing it from its base.

Kagome certainly didn't want to die at the hand of Sesshoumaru or anyone for that matter, but she could understand Sesshoumaru's anger. The Tessaiga was a powerful sword that could slay 100 yōkai with one swing. The sword that had been bequeathed to Sesshoumaru, the Tenseiga, was a sword of healing that could revive the dead. Sesshoumaru didn't really care for it, because he didn't particularly have a need or a reason for someone to _**not**_ stay dead.

It all made Kagome smile with the intuitiveness of Inu no Taishou. It was obvious that their father intended this from the beginning, so that the brothers could not duel to the death after he was gone. And he knew that InuYasha being a hanyō would need all the extra help he could get.

:: _What with Sesshoumaru trying to kill him all the time and take back the __Tessaiga…_

…**The mythological story tells that this supernatural sword was first given to the grandson of Japanese mythological sun goddess, who was about to become a Japanese Emperor. This additional gift coupled together with other symbols of imperial power: the mirror and the necklace connected the earth and divine world; gave the ruler of the country a real weapon.**

**The story goes, that: the Japanese god ****Susano'o**** encountered a grieving family headed by Ashi-na-Zuchi in the Izumo Province. When Susano'o inquired of Ashi-na-Zuchi, he told him that his family was being ravaged by the fearsome **_**Yamata-no-Orochi**_**—an eight-headed serpent of ****Koshi****. This serpent was said to have consumed seven of the family's eight daughters and that the creature was coming for his final daughter, Kushinada-hime. Susano'o proceeded to investigate the creature, and after an abortive encounter he returned with a plan to defeat it. In return, he asked for Kushinada's hand in marriage, which was agreed. **

:: _It always starts with a demon…_

…**He instructed the preparation of eight vats of sake to be put on individual platforms, positioned behind a fence with eight gates. The monster took the bait and put each of its heads through each gate. With this distraction, Susano'o attacked and slew the beast. **

:: _Susano'o should be glad that Miroku's guardian Mushin wasn't there or he would have drunk all the sake himself—and there would have gone __**that**__ great plan._

…**Susano'o decapitated each head and then proceeded to the tails. In the fourth tail, it was said that he discovered a great sword inside the body of the dragon, which he called **_**Ame-no-Murakumon-no-Tsurugi**_**. This is the sword he presented to the goddess, Amaterasu, to settle an old grievance.**

**Generations later, in the reign of the Twelfth Emperor—Emperor Keikō, the sword was given to the great warrior, Yamato Takeru. This sword was part of a pair of gifts given by his aunt, Yamato Hime—Shrine Maiden of Ise Shrine, to protect her nephew in times of peril.**

**These gifts came in handy when Takeru was lured onto open grassland during a hunting expedition by a treacherous warlord. The lord had fiery arrows to ignite the grass and trap Takeru in the field, so that he would burn to death. He also killed the warrior's horse, to prevent his escape. Desperately, Yamato Takeru used Ame-no-Murakumon-no-Tsurugi to cut back the grass and remove fuel from the fire. In doing so, he discovered that the sword enabled him to control the wind and cause it to move in the direction of his swing. Taking advantage of this power, Yamato Takeru used his other gift—fire strikers, to enlarge the fire in the direction of the lord and his men, and he used the winds controlled by the sword to sweep the blaze toward them. In triumph, Takeru renamed the sword **_**Kusanagi-no-tsurugi—**_**the Grasscutter Sword to commemorate his narrow escape and victory. **

:: _That warlord sounds an awful bit like Renkotsu from the_ _Shichi'nintai__—the Band of Seven. He was definitely __an expert with explosives and metallurgy. He also created fire from his mouth by drinking a liquid and set wires hooked onto his hands on fire, thus pulling his victims into a net of fire…_

…**Eventually, Yamato Takeru married BUT later was defeated in battle with a monster, after ignoring his wife's advice to take Kusanagi with him.**

:: _That's funny! Men should always listen to their wives. _

…**In the Nihonshoki, the Kusanagi was removed from the Imperial Palace in 688, and moved to Atsuta Shrine after the sword was blamed for causing Emperor Temmu to fall ill. Along with the JEWEL and the mirror, it is one of the three Imperial Regalia of Japan; the sword representing the virtue of valor.**

:: "_Did she say 'jewel'? Like the sacred jewel—the Shikon no Tama?"_, Kagome asked herself.

**Today one can find mentioning of the sword in the oldest chronicles of Japan-Nihon Shoki. The fact that the sword actually existed is still a matter of doubt to many people. As it was believed that Kusanagi became the cause of the Emperor's illness it was decided to place it in Atsuta Shrine, which is now the second oldest Shinto shrine in Japan. Although, no one can say for sure, that one of the famous Emperor's regalia does exists; seeing as the sacred Japanese sword was never displayed to public. It was rumored that one of the Shinto priests did see Kusanagi and he eventually died right after that as believed from the magic power of the sword. With all the stories, which in one way or another were connected with the legendary sword, it still symbolizes undeniable power and bravery…**

:: _Is it real?_ _Who would make such a sword and where did it come from?_

Kagome knew that she was especially intrigued about the Ame-no-Murakumon-no-Tsurugi because her grandfather had once mistaken InuYasha's father's sword—**So'unga for Kusanagi.**

:: _Of course, grandfather called it Murakumo-no-Tsurugi and grandfather is perpetually confused…_

"KAGOME!!!"

Surprised, Kagome blinked twice at her friends as they gathered around her in a semi-circle and stared at her in a concerned manner. For a moment no one said anything, as if they had asked her a question and she had yet to respond.

"What?! Did I miss something?"

"Kagome, are you sure you're 'OK' to be in school?"

"Yeah, maybe this is too much for you."

"Yeah, you were spaced-out for a while."

"I was just thinking about the lesson Ms. Yamamoto Hinagiku just gave. Didn't you guys find it interesting?"

A resounding, "No" answered that question.

:: _Oh brother. These girls have no idea how fun history can be._

:: Smiling mischievously to herself, "_Especially when you get to relive it, with a reluctant but attractive_ _hanyō__ at your side!"_

The girls continued to walk out of the class room and onto the school yard, where fellow classmates lounged on the grass, ate their lunches, and talked with friends.

"So, Kagome, do you want to go grab some burgers and then head to the library so we can discuss what each of us is going to do for that project Ms. Yamamoto Hinagiku just assigned?"

"PROJECT?! What project?"

:: _I knew she was being too 'spacey' to be ok…_

Ayumi replied, "Ms. Yamamoto asked each of us to find a mythical artifact from history and write a five-page report on it."

"Umm, that doesn't sound too bad."

"So what are you thinking of doing your report on?", asked Eri.

"I'm not sure, but I think I'll be more inspired if I go to the museum or visit the Atsuta Shrine."

"Why do you want to visit the shrine?"

"I was really interested in Ms. Yamamoto's retelling of the story behind the Ame-no-Murakumon-no-Tsurugi, and was hoping to see if I could get a chance to see it."

"Really?"

"Yeah. As a matter of fact, I think I'm just going to go get a head start on over there now. Might as well take advantage of my _'good health'_ while it lasts!"

The girls watched as Kagome ran off, waving goodbye to her friends and turning-up dust in the wake of her hurried escape.

Ayumi smiled, "It's great to see Kagome being so studious now. Maybe we can be study buddies."

Eri and Yuka looked at Ayumi like she was crazy and then strolled off.

"Hey! Wait you guys. What did I say?"

oOooOooOooOooOo

Finally a safe distance from her friends and their curious glances, Kagome slowed down enough to enjoy her walk to the Atsuta Shrine, through downtown Nagoya.

The mid-day sunlight filtered through the swaying tree branches and cast whimsical shadows on the pavement. This ever changing pattern lulled Kagome into a deep sense of thought over the lesson Ms. Yamamoto had just given.

:: _So, we know the sword is old—actually ancient, but with so much myth and legend surrounding it, it makes it hard to sift out the truth._

Kagome knew from her own experience that just because something was legendary, didn't make it false. She had seen enough mythical things in the feudal era to become a believer.

But still, something was bothering her about that sword. The Ame-no-Murakumon-no-Tsurugi burned in her mind as if she should know more. Rubbing the base of her palm against her forehead, Kagome almost felt lightheaded with the intensity of her feelings.

:: _Maybe I just need to hurry up and get out of this sun, before I fry my brains out. I won't be of use to anyone blubbering like an idiot._

As Kagome approached the shrine entrance, she began to feel a little overwhelmed. This would be Kagome's first time visiting _Miya_—the Shrine and going inside to see the priceless artifacts. She had been here once before, early last May, for the Bugaku Shinji festival.

It had been entertaining to watch the ceremonial dances that had been practiced since the _Heian_ era in the tenth century. In the full bloom of May, gorgeous music and dances would be performed on a big red painted stage, leading spectators to reconnect with the elegant world of the former monarchic days.

However today_, Miya_ was quiet and still. The stone steps led their way up to the inner sanctuary, where the wooden floorboards creaked under the weight of Kagome's footfall. It appeared that she was practically alone, with the exception of the occasional monk dressed in their traditional white robes.

Quietly, so as to disturb no one, Kagome carefully peered over artifacts artfully displayed under what she would imagine to be the strongest of Plexiglas. She turned to see a not-so-traditional prayer tree outside and made a mental note to attach a prayer to it on her way out.

Turning back around to check out the next relic, Kagome screeched in a failed attempt to not scream at the quiet monk standing beside her.

Bowing, the monk said, "My apologies, my dear. I did not mean to startle you."

Returning the bow, Kagome answered, "No, it was my fault. I wasn't paying attention."

Smiling back at the girl, he replied, "My name is Utsumi Naoto. I have been a monk at the Atsuta Shrine for over 40 years."

"Oh…"

"You appear to be in need of assistance. Are you searching for something in particular or were you just looking around?"

"Oh, well…In class today, I learned of the legendary sword—Kusanagi, and I was hoping that…well maybe if it's not any trouble…"

"Yes dear?"

"…thatIcouldseeit…"

Smiling widely at the girls discomfort and hurried words, the monk soon took on a look of sadness as they walked in silence down the corridor.

"That _look_ means I can't see it, doesn't it?", asked Kagome.

"I would love for you to see one of Japan's greatest treasures, but we no longer posses the sword."

"WHAT?! Did like, somebody steal it?"

"No, no. Nothing so sinister."

"Then what happened to it?"

"The sword was entrusted to a private collector some years ago…"

Now, greatly distressed Kagome balked out, "You **sold** it?"

* * *

**A/N:** So, this was my second chapter…what do you think? I've come to realize that the feedback through reviews can definitely help a writer clarify their direction for the story. I am please with the progress thus far and am very excited about the upcoming chapter because its where Kagome finds out what happened to sword and gets an idea of who might have been its original owner.

Also, I know some of you might be thinking, "What the hell?!", with that dream sequence…I know it supposed to be a Kagome and Sesshoumaru story and TRUST ME, it IS! I just had to throw that in there, because we all know that Kagome's feelings for InuYasha don't just magically disappear—besides, it's a dream with a twist…you'll see...

Wish me luck on the expediting of the next chapter!

Thanx again for all the supportive reviews and comments,

Lola1618ut


	4. Chapter 3: You GAVE the Kusanagi to WHO?

**Chapter Three:**

"**You GAVE the ****Kusanagi to WHO?****"**

"_The glorious gifts of the gods are not to be cast aside."--_**Homer**

* * *

**

* * *

****Review ****Chapter Two: **

"**Kagome Goes To School"**

"That _look_ means I can't see it, doesn't it?", asked Kagome.

"I would love for you to see one of Japan's greatest treasures, but we no longer posses the sword."

"WHAT?! Did like, somebody steal it?"

"No, no. Nothing so sinister."

"Then what happened to it?"

"The sword was entrusted to a private collector some years ago…"

Now, greatly distressed Kagome balked out, "You **sold** it?"

oOooOooOooOooOo

**

* * *

****Chapter Three****:**

"**You GAVE the ****Kusanagi to WHO?****"**

**A/N**: OK, so I'm not entirely clear on all the FanFiction "lingo" but I believe that I am correct in saying that this chapter does include a bit of a **LEMON** or a **LIME** in it. I guess it depends on your maturity and tolerance for that sort of thing. It's not overly graphic (at least I don't think so), but it does contain some very suggestive material. So, consider yourself **warned**. For those of you who enjoy that sort of thing and YOU KNOW who YOU ARE ;-) , please enjoy with my compliments!

* * *

"No. The sword was considered of much importance, so we _entrusted_ it to another who could better safeguard it.", replied the monk.

"Oh. It wasn't safe here?"

"My child, I had never been in the presence of the sword, but I could always feel its powerful aura throughout this shrine."

"It was that strong?"

"Indeed…It did not belong here. There is not one individual here with enough spiritual power to contain it."

:: _'Spiritual Power to contain it'? Does this mean that the sword is evil?_

"So that's when you decided to send it away?", asked Kagome.

Staring blankly out at the prayer tree, the monk seemed to be contemplating on what to say next. For once, he didn't appear confident in his next words. He knew he shouldn't be having this conversation, especially with a stranger to the shrine, but there was something about the young girl that compelled him to speak.

The monk turned and gave Kagome a discerning glance. Maybe she was a powerful priestess who had bewitched him or maybe he was tired of keeping secrets and the girl intrigued him. Whatever it was, it led him to study the girl and attempt to look beyond what she presented on the surface. It was as if he was studying her to try and ferrite out some sign of her unworthiness to be trusted with the information to come.

As if in a dream, he replied, "It started to '**pulse**' some years ago."

:: '_Pulse'?_

"…At first, those flashes of energy were infrequent at best…"

"When did it start?"

Looking questioningly at the girl, he replied, "It was in jūgatsu—the tenth month of kannazuki—when there are no gods. It started on getsuyōbi—the Day of the Moon."

"…It was as if something had _activated_ it and began to call out toKusanagi."

:: _Weird, I wonder what could have happened._

"…Eventually, it increased with such intensity, so that we monks had to seek out an alternative solution."

"It was believed that the sword made the Emperor sick. Is that what the other monks feared?"

"No one here has encountered any infirmity that was out of the ordinary. But, glad tidings did come in the form of a wealthy benefactor who was approved by the Imperial Palace itself!"

Musing to himself, he continued, "It was strange though."

"How was it strange?"

"This benefactor came very unexpectedly. And, approval from the Imperial Palace does not come easily, yet it was negotiated and the turnover was completed within a week."

"Who was it?"

"Oh dear, I can not say…"

"Is it that you _can'_t say, or you _won't_ say?"

"We must treat this matter with extreme delicacy. I have already said too much to you, as it is, dear."

"Why is that?"

"People _must_ believe that the sword remains here."

Giving Kagome a 'knowing-look', the monk knew that he didn't have to insist on the importance of this matter. He knew the child possessed wisdom beyond her years, and that it was unnecessary to elaborate more.

Kagome managed to look shocked and dejected at the same time. Talking of such a serious subject matter as if they were merely discussing the weather began to agitate Kagome, more than even she would have anticipated.

_:: What's my problem? Why am I starting to overact over nothing? It's not as if he gave away __**my**__ sword._

"I…I can't believe this…", sighed Kagome.

Seeing the girl's distress, the monk attempted to comfort her, but she seemed inconsolable; stuttering fragmented sentences and appearing to make no sense. Monk Utsumi watched as the girl appeared to sway on her feet.

"…I just…I just need to know…I have to know…", mumbled Kagome.

Suddenly, Kagome's world began to play in slow motion. Her vision began to blur and the world around her seemed to sway. Her chest began to tighten as if a fire burned underneath her breasts and then the sensation shot quickly to her head and her world was bathed in an eye-clenching white light. And then, everything went dark.

The monk, usually unsteady on his own feet due to old age, managed to swiftly catch the young girl before she fell and hurt herself.

:: _"She fainted…"_, he thought

Utsumi Naoto managed to summon help from the other monks and together, they carried Kagome's lifeless body to a plush bench within the shrine.

As they gathered around her, the monks gave one another telling glances that would have disturbed Kagome, had she been awake.

"Such power?", exclaimed one monk.

"How can this be?", asked another.

From the background, an authoritative voice replied, "She has come."

oOooOooOooOooOo

_Swirls of sensation tingled up Kagome's spine. It was as if little flames danced along her skin making her feel warm and ready to leap out of her skin._

:: _Where am I?_

_Lying on a bed of gossamer and silk, Kagome realized she was in a bedroom of midnight blue painted walls. Although, the wall to her right was missing, , it was as if it had been designed that way. Sheer curtains acted as a minor obstruction from the room to the outside world._

_The missing wall showcased the most beautiful ocean view Kagome had ever seen before. This 'place' had to be situated over a large cliff because the sight went as far back as the eye could see._

_The huge waves foamed white at their crested peaks and then slammed unmercifully into the rocks at the base, to dissipate into swirls of aqua blue and green; colors that would slightly recede, only to do it all over again._

:: _Beautiful_

_Looking up at the ceiling, Kagome was greeted with a lighted mural of the heavens. The images must be programmed to change because right now, it appeared to be nighttime, with glowing stars almost within her reach on the high ceiling overhead._

_Kagome knew that the only time she had ever seen something like this, was once when she was a child—before Sota had been born. Her family had had dinner at a place called Rainforest Café and their ceiling had the same look to it. She remembered the restaurant having a tropical theme with plants crawling from the floor to the ceiling and mechanical birds flying above them._

_It was the ceiling that held her attention though. Even as a child, she knew that she was looking at something miraculous. Like this one, the ceiling at the café "shifted" the times of day—but in a much shorter time span. Through her meal, she was able to see sunrise to sunset, as the colors faded into one another adding a not so subtle effect that made you thoroughly enjoy the dining experience._

:: _Who could have done something so wonderful?_

_Even the bed appeared to be made of the most luxurious fabrics. Flowing gossamer in a pale shade of a silvery blue, hung from a hook in the ceiling, to surround the bed. The bed however, wasn't closed off from the room, as the each of the gossamer fabrics were tied with a silver bow at their ends, so that the rest of the room wasn't hidden from her._

_To her left, Kagome saw a lighted pathway, outlined by smooth stones and underground lights, that led to somewhere beyond her vision. But at that particular moment, she didn't care. She just knew that she had an overwhelming feeling of peace and security surrounding her, such like she had never felt before; and somehow, she knew she was home._

_Looking down near the foot of the bed, Kagome was surprised to see a man, bent over on his haunches inspecting her toes and gently blowing on their freshly painted tips._

_How erotic?! A man…she assumed, __**her man**__…painting her toes as if he were a lowly servant._

:: …_From the looks of it, he appears to be enjoying himself…_

_The image would have scared her had it been someone else, but the silvery mane that hid his face, gave Kagome great comfort._

_She knew she would recognize him anywhere._

:: _Am I lucky enough to have fainted and resumed my dream of me getting married from this morning? Maybe I've just died and gone to heaven…_

:: _(You are not paying attention.)_

:: _Who said that? And how are you speaking in my head?!_

:: _(Darling, this is no time to jest. Now, sit back and enjoy…)_

_All other thoughts of how and why InuYasha now had the power to speak in her head became a drifting thought that quickly fled away, when he began to blow his warm breath on her freshly painted toes. Was this an effect of mating?_

:: _Oh Kami, what are you doing to me?_

:: _(Not Kami, your mate. And I should think it clear, what I am doing as well as where this is heading…)_

:: _No fair. You can't read my mind while I'm thinking about how good you're making me feel._

_His pale hands and arms under the silken sheets were making their way up her legs, as his masterful mouth soon followed. His butterfly kisses and hot nibbling bites, sent a feeling of pure warmth to her womanly core and made all the nerves in Kagome's body intensify with pleasure._

_It was like little harmless bolts of lightening tracing the lines of her body and jolting points of pure bliss. Kagome could feel her body simultaneously become hot and yet moist at the same time. Damp perspiration fragranced the air and she could begin to smell his own arousal._

:: _(I just make you feel good? I see I'll have to do better.)_

:: _Is this like our wedding night?_

:: (_Of your human ways, yes, it is.)_

:: _But—_

:: _(No more talking.)_

_And with that, he began to spread Kagome's legs wider, as he kissed the inner corners and crevices of her legs and stopped right above her knee, to take in a deep whiff of her alluring essence made heavy with desire for him._

:: _(You are becoming ready for me.)_

:: _You're driving me insane! I'm just about ready for anything._

_Her impatience was met with a soft chuckle, which sounded even husky and entirely too enticing in her head._

:: _Why don't you kiss me already?!_

:: _(I will…)_

_Moving up her thighs and coming close to her core, Kagome was both excited and irked that she was going to have to endure his slow and sensuous trek up her body while she awaited his much anticipated kiss. She just knew he would kiss her into oblivion and was amazed that InuYasha would be able to make her feel like this._

_Kagome knew that she had always imagined herself in love with him, but was unprepared for the lust he filled her with and his ability to make her feel sexy and wanted. Who would have __**actually**__ imagined that through it all, she and he would find themselves here—in bed together, about to make love on their wedding night?_

:: _Now, thoroughly exasperated, Kagome demanded, "Kiss me now!"_

:: _(I said I would and I always keep my promises. And you know I would never lie.)_

_Always keeping his promises and never lying? That did not sound like the old InuYasha Kagome knew, but maybe his marriage to her made him more than just protective. Maybe it made him more emotionally reliable._

:: _But you're so far away…and I want your mouth._

:: _(I did not say __**where**__ I would kiss you and you will definitely have my mouth.)_

_Shocking Kagome further, his talon-like claws, still hidden under the silk covers, swiftly cut the barely-there triangular piece of lace that separated her innocence from his intense eyes and made her feel exposed in the most wonderful of ways._

_Her breadth hitching in her throat, Kagome felt as if she was preparing for a marathon. His warm breath inched closer to her core and blew a cool breeze over her center._

:: _Kagome gave a feeble and completely unbelievable attempt to stop him, "You can't."_

:: _(I will.)_

_And with that, his mouth covered her center, enclosing the heated folds of her womanhood in his mouth. Kagome began to whimper at the sensations striking her body and an uncontrollable thunderstorm of feelings._

_This 'kiss' began gentle and unhurried. Little licks and wetter kisses caused Kagome to buck and push at his skillful mouth in hopes that his kiss would go deeper and continue on forever._

_Untutored hands bunched in the silky mass that was his hair, as it continued to obstruct her view of his face. Kagome knew that she wanted to see him. She wanted to see what his desire for her looked like on his face, but she was inversely grateful for his curtain of hair; for she knew that to look him in his eyes as he pleasured her this way, would make her revert back to a shyness she knew he would not be pleased with._

_Her inexperience wanted her to be shy and slow down, but Kagome knew that she would not turn away from this. These feelings and sensations had a stronghold on her heart, her mind, and her body and she knew that he would be unwilling to accept anything less from her._

_Gathering her courage, Kagome bucked and pushed against his head once more. Amazed at how gentle and controlled he was able to be, when she felt as if she might float away; if it weren't for the steady weight of his body blissfully holding her captive._

_Soon, a steady thrumming began to quake inside her body. That tingling feeling one gets in their belly as they fall down a steep hill on a rollercoaster began to build within her stomach. This unfamiliar feeling should have scared her or at the very least, the newness of the sensation should have given her cause to stop, but she couldn't._

:: _(It is time, _**_koishii. Let go.)_**

**_And with one final thrust and flick of his tongue, Kagome's pulse raced and an explosion of feeling took over. It was as if the damn had been building up to capacity and then the there was a calm before the storm, right before it erupted with such force and intensity, that Kagome assumed that everything within reach had also been annihilated with her._**

_The 'kiss' ended with another gentle lick and prodding of his warm tongue and Kagome knew that he was turning her into a wanton woman of the world._

:: _Uncaring of how she sounded, she thought, "That was—"_

_:: Interrupting her, her replied, "(That was just the beginning.)"_

:: _Come be with me, I want to lay with you curled around me._

:: _(Everything is as you wish my _**_koishii.)_**

**_Finally continuing his way up her, Kagome noticed that he didn't miss a minute detail of her, as he inspected the clever curves of her body. His face turned down, Kagome reached up to move the silky mass of his hair out of her way, so that she could gaze into his amber eyes._**

**_As she reached up to grab a few locks of his hair, his left arm shot out from under the covers and grabbed her right arm from his hair, so that he could plant a soft kiss on the skin above her delicate blue veins on her wrist._**

**_This beautiful act of sensitivity went unnoticed as Kagome noticing the magenta marking on his forearm and her pulse began to race._**

_:: InuYasha doesn't have those magenta markings…_

_:: Giving her a derisive sigh, he said, "(It is rude to think of __**that**__hanyō__ at a time like this.)_

_Looking up at his newly revealed face, Kagome could finally see the man that had just thoroughly made love to her. His eyes shown in a depth that she had never seen before and he looked extremely pleased with himself. Smiling down at her, he surprised her by dipping his head down and kissing her quickly on the lips; done so suddenly, that she didn't have time to respond._

_:: (I can see I have left you pleasantly sedated, but you will have to regain your energy quickly because as I said before, we have only just begun.)_

_:: Phrasing the one word her mind could piece together in what must be her sensuous delirium, she said, "SESSHOUMARU!?"_

oOooOooOooOooOo

"Sesshoumaru!"

Kagome woke with such a start, that she almost knocked over the monk that was bending over her and checking the pulse at her neck for the fourth time. Her irregular heart beats had decidedly made the monks uncomfortable and they weren't sure if they should let her wake up on her own or seek medical attention.

They really became distressed when Kagome's slow pulse began to beat frantically and a gentle sheen of sweat broke out on her forehead. She went from laying serenely on the bench inside of the shrine's interior, to thrashing her head back and forth, as if in a nightmare, but then she quickly settled down again.

No one knew what to make of it and many of the shrine's monks had gathered around her in a circle, on bended knee, to send up prayers for her.

As she began to waken, the monks began to quietly file out of the room, to give her some privacy.

_:: Sesshoumaru…I can't believe I dreamt of Sesshoumaru and he made me feel…_

Looking around herself, Kagome saw that she had been moved to a spacious enclosure inside the shrine that was filled with such greenery, that one could imagine that they were within the heart of a rainforest. Birds chirped from hidden places within the foliage and somewhere behind her or maybe surrounding her, Kagome could hear the steady fall of water trying in vain to coax her into a relaxed state.

None the less, Kagome couldn't deny the beauty of her surrounds and she said as much.

"Beautiful"

Sensing _déjà vu_, after having said such a thing at the start of her dream, the monk quietly studying her in the corner behind her, went unnoticed.

"It is indeed."

Startled, because she had believed herself to be in the room alone, Kagome turned around to see a monk bowing at her from the shadows. His robes were white as the others, but the sashes above his robes were tinted in a mint green color, signifying his rank among the other monks.

"Who is the name of the one you called out for, when you woke so hurriedly?"

Face turning red, Kagome replied, "Oh, no one in particular."; knowing that she _lied_ through her teeth.

_:: I hope that I didn't do or __**say**__ (more like moan) anything 'unbecoming' while I was asleep, or I could never show my face in this shrine again!_

"Pardon me for startling you, my name is Yamanaka Akio. I am the head monk of this shrine…and **you**…are a…_fascinating_ young woman."

With an uncomfortable laugh, Kagome asked, "How can you tell, I was unconscious for most of our acquaintance?"

"It is that which remains unspoken, that holds my interest."

_:: That which remains unspoken? Could he be any more cryptic?_

"I understand that you wish know the current possessor of the Kusanagi."

"Yes."

"Why do you seek it?"

"I'm not really _'seeking'_ it. I was just interested in it because we learned about it in class today while studying the history of ancient Japan."

"And you have come to see it for yourself?"

"Yes, but monk Utsumi Naoto said that he couldn't give me that information."

Looking at her, the same way monk Utsumi had, before he revealed that the Kusanagi was no longer in their shrine's possession, Kagome had a feeling that the monks intended on keeping their secret—with or without her consent. But then, Yamanaka Akio surprised her.

"I will tell you who possesses the sword."

Startled, Kagome could only ask the first question on the tip of her tongue, even though it went against her thirst for more knowledge about the sword.

"Really? Why?!"

"Because it has called out to an unknown source before, and now you have come…and answered to it."

_:: Answered? Me?!_

"How do you mean?"

"Before you graced us with your unconscious state, an enormous pulse of energy began to emanate from underneath what appeared to be your breast bone and then an intense light shot up through you neck and out of your forehead…"

Listening to the monk's description of what happened to her before she passed out, made Kagome feel uneasy. She knew she had been safe the entire time, because the sensation felt welcoming—like the embrace of an old friend, but _**not**_ being normal in her time could cause her more problems than it would in the Feudal Era.

_:: So that's what happened to me??_

"…You threw your head back with such a start that monk Utsumi thought you would snap something. As soon as it appeared, the pulse of energy was gone and you would have been sporting a nasty concussion on the back of your head, had the monk not caught you before you fell."

"I don't know what to say…something like that has **never** happened to me before."

"Never, you say?"

"Oh no, never. I didn't break anything, did I?"

"Oh no dear, I don't even believe that energy released affected anything electrical—if that's what you mean."

"Good. And thank you, for seeing to me."

Suddenly and without preamble, the monk spoke again as if he hadn't been listening to her express her gratitude.

"The sword belongs to the office of Katsura-Otoko"

"Katsura-Otoko? A company owns the sword?"

"Yes."

"Interesting", said Kagome.

"Actually, the sword is in the possession of the _owner_ of the corporation. He safeguards Kusanagi."

"What do they do there?"

"That my dear, is for you to discover. Now, I must take my leave."

Quietly rising, monk Yamanaka began to walk towards the door.

"Wait?!"

The monk stopped in tracks, but did not turn around to face the girl who was quickly righting herself on the bench and getting up to come over to his side.

"Please, tell me his name."

Looking to his side, the monk replied, "If you can not find him, he will surely seek you out."

And with that, he was gone. Leaving Kagome in the quiet serenity of the room, as she pondered what the monk had been talking about.

_:: 'He will seek me out?" Now that does sound ominous._

Quickly gathering her book bag, Kagome walked determinedly out of the Atsuta Shrine as fast as her wobbly legs could carry her and she headed home. She felt that she had _had_ enough excitement for one day and would go and see if she could see the sword tomorrow.

As she made the journey back, Kagome began to think over what the monk had said.

_:: He said that that surge of power started to glow from my breastbone, but what if he was just seeing the jewel shards I carry react to the Kusanagi?_

Pulling out her jewel shards out of their secret hiding place, Kagome began to inspect them, to see if they had any taint of evil.

_:: Well, thank Kami for that…the jewel shards are still pure, so the sword must not be evil. Although, if the sword is reacting to the jewel shards and it is as ancient as they say, maybe the sword is connected to Midoriko._

Midoriko was a legendary miko—priestess, who had been able to seize the souls of yōkai and purify them—a power which came from having a positive balance of the Four Souls within the heart. Her spiritual power was said to pale that of any other person alive, and it was said that she could purify and destroy 10 yōkai at once.

She died during a battle between herself and a yōkai, when her pure soul and their evil souls were, sealed into the Shikon no Tama. It had occurred after 7 days and 7 nights of fighting, when she realized that she would be unable to fight off all the yōkai. Her body had been drawn into the creatures massive jaws, so she seized the spirit of the yōkai and bound it within her own, with her last ounce of power—killing them both and creating the Shikon Jewel.

Eventually, that legendary jewel of the Four Souls burst from Midoriko's body caring both hers and the yōkai's souls—which is why the purity or lack of, is dependent on who possesses it.

The Four Souls described, were from the Shinto philosophy of Naobi: Aramitama (Courage), Nigimitama (Friendship), Kushimitama (Wisdom), and Sakimitama (Love). When all the souls are united, they formed a powerful balance within a soul that could be used for good or evil.

It was that need to protect that cost Midoriko her life and Kagome hoped that she wasn't following in her predecessor's footsteps.

The thought of the sword belonging to Midoriko did make sense. She was a powerful priestess and having the Kusanagi would allow her to battle more yōkai, when she had expended her vast spiritual powers.

_:: Of course! Now it makes sense._

Kagome had read somewhere, that it was believed that the Kusanagi made its wielder invincible in battle because it has the ability to lower yōkai's demonic resistance with each strike.

_:: It had to belong to Midoriko and someone had to have fashioned it just for her!_

Now Kagome was really excited, even more so when she had first entered Midoriko's tomb and seen her torn and lifeless body frozen in time. A sword like Midoriko's could be the weapon that would help them defeat Naraku.

Kagome made quick work of reaching her families shrine and she quietly let herself in and then ran up the stairs; bypassing her mother who was humming in the kitchen, as she prepared the family's dinner.

Kagome had decided half a mile back, to not mention today's extracurricular activities to her mother, much less her little fainting and power exploding incident. She knew that her mother worried about her when she was in the Feudal Era and didn't want to add to her mother's worrying, by causing her to worry for herself when she was supposed to be home and safe.

Quickly undressing, Kagome tiptoed to the shower and began to run the water for what would be a luxurious bath. She needed time to think and Kagome knew that she did her best thinking, while bathing.

oOooOooOooOooOo

**Somewhere Over the North Atlantic Ocean****…**

The amber sun glistened in the evening sky as it sank beneath the fathomless dark ocean depths. Tiny specs of light danced over the ocean's surface, creating the image of an upside down arc that would become one with the setting sun. Pristine clouds turned into puffs of fire and gold in the sky, to signify the waning of the day.

It had been long day, but it was quickly redeemed with the amusing sight of gigantic man-made monstrosities turned into miniatures as the jet had taken flight and gained enough altitude to fade away the city skyline.

:: _How odd, that tiny men build such enormous buildings, which turn into cities and eventually nations…_

pondered these thoughts at thousands of feet above sea level in his private jet. He was currently over the North Atlantic, coming from Costa Rica and on his way to Morocco; on yet _another_ private auction for world collectors of notable artifacts. This journey had already caused him to be away from his home office for five days and this second stop would cost him another four days.

:: _I am growing bored with all this nonsense._

Taking his time, he loosened his tie and took it off, placing it on the seat next to him atop his already discarded suit jacket. Deciding that his flight would be more enjoyable if he was comfortable, he also took off his silver cufflinks and became even more unconventional by rolling up his sleeves. This fit of folly exposed his beautifully pale skin and magenta markings on both his forearms as he wrestled with the idea of forgoing all of these modern day confines and returning to his faithful white kimono.

Glancing down at the drink that had been recently placed before him, his platinum locks hid his searing gaze and his blue crescent mark on his forehead. Picking up his glass of brandy and swirling it in its snifter, he listened as the cubes of ice clinked against each other and then the glass itself; bouncing back and forth as if in a dance. Finally deciding to take a sip, he allowed the tasteless liquid to slide down his throat and then he looked at the burgundy and amber concoction in his hand.

:: _I do not know what possesses me to drink this stuff. It is not as if this drink can make me feel inebriated. I would need a strong __yōkai__ drink for that._

As head of his operations, Mr. Tsukiyomi earned his living collecting and trading priceless artifacts throughout the world and spent most of his time traveling back and forth to exotic destinations and his home base of Japan. He owned several offices, whose main responsibilities were to track, professionally catalog, historically maintain, and trade priceless artifacts. Had he not been such a private man, who kept his affairs to himself, he would have definitely been world renowned and among the top echelon of the wealthy.

Taking in the familiar sights and sounds of his Gulfstream V, he reclined in his leather seat as he laid down his papers on the marble work tables. Skimming his long fingers over their blue swirling design, he determined that it might be time to cut back on his work and disappear for a century or two until he felt the need to resurface again.

He knew that his company would thrive without him at the helm for a while. It practically ran itself, and artifacts just managed to be worth more after further passages of time.

:: _How odd, this game of cloak and dagger with my life. Certainly not like the good old days, where one could just survive and continue living on without question. _

He also knew that he could hold his company in trust for "one of his future relatives", and that he would come back after a significant amount of time and reclaim what was his.

:: _I am constantly having to reclaim what was __**always**__ mine._

Looking around for the seventeenth time, he found that none of his vast amenities held his attention for long. His flat-panel plasma screen TV didn't have anything showing, that he would be interested in watching and looking down at the head phones in the seat next to him, reminded him that there was no music that could soothe his growing agitated state.

He wasn't quite sure why he had become so restless as of late, but he wasn't happy with the feeling. He felt as if he was about to jump out of his skin, with excitement for what was to come. But what that _thing_ was, he wasn't assured of.

He was however, assured that if his private stewardess decided to "**check-in-on-him**" one more time, while throwing _her _'man-made monstrosities' in his face again; that he was going to either fire her on the spot or throw her off the plane—in mid flight!

:: _I should throw her off the plane. That would provide at least a modicum of amusement and then we would see if her airbags would float her gently down to earth, or plummet her like a falling star…_

Taking in a deep breath and exhaling to himself, he knew he usually wasn't this vindictive with the opposite sex. He just hated how the women of this era felt comfortable throwing themselves at him and men in general. **Scratch that**. He hated how women like _that_, threw themselves at him.

He wasn't a 'prude' and he had certainly appreciated many beautiful women in his day, but he knew that there was only _one woman_ who held his attention captive. And centuries of celibacy did not make his yearning for her diminish at all.

:: _She should have been born by now, and yet, I cannot find her!_

Returning back to his state of agitation, he felt as if he needed to hit someone or bite something. It wasn't like he was afraid of flying. He had flown many times before and usually without all these unnecessary "safety devices" and constrictive walls. But something had him riled-up and grinding his teeth was doing absolutely nothing for his flawless smile.

Distractedly, he picked up his vibrating cell phone and answered it without glancing at the caller ID. He knew it would be his efficient personal assistant from his office in Japan, calling to give him pertinent information about the running of his office while he was away.

He found it amusing that the advent of cell phones managed to empower with technology and yet cripple humans, with their need to constantly be in touch and aware of things distances away that they couldn't change or affect. He remembered how he never worried about his empire when he was away, even for long periods of time. His servants knew what was expected of them and that if they failed in their duties, they would pay with their lives.

Sounding already bored, he spoke, "Yes?"

"Nothing new to report. The day went as planned and as usual, you are wealthier for it."

Drowning out her monotone voice, he realized that he almost enjoyed her banter. She was purposefully being short and precise with him, because she knew he didn't appreciate small talk and that he wouldn't encourage it by responding to it either. He knew her 'bubbly' personality wanted to balk at what he considered to be normal conversation practices and it amused him to no end.

Smiling to himself, he remembered how it had taken him much longer to train this human woman than he would have anticipated. She came to him some years ago, fresh out of college and completely wide-eyed an excited. She exuded so much personality and spirit, that her name, 'Joy,' defined her in more ways than he cared to consider.

He didn't know why he had hired Joy. She wasn't initially the type of person he would have tolerated to be around for extended periods of time. Ironically, it was her _spunk_ and semi-defiant attitude that reminded him of a certain miko of so long ago. It was also a plus that she didn't fawn over him or question him about his strange markings or irregular behaviors and activities.

:: Laughing to himself, he thought, _"…Like the rest of the world, she probably assumes that I am some eccentric billionaire with a fetish for animalistic tattoos, who keeps ungodly hours in the pursuit of the all-mighty-dollar."_

He did however; manage to train her in many of his standards—which she wholeheartedly exhibited to this day. He was quite proud with his ability to tone down some of her more intriguing personality quirks and turn her into the efficient PA he knew her to be today. He was about to end the call, anticipating yet another mundane day, when she began on a conversation path that _did_ intrigue him.

"The oddest thing happened today.", she said.

"Odd?"

"Yeah. A strange surge of power—what news reports are blaming as an electrical surge, caused this enormous light to engulf the entire area."

:: _OK, not as intriguing as expected…_

She continued, "The funny thing is, I could have sworn that _that_ burst of energy, had come from your office and it certainly didn't react like an electrical surge of power would."

:: _BINGO_

"What was it like?", he asked.

"I'm not entirely sure. I knew it wasn't electric, because none of the computer equipment was affected but it sure as hell **felt** strong."

"You _felt_ it?"

"Sort of…it was like this weird shockwave…that **pulsed** through everything, but damaged nothing."

"Did you check my office?"

"Only the outer room accessible by the biometric hand scanner."

"And?"

"And…nothing seemed to be out of the ordinary—"

Cutting her off, he ordered, "Make the preparations. I shall be returning early."

In complete shock, she replied, "Y-your cutting your trip short?"

"I shall arrive the day after tomorrow."

"But sir, I told you, nothing happened—there are no problems that would immediately pull you away from your business trip—"

But her words were cut off as he closed his phone and canceled the call.

Taking an un-lordly stance and leaning on his right arm, bringing his hand over his mouth, he contemplated his next move.

He knew his decision was made a long time ago…Centuries ago, in fact.

He would go fetch her and cement her into his world, so that he would never loose her again.

Smiling widely to no one but himself, he said, "**She is here**."

* * *

**A/N:** I hope you all enjoyed reading the chapter as much as I enjoyed writing it.I also hope that you enjoyed the little romantic dream-state of Kagome as well. I haven't written romance like that since I was in high school, so I hope I'm not too rusty. That was a little sampling of what's to come, because I know SOME PEOPLE ;-) have been looking forward to it!

My bad, about the cliffhanger. I just love ending chapters that way.

Wish me luck on the expediting of the next chapter! I hope to have Chapter IV: **Seeking Out Katsura-Otoko,** by middle of next week. I have inspiring reviewers so, I try to show my appreciation by updating weekly.

Thanx again for all the supportive reviews and comments,

Lola1618ut


	5. Chapter 4: Seeking Out Katsura Otoko

**Chapter Four:**

"**Seeking Out ****Katsura-Otoko****"**

"_When we seek for connection, we restore the world to wholeness. Our seemingly separate lives become meaningful as we discover how truly necessary we are to each other."_ --**Margaret Wheatley**

* * *

* * *

**Review ****Chapter Three: **

"**You GAVE the ****Kusanagi to WHO?****"**

Cutting her off, he ordered, "Make the preparations. I shall be returning early."

In complete shock, she replied, "Y-your cutting your trip short?"

"I shall arrive the day after tomorrow."

"But sir, I told you, nothing happened—there are no problems that would immediately pull you away from your business trip—"

But her words were cut off as he closed his phone and canceled the call.

Taking an un-lordly stance and leaning on his right arm, bringing his hand over his mouth, he contemplated his next move.

He knew his decision was made a long time ago…Centuries ago, in fact.

He would go fetch her and cement her into his world, so that he would never loose her again.

Smiling widely to no one but himself, he said, "**She is here**."

oOooOooOooOooOo

* * *

**Chapter Four:**

"**Seeking Out ****Katsura-Otoko****"**

**Day 2****:**

Waking up early, before the sun hit the horizon and her family rejoined the land of the living, Kagome made her way down the upstairs hall, to her brother Sota's room. The house was quiet and the only sound that could be heard was the soft hum of the air conditioner.

She would have laughed at the image she made, if she weren't trying to be so quite. Kagome imagined how ridiculous she must have looked, sneaking around her house like she didn't belong there.

:: _I must look a mess wearing a matching two-piece pink bunny pajama set and bunny-ear slippers…_

Although, even in her slippers, Kagome still seemed to make a lot of noise. Every footfall seemed to begin a well choreographed orchestra of creeks and groans from the staircase. Her hitched breath at the sound seemed to echo and ricochets off the nearby walls.

:: _Why is it that when you're trying to be at your quietest, every little sound you make is __**magnified**__?_

What made this attempt at a quiet trek more difficult was the fact that for some strange reason, it had been deemed that "the growing boy" would have more use for a computer, than Kagome; which is why she was sneaking around to his room and hoping not to wake him.

Peeking through the cracked door, Kagome held her breath as the door creaked under her gentle pushing. She waited for the door to stop creaking before opening it wider, but the noise returned as she began pushing the door open further.

:: _Oh come on! Are you kidding me?!_

Stepping into the darkened room, Kagome waited for her eyes to adjust to the darkness and for her to see the familiar outline of the computer.

:: _**Oh my Kami!**__ This kid needs to clean his room! I'm about to kill myself with tripping over his videogame controllers!_

As much as she hated getting up so early and sneaking around the mini-minefield that was Sota's room, she reminded herself that she _did_ need to use his computer. She was hoping to find the address to this, Katsura-Otoko office and see if she could find any additional information about the company and its owner.

Flicking on the computer that was resting in standby mode, Kagome hoped the slight illumination wouldn't wake her little brother. As she began her search, she soon realized that an explosion probably wouldn't wake Sota, with his unappealing snoring drowning out all other sound.

Unfortunately, no matter how many websites she surfed, Kagome could only find the basics and not much else. They obviously dealt with many historical artifacts, so it would make sense that _this_ company did possesses the sword…Although, Kagome had to wonder what kind of company could influence the Imperial Palace.

After reading through the meager information she could find, she was still stumped on the owner of the company. She had really been hoping to find something that she could use to her advantage. The only thing she was able to find was the address and that fortune smiled on her, by having the office relatively close in a well-recognized business district.

And with that, Kagome returned the computer to 'standby' and crept quietly out of her brother's room and back to her own down the hall. The business address carefully written down and pocketed in her pajamas, Kagome hurriedly got dressed for school. She knew that if she arrived early enough, she could try to get an appointment to meet with the owner before school and hopefully return later.

oOooOooOooOooOo

**At the Hazuki ****Nijūhachinichi**** Building…**

Slightly out of breath, Kagome had opted to run to the address rather than rely on unpredictable public transportation. Hunched over and breathing heavily, Kagome wondered when she had become so out of shape. She knew she couldn't exactly run a marathon, but she thought that she would at least be able to make a few blocks.

:: _Must be_ _all that riding on InuYasha's back. It has made me lazy and out of shape._

Just then, Kagome got the comical image of her riding on Sesshoumaru's back and it made her blush. She had never considered how inappropriate it might appear, the way she rode on InuYasha's back. And it wasn't really InuYasha, but thinking of her doing that with Sesshoumaru seemed completely inappropriate.

Inappropriate for several reasons in fact. (1) Sesshoumaru would disapprove, (2) Sesshoumaru's disapproval would probably lead to her death, (3) the image of her legs hooked around his slim waist, was too…too…too sexual and less efficient transportation, and (4) the way her uniform skirt would undoubtedly hike-up in the process, would also lead to sex.

:: _I MEAN, would look too sexual! Besides, I don't think he'd like that one bit…or even consider it for that matter._

Finally looking up, Kagome was taken aback at the sight before her. This had to be the placed that housed the corporate office of Katsura-Otoko.

Hazuki Nijūhachinichi Towers was a building that towered at more than thirty-eight stories high. It was said that this building was one of a kind and by the looks of it, Kagome could see why. The tower's contemporary exterior design contained the three basic features of postmodernism: a base, a body, and a cap. Having spent some time in the feudal era, Kagome could certainly appreciate the beauty of her era's modern architecture.

The building's facade material was a polished Rosa Dante granite from Spain, which glittered from the sunlight. The granite arches framing the building's entrances were forty feet high and the building's architectural features included granite cornices, setbacks on various floors, and a Gothic-style roof.

The building's windows, which contain pewter tinted glass, caused brilliant light reflections similar to that of shiny reflective tint glass which made Kagome have a difficult time looking up and seeing the top of the building. She knew that from a distance, you could see the roof-like structure, which appeared to look more like an elegant style penthouse, than a simple 'roof'. The only other place that she had seen a structure like this before was a picture of the AMSouth Bank building in Tampa, FL.

Walking up the steps and through the glass doors of the lobby, Kagome was hit with the gut sinking reality that getting to her destination wasn't going to be as easy as she thought. Kagome had naively envisioned just walking inside the building and taking the elevator to her desired floor.

Apparently, she had wrongly anticipated that all she would have to do is explain herself to the receptionist at the Katsura office. Grumbling to herself, Kagome noted that it looked like they took safety measures pretty seriously around here and getting to those elevators behind the security desk wasn't going to be a walk in the park.

:: _Crap! I should have guessed a building that safeguarded priceless artifacts would have considerable security._

The lobby was actually a tiny marathon of security measures, designed to prevent and quickly extract any breaches. First were the almost unnoticeable "hidden cameras", then the metal detectors with complimentary guards on watch, then the security/information desk, and finalizing with the scan card line on the way to the elevators past the security desk.

:: _They don't mess around._

Drumming up some adrenaline-based courage, Kagome knew she'd already been spotted by the cameras, so she walked toward the next obstacle of the metal detectors.

**ANHHHH!**

Turning red, Kagome was startled that she had set off the alarm and got a little nervous when the security guards approached her.

"Miss?"

"Yes?"

"Do you mind if we search you and your belongings?"

Mentally rolling her eyes, Kagome knew that was a trick question. If she said "no" then she would look guilty of something. She would also probably be tossed out on her rear before she even got the chance to get to the third obstacle. So sucking it up, she handed over her bag to the guard that had cautiously crept up next to her and allowed the other guard to search her person.

Finding nothing on the surface that seemed to be dangerous (except for a malicious looking nail file), the guards asked Kagome to walk back through the detector again, before handing her book bag back to her. Ready for this foolishness to be over, she complied, only to hear that obnoxious **'ANHHH'** sound again.

:: _You gotta be kidding me!_

"Miss, could you please empty your pockets?"

"I don't have any pockets."

"Well, could you remove your shoes and take off any jewelry your wearing?"

:: _This is so embarrassing!_

Taking off her shoes and jewelry, Kagome was hoping that this would be the last time she was asked to remove an article of clothing in public. She didn't like giving the guards her vial of jewel shards, but she complied; figuring that it wouldn't hurt. Handing over her items, she walked back through the metal detectors while blissful silence greeted her through to the other side.

Smiling back at security, she waited as they returned first her shoes then her bag, and finally her watch and jewel shard necklace. As the guard passed Kagome's necklace back to her, it set off the sensors on the metal detectors. Looking alarmed, Kagome received inquisitive looks from the guards—but they gave her back her necklace anyway.

"Don't worry about it.", remarked the first guard.

"Yeah. This silly thing is always giving a false read on people with no weapons on them. Go on through and have a nice day!", said the second guard.

Thanking the men, Kagome walked towards the security/information desk. Taking a pause before she got there, she turned around to look questioningly at the metal detectors. Kagome then realized something crazy.

:: _Those "metal detectors" were reacting to my jewel shard necklace! Every time I went through that thing or the jewel shards got close to it, the alarm would sound. That…that __**thing**__, detects more than just metals, it detects power!_

Standing there in the middle of the busy lobby, Kagome couldn't help but ponder this weird idea. Busy businessmen and women passed by the young girl staring off into space, managing not to bump into her—as if by some invisible force field blocking her from their hurried steps.

Remembering what the second guard had said, _"__This silly thing is always giving a false read on people with no weapons on them."_ Kagome realized that supernatural beings such as hanyōs and yōkai and people with actual spiritual powers, probably walked among humans every day and that they didn't even realize it!

:: _Those detectors were made to alert someone of a person entering the building with a different kind of weapon…the kind of weapon that isn't detectable to the human eye…So why did it just react to the jewel shards and not my own spiritual powers?_

As Kagome drew closer to the security desk, she continued to think about who would need such a thing and why. People in general wouldn't be aware of actual priest and priestesses with real spiritual power, and certainly not the existence of yōkai. So, why was this place so protected?

:: _Who here would be able to take precautions like this? And how did it all work?_

Of course, Kagome supposed that if humans and yōkai co-existed today like they did in the Feudal Era, then this would be an awesome idea. It would be extremely helpful to know when someone or something of great power was nearby or entering a particular dwelling.

:: _I suppose if those detectors were magically enchanted, they could work…but that would mean that there is someone powerful enough __**here**__ to enchant them, then they would equally have something powerful to protect._

Looking up at the clear glass elevators rising in the center of the building, Kagome wondered about what else she didn't know. What other wrongful assumptions she had made. She wondered if going to see this sword was truly a good idea. Because, the one thing she did know for certain was that if someone was trying to protect something supernatural in her era, it was either for the good of human kind or it was for the protection of someone or something else.

Kagome didn't want to continue this thought, because she knew where it would lead. It would mean that there were supernatural beings in her time; possibly not just spiritual but demonic as well. Kagome knew that she had somehow managed to lull herself into a false sense of security that she only had to worry about harmful yōkai in the Feudal Era, but that she was protected from that sort of thing on the other side of the well in _"her time"._

:: _I don't know why I've never thought of it before. It would make sense that maybe not ALL __yōkai would be… 'extinct'. Some would have to be powerful enough to survive, right? Of course, I couldn't imagine too many yōkai that could survive all this time. They would have to be as powerful as…well, as powerful as…__**Sesshoumaru**__…_

His name brought on memories of her erotic dream of the two of them together, but not the expected apprehension she thought she would get with thoughts of him. She actually felt all the blood rushing to her cheeks, as a blush stole across them—as if people passing her by could read her thoughts.

:: _Calm down and focus._

Relived and breathing a little steadier, Kagome stepped up to security desk.

"May we help you?", asked the guard behind the desk.

"Ugh…yeah. I'm trying to get to the Katsura-Otoko office—"

Cutting her off, he asked, "Do you have an appointment?"

:: _Shoot!_

"No, I don't. I…I ugh…was called in as an emergency this morning."

"An emergency? What kind of emergency?"

"What kind of emergency…?"

:: _Hurry up and say something!_

Looking down at the "sign-in" sheet, she replied with the first thing that came to her mind, "Office Supplies!"

"_You? _You'reresponding to an 'emergency' office supply call?"

Kagome didn't appreciate the guard's way of overemphasizing the word "emergency". Granted, she was telling a blatant lie. That didn't mean he had to sound so disbelieving of the importance of office supplies in running a business.

"Yeah. It's a part-time job, but I'm the closest rep in the area…As you can see, I'm in my school uniform and if I keep chatting up you guys, I'm going to miss my call and I'm going to be late for school."

Not fully understanding where that fabulous lie came from, but eternally grateful, Kagome smiled sheepishly in hopes that she wouldn't give herself away. Looking suspicious for a moment, the guard finally handed her the sign-in sheet and gave her a 'visitor's pass'.

"Just scan the visitor's card through the scan card machine and the office you're looking for is on the 35th floor."

"Do I go left or right off the elevator?"

"You go straight. They own the entire floor and the four floors below them and the five floors above them."

"Oh…thank you…"

:: _Amazing, plain old Kagome __Higurashi can't get past security, but Kagome the solicitor can…_

oOooOooOooOooOo

**On the 35****th**** Floor…**

The elevator ride had been pleasant and not surprisingly indulgent. Golden and chrome fixtures adorned the elevator walls and soft symphonies played in the background. The ride up those thirty-five floors was smooth and quiet, as if the outside hustle and bustle of the business world didn't exist in this six by six foot box.

Kagome smiled. Even the elevator was designed with state of the art security in mind. It came equipped with its own privacy floor key pad and scan card swipe.

:: _Nope, they surely don't play around._

Just when she began to believe that this ride would send her straight to heaven, the elevator stopped with a gentle jolt and hummed as the two doors retracted into the darkness.

Stepping out of the elevator, Kagome was impressed by the spacious entryway into the office and the clean and simple appearance. Whoever the owner was, it appeared he preferred minimalist settings with a hint of indulgence. Although he did have some artifacts on display in the front reception area, with a few choice pieces of wall art that hung on the wall and were lit with subtle lights below them.

"Good morning, this is Katsura-Otoko office and my name is Lilly, how can I help you?"

"Uh…yes, I'm Kagome Higurashi and I wanted to set up an appointment with the owner…"

"Oh yes of course. I'm the secretary, but you need to speak with Ms. Joy Tanaka—the owner's PA, so let me see if I can go find her for you."

With that, Lilly got up from behind her desk and left Kagome standing near her receptionist desk. She disappeared behind a wall that Kagome had to assume hid offices and hallways behind it.

Taking an interest on the pieces on display, Kagome walked to each item and looked with a strange reverence upon each one. She knew that she had never experienced history like this in her time and it was unlikely that she would ever be this close to such things again.

Attempting to not run into plants and chairs, Kagome finally found that she had gone in a full circle and now ended up in the center of the room, facing an enormous glass door. The door looked heavy and thick, with an opaqueness that didn't let you see inside the office.

Stepping closer to it, Kagome realized that this had to be the executive office of the owner. As she inched even closer to the door, Kagome thought about her options.

:: _If he's behind these doors, I could just walk on in. Instead of waiting for a PA to tell me when I can see him or even worse, tell me I can't see him, I can get around the process and just go straight in…_

Straightening up and running a hand over her uniform to look more presentable, Kagome walked to the double doors and pulled. And nothing happened. She pulled again, but still nothing happened. Closing her eyes and hoping that she wasn't a complete moron, she finally pushed on the doors. But nothing happened.

:: _Well at least I'm not a baka!_

Looking at the door more closely, Kagome could see that there was some sort of 'hand scanner' on the right hand side of the door.

:: _Figures, another security measure._

Thinking that she would still try anyway, Kagome lightly knocked on the glass, only to receive no response. Looking around to see any sign of Lilly, she decided to knock a little louder. But again, there was no response.

"Why am I even bothering? The guy probably isn't even here."

Looking around exasperatedly, she gave the hand scanner another once over. Walking closer to it, she just looked at. She had always thought hi-tek stuff like this was pretty cool. Kagome knew she probably shouldn't be playing with something so expensive, but she couldn't help but be tempted. Her hands just itched to touch it and see if anything would happen if she let her hand be scanned.

Ever so slowly, as if she might get zapped by some invisible electricity, Kagome reached out her hand to touch the scanner. As her hand got closer, her breath hitched like she knew she was about to touch a flame and couldn't stop herself. Closer still, Kagome began to feel her priestess powers begin to flicker. Tiny sparks of power flared from her hand to the scanner and back to hand.

And then nothing.

Holding her hands in front of her face and looking at them in amazement, she didn't here the tiny clicking sound that signified that the doors were unlocking and she was being given entrance to the inner sanctum of the office. Kagome was so oblivious, that the opening doors almost knocked into her.

:: _Just what I need, a concussion and to be found sprawled out awkwardly on the floor._

Walking in the office, illuminated only by the natural light filtering in, she was amazed at the steel and glass desk that seemed to dominate the room. A large bookshelf flanked the desk to the right and a bar was situated on the left. Turning around, Kagome could see that the walls were painted a deep taupe color and had painted works of art adorning them. There were two inconspicuous connecting doors on the left, next to the bar and Kagome wondered if they hid a private bathroom.

This office was nice, but yet, there was something a little 'off' about it. There were no family photos on the desk, no friendly mementos, or plaques or diplomas covering the walls. It was like this man had no life outside of this office. Caught up in the maleness and yet endless solitude of the room, Kagome didn't here the woman approaching her from behind.

"Excuse me, can I help you?!"

Stunned, Kagome turned at the sound of a very Australian and semi-shrill voice who also didn't sound too pleased with her prescience in this office.

"I'm sorry to intrude…The office was open, and I was just looking for someone—"

"I highly doubt that, now how…did _you_…get in here?"

"Like I said before it just opened and Lilly was taking so long, that I just thought I'd see if anyone was in here."

Kagome knew that she was definitely out of line, walking into someone's empty office unannounced and it probably did seem a bit suspicious on the surface. Still, she did not appreciate this woman's accusatory tone and liked her shrill tone even less.

"Well then, if you'll step outside, I will _re-secure_ this office and we'll see if we can help you."

Quickly moving past the woman, Kagome allowed enough body space to separate the two of them, so she didn't feel like she was in close quarters with the woman. She would have laughed at the thought, if it didn't seem the most inappropriate time, because there was no way one could feel cramped in _this _office.

Giving the woman time to secure the office, Kagome quietly inspected her without her notice. The woman was tall and slightly curvy build, but she hid startling green eyes behind oversized glasses. Her deep brown hair was straightened and pulled back in an unforgiving bun and her black pencil skirt and stiletto pumps, seemed to go against the overall image of professional female versus would-be dowdy librarian.

The odd thing was the woman's mouth. She didn't outwardly appear to be the type of woman who smiled much and yet she had subtle laugh lines at the corner of her mouth. Somehow Kagome got the feeling that this woman wasn't intentionally trying to be stand-offish, just confined to rules and regulations which she had no control over.

:: _This woman probably smiles more when she's not here._

Once the woman returned, she asked, "So…How can I help you?"

"I'm Kagome Higurashi. I spoke with Lilly before and she went to look for—"

"Me. I'm Joy Tanaka."

Ms. Tanaka held out her hand to Kagome. She seemed to regain her civility once outside the ominous door of the executive's office, so Kagome shook her hand and returned with a friendly smile.

"Hello."

"And I understand that you wish to set up an appointment with Mr. Tsukiyomi?"

"Yes."

"In regards to…?"

"In regards to Kusanagi?"

At the mention of the sword, Ms. Tanaka's eyes narrowed perceptively and her lips tightened up as if she was hoping to give nothing away. Her face remained impassive, as if they were talking about the weather, but Kagome knew that expression and she also knew what it meant.

:: _Funny. I can think of another, a malcontent yōkai, who gives that same non-expression expression when he doesn't want anyone to know what he's thinking._

"I apologize, I'm…I'm not sure of what you're talking about."

Attempting to look genuinely perplexed, and not really pulling it off Kagome was unconvinced with Ms. Tanaka's reply. Kagome knew that she wasn't supposed to know the sword was here and that Joy was probably mentally fuming and trying to figure out what to say next and how much of it to say.

"Look, I've been to the Atsuta Shrine and spoken to the monks. I know it's here."

"Young lady, here at Katsura-Otoko, we collect many valuable items. Swords, medallions, coins, weaponry…You name it, we've probably had it at one time, currently have it in our collection, or we **will **have it."

:: _Oh, she's good; she gives a convincing reply without actually answering the question._

"Yes, I understand, but this is a very specific sword. The Kusanagi to be precise."

Ms. Tanaka smiled and replied, "The Kusanagi is a very important national treasure to Japan, even if it is a _myth_. I'm surprised that the monks at the _Miya_ led you to **our** door. They seem to benefit more out of the belief that the sword is real and under their protection."

Not knowing what to say, Kagome remained silent. The monks had been very convincing that the sword was here, but she wasn't so sure if she had gotten things entirely wrong. She knew that she had become engrossed in story of the sword and she felt that the closer she got to it, that the more real it became. But it wasn't impossible that the monks could hold more value in getting her out of their hair, by sending her on a wild goose chase.

Ms. Tanaka seeing that she had hit a nerve with the girl hid a simple smile and decided that it was time to bring their conversation to an end so that she could get back to work.

"…Are you a…reporter."

"Student actually, but I'm definitely not on the school news paper or anything like that."

"Oh, too bad. You certainly know how to follow a lead, even if it leads…nowhere. I thought this could make an interesting story for you."

"We learned about it in school and I'm becoming sort of a history fan, so I thought I'd check it out."

"Well, I'm sorry to have wasted your time."

And with that, Ms. Tanaka began to smugly turn away, confident that she had dispensed with girl.

"I understand, but if you—"

Turning around quickly, Ms. Tanaka replied, "No. The answer is no. _I_ don't even have the authority to see many of artifacts and no one but Mr. Tsukiyomi decides what items joins his collection. And a fictional sword is not apart of them."

"Well maybe I can speak to him."

"That too is impossible. Mr. Tsukiyomi is a busy man who doesn't meet with people off the streets."

Now Kagome was getting mad. She wasn't just "some person" off the streets. She was Ka-Go-Me, damn it! And this woman didn't have the right to treat her as if she wasn't even worthy to be in this office.

:: _I wish I had the __kotodama no nenju__ around her neck, so I could __**SIT**__ her!_

"Besides," continued Joy, "he's currently out of town and I'm unsure of when he'll be returning."

Rolling her eyes is disbelief, Kagome asked, "Mr. Tsukiyomi's "efficient" PA doesn't know when her employer is returning?"

Kagome didn't know where that kind of attitude came from. She was normally pretty even tempered and overly forgiving; except for when she was around InuYasha. But Kagome was beginning to feel like she was going in circles and she was ready to ruffle Ms. Tanaka's feathers. From the serious scowl on her face, Kagome knew that she had definitely hit a mark.

"Look, Ms. Tanaka I just want a chance…"

"I'm sorry Kagome, really I am. But, we're very busy and I'm going to have to ask you to leave now."

Somewhat dejected, "Oh, OK. Well, thank you anyway.", replied Kagome.

And with that, Ms. Tanaka escorted Kagome to the elevator door and made a mental note to express her concerns with the monks at the Atsuta Shrine with Mr. Tsukiyomi, when he returned.

As Kogame left Hazuki Towers, she realized that she probably left with more unanswered questions than she came with. She wasn't any closer to finding out anything about Mr. Tsukiyomi and she knew his 'tight-lipped' PA wasn't going to be answering any questions. Kagome also didn't know what to think of those enchanted metal detectors.

:: _I've got to get back to the __Sengoku Jidai__, where everything makes sense…_

oOooOooOooOooOo

Kagome slowly walked up the steps leading to her school and stopped. She was beyond late and she didn't understand why she even bothered to come. She had already managed to miss most of her classes due to her 'quick-stop' this morning, and by looking at her watch, she saw that she had already missed lunch too.

:: _This is not my day._

"Kagome! Kagome!", the three girls yelled to her from across the street.

Turning around, Kagome could see her friends Ayumi, Yuka, and Eri waving to her.

Running over, Kagome joined them on the sidewalk as they began to walk away from the school.

"Where were you this morning, Kagome?", asked Eri.

"Yeah, we were worried.", said Ayumi.

"We thought you got sick again.", added Yuka.

Smiling at her friends, for their concern, Kagome replied, "No. I'm fine."

"Then where were you?"

Thinking it best to keep her morning visit to herself, Kagome said, "I overslept this morning."

Kagome didn't like lying to her friends, but she knew the questions she would be asked if they found out where she went and why. Besides, Kagome figured that if she could keep from them her trips back and forth to the Sengoku Jidai, then she could keep this tiny secret too.

"Well, Hojo asked about you.", said Eri.

"Yeah, I think he really worries for you.", states Yuka.

Hojo was a really nice friend. He was sweet and respectable and he was always bringing weird remedies for Kagome's fictitious ailments that her grandfather made up for her. Kagome knew that he would make a nice boyfriend, but she felt that Hojo was just that. Too_ nice_. He didn't have the spunk of InuYasha, the worldly mind of Miroku, the determination of Koga or the handsomeness of Sesshoumaru.

:: _Handsomeness of Sesshoumaru? Where did that come from? I shouldn't be thinking of Sesshoumaru as handsome or anything else!_

"I know, but I'm not really interested. He's just a friend."

"Are you still hung up on that inconsiderate jerk you were dating?"

Her friends heard her grumbling about him one day, and ever since then, they have believed that she and InuYasha were dating. Kagome shied away from that type of description of the relationship between her and InuYasha. True, he was sometimes an inconsiderate jerk but he was getting better.

"I'm not 'hung up' on him, we're friends."

All three girls looked at Kagome disbelievingly. They knew that at one point she had been head-over-heels for this guy, and they were very suspicious because they hadn't even met him before. They knew that he didn't go to their school as well as the fact that he was an "older" guy with a temper problem and a jealous streak.

Drawing the attention away from the touchy subject, Kagome announced that she was hungry and was willing to buy a round of burgers at WacDonald's for the girls, if they went with her.

oOooOooOooOooOo

**Back at**** the Hazuki ****Nijūhachinichi**** Building…**

Joy Tanaka was straitening up the magazines in the front lobby of the Katsura-Otoko office and checking to make sure that everything was in order. She smiled absently while she worked. It wasn't that she enjoyed cleaning, but she did like for things to be neat and in order. That was probably one of the reasons that Mr. Tsukiyomi had hired her. She felt that she helped keep things organized in his business.

Taking a step back to survey her work, Joy breathed a heavy sigh of relief; glad that the day was finally over. Business deals had gone over smoothly, and the day went well too, with only a few minor hiccups to report. The one not-so-minor annoyance that Joy was not looking forward to reporting was of the young girl that came in earlier today.

Joy knew Mr. Tsukiyomi enjoyed his privacy and she knew that _that _sword was practically a national secret. If word got out that it was no longer at the shrine, then there company would be bombarded with unwanted press and too many unanswerable questions. Joy hesitated to think on what Mr. Tsukiyomi's reaction was going to be, to the news that the object he had secretly guarded, was no longer a secret.

The Kusanagi was supposedly a very sacred sword and for a long time, its location was kept secret. As a matter of fact, the Kusanagi was so important that it had its own public relations advisor from the Imperial Palace. Joy heard that it was initially the PR's job to make the general public believe that the sword was a myth, a part of some fairy tale, and later turned into legend.

Joy didn't know herself how the sword had come to be in the company's possession because Mr. Tsukiyomi had already owned it before she was hired. All that she did know was that Mr. Tsukiyomi kept it guarded pretty heavily with measures even she wasn't fully aware of. And she was greatly put off, by the lack of tactfulness the monks showed in leading people to their office doorsteps.

:: _Mr. __Tsukiyomi wasn't going to like what he would see as a failure in the ability to keep the swords new location a secret. Even if I did manage to make the girl think she was wrong, she doesn't seem like the type to give up._

Knowing that she had held off long enough, Joy forced herself to pick up the office phone and make the call she had been dreading since that girl came this morning. She didn't know what she was going to say or even how to start, but she knew that he had to be made aware of the situation; and then he would give her instructions on what to do next.

The click of the phone made Joy aware that her call had gone through and the silence that awaited her on the other line, let her know that he was waiting for her to speak first. But then he surprised her, by him speaking first.

"You hesitate."

It was definitely a statement of acknowledgement and not a question, nor voiced concern on something that had been unusual for her since the day she was hired. And still, she had nothing to say. It was as if her nerves had closed off her vocal chords and left her with no voice to speak.

"Has my empire crumbled at the lack of my presence, even these few days?", he asked.

"No, but—", Joy was finally able to reply.

Cutting her off, he spoke again, "There is something that troubles you then?"

"Yes."

"Ms. Tanaka, I am unaccustomed to being overly verbose, so you will have to complete your thoughts."

Even though his voice didn't give it away, Joy knew that he was getting annoyed. Their roles were usually reversed, where she would do all the talking and he would give the one-word—one-syllable replies. Joy had struggled to build a friendly rapport with him and knew that because of their newfound familiarity that he only referred to her by her last name in front of other employees or guests, or when he was either disappointed with her or on the verge of being annoyed.

Right now, Joy could safely assume that she was on the precipice of both of the latter. If she had been a woman prone to partaking in the occasional strong drink, now would be the time that she drank some 'liquid courage'. Instead, she took a couple of deep breaths and came out with it.

"Someone knows about the…_the sword_ being here, in your possession. Or at least, she_ thinks_ she knows."

Seconds passed, that could have been minutes or even hours for all she knew. Joy wasn't sure if he's just hung up on her. It would suit her right if he did. The silence on the other end of the line was deafening and Joy hoped that he would say something. She hoped that he would give her some indication of his thoughts; hoped that he wouldn't find fault with what would have been up to that moment, pristine service and dedication on her part.

Hearing that he had no response to offer her, Joy recounted to him what happened with the girl earlier in the day and what she had said to her, to reaffirm the belief that the sword was a legendary myth that was certainly not in their possession.

"I am confident that I made her believe that _that_ particular artifact isn't in our possession."

'You did not sound confident, when you first called."

"I was unsure of your reaction to the news, not with my performance in setting the girl upon a different path."

"You play chess with your words, but I am unconvinced and it should be _me_ that you are trying to reassure. Not yourself."

Joy didn't know how he managed to do that. She didn't understand how he was able to shake your confidence and make you feel like a complete failure, when you had recently been so high on your efforts, that one would think they would be receiving praise. She wasn't truly surprised though, he was never a man to unduly shell out praise and she doubted that she truly deserved it, for manipulating a high-school student, when the problem should have been avoided in the first place.

"Ms. Tanaka, you worry unnecessarily and your seemingly inability to come up with a solution is disparaging. A school girl is not a problem."

"Yes, Mr. Tsukiyomi."

"Is there nothing more to report?"

"No sir, there is not."

"Then I shall be seeing you soon."

And with that, he clicked off the phone and ended the call.

oOooOooOooOooOo

**Back at the ****Higurashi Shrine…**

Sitting on her bed in the darkened room, Kagome looked up at her ceiling. As she stared off into space, she thought about her day and all the events that had transpired.

:: _Maybe I should research another topic, because seeking out this "sword" is getting me nowhere._

Turning over to face her window, she looked out at the waxing gibbous moon. She smiled contentedly into her pillow, as she thought of a soon to be dark haired InuYasha. Thinking of InuYasha also made her remember that she needed to go to the store tomorrow, to pick up supplies for the gang and get some special treats for Shippo.

Smiling again, she breathed a heavy sigh of relief and then Kagome peacefully drifted off to sleep, content that all was right in her world.

oOooOooOooOooOo

**Back at the Katsura-Otoko Office****…**

It was night and everyone had already left the building for the day. The cleaning staff had managed to make pristine all that had been blemished throughout the day and the skeleton crew of night attendants were guarding their posts or checking the building.

Mr. Tsukiyomi went unnoticed as he activated his private elevator to his executive office within the building. He laid his head on the glass and studied the ceiling paneling, as he rode the elevator up to his offices on the thirty-fifth floor. He was tired because on a whim, he made a decision to cut short his business trip and return back to his offices to check on this "disturbance", his PA had mentioned before.

He wasn't entirely convinced that the disruption wasn't just another unnecessary diversion he had allowed himself, as an excuse to return from enjoying the company of boring collectors. He didn't really know what to think of Joy's recounting of the 'pulse of energy' or the young intruder of earlier today.

:: _They could both be connected or two unrelated events. I need to rest for a few days…or a decade._

As he stepped out of his lift and walked into his office, he jerked to an abrupt halt.

There was a familiar scent in the air that encircled him and tantalized his oversensitive nose. He stood completely still, as if to move, would dissipate that single enchantment he sought out. Closing his eyes and tuning out the other extreme smells bombarding his office, he focused. He focused hard enough to block out everything else, but this scent.

The fragrance was delicate combination of subtlety and strength, with hints of almond blossom, jasmine and amber.

He KNEW this scent!

It was familiar, but slightly changed and yet, he knew it nonetheless. He knew he would from this moment on, forever remember this scent. For as he closed his eyes and took in the scent again, it blazed in his mind's eye in an array of colors of burgundy and silver hues that swirled around him—as in a vortex.

A vortex that played on his enhanced senses and sent a hot urgency through his body. This vortex of sensation curled around his shaft, in a delicate caress as his groin hardened immediately in an all too familiar, and painful ache that he welcomed.

He smiled.

His wolfish grin indicated his pleasure. The scent was warm, dewy and entirely sensual.

:: _So this is why I could not find her. Her scent has changed, she has grown up more. I was seeking a young girl, when I should have been looking for a woman. A woman that smelled of freesia and musk, morning light and the setting sun; a touch of fruit, warmed with cashmere vanilla and sandalwood._

Opening his eyes, their amber slits illuminated in the dark. He had joyfully become a predator again, without the ugliness of the accompanying rage and furry. He now had his target back in his sights, and he also had her lovely scent to find her with more ease. He was ecstatic and grateful and humbled by it all.

:: _She has found me first!_

* * *

**A/N:** I hope you all enjoyed reading the chapter as much as I enjoyed writing it.


	6. Chapter 5: Coincidences

**Chapter Five:**

"**Coincidences"**

"_I like coincidences. They make me wonder about destiny, and whether free will is an illusion or just a matter of perspective. They let me speculate on the idea of some master plan that, from time to time, we're allowed to see out of the corner of our eye."_ --**Chuck Sigars**

* * *

* * *

**Review ****Chapter Four: **

"**Seeking Out ****Katsura-Otoko****"**

He smiled.

His wolfish grin indicated his pleasure. The scent was warm, dewy and entirely sensual.

:: _So this is why I could not find her. Her scent has changed, she has grown up more. I was seeking a young girl, when I should have been looking for a woman. A woman that smelled of freesia and musk, morning light and the setting sun; a touch of fruit, warmed with cashmere vanilla and sandalwood._

Opening his eyes, their amber slits illuminated in the dark. He had joyfully become a predator again, without the ugliness of the accompanying rage and furry. He now had his target back in his sights, and he also had her lovely scent to find her with more ease. He was ecstatic and grateful and humbled by it all.

:: _She has found me first!_

oOooOooOooOooOo

* * *

**Chapter Five****:**

"**Coincidences"**

**Day 3****:**

**Back at the Katsura-Otoko Office****…**

It was early in the morning and Joy Tanaka arrived to her office early, as usual. Juggling a latte from Starbucks in one hand, a bagged blueberry scone in her mouth, and her purse and office keys in the other hand; she finally managed to unlock the glass doors and propel herself into the front office of the secretary.

The office was expectedly empty and probably would remain so for another hour and a half, as most people didn't usually arrive until about seven in the morning. Joy knew that she needed an extra-head start today. She had no clue as to what her day would hold, but she somehow knew that today would be a day of action.

After her conversation with Mr. Tsukiyomi last night, Joy knew that he fully expected her to handle the situation—probably better than normal ability would allow. And Joy knew that she would have to utilize this extra time to game plan on a plan of action. She knew that she had two problems respectively. (1) The young girl, who knew too much, was a problem; and (2) the overly talkative monks had to be dealt with as well.

It was true that Mr. Tsukiyomi hadn't given her exact instructions on how to further handle the problem, but that must mean that he trusts her judgment. Time was running out and Joy knew that she needed to think fast. She couldn't slap the monks with a court order, because that would just bring attention to the situation, which they didn't need. And she would have to find the girl, if she was going to keep her quite.

:: _Maybe I should do nothing. If I find the girl and make an effort to dispel her theory or quiet her, then she'll just know that she was right in the first place._

Joy knew that she definitely needed to have a serious conversation with the monks at the Atsuta Shrine. Mr. Tsukiyomi didn't have to tell her that. And it would need to be soon, so that this incident didn't recur. Angling her items to her left, Joy managed to scan her right hand on the scanner and waited as the executive doors to Mr. Tsukiyomi's office opened.

As Joy walked into the office, she let out a gasp that caused the bag containing her scones to fall to floor. She knew she must look like a deer caught in headlights, because that is exactly how she felt. Staring at her, while leaning over his desk, was Mr. Tsukiyomi himself. His amber eyes the blood curling headlights and his posture poised to strike.

"Mr. Tsukiyomi! I-I didn't expect you back this morning."

Foolishly awaiting a reply, Joy was a little disquieted when he merely stood there and continued to look at her as if she was in the wrong office. His impenetrable mask so convincing, that she actually turned around to make sure that she had in fact walked into the correct building and correct office. Turning back around to his stoic face, she said the only thing that would hopefully alleviate the tension _she_ was undoubtedly feeling.

"I take it your trip went well, sir?"

"Indeed."

Relieved that he had finally spoken, even if it were for very few words—or word, Joy was able to regain her composure and situate herself. Taking the initiative, she stepped up to him, ready to discuss her ideas for the problem they were now facing, when he spoke.

"Tell me of the girl."

"The girl, sir?"

"Yes, the one who was in my office.", he said as he looked menacingly into her eyes.

Now Joy was completely shocked and she knew that she had made a fatal error. The girl should have never been allowed in his office unsupervised.

:: _How did he know that the girl got into his office?_

Realizing that it wouldn't do her any good to pretend otherwise, Joy answered his question.

"She seemed smart. Well spoken. Determined…"

:: _Annoyingly so._

"Did you get her name?

"Yes!"

Silence greeted Joy's quick reply, as he awaited the answer to his unspoken question.

"Oh! Did you want her name?", Joy tentatively asked.

Choosing to not respond to such a foolish question, Mr. Tsukiyomi gave Ms. Tanaka a withering look.

A dejected "No", was his final response.

Joy looked down, as if to study the carpet. That 'no' had made her quite uncomfortable because it indicated a failing on her part.

:: _Damn! I should have remembered her name._

"Do you at least remember what she looked like?"

"Yes!"

"Good. You need to find her and bring her to me."

Ms. Tanaka's mouth gaped at the non-request of her employer. One simply did not engage in abducting young school girls to quell the curiosity of one's employer. Rapidly, Joy was beginning to feel as if she was way out of depth and quickly sinking!

"Mr. Tsukiyomi, if I may…we should probably handle this situation more delicately. Abducting a teen—"

Holding up one clawed hand, to stop his PA, Mr. Tsukiyomi spoke, "Ms. Tanaka, before you mortify me further with your ridiculous assumptions, rest assured that I neither have abduction nor kidnapping in mind."

"Oh."

This _was_ unexpected. Mr. Tsukiyomi never really got involved in a matter, unless it was of the utmost importance. It gave Joy cause to question whether she was missing something or if he just felt that he could intimidate the girl better than she.

:: _He probably could. I wouldn't want to go against him. He seems decent, but his eyes are ruthless._

It was then that Joy did actually notice his eyes. They were the same brilliant amber hue, but there was something different about them…about him, as a whole. His eyes shined with an inexplicable attentiveness. His body posture was nothing out of the ordinary, and yet, he seemed more wired-up…more prime. Something had sparked his normally disinterested demeanor and he was waiting for something.

"I'll get right on it."

And with those parting words, Joy left his office and closed his door behind her; knowing that she had better not fail him on this task, or there would be hell to pay.

Alone in his office once again, Mr. Tsukiyomi was losing a battle of wills. He had finally found _her_ after all these years of waiting, and his instincts told him to go to her. Even now, he craved her presence more than that of his next breath.

:: _I can not go to her. My __yōkai__ is raging and if I were to approach her now, I would surely frighten her. She would not even remember…_

Getting angrier by the minute at the situation he was forced to endure, his body began to tremble as the anxiety of it all rippled through his very being. Sheen of sweat broke out over his skin, causing tiny goose bumps on what was once endless smoothness. Struggling against his yōkai caused his heart to hammer in a rhythmic pounding, which forced his breathing to become shallow. He was loosing his bearings and it caused him to grip his glass desk. This unbreakable grip caused him to slash long furrow marks, where his fingers had been.

It took everything in him to regain his composure. Once his breathing was stabilized and his eyes no longer bled the tell-tell signs of his struggle, he jumped up from his desk. He needed to get out of his confining office for a few hours, while he gathered himself together. Once his computer was logged off and secured, he called for his PA.

"Sir?"

"I will be out of the office for a few hours. You are to call my cell and inform me when our guest has called to confirm her appointment."

"Of course."

As he began to walk past Ms. Tanaka, he voiced one more demand, almost as an after thought.

"Order me a new desk to be delivered immediately. Something, not so easily…_destructible_."

Looking perplexed, Joy glanced behind him and looked at his desk and then back at him.

"Sir, is there something wrong with your desk?"

Looking at her coldly, he did not enjoy her questioning him. His yōkai was making his temperament unstable and he needed to get away before he said or did something regrettable.

He finally replied, "It has a scratch on it."

And with that, he continued to walk out of his office; leaving her there to attend to her new responsibilities.

Once Joy assured herself that he was gone, she cautiously approached his desk, as if her nearness alone would cause it to collapse. As she got closer to it, she saw the deep scratches that looked like savage etchings engraved in the glass. It was so surprising to see, that she gasped.

Feeling compelled, she carefully ran her fingers lightly over the deep grooves. Had the glass not have been thick, it surely would have broken.

:: _He calls __**this**__ 'a scratch'! What the hell could have happened? It looks as if an animal clawed his desk._

Taking a questioning glance at emptiness where her employer once stood, Joy quickly began to dial the number of a local furniture store.

oOooOooOooOooOo

Kagome was happy this morning.

She had managed to sleep in for a while and her mother had woken her to the delicious smells of crunchy bacon and fluffy pancakes. It was as if all was well in the world, just because she had managed to get a night of undisturbed sleep.

As she ate her breakfast at the table, Kagome mentally outlined her day.

Today was the day that Kagome ran errands and then she would hang out with her friends. She knew that she needed to go grocery shopping for food supplies, first aid items, and special treats for all her friends in the Feudal Era.

Heading out to a local super-center, Kagome walked in, cart in hand and made her way up and down the isles. She felt like her mom, shopping for her family.

:: _Now let's see…I should get extra shampoos, hair ties, and body wash for myself and Sango._

Kagome had gotten Sango into taking "excessive" baths, or so everyone thought of bathing on a daily basis. But, she knew that Sango secretly enjoyed the foaming lather and fruit filled smells of the body gel. Kagome also knew that Miroku enjoyed the sweet smelling Sango and how relaxed she appeared, after a bath—even though he probably wished he could join the girls in their bathing.

:: _I need to get extra blankets for the cold nights and definitely more matches, flashlights, batteries, and first aid materials._

Kagome smiled when she remembered the first time she had helped them start a fire. Everyone thought she was a sorceress when she could quickly light the fire with a match, or how they stared in wonderment over the "magical torch" that was her flashlight.

:: _I need candy and ninja snacks for Shippo and extra boxes of ramen for InuYasha._

For a brief moment, Kagome wondered if InuYasha would eat doggy treats, but quickly dispelled that idea because she knew it would gross _her_ out. Dog or not, she would not be feeding him treats unless she could train him to do other things.

:: Last minutely she thought, _"I think I'll purchase a Cosmo magazine for Miroku…He should learn how a man should treat a woman that he's interested in…"_

But then she thought better of it. She didn't need Miroku getting distracted and forgetting about the wind tunnel in his right hand. Kagome started laughing to herself at the thought of Miroku getting the magazine. She was so amused, that she almost ran into the cart in front of her and swiftly made an attempt to apologize for not paying attention. Her apology forgotten, when she realized who she almost ran into.

"Hojo!"

"Hey Kagome!"

oOooOooOooOooOo

**Back at the Katsura-Otoko Office…**

Walking into Mr. Tsukiyomi's office, Joy beamed a smile at him that went completely unnoticed. She was extremely pleased with herself and she wanted him to see that she had accomplished what she considered to be a rather momentous task. She had managed to find the girl without having her name or really any other solid form of information to go on.

"I've found her!"

Sounding bored, he replied, "I would not doubt otherwise."

Now _that _made Joy a little peeved. His uninterested tone suggested that he didn't care of the trouble she went through to find the girl, just as long as she found her. Joy had spent her morning chasing down minute details from her memory of the previous day and decided on a plan—a plan that bordered on the elaborate side. And she was annoyed that he wasn't even going to ask her how she did it!

:: _Men! They're so results oriented. They don't care how the job gets done—so long as it gets done._

Deciding to offer her a "bone", he said, "I can see from you silent fuming, that you would like me to be aware of your efforts…"

:: _How did he do that? Can he read my mind? __**Can you read my mind?**_

Almost anticipating an answer, she was slightly surprised when the silence continued to envelope her. She soon came to the happy realization that he in fact, could **not** read her mind. Foolishly though, her continued silence made her appear as if she was an idiot, so she quickly began to speak.

"I remember from yesterday that the girl wore a uniform, so I first found all the schools where the students wear those uniforms. It wasn't as easy to pinpoint as I initially thought, because there are over seven schools in this district that wear those uniforms."

"Um hm."

"Fortunately, I also remembered her saying that her professor had been teaching on Sengoku Jidai. So, I only had to find the schools with professors that could teach that subject and narrow it down from there."

"And?"

"And, I was able to narrow the schools down to two."

Seeing that Mr. Tsukiyomi was no longer amused with the elongated version of her triumph, she decided to quickly finish.

"I finished by going to each school, checking through their yearbooks in their library and I found her, a Higurashi Kagome!"

Now he looked pleased, very pleased in fact and that made Joy smile even brighter.

"I'm impressed by your…thoroughness."

Smiling and offering a curt nod, she replied, "Thank you sir!"

"Although…"

:: _Oh boy, here it comes…_

"Could you not have simply gone to the front desk of our lobby and retrieved the sign-in sheet?", he continued.

"Ugh…"

"Surely, the girl had to go through security before being given admittance to the elevators and you could have easily found her name from the time she arrived and the name of her destination."

"…Yes, but—"

"And with a name, you could have had one of our computer guys search the school databases and found her within the hour…"

He was kind enough to not further insinuate the unnecessary actions on her part and Joy was grateful. Right now, her ego felt as if it had been in a boxing match and she had been brutally knocked out in the first round.

:: _He did it again!_

"Have you spoken to her?"

"No sir. I was able to get her home number and called and asked for her. Her mother said that she had gone out with some friends, so I left the message with her mother."

"Good."

"Yes sir. If all goes well, she should be here this afternoon."

Mr. Tsukiyomi smiled that villainous smile of his and Joy suddenly became worried for the girl. Joy knew how intimidating he could be and that smile of his didn't help. The fact that he was smiling, was a shock because he rarely smiled at _anything._

Maybe she should voice a prayer for the girl, for if she had gained the attention of Mr. Tsukiyomi, she was going to need all the help she could get.

oOooOooOooOooOo

**Back in the Feudal Era…**

It was midday, as InuYasha paced back and forth.

His incessant pacing was starting to make everyone else at the campsite agitated. He always did this when he was concerned over Kagome's absence. His feet were practically burning a trail in the once unmarked grass.

"InuYasha, what troubles you?", asked Miroku.

"It's been three days and Kagome isn't back yet."

"Yes, but didn't she say she'd be gone for three or four days?, asked Sango.

"Yeah, but we've entered Sesshoumaru's lands and I'd feel more comfortable with her here with us."

"Don't worry InuYasha, you can escort her back tomorrow like you always do.", added Miroku.

"Haha! InuYasha's a baby. He can't make it for three days without Kagome!", taunted Shippo.

"Why you little brat—I oughtta…"

And with that simple act of childishness, the chase began. InuYasha chased little Shippo around trees, into bushes, and back through the campsite; leaving a minor path of destruction in their wake.

InuYasha yelled, "I'm gonna make you pay for that and Kagome isn't here to stop me!"

Sango and Miroku looked disappointedly at one other, as Shippo laughed hysterically at InuYasha's failed attempts to catch him.

"Should we try to stop them?", asked Sango?

"No. They should tire out soon enough.", replied Miroku.

And with that, Sango went to the nearby river to catch fish for dinner while Miroku found a shady spot under a tree to take a nap.

oOooOooOooOooOo

**At the House of the Moon…**

The castle grounds were quiet this day.

The servants went about their daily chores, as gentle winds blew through the crescent-tipped tops of the towering minarets, creating a calming hum that settled over the castle grounds.

Lord Sesshoumaru inspected his lands as he admired their beauty. He especially admired his castle, which was originally constructed to remind his father of their heritage. Moorish revival architecture with bulbous domes and horseshoe arches, created a fantasy backdrop to the cascading mountains of the landscape.

The crescent tips of the towering minarets were elevated high in the sky to make all incomers aware of whose lands they walked on and whose palace they were entering. It was said among the people with great reverence, that _this_ was truly the House of the Moon.

Lord Sesshoumaru was walking through his gardens, on his way to his study, when a familiar scent on a soft breeze assailed his senses.

:: _InuYasha. Even from a distance, his repugnant smell offends me._

Looking out toward his northwestern borders, Lord Sesshoumaru realized that his idiot brother and his band of misfits were perilously close to the cavern that "hid" the _Ame-no-Murakumo-no-Tsurugi_.

The sword wasn't in danger, as a matter of fact, if the fools ventured too close it would likely kill _them_. But Sesshoumaru didn't like them being close to his father's last treasured possession.

:: _My baka brother will not desecrate that sacred place with his unworthiness and his human followers._

It was then that he remembered when InuYasha had last angered him. It was when they were in at their father's gravesite a second time and Sesshoumaru had punched InuYasha for "…defiling father's resting place". He had dared to battle that despicable hanyō Naraku and the yōkai Hosenki at their father's grave.

:: _He will not do this again! I will stop him, even if I have to kill him this time._

Lord Sesshoumaru turned with fierce determination, his hakama and haori flapping on the breeze. So swift was his turn that he almost ran into his faithful servant Jaken.

"My apologies my Lord! I should have been watching where I was going."

Jaken stooping so close to the ground that his face was practically hidden in the dirt like an ostrich in the sand.

"Jaken."

Face still hidden, "Yes, my Lord?"

"I leave for my northwestern borders at once."

"Yes, my Lord. B-but why?"

Asking out of habit and not truly expecting an answer, Jaken was surprised when his master uttered the word that was like a vile profanity in the House of the Moon:

Sneering, he finally said, "_**InuYasha**_."

oOooOooOooOooOo

**Back At the Higurashi Shrine…**

Kagome stared, in bewilderment, at the pile of items she had purchased from the store.

:: _Why did I get so much? I don't know how I'll manage to carry all this back and get it up over the well._

Kagome started to unpack her items and reorganize them to fit into her backpack, when her mother entered the kitchen.

"Kagome dear, you got a phone call while you were out."

"Oh? Who?", she asked.

"A young lady by the name of Joy Tanaka…from a Katsura office?"

"Really? What did_ she_ want?"

Kagome was convinced that after her 'not-so-stellar' performance from yesterday, that she would probably be banned from the **entire **building. Kagome could envision a grainy picture of her taken from the security cameras, hanging on some "wall of shame"; alerting security to never let her enter the building again.

"She mentioned something about an appointment she had set up for you with her boss."

"Really?!", now Kagome was surprised.

"Don't sound so surprised dear, she said you made quite an impression on her…"

:: _I bet._

"…and she had mentioned you to her boss and now he wants to meet you.", Ms. Higurashi continued.

"Oh. When would they like to meet me?", Kagome asked.

"Later on today, after five."

:: _That's a bit late for a business meeting._

"Today?!"

"Yes dear, Ms. Tanaka said you made it sound important yesterday, so she figured she would get you in as soon as possible."

"Oh.", was all she could say.

"Kagome, is there something you're not telling me?", her mother asked.

:: _I better explain the whole story to her incase I turn up missing and this is just a ploy for their company to get me to their building and "dispose" of me._

And with that, Kagome told her mother of her learning of the Kusanagi, the monks at the Atsuta Shrine, her belief of the sword's connection to Midoriko and the Shikon Jewel, and finally visiting the offices of Katsura-Otoko yesterday.

Kagome thought that her mother would be disappointed in her behavior, but instead, she just smiled at her daughter and sat her down at the table.

"Kagome, your father and I always knew that from the day you were born that you would change our lives forever. You had such a captivating smile, even if it was entirely toothless. And your innocence…it seemed to encompass everyone around you. I always wanted to keep you to myself and protect you. But somehow, I knew that you weren't destined to be kept safely away from the world but thrust importantly into it."

Ms. Higurashi stroked her daughter's hair and looked meaningfully into her eyes, knowing that she barely held back tears of her own.

She continued, "I wasn't surprised when you discovered magic in our well and I'm not surprised now. You were made for great things, things not entirely of this world. And whatever you do, I am very proud of you and I know your father would be to."

Tiny iridescent tears began to form in the thick dark lashes of Kagome's eyes, as she tried to hold back from crying.

"Oh mom, I love you so much."

Kagome hugged her mother, and then they continued talking while they fixed lunch.

It was then that Kagome knew that someday, when she became a mother, she wanted to be just like her mom. She wanted to hold her child in her arms and know that the world held great things for him or her. Just like her mother believed for her.

oOooOooOooOooOo

**Back at the Hazuki ****Nijūhachinichi**** Building…**

Kagome looked down at her watch for a third time since she had gotten here. It was now six-fifteen and she was uncharacteristically nervous.

Kagome felt that a 'professional' appearance would be more appropriate this time around, so she opted for conservative heels, a knee length pencil skirt with matching jacket, and a lavender blouse. She had attempted to tame her hair into a modern wrapped bun, but soft tendrils of hair managed to escape from her nape to her forehead.

:: _This will have to do. If they don't like my appearance, they can stuff it!_

The outside parking lot was practically bare, signifying the end of the business day and that many people had already gone home. The retreating sun cast a shadow over the building, allowing a cool breeze to rustle Kagome's hair and calm her heated exterior.

:: _Come on Kagome, you wanted this. Don't chicken out now. You may never get a chance to see Midoriko's sword again._

And with that cold douse of reality, Kagome marched up the steps to the building's entryway and was met at the door by Ms. Tanaka.

"Kagome, good to see you."

"Yes, thank you."

Giving the girl a once over, Ms. Tanaka led her through double-doors and to a private elevator lift.

Stepping into the lift, Kagome said, "I'm surprised you called."

"Don't be. You wanted this." replied Ms. Tanaka.

As the elevator continued to climb, Kagome realized that they had taken a different lift than she had when she was here yesterday.

She asked, "What is this elevator?"

"This is Mr. Tsukiyomi's private lift for getting to his office after hours. The building controls the other elevators and those are shut down after six, unless you have a particular security code for your intended floor."

"It's amazing what security measures you all go through here.", said Kagome.

"One can never be too careful."

The elevator stopped at its destination and the ladies stepped off the lift. They then headed towards the open door of Mr. Tsukiyomi's executive office.

Stopping short of the office doors, Ms. Tanaka stated, "Just have a seat and Mr. Tsukiyomi should be with you shortly."

Quickly turning to the woman who had up to this point felt more like an antagonist than a helpmate, Kagome looked at her with surprise as she realized that Ms. Tanaka wouldn't be joining them.

To make sure, she said, "You're not staying?"

"No, I have other matters to attend to and I believe Mr. Tsukiyomi wanted to speak to you in private."

Taking one last look at Joy's retreating figure, Kagome peered into the empty office and gulped in a calming breath of air.

She had taken some necessary business courses, but many of her professors had been relatively informal. She knew the proper dress attire, how to sit, how to give a 'firm' handshake, and the appropriate way to behave in an interview, and yet she felt completely unprepared for this moment.

Tiptoeing towards the vacant desk, as if the slightest sound would alert someone that she was here when she wasn't supposed to be, Kagome noticed that the beautiful glass desk from yesterday had been replaced. This new desk was unlike the glass masterpiece that had stood here before. This desk was a dynamic double-contoured piece that would encircle the powerhouse behind it. Kagome ran her hand over the fine cherry wood that gleamed as if it had just been polished.

:: _I wonder what happened to the other desk from yesterday?_

Kagome then walked closer to the glass window behind the desk, which showcased the most beautiful Tokyo skyline that she had ever seen before. Kagome was so entranced by the wonder before her, that she didn't hear anyone enter the room. Not that she would have heard him otherwise, his silent footsteps gracefully concealing his presence as her studied the girl before him.

It was the sight of her that hit him first.

From the bottom to the top, his gazed seared her image into his brain so that he would never forget this moment. Having not seen her in over five hundred years, he didn't want to forget those pointed black heels that gave her a few more inches of height. He wanted to remember her shapely legs that seemed to go on forever under her black skirt. He wanted to remember the round firmness of her bottom as it led up to the tiny indentation of her waist. Her waist led up a straight back and swanlike neck that begged to be nibbled.

:: _How unfortunate that she decided to wear her hair up…_

Mr. Tsukiyomi knew that he had missed being able to run his hands through her hair. He remembering spending so many sleepless nights imagining her hair spread out on his pillows, like so many endless strands of silk. He could remember fevered dreams of her hair gliding slowly over his body, pushing him further into a hardened state.

:: _Damn it! I need to focus._

The second thing to hit him was her scent.

Her scent was stronger and more potent, now that she stood before him. No memory or faint essence, just the alluring call of her personal pheromones to his overexerted yōkai. Her delicate fragrance shot to him like a homing device and he began to feel drunk on the scent of it.

:: _How could __humans develop into a race of people that don't have the full utilization of all their senses? If they had, it would surely make choosing a mate and mating a lot easier. They could be like most Inu__Yōkai__ and tell when their mate was in heat, what their mate was feeling, know when their mate needed them, and so on. Humans do not make sense._

Even though he wasn't looking directly into her face, her reflection from the glass gave him an indirect indication of her loveliness. He didn't remember her being this great beauty but after missing her soft features for all these years, he couldn't imagine anything more glorious than the young girl—_woman_ that stood before him now.

So spellbound was he by her, that he let the softest sigh escape his mouth, that was almost a plea. It was that significant sound in the quietness of the room that signaled Kagome to the fact that she was no longer alone. Taking in a deep breath, she pasted her brightest smile she could conjure onto her face and then turned around to greet the man behind her.

Her smile quickly faltered when she registered the imposing figure standing behind her, seemingly at the ready to block her only means of retreat. Kagome's world started to spin.

:: _This can't be!_

"Oh my Kami…Sesshoumaru!"

And for the second time this week, Kagome fainted; falling into darkened oblivion again.

:: Her last thoughts were, _"Dang it, __I have __**got**__ to stop fainting…"_

* * *

**A/N:** I was super excited that we've finally gotten here and had been trying to get to this point in the story, for what feels like so, SO long.

I hadn't intentionally separated Sesshoumaru and Kagome—like two ships passing in the night. I know you're probably already clamoring for the next chapter to see what happens between the two once they meet and talk and you will be getting that very soon. When I originally wrote this chapter, it became so long that I had to split it in two.

Also, just as an added BONUS, I notice that a lot of people write to me about the 'detail' I add in my story. I figured that adamant readers and serious writers have to have an active imagination; and with everyone being different due to personal life experiences and such, your mind might not conjure the same imagery I intended. So, I try to be detailed as possible, so we're all on the same 'mental' page. The "added Bonus" I was speaking of, is in my updated profile. I've added links to images that inspired certain scenes in my fanfic. up to this last chapter. This way, you can literally "SEE" what I was going for verbally in the story. If you guys like this, find it helpful, and want me to continue updating it, I will.

Thanx to you for the thoughtful reviews and positive responses,

Lola1618ut


	7. Chapter 6: Dazed and Amused

**Chapter Six:**

"**Dazed and Amused"**

"_There is no end to the adventures that we can have if only we seek them with our eyes open."_--**Jawaharlal Nehru**

* * *

**Review of Chapter 5: "****Coincidences****"**

So spellbound was he by her, that he let the softest sigh escape his mouth, that was almost a plea. It was that significant sound in the quietness of the room that signaled Kagome to the fact that she was no longer alone. Taking in a deep breath, she pasted her brightest smile she could conjure onto her face and then turned around to greet the man behind her.

Her smile quickly faltered when she registered the imposing figure standing behind her, seemingly at the ready to block her only means of retreat. Kagome's world started to spin.

: _This can't be!_

"Oh my Kami…Sesshoumaru!"

And for the second time this week, Kagome fainted; falling into darkened oblivion again.

: Her last thoughts were, _"Dang it, __I have __**got**__ to stop fainting…"_

* * *

Chapter 6

**Day 3****:**

"Oh my Kami…Sesshoumaru!"

And for the second time this week, Kagome fainted; falling into darkened oblivion again.

: Her last thoughts were, _"Dang it, __I have __**got**__ to stop fainting…"_

Sesshoumaru caught her so fast that she didn't have time to make contact with the floor. He held her slight body close to him as he deeply inhaled her freshly showered scent. He knew that he should lay her down on the couch and give her time to recover from her shock, but it seemed that his body had other intentions that ignored the commands of his mind.

: _I do not know how I could have forgotten how fragile she can be. It is her fragility that has bound me to her for so long._

He knew she had been afraid of him when she turned around. She clearly hadn't expected to see him and that shock mixed with fear, was most likely the cause of her collapse.

Looking down into her serene features, he couldn't very well pass up this opportunity to hold her close to him and wrap her in his protective embrace. He knew that when she awoke, she would become extremely nervous again and completely on her guard. Holding her bridal style, he loosened his grip so that he could free a hand to cup the softness of her cheek and then run his fingers over her soft lips.

"My Kagome."

How odd that sounded, for he had never uttered those words aloud before. He had always thought of her as "his", for InuYōkai had a rather nasty possessive streak, and yet he knew that he had never properly possessed her as he should. He had been denied.

Compelled to connect with her more intimately and assure himself that she was real, he leaned over and kissed her. Sesshoumaru managed to reign in the insistent urge to crush her mouth to his and claim her mouth in a searing kiss, meant to claim and subdue. Instead, his kiss was light and gentle; almost testing in its brevity.

Straightening up, he was stupefied as her thick lashes—which had once formed an upside-down crescent on the tops of the area under her eyes, began to flutter open.

: _Like a human fairytale—she awakens from my kiss…_

Sesshoumaru pondered this thought as he gazed into her, now focused, eyes. He felt immediately when she tensed. He was making her uncomfortable and should probably put her down, so that she could fully regain her composure.

Unwillingly, the tightened chords of his muscles loosened their grip on her, as he gently slid her body down his own. He saw that as soon as her feet touched the ground, she took two measured steps back—as if retreating from him.

Normally, this behavior would have left him unsettled and angered. But he understood her discomfort and he knew that he had waited too long for this exact moment, to ruin it with an unnecessary emotion.

"You are recovered then?", he asked stoically, careful to hide his emotions.

Kagome looked up to him as if in a haze and with complete amazement.

: _Sesshoumaru is here! He's here in my time and in the flesh, standing before me._

While Kagome pondered over the implications of this very surreal situation, Sesshoumaru in turn appeared to be slightly amused at her confusion. He knew she was shocked beyond belief and he knew that she had wrongly anticipated him sharing those feelings. However, he was not as shocked as she. He knew that he had been waiting for this moment for some time and he didn't waste it on emotions that were unfamiliar to him.

They just stood there watching each other, for what felt like endless moments. Kagome was astounded at how natural he looked in these modern day surroundings. She would never have thought that if Sesshoumaru lived this long, that he would conform to the changes that humans would inevitably thrust upon him and his kind. He looked as if he belonged here, more than she!

: _He does look good though. I mean REALLY good…_

Kagome remember him being impressive when she had first met him in the Feudal Era. He was something out of science fiction. He looked completely human, minus the claws and the slightly elfin ears. She remembered that he had the same unusual eyes as InuYasha and the same regal hair. What had been really interesting was seeing him turn into a giant and ferocious dog. He would have looked cuddly, had he not been trying to kill both her and InuYasha at the time.

He looked so similar to InuYasha—and yet he was more. His hair had been longer, shinier, and looked more luxurious to the touch. InuYasha's hair had always appeared slightly disarrayed due to constant battle and smelled of sweet smoke and sandalwood. Sesshoumaru was taller as well. His rigid stance only added height to his already elongated limbs. And then there were his eyes. They were the same amber hue, and yet simultaneously stoic and piercing.

Although he had made an impression on her then, nothing compared to him now. She remembered him being the young Lord that ruled over the Western Lands, now; he was a man that ruled _everything_ he pleased. He probably dominated the business world seamlessly and intimidated the hell out of any that opposed him. She could hardly imagine him in a board meeting, filled with stuffy elderly executives.

: _Although, I suppose he was used to meeting with his father's old generals, so it had to be about the same…right?_

His power emanating from him seemed to be carefully reigned in and hidden under a disguise of potent maleness and civility. Kagome gave herself a mental smile. Sesshoumaru could hardly be defined by the word "civil". She knew better. Sesshoumaru was a predator, a conqueror, a man to appease. Nothing would stand in his way.

And yet, he stood before her now, in a three-button, flat-front charcoal suit. His soft wool suit was complimented with a French-cuff shirt in sky blue, a metallic silver tie, and black shoes that looked to be Kenneth Cole. To sum up, he looked…_gorgeous_. No man had ever looked more appealing in a suit to Kagome and she had been around plenty of business professionals.

It seemed like it took Kagome forever to study him from the tips of his shoes, to the top of his head. And when she finally got around to looking at his face, she saw that he was amused. Here she was, in a hazy fog, completely dazed by his appearance and he had the overconfidence to be amused!

: _I guess I should close my mouth and stop gaping at him, like some fish._

"Sesshoumaru. It's you. You're Mr. Tsukiyomi?"

"I am."

"But how?"

"That is not the question you wish to ask me."

Taking a moment to think over his statement, she replied, "You've been here all this time?"

"Yes and no. I travel a great deal, but my base is here."

"Do you still hate humans?"

Smiling he replied, "No, those sentiments would not serve me well now."

Still nervous, she asked, "Are you going to kill me?"

"No, I have no wish to see you depart from this world."

"Why? I mean I appreciate that you don't want to kill me…_anymore_, but I thought you hated me. I thought that you hated ALL humans."

"I did not hate you. I was extremely displeased with your disrespect to me and I disapproved of you consorting with my brother. He was certainly not the best example of etiquette and protocol."

Kagome was relieved with his response, but she noted that he hadn't denied that at one point he _did_ hate all humans.

: _I wonder what changed his mind?_

Sesshoumaru realized then that he was standing in front of his office doors, as if he was attempting to block her exit if she tried to leave. Pulling himself from his guard-like position, he carefully moved to sit in one of his comfortable chairs and motioned for her to do the same.

After taking a seat, Kagome relaxed a little bit more, and continued her line of questioning, "I was looking for a "Mr. Tsukiyomi" but I never imagined that that would be you. Did you know it was me that you'd be meeting with?"

"My PA informed me a school girl 'causing problems' and I must confess that given the time to consider a young girl who would willingly cause me problems, I would conjure your image first. Although, I did not know that you and I had an appointment to meet with each other until this morning and I was not sure that you would be _the_ same Kagome."

"You thought it might be me, and yet you _still_ wanted to meet with me?", she asked.

"I was intrigued…I still am."

"Oh yeah. You're probably wondering how I'm here and still alive, and look relatively the same as I did…"_back then"_."

"Not particularly."

"Oh?", she replied.

"I have always known that you would be here. I just wondered what you would be like…back where you belonged."

"And?"

"Ms. Tanaka informs me that you are as defiant as I remember."

"Oh goodness! Does she know that you know me and how?"

"No. I believe my longevity and heritage are best kept as secrets for now. I would not want to harm the fragility of the human mind in what they conceive to be reality and make-believe."

Gritting her teeth because she was agitated at his tone, she replied, "You know, WE humans aren't so fragile of the mind! You must have noticed all the cool things we've invented since your time."

"They have not gone unnoticed, I am quiet impressed with how far you all have come. That does not, however, negate the fact that humans in today's society could not handle a being more powerful than themselves, who will likely continue to outlive them. I am not a god but I would surely be received as one."

"That doesn't sound so bad. I know you always thought you were god! You walked over everyone like you were."

"Those were not actions of 'a god', those were actions of a high Lord. Besides, to be thought of as a god would only cause more problems than the so-called-acclaim is worth."

"Well, you can already bring people back from the dead…", she thought out loud.

Sounding haunted, he stated, "I have not used the Tenseiga in centuries and humans expect a god to be able to do more than just bring people back from the dead. They expect a healer, someone to answer prayers, someone to govern their very actions and deem them good or bad, and most of all, they expect a savior. I am none of the above, nor am I willing to act on their behalf."

"I have to disagree, bringing back someone from the dead is a pretty good 'healing' trick.", she joked.

Out of nowhere, Sesshoumaru became angry. She could see it in his eyes and in the tense way that he held his body and clamped his hands on the arms of the chairs. His eyes seem to glaze over, as if he was remembering something important. She had obviously said something wrong to set him off.

Angrily, he replied, "The Tenseiga is NOT infinite! If I can not to get to someone in need, _in time_, then I loose the window of opportunity to bring them back!"

Realizing that he wasn't angry with her, Kagome softened her words in an attempt to calm him down and lighten the mood of the situation.

"I'm sorry, I didn't know. I guess, I always thought that if someone needed you and you actually cared, that nothing would stop you."

"Know this, I am not infallible. Daiyōkai or not, I am still only a man. I can make mistakes…I _have_ made mistakes…The only thing I can do now, is seek not to repeat those same mistakes again."

"I'm still offering my apology. It was thoughtless of me not to consider that you've survived all these years…and have probably seen all that you care for, cease to exist."

Initially her statement was greeted with silence and she wasn't sure if he was planning on responding to her.

"There is nothing to apologize for, it happened a long time ago.", he said.

Just then, it hit Kagome and she was quickly ashamed for bringing the subject up.

: _He must be thinking of Rin. There is no way she could have lived this long, but he must have tried to save her at one point and couldn't…How sad for him…_

Realizing the truth he spoke, she agreed, "You're right."

At that statement, Kagome looked over and saw the slight chuckle he held in his eyes to indicate his amusement and amazement at her agreement.

"Don't laugh! I can recognize when I'm wrong and I can accept that you can be right…_occasionally_."

"See, it is '_that there'_ which makes you unlike your other human counterparts."

"What? My ability to accept defeat?"

"I have never known you to accept defeat. Even when it put you in direct harms way."

At that statement, Kagome began to laugh. Her laughter was a great release of emotion that she had bottled up ever since she arrived at this building. She laughed at the absurdity of it all. She laughed at her sitting here in Sesshoumaru's office no less, verbally jesting with him and baiting him over topics of society—as if they did this everyday around lunch time.

Sesshoumaru asked, "What is it that you find so amusing?"

"THIS! Us! Right here and right now?", replied Kagome.

: _**Us**__. I like the sound of that…_

He replied, "Us?"

"Yeah. Here we are sitting here like two old friends seemingly conversing on the pros and cons of our two eras."

"Is it our conversation that amuses you or the idea that we are old friends?"

"Both I suppose. The fact that we can talk like an old couple sounds ridiculous. I also never imagined you not wanting to kill me, much less being able to be considered as _your_ friend and actually have a conversation with you that didn't entail pleading for my life.'

"Well then, I will have to work harder to change your opinion of me this time around."

"Why would you care?", she asked a little perplexed.

Kagome knew that the old Sesshoumaru never cared about what people thought of him and she was almost assured that he was devoid of any emotions. With the exception of the occasional outrage at his father, anger towards InuYasha, and an overall disdain for all humans.

Sesshoumaru took a minute to consider his response. He had enjoyed their banter up to this point and now he was concerned about what to say next. He couldn't reveal too much because her life needed to progress as planned but he loathed the thought of her fearing him and thinking that he didn't care for her. He also couldn't tolerate her low opinion of him.

He was finding it hard to separate the fact that the Sesshoumaru she was familiar with and the Sesshoumaru he was today, were two completely different people; in both attitude and emotion. Granted, he knew that he used to be that Sesshoumaru but he wasn't him anymore. He had changed. _She_ had changed him.

"Kagome. Believe this when I say it to you, for I do not lie and I have no wish to deceive you; I have no desire for you to believe ill of me and I would like us to become…friends."

: _We were friends once. We became more than friends…_

Kagome was first shocked and then amazed at the warm feeling that enveloped her after his words. This was the first time he had ever said her name. Sesshoumaru had always referred to her as miko, wench, human, or "his baka hanyō brother's mate".

: _He must be serious and really want to be friends. He isn't a dishonorable __yōkai__ and he doesn't lie; he believed it to be beneath him to be untruthful._

Smiling back at him, she said, "I would like that very much."

And then she held out her hand. The gesture so surprising, that Sesshoumaru just looked at her and her hand for a moment.

"It's a handshake; something us humans do to confirm something…and it's a way of greeting too!"

"I already know this."

"Oh, uh sorry. I forget, you _do _know."

"I was just a little taken aback by your use of the gesture. We are not negotiating a business deal, we are affirming a friendship."

Her hand still sticking out, like an offending appendage, she asked "Well, how do you propose we 'seal the deal'?"

"We should seal it properly, between a man and a woman…"

This statement made Kagome gulp hard. He wanted them to seal things like men and women do? A shiver of panic ran up her spine, but was soon doused by heated images brought to her mind.

: _Does he want to have sex? I can't have sex with Sesshoumaru…especially not here on his office floor! This is ridiculous! I am being ridiculous…_

Sesshoumaru enjoyed teasing her. He could tell exactly when her mind started to wander because her breathing increased and the scent of her arousal was in the air. Determined to make her squirm for just a little longer, he continued.

"We should settle this with a kiss."

In an awkwardly high pitched voice that didn't sound like her own, Kagome squeaked, "A kiss?!"

And before she could react or attempt to talk him out of such nonsense, he grabbed her hand and gave her a very gentlemanly kiss on the back of her outstretched hand. So relieved was Kagome, that she smiled at the kindness in the gesture. But, Sesshoumaru wasn't going for "kindness". So, he turned her hand over, palm up, and placed a light kiss in the center of her palm.

Forgetting his intentions, he began to lightly run his lips over the veins at the base of her palm and then gently made his way back up; making sure to kiss each fingertip. It was as if he was using his lips to read her palm. His lips were trailing kisses of destiny, wrapping her in warmth that erased the unease and solitude.

: _Oh my Kami! He's kissing me…he's seducing me? And I don't want him to stop…_

Realizing that he was teetering on a razor sharp edge of his control, Sesshoumaru finally released her hand and smiled back at her as if nothing remotely sexy had just occurred. He knew what he made her feel, because he felt it too.

Stuttering, Kagome tried to ask, "H-how…I mean, w-wh-why?"

Smiling broadly he said, "Do not be shy with me Kagome. I did not say _**where**_ I would kiss you…Besides, it was merely a kiss on the hand."

Kagome remembered his familiar words from her erotic dream of him the day before yesterday: "_I did not say __**where**__ I would kiss you and you will definitely have my mouth..."_ Those words brought back the shivers to her spine and knew that she would be lost if he did something like that again.

Gazing at the mouth that had just expertly seduced her, with hardly any effort, Kagome was lost for words.

: _Is he flirting with me?! I must be imagining things. Sesshoumaru doesn't flirt! At least…I don't think he does…I must admit that I've never seen him be interested in anyone before, so I don't know how he would act if he wanted someone…although, I would hope that it's a lot like this… _

Attempting to alleviate the tension that she was feeling, Kagome decided to return to a familiar tactic and ask him more questions. Clearing her suddenly parched throat, she continued.

"How did you become so successful in the area of artifacts?"

"Do you doubt my ability to become successful?"

"No of course not! As a matter of fact, it was your ability to succeed at most things that always kind of worried me. I guess I kind of imagined you eventually taking over the world or conquering something big…you know, something along those lines."

"I was not always so successful. I never did manage to kill InuYasha."

"I'm glad. Although, I don't think you every REALLY wanted to kill him…"

"Is that so?"

"Yeah. I think you wanted to teach him and you did it the only way you knew how."

"Clever, indeed. But, I am no longer so…ambitious. I seek other comforts of life and do not currently wish to kill anyone."

"Well, you've certainly made a name for yourself in this industry."

"How can I not? It is easy for one who actually remembers where the artifacts are hidden."

"I guess you're right."

"Ahh, there it is again."

"What?"

"You agreeing that I am right. I must say, I do enjoy the 'you' of this time. You are way more agreeable and considerably less argumentative."

Smiling and taking a mocking bow, Kagome replied, "Why Lord Sesshoumaru, you always know what to say to make me blush."

Looking deeply into her eyes and sounding more serious than he had before, he responded, "I try."

: _Oh man, he is flirting with me! Who would've thought?!_

"By the way, what does Katsura-Otoko mean?

Grinning, he understood her change of subject tactic, "It is a joke for myself. It means man of the moon, man on the moon, or man from the moon; choose whatever definition you like."

Gushing Kagome replied, "Oh, how perfect! That is so appropriate. Do many people ask you about it?"

"No. Many have learned to not question me."

Sighing she stated, "I guess you _can't_ teach an old dog new tricks."

Then realizing what she said and who she was speaking to, so she quickly apologized.

He laughed, "Do not apologize. You would not be you if you did not speak your mind forthright."

"Thank you."

An awkward silence gripped Kagome and snapped Kagome out of the complacent reverie she had gotten herself into. She had become so comfortable around Sesshoumaru, that she had forgotten why she had come here in the first place.

"Sesshoumaru…"

"Yes?"

"You know that I have come here about Kusanagi?"

"I am aware that you seek a particular sword."

"Is it real? Can I see it?"

Standing, Sesshoumaru reached out his hand to Kagome to offer her assistance up out of her chair. He liked the feel of her hand in his and he knew that he would never get enough of her touch. Not even if he had to wait another five centuries to feel it.

It was after she stood that he finally spoke, "Kagome, now is not the time for that discussion."

Alarmed she replied, "But that was the whole purpose for this meeting!"

"No, the purpose of this meeting was for reintroductions and we have accomplished that."

"But what about the sword?", she complained.

"Has anyone ever told you that you have a strange affinity for weaponry?"

She countered, "Has anyone ever told you that you're annoying?!"

Shrugging off her childish insult as if she had not spoken, he began, "Meet me here tomorrow evening for dinner…"

She looked up to him expectantly, forgetting that their hands were still entwined.

Sesshoumaru continued, "…and you shall see your sword."

Kagome was instantly intrigued by the possibility of a 'date' with Sesshoumaru, but she didn't like the idea of him making demands on her time. She knew that she received enough of that from InuYasha.

: Looking displeased and a little mortified, she thought,_ "__Goodness, InuYasha! I haven't thought of him since I got here."_

"Does the idea of having dinner with me distress you so?", he voiced his concern.

"Oh no! Not that…It's just that InuYasha is expecting me back soon and he may be tempted to come and get me if I don't show up."

Understanding, he replied, "He was always impatient."

"You're probably wondering how InuYasha can come and get me—"

"Not really. I already know that he too can travel through the well.", he cut in.

"But, **how** do you know?"

Ignoring her question, he countered with one of his own, "So you will be meeting me tomorrow for dinner?"

Kagome noticed that this was the first time he sounded uncertain of something.

"Look, I really want to see this mystical sword, so I will try to be here tomorrow evening!"

"You will _try_ to be here?"

"I'm not making any promises Sesshoumaru. You should know by now, that women of my era aren't as submissive as they used to be and I'm not bending over backwards to make things easy for you."

"You my dear, have _never_ been submissive. And if you ever made things easy for me, I would surely be concerned over your mental well being."

Smiling up at him, she replied, "This encounter wasn't what I imagined it would be."

"You are not disappointed, are you?", he said with laughter in his eyes.

"Quiet the opposite."

And with that, Kagome allowed Sesshoumaru to walk her to his private elevator and to send her down the lift.

Before the doors closed on her, he stated, "Until tomorrow…"

: Thinking to himself, _"Be safe for me Kagome."_

As the elevator took her to the ground floor of the building, Kagome thought about how glad that she had finally gotten the chance to have a real conversation with him. She no longer saw him as this imposing figure with impenetrable defenses. He was man. Even though he was a yōkai, he was still a being with feelings and emotions…One that could be hurt, if given the right ammunition.

Kagome was disappointed with herself. When had she become so judgmental? Sesshoumaru was the same type of being like InuYasha, or Myoga, or Shippo. It was true that he held his emotions more shielded than most but that didn't mean that he was without feelings, he just never showed them.

_: That's no excuse Kagome, you should know better!_

Tired from berating herself and just plain tired from her exhausting day, Kagome walked out of the building more than ready to collapse again…but this time, into her bed at home.

oOooOooOooOooOo

* * *

After Kagome had gone, Sesshoumaru stayed in his office until the scent of her that lingered, managed to fade away. He was in no rush to leave the room that held her warmth, and return to the solitude of his penthouse, so he allowed himself a few moments to take in the encounter he had just shared with Kagome.

He was pleased with how things had gone. She was everything he expected her to be and more. She had not lost her resolve or her fiery nature in all those centuries and he was grateful that _some things_ remained the same.

As Sesshoumaru languidly lifted his limbs, he looked down at his clawed hands; the hands that had held Kagome. Just to be able to touch her again, to hear her melodic voice, and to tease her to anger, had made him joyful. It had been a long time, since he had anything to smile about. He was at ease with his life, but he wasn't exactly content.

_: That's putting things mildly…_

Sesshoumaru took his private lift to his penthouse apartment on the top floors of the Hazuki Nijūhachinichi Building. His mind was weary and he was just ready to rest. His soul felt tired, the very core of him—spent. As he prepared himself for bed, he thought over the things he needed to do. Sesshoumaru knew that his very life depended on the decisions and choices he made from this point forward and he was unwilling to die again.

oOooOooOooOooOo

**

* * *

****Back at the Higurashi Shrine…**

Kagome had made it home, and as she walked into their quiet and still house, Kagome blindly made her way upstairs to her room. Gathering a change of clothes, Kagome jumped into the warm shower to ease her tense muscles. Today had been a day of excitement and anticipation, which culminated in surprise. Her body felt beat-up from all the opposing emotions and Kagome wanted nothing more, than to sit on the floor of her shower, and relax as the water cascaded over her tired features.

Kagome thought about how she had made it home, but it was as if she were on "autopilot". She made the correct turns and walked the appropriate streets and yet, Kagome couldn't remember anything of her journey home. It was a good thing that she was in a safe neighborhood and not far from Sesshoumaru's offices or her inattentiveness could have proved foolish and unsafe.

She just couldn't help it though. All she could think about was seeing Sesshoumaru.

Sesshoumaru was certainly the man she remembered him to be, and yet he was different. Time had managed to change and shape those un-weathered planes of his face. The stone-like resolve he'd had, had been rerouted to other issues he found more important. His impenetrable mask had not been destroyed, just uncovered. Kagome was astounded by how many more things she could pick up about him, just from having one conversation with him.

Jumping out of the shower and drying off, Kagome contemplated what other twisted things fate had in-store for her. If she were honest with herself, she had enjoyed talking to Sesshoumaru. It wasn't as bad as she would have imagined. He was surprisingly…pleasant. He didn't try to intimidate her, he didn't speak down to her, and he was almost….delightful?

As many questions as she was able to ask him, she was still left with just as many unanswered questions. For instance, she wanted to know why he wasn't surprised to see her in this era. Kagome knew that if their roles had been reversed, she would have wanted to know how a human could live that long. Kagome was convinced that the only people that new about her time travel and the well were InuYasha and the gang. She knew that Sesshoumaru probably thought that she was a weird female for their time, but she suspected that he didn't think she was more out of the ordinary than normal.

_: It was interesting that he made it seem like he'd always known I was from this era or that he was assured that he would see me in this time; but that wouldn't make any sense. I would have had to tell him about myself and the magic of the well, or someone would have had to tell him, or…he could have spied on me while I was at the well. _

Even though all those questions seemed plausible, Kagome couldn't figure out what she was missing. She knew she wouldn't volunteer this type of important information to him, and she knew her friends wouldn't tell him either.

_: Maybe he was spying on me…But that doesn't seem right. Sesshoumaru would have to care to spy and the Sesshoumaru of the past, doesn't care about humans, much less me!_

Of course, Kagome realized that she could have told him herself…

_: _What _would cause me to confide in Sesshoumaru and tell him one of my biggest secrets in the world?_

Kagome wasn't sure why he knew that InuYasha could go through the well, either. The only words those two ever seemed to share, were profanities and threats.

Kagome was also confused about him having his arm back. She was happy for him, because she always felt that it was kind of her fault that he lost it in the first place; but she still didn't know how he had managed to get it back. The last she remembered, was that his harm fell to the depths of hell with the **So'unga.**

_: Maybe he just grew his arm back…I suppose it could be done, because __yōkai__ heal differently than humans. I wonder how long that must have taken him?_

Kagome knew that she had so many questions to ask him and if she made it to his dinner tomorrow night, she would definitely question him—like a reporter on a hot story. She wanted to know his experiences, where he had been all this time, get some information about the past she had yet to experience, and find out what happened to Rin and Jaken.

Her only problem was InuYasha. Kagome knew how impatient he could be and he might just come and get her.

_:_ Sighing exasperatedly, she thought, _"Who am I kidding? Of course he's going to come and get me! And what do I do when he does get here?!_

Kagome knew that she was approaching what could be a serious problem. If InuYasha came early, he would just want to follow her and if she didn't tell him where she was going, he would still follow her; but now, it would be under the guise of ensuring her safety. There was also the problem of her smell. Even though he was a hanyō, InuYasha had a great sense of smell and if Kagome smelled like Sesshoumaru, InuYasha would **definitely** follow her.

_: That would be troubling because InuYasha would want to fight him and cause more problems than necessary._

_: _Still thinking to herself, Kagome thought, _"Maybe I should just pop over there and catch InuYasha before he comes here. Then I can explain that I need and extra day, but I didn't want them to worry about me, so I came over to tell them."_

Kagome began to like that plan. It would be simple to jump in the well, tell her friends the situation (leaving out Sesshoumaru of course), and then be back in her own era in time to see Sesshoumaru for dinner. This way, InuYasha doesn't interfere and initiate a needless fight and her friends don't have to worry about her.

Confident with her plan of action, Kagome quickly drifted off to sleep. Tomorrow would be another day to conquer the unknown

oOo oOo oOo oOo oOo

**

* * *

**

**A/N:** Yay, another chapter completed!

Just so you guys are aware, I'm approaching the more "intricate" parts of my story, so it might take longer to update. Don't fear though, it shouldn't take me longer than 2 weeks to put my various thoughts on paper.

As a brief reminder: In my updated profile, I've added links to images that inspired certain scenes in my fanfic. up to this last chapter. This way, you can literally "SEE" what I was going for verbally in the story. If you guys like this, find it helpful, and want me to continue updating it, I will.

Thanx to you for the thoughtful reviews and positive responses,

From Me!


	8. Chapter 7: First Final Battle: Part I

**Chapter Seven:**

"**First Final Battle: Part I, ****Byakuya's Forrest****"**

"_Those who cannot remember the past are condemned to repeat it."_ --**George Santayana**

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

**Back in the ****Sengoku Jidai…**

Someone once said, "It is the unknown we fear when we look upon death and darkness, nothing more."

Actually, I'm sure that was a quote from Harry Potter, but the sentiment remains true.

The afterlife is feared because it is an unknown. Speculation is often the primary source of information about what happens when one dies, but speculation leads to other unanswered questions.

Is heaven a place of clouds and mists? Are you reunited with your loved ones immediately? Do you get to watch over the loved ones you left behind? Do you remember your life before your death?

I think that if a person is allowed to keep their memories of the life they lived, they still always remember the day that they died.

That is how it should have been with me.

Instead, I found myself remembering only the death of my beloved father.

I remember how, as a little girl, I cried because I knew that my dad wasn't coming back. I remember crying for myself and Sota too, because he was too young to understand the permanence of death. I remember crying for my mother because she would be without the man she loved.

Death is never an easy thing to think of…How cruel a fate, when death robs us of potential that will be left untested?

And yet, as I approached my own death, I found that I could only think of the death of my father and not, that of my own.

I thought about all the stories I heard about death and the afterlife. I pondered over questions that remained unanswered over the years. I thought over all the people that tried to comfort my family and me, over the loss of our father.

And eventually, it led to thoughts about the loved ones that _I_ would be leaving behind.

Not only would I be leaving behind my family and friends in the present, but now, I would be leaving behind InuYasha, Sango, and Miroku. And poor little Shippo, he'd already lost his parents in one battle and now, I would be leaving him too.

Of course, there's Sesshoumaru to consider also. I hate to think over what could have been and what we should have been able to share…

_:: It's a shame really; he was just starting to open up. I would hate to see him revert back to his cold exterior._

I heard someone quote once, that, "I guess that's how death works. It doesn't matter if we're ready or not. It just happens."

We wake up every day and believe that everything will be the same. We never anticipate that_ this_ could truly be our very last day on earth.

We never anticipate having to say goodbye forever. We never think of not being able to hold the ones we love again. We're never able to prepare ourselves for the ending of our lives as we know it.

I know that's what I thought.

I put myself in harms way, probably more than the average high school student and yet, I always thought I'd be safe. There were a few times that I actually thought I would die, but in the back of my mind, I always knew that one of my friends would rescue me and charge in to "save the day".

_:: I guess it's too late to save the day now…_

oOooOooOooOooOo

**Earlier That Day…**

"InuYasha?"

"What?"

"Where did Sesshoumaru go?"

"What? You miss your _"boy-friend" _already?"

"**SIT** boy!"

And with that, InuYasha plummeted to the ground and lay sprawled in the most ungraceful crater Kagome had ever seen. She wanted to laugh at his distress, but she thought better of it.

"What did you do that for?!"

"Because you were being rude and obnoxious and I didn't care for your attitude either!"

"It's not my fault! You shouldn't be spending so much time with _him_!"

"InuYasha—"

"AND, it's not safe! He could kill you...He HAS tried to kill you! You and me both!"

Sighing inwardly, Kagome stated, "InuYasha, YOU could kill me if you tried…"

"But you KNOW I would never hurt you like that!"

He was right. Kagome knew that InuYasha would never physically hurt her on purpose, but emotionally, he had managed to render her heart in tatters.

Kagome knew she was a 'softie' and that she might be considered more emotional than most girls, but she felt that she had reason to be. Here she was, finishing her final levels in high school and instead of a regular after school job; she went back and forth in time to save the world from certain evils.

It wasn't like she expected a paycheck, but she would be satisfied if she could have her heart in one piece. It had taken her a while to truly understand InuYasha's situation and therefore let go of the feelings she had for him.

Kagome now understood that InuYasha couldn't find happiness with either her or Kikyo.

Finding happiness with either of them would mean that he would hurt the other, so InuYasha effectively closed off his own heart and decided to be alone, so as to hurt no one…but _himself_. When Kagome had come to that realization, she had been very sad.

_:: No one should have to sacrifice their own personal love and happiness._

It was then, that Kagome decided that she would rather InuYasha find happiness with Kikyo than to never have happiness at all. She believed that he truly deserved happiness more than most of them.

She knew that InuYasha had spent his life being hated for what he was and that he had lost both of his parents when he was young. He had experienced so little love and nurturing and Kagome knew that if he could find happiness with Kikyo, then so be it.

"I know that now, but you can't deny that there wasn't a time in the beginning where you actually DID try to kill me.", Kagome responded calmly.

"That was a misunderstanding and it happened a long time ago!"

"It's the same with Sesshoumaru—"

Cutting her off again, InuYasha yelled, "It's NOT the same! He tried to kill me a few weeks ago and then he went after you when you tried to help me."

"But Sesshoumaru decided not to kill us…"

"Yeah, he didn't have a choice…he couldn't kill us, or at least, he couldn't kill _you_."

Kagome stopped for a moment, remembering that fateful night. She still didn't remember much of it because she blacked-out. Her friends couldn't explain the situation any better, because they didn't understand what had happened either. All they could remember was that InuYasha was fighting for his life one moment, and in the next moment, Kagome was trying to keep Sesshoumaru from killing InuYasha.

Everyone knew that she was brave, but no one thought that Kagome would be stupid enough to openly attack Sesshoumaru. Everyone had been so frightened for Kagome's safety and no one thought she would live against her battle with Sesshoumaru.

But, to everyone's amazement, Kagome lived. She survived. She somehow managed to protect herself.

"InuYasha, he's only here to help—"

"Feh! Help himself to you! I don't know why you're trusting him anyway…"

"**WE** are trusting him because he can help us defeat Naraku. And you know Sesshoumaru intends to be the one to kill him."

"Sesshoumaru's not gonna kill that bastard, **I** am!"

"It doesn't matter InuYasha. The only thing that matters is we stop Naraku before he has a chance to complete the sacred jewel."

"Well, if it doesn't matter, why are you so determined that Sesshoumaru kill him?"

"InuYasha, I'm not determined for Sesshoumaru to kill him. I just know that he's _really_ good at killing…things…all things…**ANYTHING**…and I don't see that point in not utilizing his strengths, while he's willing to cooperate with us."

Kagome did not enjoy having _this_ conversation again. Every time they talked about Sesshoumaru, it culminated with InuYasha yelling at Kagome and Kagome 'sitting' him to get him to behave.

_:: I don't like fighting with InuYasha, but he's being unfair…AGAIN! I'm not this overly dramatic when he goes rushing off to __Kikyo__'s side._

Ever since Sesshoumaru had joined their group a few weeks back, there had been nothing but childish confrontations between the two brothers (mostly on InuYasha's part) and mounting tension between InuYasha and Kagome (_also_ mostly on InuYasha's part).

If Kagome was honest, she had to admit that she was weary of the situation initially. Who wouldn't be? All of a sudden, Sesshoumaru went from trying to kill both InuYasha and Kagome, to deciding that he was more intrigued by Kagome and wanted to remain with their group so he could figure her out.

Of course, the Lord of _High and Mighty_ never said those exact words—he didn't say much at all, actually. Kagome just remembered him snarling about "the impetuous girl determined to bring down the House of the Moon". And from that point on, he stayed.

He was ever present and yet, simultaneously disobliging and unhelpful. Early on, whenever they encountered a village that needed saving, unless it was a village that was under his protection, Sesshoumaru would stand off to the side and allow the rest of the group to take care it.

Kagome was highly disturbed that Sesshoumaru didn't want to "concern himself with human affairs".

Kagome had to remember that he wasn't there to be helpful. She assumed that Sesshoumaru was more concerned with keeping watch over his family heirloom while on his lands, and that his interest in her was a side-chore for him.

Kagome remembered how incredibly awkward things were at first. Sango, Miroku, and InuYasha were always on guard with their weapons, Shippo was always afraid, Myoga stayed away because of the impending battle, and Kagome was left on her own to "make nice" with the imposing Daiyōkai.

He was certainly the hardest yōkai to attempt to hold a conversation with. At first he would just ignore Kagome. As a matter of fact, he would ignore the WHOLE group of them. They all thought that he had some never to decide to join their group, and then ignore them as if _they_ had started following _him_!

It made Kagome smile at the thought, _"He's still just as rude, but I think he's working on it…"_

Kagome had been relentless though. She had decided that she would find a way to crack that ice-like exterior he had created for himself. Unfortunately, for her, Sesshoumaru was just as determined to remain an ass.

If she tried to converse with him, he would either ignore her or stare at her blankly. If Kagome offered him food, he would refuse to eat it. If she offered him a blanket to keep him warm from the night air, he growled at her.

Any pleasantries she tried to share or offer him were quickly turned down. Kagome had the heart of a lioness, and yet, even she had her breaking point. Nobody could take constant rejection and still have the same motivation to keep trying with vigor.

I guess it was then, that Sesshoumaru took notice of what he had done. He had been the first and only to break Kagome's spirit of generosity.

Sesshoumaru had quickly grown accustomed to Kagome's incessant 'mothering' behavior. He had loathed her every effort to _'help'_ him.

Sesshoumaru doesn't require help…especially from a human woman who was too weak and stupid, to know that she was risking her very life, every time she began to annoy him with her persistent badgering.

The double-edged sword had been that becoming accustomed to her behaviors had somehow made him…_lenient_ toward her expected kindness and generosity.

He found himself not liking the fact that she no longer attempted to walk with him, when they were within the group. He didn't like the fact that she no longer asked his opinions on group issues or tried to include him in their conversations. He especially didn't like the feeling of being ignored!

He didn't mind being ignored by the rest of the misfits, but he felt, deep down, that Kagome should _concern_ herself with him. If she had half the intelligence she claimed, she should be intrigued as he was, about their current situation.

Sesshoumaru eventually conceded that he was probably going about things the wrong way. He knew that if he wanted to understand the mysterious miko, he would have to put up with her and allow her to converse with him.

Unfortunately, conversation was not his strong point. He preferred to be short and concise. But, Sesshoumaru was willing to explore these possibilities, if it ultimately increased his knowledge and gave him a better understanding of the girl.

At first, their conversations had been stilted and one-sided. Kagome quickly learned that Sesshoumaru's version of conversation was more about him demanding answers to questions, like the 'Spanish Inquisition', and not offering her much in return for her own personal knowledge.

Eventually, events and circumstances had continued to draw them together and Kagome and Sesshoumaru slowly began to take joy in another dimension to their relationship.

Shaking Kagome out of her thoughts, she heard InuYasha finally reply, "And you want to trust a guy whose only positives is that he "good at killing things"?!"

Kagome opened her mouth to reply, when she heard Sesshoumaru speak from ahead.

"Kagome, I would have thought you better than to allow InuYasha to drag you down to his level of childishness."

Kagome smiled sheepishly at his words, which managed to anger InuYasha more.

Kagome noticed that since his brother had joined their group, InuYasha had become increasingly possessive of her. InuYasha didn't like Kagome being nice to his idiot brother and he liked it even less, when they began to talk and spend time together. If InuYasha didn't know better, he would almost believe that the two had something for each other and that just wouldn't do.

"Why you—!", filled with a loss for words, InuYasha finally yelled, "Shut-up you moron!"

"Resorting to insults to prove me correct _little_ brother?"

Kagome could see that they were getting ready to start yet another fight, so she calmly stepped in between the two brothers. Sango, Miroku, and Shippo had finally caught up and they were looking towards Kagome expectantly.

"Sesshoumaru, why have you stopped?", asked Miroku.

Looking down into Kagome's eyes and answering her as if she had voiced the question, he responded, "There is a barrier beyond these trees."

Lulled out of his intense gaze by the mention of a barrier, Kagome asked, "A barrier? Why would there be a barrier this deep in the forest?"

"Presumably, to keep unwanted guests out or to keep something in.", replied Sesshoumaru.

Looking forward, Kagome tried to see the barrier but she could not.

As of late, Kagome had been experiencing some difficulty with her powers, or better yet, difficulty controlling them and having them work for her on command. Ever since that fateful night that Sesshoumaru had attacked InuYasha and Kagome had stepped in to try and protect him, her powers had been "unpredictable".

Kagome felt stronger and she knew she was more powerful, but it was as if her miko powers were struggling to keep up with her newfound abilities. Thus far, Kagome had been secretly training to figure this stuff out, but she knew she wasn't completely ready and that made her worry for her safety and the safety of her friends.

Still trying to "see" the barrier as she normally would have been able to, Kagome was disappointed to see that everything appeared to be normal; as the forest seemed to continue on with no obstacles. A strange compulsion forced Kagome to lift her hand, as if to touch the barrier and assure herself that it was really there.

Before she could touch the barrier, Sesshoumaru grabbed her arm in an irremovable grasp. Kagome was in shock by his actions, for he had never touched her in front of their group before. His strong hold wasn't painful, but she could clearly see that he wasn't pleased with what she had been about to do.

His eyes betrayed his anger, but his thumb stroked a soothing rhythm on the marking at the base of her wrist. Looking down, Sesshoumaru could almost see the rapidly beating pulse flowing within the veins beneath her skin, but it was her marking that had him entranced.

_:: What does this mean?_

Too many unanswered questions, caused Sesshoumaru to grow angry. He knew it was far intelligent than most, but it was as if his answers were just beyond his reach, and yet he could not pass through that door. He almost feared what he would learn, and it caused a cold chill to pass over his skin.

Finally remembering what he had intended, Sesshoumaru stated, "Do not touch it. The barrier is designed to cause great pain."

Meeting his gaze with hazy eyes, she replied, "Oh…thank you for warning me."

Sesshoumaru let go of Kagome's hand when Sango asked, "What kind of barrier is it?"

"It doesn't matter, I can break through it! So, step aside.", replied InuYasha.

"Wait InuYasha!", yelled Miroku.

"Wait for what?!"

"We don't know what's behind that barrier. It might be better just to leave it alone.", he said,

"Feh! This barrier was probably put up by Naraku, so he can hide himself from us and I'm not gonna keep letting him run.", stated InuYasha.

Startling everyone, Sesshoumaru intervened, "For once, the hanyō is probably correct. We need to get past this barrier and stop giving Naraku opportunities to flee."

InuYasha was clearly annoyed by Sesshoumaru referring to him as "hanyō", but instead of arguing further, he channeled his anger into his sword.

Drawing Tessaiga out of its sheath, InuYasha closed his eyes, as he focused all his energy on the blade.

A swirl of mist surrounded the Tessaiga and everyone watched as the blade turned a crimson red color. Holding the sword high above his head, InuYasha yelled, "Red-Tessaigaaaaaaaaaa!"

The blade vibrated with energy as it easily cut through the barrier, dissipating the barriers energy field in rolling waves until the barrier had disappeared.

Walking steadfast, Sesshoumaru entered deeper into the forest first. He was then followed by InuYasha, who kept Kagome safely behind him and then Miroku and Sango walked with Kirara between them and Shippo rode the nekomata yōkai.

This whole situation was starting to make InuYasha uneasy. He wanted to keep Kagome safely closer to him and he preferred that she ride astride his back. Unfortunately, Sesshoumaru's 'newfound' and over developed sense of propriety had been steadily reminding him that Kagome was an unclaimed woman and thusly, it would be "inappropriate" gesture on his part.

_:: Inappropriate gesture my ass! He's up to something and it involves Kagome and as soon as this is all over, I'm gonna find out what he's up to!_

As the group traveled deeper into the forest, they all seem to be overcome with unease. The deeper they got into the overgrowth of trees and tall plants, the more the bright sky seemed to disappear in the underbrush of foliage, making it hard to see. It didn't help that clouds of fog seemed to roll of the floor of the earth, like billowing waves of snakes ready to attack at the ankles.

"This place is creepy", said Shippo.

"I know.", replied Sango.

Deeper and deeper still, they moved through the thickened clouds of fog and the shadowed trees; creeping along quietly and slowly, as if they were hoping to go unnoticed.

Miroku asked, "Does anyone else have the feeling that we are being followed?"

A resounding "Yes!" was his answer.

Echoes of laughter filled the air and caused everyone to corral closer together. This evil laughter wasn't unfamiliar to them and neither was the demonic aura they were feeling.

Out of the corner of her eye, Kagome could see a figure stalking them. The figured remained out of visible light, and hid its face in the darkness.

"Uh…Guys? I think I see something…" Kagome said shakily.

Jumping in front of her, InuYasha asked, "Where?"

"Over there, near that tree up ahead."

Everyone quickly neared the spot Kagome had pointed out, to take a closer look, but no one found anything.

"Kagome", asked Miroku, "are you sure what you saw was over there?"

"I believe—"

But before Kagome could finish her sentence, she screamed. Fearing for InuYasha's life, Kagome ran towards him to push him out of the way, so that the spear heading towards him wouldn't hit him.

Landing on top of an InuYasha who was unprepared for her actions, left Kagome panting and feeling slightly light-headed at the rush of adrenaline.

"What was that for?!", asked InuYasha.

"I was trying to save your life you ungrateful idiot!", yelled Kagome.

Kagome stared down into InuYasha's ungrateful eyes and was so annoyed with him, that she didn't notice the precarious position she had ended up in. Kagome was inelegantly sprawled atop InuYasha and slightly straddling him as he lay underneath her with his legs open. Her skirt had ridden-up in her dash to save InuYasha, and the positions definitely looked sexual. Kagome was starting to get embarrassed for the both of them.

It was then that she caught the cold glare Sesshoumaru was sending his brother, as he pulled Kagome off of InuYasha and righted her, so she could become presentable again.

InuYasha took in his brother's pissed look and wondered what he had done. He made a mental note that Sesshoumaru had started acting more aggressive and territorial over Kagome and InuYasha was waiting for him to openly try something, so he would have a good enough excuse to kick his ass!

InuYasha asked, "Save my life from what? There's nothing around here!"

Turing around, Kagome expected to see a spear impaled in the tree behind them.

But when she looked, there was nothing there. Running over to the tree, Kagome searched the ground around it, but still found nothing. So assured was she that what she had seen was real, that she ran her fingers over the unmarred bark of the tree; and still, nothing.

"I saw it…I know what I saw…"

Shippo asked, "Kagome, what did you see?"

Still looking at the tree in awe, she replied, "I saw Kaijinbō throwing a spear at InuYasha…"

Finally getting up and brushing the dirt off himself, InuYasha commented, "That's impossible, Kaijinbō is dead."

Everyone was quiet. They had all been there, but no one had seen or heard anything. They knew Kagome could be strange at times, but they also knew that she possessed all her wits.

It was Sesshoumaru who finally spoke.

"Do not be foolish InuYasha. This is obviously part of Naraku's schemes. What better tactic for battle, than to cause confusion among the ranks?"

"What are you talking about?!", InuYasha asked.

"If the girl _did_ see Kaijinbō, then Naraku has resurrected him. If she only_ thinks_ she saw him, then Naraku is using the trickery of illusions. And if she did not see Kaijinbō, then we are all possibly being exposed to something that will alter our states of mind and cause us to distrust what we know to be true..."

"Either way, Naraku is pulling out all the stops. If we start to doubt ourselves, all will be lost.", finished Miroku.

They all stood quietly for a moment, taking the newfound information in. The echoes of laughter rang through the still air again.

"OK, did we at least ALL hear _**that**_?", asked Kagome.

"Yes!"

A shaking in the bushes off to their left, alerted them to the fact that they were no longer alone.

"Over there!" pointed Miroku.

Seemingly fading into the foreground out of nothingness, was Naraku.

Laughing in the sinister way known to him, Naraku spoke, "Sesshoumaru, it appears you have taken leave of your senses and decided to consort with "the help"? That is not like you."

Sesshoumaru ignored this comment, as he focused on further analyzing the situation they found themselves in.

"Shut-up Naraku! This time, you're dead!", yelled InuYasha.

And with that threat, InuYasha yelled, "Adamant Barrrrrrrrrrage!"

His sword pulsed, then crystallized to a thick sheet of diamonds that broke loose into spears that impaled the tree behind the image of Naraku.

Sango yelled, "Look! He's not real. The spears went straight through Naraku."

The image of Naraku laughed and briefly wavered in the wind.

"Always so impulsive InuYasha", stated the illusion, "You shouldn't be so hasty, or you might inadvertently tire yourself out…and we wouldn't want that."

"What is the meaning of this?", asked Sesshoumaru.

Looking towards Sesshoumaru, the illusion replied, "You all have entered Byakuya's Forrest. It is the forest of illusions and it is also the place where you will all die!"

"Naraku! You bastard! Why don't you come out here and fight us?!", yelled InuYasha.

"I don't need to waste my time on revealing myself. Just know that none of you will not leave this forest alive…"

And with that, Naraku's illusion disappeared into the background of the surrounding forest, leaving the gang questioning what to do next. They had gone so deep into the forest that turning around was no longer an option. No one wanted to die, but they all knew that they must fight Naraku every chance they had.

It was Sesshoumaru who spoke again.

"You must all be on your guard. Do not waste energy fighting something that is not there."

"But how will we know if something is real or not?", asked Shippo

"You'll know its real, when you actually get hurt.", replied InuYasha.

Getting more scared by the minute, Shippo jumped off Kirara and into Kagome's arms.

"InuYasha!"

"What?!"

"Stop scaring Shippo!", scolded Kagome.

"I'm not tryin' to scare him, I'm just telling him the truth."

"Look over there!", yelled Sango.

They all turned to see an image of Muso that appeared to be steadily tracking them, but not making any move against them to attack.

"Ignore it. If it does not attack, it is not real.", stated Sesshoumaru.

As the group delved further into the forest depths, they encountered an eerie silence. At one point, they could hear the rustle of leaves and the activities of forest creatures, and then there was nothing. There was absolute silence, as if the volume had been muted on all their hearing.

All of a sudden, the rippling of air could be heard, as blades on the wind crashed around them; followed by the command of "Dance of Blades!"

The impact of the explosions resonated throughout the forest floor, as everyone dodged to avoid being hurt.

"Kagura! You bitch!", yelled InuYasha.

"Don't be so insulting _Inu-Yasha_. I am the wind sorceress…like I would ever be confused for a dog!"

"Hiraikotsu!"

Sango's boomerang sang through the air, as it almost connected with Kagura's body. Everyone looked on with anticipation as Sango's boomerang went straight through the image of Kagura.

"What the hell?! What gives?!" yelled InuYasha.

"Yeah…How are we supposed to fight illusions that's can't be hurt?", asked Kagome.

"Do not bother. We need to find the yōkai controlling these illusions. Destroy it and we destroy them all.", replied Sesshoumaru.

Just then, more blades came slicing through the air, decapitating tops of trees and cutting through anything else that got in its way.

Panting hard, as he crouched on the floor, Miroku said, "This is not good you guys. We need to find what's controlling these illusions, but we have to find some way to keep them off our backs!"

Jumping up, Sango yelled, "I have an idea!"

Sango ran up to Miroku and kissed him with all the passion she had in her.

_:: If this is to be my last chance to have with him, I want him to remember this moment._

Abruptly ending the kiss that had sent Miroku into a state of shock at her forwardness, Sango ran off in the opposite direction, causing Kagura to make a chase after her.

"Sango, no!", yelled Miroku.

Miroku almost chased after her, but his collar was grabbed by Sesshoumaru.

"Let her go."

"Are you crazy?! She could get killed!", Miroku said, in an exasperated tone.

"From what I have seen, she is a competent yōkai taijiya. She is leading the danger away from us, so we have time to find the one who creates the illusions.", said Sesshoumaru.

Looking for someone to be his alley, Miroku was uncomfortable with the fact that everyone seemed to be in agreement with the Diayōkai. Looking toward Kagome, Miroku made a silent plea for her to say something.

"Miroku, I understand your concern, but Sesshoumaru has a point. The quicker we find who's controlling these illusions, the quicker Sango is out of danger…the quicker we're ALL out of danger."

Unsettled, but still determined, he replied, "OK, then. Let's hurry up and get this done!"

And with that, Kagome, InuYasha, Sesshoumaru, Shippo and Miroku headed deeper into the forest.

The fading sun increased the darkened interior of the forest and it soon became increasingly difficult to see. The billowing fog didn't help and Kagome and Miroku were grateful that they had two powerful demons by their side, to help guide the way.

The crew was running towards an unknown destination, but felt that they were being drawn deeper still. As they continued to run, it was the abrupt stop of InuYasha, which almost sent Kagome careening into the back of Sesshoumaru.

Too startled to notice why they had stopped, Kagome's view was blocked by the three men standing in front of her. She decided to take a few steps back, so she wouldn't be so close to Sesshoumaru and so she could stop squishing Shippo between the two of them.

_:: I wonder why we stopped this time._

It was Miroku, who spoke, "InuYasha, is that not Juromaru?"

Upon hearing the name of that yōkai, Kagome froze with fear. She was afraid, because she remembered what a difficult adversary Juromaru had been when he was first created.

He was more beast than man, in every sense of the word and because of that, he was very unpredictable. Even Naraku didn't completely trust him and that was one of the reasons, that Naraku had kept him chained. When Juromaru had been released by Naraku, he shocked everyone by instantly decapitating the baboon puppet of Naraku. Kagome remembered the metal mask that was used to restrain Juromaru's murderous nature and to contain Kagerōmaru.

Kagerōmaru was an even bigger problem, but a big problem in tiny packaging. Kagerōmaru was the other yōkai that lived within the belly of Juromaru and is released from him when he isn't wearing his mask. Even though Juromaru is vicious, Kagerōmaru is the one with the intelligence and he is the one that Juromaru obeys.

Peeping around the left sleeve of Sesshoumaru's silk haori, Kagome could see the still form of the yōkai. His seemingly lifeless figure breathed in nothing and yet, expelled coldness into the stifling air.

"He's blocking our path.", said Miroku.

"Then, it's time we make him move!", replied InuYasha.

Taking charge, InuYasha ran towards the still Juromaru anticipating an attack. Juromaru was quick though and he managed to doge InuYasha, while punching him so hard, that the ground around InuYasha collapsed unto itself and left an "InuYasha-size print" in it.

"Be careful InuYasha, Juromaru isn't wearing his mask and we don't know where Kagerōmaru is at!", yelled Kagome.

All of a sudden, Kagome felt something. It was that sinking feeling you got in the pit of your stomach, when you realized that the person you had been talking about was right behind you the whole time. It was like the pitfall your stomach feels, when it is suddenly plummeted down from the lofty height of a rollercoaster.

Screaming out in pain, Miroku turned quickly to see the vicious counterpart of Juromaru sweep past him, as he lashed into his back, scratching long furrows with his claws.

"Oh my Kami! Miroku, are you ok?", asked Kagome.

"Yes, I'm fine. It's just a scratch—"

Miroku didn't have time to finish his sentence, as the swift Kagerōmaru came charging back at him at the speed of light. In a blink of an eye, Kagerōmaru had managed to slash several gashes into Miroku.

Miroku was almost rendered helpless, because Kagerōmaru was simply too fast. He was too fast for Miroku to use his Wind Tunnel and too fast for Miroku to slow him down with sacred sutras. At best, all he could do is fend off his attacks, by blocking Kagerōmaru with his sacred staff.

Kagome looked to see if she could get InuYasha's attention, to help Miroku, but he was also being relentlessly pursued by Juromaru.

Sensing the danger to Kagome, InuYasha yelled out, "Kagome! You and Shippo have got to get out of here!"

"No, I won't leave you two. I need to stay and fight!"

"No Kagome! Get out of here!", replied Miroku.

Both guys seemed to be in the fights of their lives and Kagome was faced with a difficult decision. She didn't want to hinder Miroku or InuYasha by getting in their way, but she felt that she had to do something to stop her friends from being extensively hurt.

"Sesshoumaru! Don't just stand there, get Kagome out of here!", yelled InuYasha.

Sesshoumaru took a moment to asses the situation and realized that Juromaru and Kagerōmaru seemed to be 'programmed' to go after InuYasha and Miroku.

Not being able to withstand this gruesome violence any further, Kagome took out her bow and arrow and decided to purify something's-ass!

Kagome was wavering in her aim because Juromaru seemed to be smart enough to place his body behind InuYasha's and Kagerōmaru was too quick to get an accurate aim.

About to let her arrow fly, Kagome was startled when Sesshoumaru grabbed her legs from under her and took off in a dead run from InuYasha's and Miroku's battles. His swift movements caused Kagome to drop her bow and arrows, as they took off into the darkness.

"Hey! What are you doing? Put me down this instant!", Kagome yelled angrily.

Sesshoumaru didn't appear to hear the angry pleas of the girl and just continued to swiftly move through the underbrush, until he felt that they were a safe enough distance away to stop.

Setting her down, none too gently, Sesshoumaru was aggravated that he ended up with the responsibility of "babysitting". He did not want to waste his time fighting lesser demons, nor did he want to endure the unnecessary bravery on Kagome's part.

"Sesshoumaru, you need to take me back right now! We have to help them!"

"Be quiet."

"No, I will not be quiet! You may not care about anyone enough to want to protect them, but those are my friends and I would gladly give my life for theirs!"

"If you do not keep quiet, you may just end up doing that. Besides, are you not concerned for the welfare of your pup?"

Startled, Kagome asked, "What do you mean? Of course I am!"

Kagome thought the he wasn't going to answer her. He was notorious for keeping his thoughts to himself and Kagome doubted if anyone outside of his generals, knew the way Sesshoumaru's mind worked when it came to warfare.

"I mean that Naraku has planned this and I need peace and quiet to figure out what his next move will be and why he is using this strategy. I also think you should focus less on fighting and more on staying alive for your pup, who seems to be too young to properly defend himself."

Ignoring the obvious, Kagome asked instead, "What strategy?"

Another long silence enveloped her.

_:: Either he doesn't know yet or he doesn't plan on telling me…_

"Divide and Conquer."

Startled she asked, "What?!"

"I do not like to repeat myself, so try and keep up…"

"I didn't hear what you said, so unexpectedly. It's not like I have Inu-super hearing!"

Hearing her childish rant, made Sesshoumaru inwardly smile.

_:: You are not Inu, but you are certainly something…something close to me…_

Stoic mask in place, he replied, "Regardless, it is easy to see that Naraku wants to separate us. He has found it difficult, in the past, to combat all of us at once. His strategy is clear: attempt to defeat us individually, using creations that can not be overcome by normal means, while keeping himself secreted safely away."

"He sure went through a lot of trouble…"

"And that is the _interesting_ point. I do not doubt Naraku wanting to destroy us, but he is playing this game because he wants something else first."

"He wants the sacred jewel, but I will not let him have it!"

"He does want the jewel, but there is something else that he desires to get from all this…all this subterfuge."

Worried again, Kagome asks, "What could he want?"

It was at her question, that Sesshoumaru finally turned around to look Kagome in the eyes and observe her. He looked at her as if he were trying to study the depths of her soul and see inside of her heart.

"I do not know.", he replied

_:: But I have an idea of what it could be…_

"Kagome, we must leave this place. You should not be here."

Stomping her foot down, she answered, "Of course I should be here! I have the Shikon no Tama and I'm the only one that can take Naraku's shards and fuse them together with ours, to purify them."

Sesshoumaru was about to fall into the trap of arguing with the girl, like his hapless brother, when they both heard Naraku's laughter ring through the air; effectively cutting off Kagome's rant and Sesshoumaru's 'would-be' response.

Above the pair, Naraku hovered in the air.

He had been steadily watching the progress of his illusions, as they flawlessly attacked specified members of InuYasha's group.

Naraku was especially pleased with the way his plans had been coming along. Byakuya's ability to create illusions was rewarding because the illusions couldn't be destroyed if he wasn't destroyed. And because Byakuya had been created to be powerful, his illusions could cause harm, without actually being harmed themselves.

Naraku didn't know why he hadn't thought of this before. He could have acquired the jewels a long time ago, seeing how fast Kagome's friends were loosing their battles with his incarnation's illusions.

Sango had relentlessly pursued Kagura and Kagura had returned the favor, but now, Sango lay unconscious in the brush of a fern. The illusion of Kagura had worn her down, and it seemed like the poor girl didn't have enough energy to lift her demon boomerang to fend off Kagura's attacks.

Naraku smiled again. The thought of sending that sad demon slayer to the grave to join her family made him giddy. He wanted to send the word to have her killed now, but he knew that he needed to wait until all the pieces of his puzzle had been put in their right place.

Naraku already knew that InuYasha and Miroku were both bleeding profusely and that at any moment now, they would both collapse from loss of blood.

Kikyo had tried to make a surprise appearance and step in to help with the fight, but Naraku had effectively trapped her in the reflection of Kanna's mirror, so that she would not interfere.

Now, all he had to do was separate the girl from Sesshoumaru and he could finally take what should have been his rightfully all along.

"Sesshoumaru is lying to you Kagome. He knows what I want. Don't you, you clever yōkai?", asked Naraku.

Never turning his eyes away from his opponent, Sesshoumaru spoke to Kagome.

"Kagome, you must listen to me. Naraku has been after you all this time. You must get out of here. **Now!**"

Kagome knew he was right and she was ready to get Shippo out of danger and give Sesshoumaru room to do what he did best.

"Where should I go?"

"Go back and find InuYasha, he should be able to protect you. I will stay and handle Naraku."

Uncertainly, Kagome looked back and forth between Sesshoumaru and Naraku. Naraku appeared to be ready to give chase to Kagome, but Sesshoumaru looked as if he were at ease with his surrounding. She knew all to well, that Sesshoumaru was readying himself. His body was internally coiling, readying to strike out at Naraku and kill him for good.

Her decision made, Kagome turned to Sesshoumaru and said, "Rip him to shreds! I hope you make him die slowly."

Before she could leave, Sesshoumaru said to her, "Kagome, take the sword off my back. It may be the only thing that can protect you, where we cannot."

Nodding, Kagome carefully removed the sword from his back and then she ran. Kagome ran back they way that they came, hoping to hear blast from InuYasha's Tessaiga as a guide back to him.

As she was leaving, Kagome heard Naraku say to her in his most menacing tone, "I will allow you a head start, but don't get too far. We have unfinished business."

Out of the corner of his eye, Sesshoumaru saw Kagome run through the brush of trees and bushes and disappear into the foliage. He almost let out a relieved sigh. Now that she was away from Naraku, he could deal with him and not have to concern himself with her.

"Do you really think you are so smart, Sesshoumaru?", asked Naraku.

Sesshoumaru didn't reply, he simply stood their and observed the hanyō.

"She will not escape me so easily…as a matter of fact, someone has already been dispatched to deal with her in my absence."

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**A/N** FIRST, I have to say that this has definitely been my most difficult chapter to complete as of yet and to be honest, its only going to become more difficult for the next 2 or 3 chapters; so, I ask that you bear with me.

**Ok, so some people may be upset about this chapter and/or some may be confused (I at least hope to clarify any confusion in the next few chapters). Either way, it had to be written. This chapter is an integral piece to my story as a whole and so the next 2 or 3 chapters will be. I know that some of you asked for 'no death' or to leave the main characters of the story unharmed, BUT I believe that the assumption of "immediate love and happiness without risks or dangers", doesn't impact the story as much, if the characters don't have to work for their right to be happy. I think of this chapter as beautifully destructive, because it erases your stability and sense of comfort that you have derived from the previous "happy-go-lucky" chapters.**

This chapter was so hard for me to write, because it had to reveal some things and yet, not reveal too much. For those terribly perceptive readers, you're probably grinning with ideas of the direction I'm going and I hope to not disappoint.

On the plus side, this chapter went a little longer than expected, so I decided to split it in two, so that you didn't have to continue waiting for me to update. I will HOPEFULLY be done with the second part of this chapter by Monday of next week; the original deadline for this chapter you just read!

Thanx to you for the thoughtful reviews and positive responses,

From Me!


	9. Chapter 8: First Final Battle: Part II

**Chapter Eight:**

"**First Final Battle: Part II, ****Kagome's Downfall****"**

"_I cannot forgive my friends for dying; I do not find these vanishing acts of theirs at all amusing."_--**Logan Pearsall Smith**

* * *

**Previous, Chapter Seven: "First Final Battle: Part I, Byakuya's Forest"**

Before she could leave, Sesshoumaru said to her, "Kagome, take the sword off my back. It may be the only thing that can protect you, where we cannot."

Nodding, Kagome carefully removed the sword from his back and then she ran. Kagome ran back they way that they came, hoping to hear blast from InuYasha's Tessaiga as a guide back to him.

As she was leaving, Kagome heard Naraku say to her in his most menacing tone, "I will allow you a head start, but don't get too far. We have unfinished business."

Out of the corner of his eye, Sesshoumaru saw Kagome run through the brush of trees and bushes and disappear into the foliage. He almost let out a relieved sigh. Now that she was away from Naraku, he could deal with him and not have to concern himself with her.

"Do you really think you are so smart, Sesshoumaru?", asked Naraku.

Sesshoumaru didn't reply, he simply stood their and observed the hanyō.

"She will not escape me so easily…as a matter of fact; someone has already been dispatched to deal with her in my absence."

* * *

**Falling Down…**

Kagome raced through the brush as if hell-hounds were chasing after her.

She knew she should have used the sword to cut the bothersome branches and leaves that hindered her escape, but she was more worried about getting away from Naraku and finding her friends. Besides, she was finding it difficult to carry Shippo and manage the sword at the same time.

She was unconcerned with the scratches she received from running too quickly past outward hanging leaves and tree branches. Her arms were full and she couldn't properly push the low-hanging branches out of the way, so she settled for propelling herself through them. The profuse thicket of tropical shrubs, vines, and small trees growing served as temporary blockades to be ran into and stumbled over.

_: __I wish I could see better in the dark like InuYasha and Sesshoumaru._

The light-blocking canopy of the forest had rendered everything beneath it seemingly invisible to the eye.

Kagome started to become teary-eyed, as she continued to crash into things unknown. She didn't want to cry, because she didn't want to further worry little Shippo; who had become increasingly quiet.

He must have sensed Kagome's fear and didn't want to say or do anything that might cause her more distress.

Her breathing was so heavy, that her lungs felt as if they were on fire. It was as if her heart couldn't pump enough oxygenated blood through her body, for her to breathe properly. She was worried sick over her friends and mental images of what they must be suffering through, almost made her stop and throw up in some nearby bushes.

She knew that she needed to get help and she hoped that she could find her friends alive and well. Just then, as Kagome was running, a vine caught her up and she tripped.

Kagome hit the forest floor with such velocity, that she felt as if the very wind had been knocked out of her. Her fall had caused the sword to fall from her grasp and land a few feet away from her. Her impact with the ground had also caused her to forcefully bump heads with Shippo and knock him unconscious.

Gasping for her breath and slightly gagging off the dirt that had gotten into her mouth; she slowly turned over onto her back, as she waited for her aches to dissipate. She made sure to check Shippo for injuries first. Seeing none, she laid his unconscious form off to the side to further protect him from her clumsiness.

Kagome felt the need to move slowly, for fear of fracturing something on her already bruised body.

Taking a moment to close her eyes and mentally demand that her pain go away, she finally looked down to see what she had tripped over. To her surprise, it was vines that had been tightly coaled around her ankles that had been her downfall.

Kagome was barely able to sit up, as she reached down to untangle the vines from her feet.

As Kagome tried to untangle the vines at her feet, they seemed to tangle themselves further into tighter knots. Soon, Kagome was crying out in pain, as the vines tightened around her ankles. Kagome was scared and she didn't understand why the vines wouldn't come undone. The more she struggled with her frantic kicking, the tighter the knots became.

Kagome turned around to see if she could reach the sword, but it seemed to lay lifeless and still from her furthest reaches. She knew that if she could just reach the sword, she could cut herself loose.

Kagome tried to compel the sword to come to her, but it didn't respond. She was unsure why it would react to her one minute and then be lifeless in the next moment.

In her struggle, Kagome didn't notice the vines creeping from nearby trees and the forest floor to surround her legs entirely. She pulled and yanked at the offending vines, but they continued up her torso, until they had her arms pinned to her side.

Unable to move, Kagome watched in horror, as the vines lifted her up and pinned her against a tree behind her.

Kagome continued to breathe heavily as she looked around for what could be causing this disturbance of the vines. Tired and aching, she did the only thing she could, and she began to scream out for help. She screamed with all the power in her lungs and called out for InuYasha, Sesshoumaru, Miroku, Sango and anyone else that could help her.

Kagome screamed until she had nothing left in her, and it was then, that the vines crept up and cover her mouth so that she couldn't scream anymore.

"That was quiet a scream…You must be Kagome."

Startled even further, Kagome looked toward the figure that had spoken. He had appeared out of the darkness of the forest and now stood in front of her.

This demon standing before her looked a lot like Naraku, except for the fact that his hair was in a ponytail high above his head and he had no amour. Instead, he wore a fashionable silk haori and hakama, like the lords in Sesshoumaru's court would wear.

Kagome mumbled behind the vines, to alert the newcomer that she wanted to speak, but the vines remained covered over her mouth.

"I know that you wish to speak, and you probably have a lot to say…you know, worthless threats and all, but we have little time for that. So, you'll have to excuse me if I prefer your silence."

_: _Kagome thought, _"__This arrogant ass!"_

"Allow me to introduce myself. I am Mugen no Byakuya, ninth son and servant of Naraku, and _you_…are in my forest."

Kagome's eyes grew wide. So this was Naraku's latest incarnation and from the looks of it, he was stronger than all the previous ones.

"I hope you and your friends have enjoyed my illusions…and by the looks of it, my barrier didn't give you too much trouble."

Kagome looked to her right and silently implored the sword to come to her aid, but nothing happened.

Looking over to the sword that the girl seemed concerned with that lay lifeless in the grass, Byakuya commented, "That sword would do you no good against me. Even if you could loosen yourself from my vines, you can not strike me with that sword…"

_: _Kagome thought, _"__You just give me a chance and I would slice you through!"_

"I am the master of illusions and if I so choose, my body can be as immaterial as my illusions or I can choose to make my body of substance."

_: "__That's why he's so powerful…He can choose his own existence!"_

"I must confess, Naraku made it seem like you all were quiet formidable, but it looks like he greatly exaggerated your abilities."

He continued, "He even had the audacity to suggest that you _might_ actually be troublesome for me."

_: How about you say that to me when I'm not tied up, you jackass?!_

Smirking, he continued, "Your eyes are very expressive priestess and I can feel your anger radiating off of you…It's not as pleasant as your fear, but I know your fear will return when you understand that your friends won't be coming to save you."

Kagome's heart began to speed up.

She knew that she was in a terrible situation and she was afraid for herself and she was afraid for her little Shippo, who still laid unconscious on the ground.

Byakuya saw Kagome worriedly glance toward the little kitsune and he figured out what she was thinking.

"I know you worry for the kitsune, but I will grant you this…consider it a final concession on behalf of Naraku…"

_: What is he talking about? I will KILL him if he harms a hair on Shippo's little head!_

"Your 'pup' will be spared. Not for any kindness on Naraku's part, but mostly because he is of no use to us. Also, your death and the death of your beloved friends will foster a great sadness in him for the remainder of his life…and _that_ will be entertaining to watch."

Kagome began to scream in her head. The sound of her mumbling grew. Her eyes darted back and forth from Shippo to Byakuya and she saw the confidence in his eyes. He was fully assured in the things he spoke and Kagome had that sinking feeling return to the pit of her stomach.

Unable to hold back her emotions any longer, Kagome began to cry. She cried salty tears of pain on anguish. Her body was hurt and bruised, but it was the pain of losing her friends that had become her family, that made her cry.

"See, I told you the fear would be back."

Byakuya saw the girl's emotion-filled tears, but he was unmoved. It was not his place to feel for the girl or her companions. He had a task to complete for Naraku and that was what he intended to do.

The girls head was bowed and she continued to silently cry.

"It's unfortunate that our time together is to be so short, but I must get back…"

Kagome looked at him angrily.

"First things first…"

And with that, Byakuya took some jewel shards out of the folds of his haori and presented them to Kagome.

Kagome looked shocked at what she saw.

_: Are these Naraku's jewel shards? Did Byakuya steal them from him?_

"I need you to fuse Naraku's jewel shards with the almost complete jewel shard you have, so it can be whole again…"

_: _Kagome just looked at him and thought, _"Now why would I do ANYTHING to help you!"_

Unfortunately for Kagome, the remaining jewel shards recognized the almost whole jewel hidden beneath her uniform, and the shards within Byakuya's hands disappeared.

This made him smile.

The jewel shards that disappeared from Byakuya's hands combined with the almost whole shard that Kagome possessed, creating a great light that emanated from beneath Kagome's uniform where her jewel shards lay.

The light was so luminous, that it blinded everything. The brightness caused Kagome to close her eyes so tight, that she thought that she could still see the light from the jewel, under the closed lids of her eyes.

Then a rippling of power surged from the complete Shikon no Tama beneath Kagome's uniform and sent a wave of energy pushing away anything in its path.

This glorious and powerful light energy and waves of power signified that the jewel was whole once again.

_: I hope that my friends saw that light, so they can come to my rescue…_

Byakuya seemed remotely unscathed by the jewel's "light" showing of power.

Instead, he stepped closer to Kagome and he saw that she leaned her head back into the tree to get a better to look at him. Her once saddened and teary-eyed expression had been replaced with a calm acceptance and fierce determination.

It was as if her expression said, "You may take the jewel shards, but you won't destroy us! I will find a way to get them back and we WILL destroy you!"

"I know what you're thinking, but you're wrong. We WILL win. We will win because Naraku has grown smarter from the yōkai he has consumed with his body…"

Byakuya smiled.

"I really should show you a bit of gratitude for your help with reuniting the jewel shards…'

Kagome saw him reach into the folds of his silk haori and pull out and origami flower. Coming closer to Kagome's face, Byakuya looked earnestly into her wide eyes and placed the flower behind her ear.

"Such a pity for you, that we don't even currently desire your precious jewel…"

Shocking Kagome, Byakuya reached under the blouse of her uniform and grabbed her jewel shard necklace. He ripped it so hard, that it managed to cut into the soft layer of the skin around her neck.

Taking the jewel shard necklace, Byakuya studied it for a moment.

"All this fuss for such a tiny thing…"

In Byakuya's hands, the Shikon Jewel turned an ugly shade of black that continued to darken, as it fed off the evil holding it.

Almost musing to himself, he continued, "Although, I hear it is quiet powerful, so I can understand why Naraku would wish to possess it so…"

Then, without any further thought, Byakuya further shocked Kagome, by throwing the jewel shard necklace over his shoulder, near the still unconscious Shippo.

He threw the jewel shard from him as if it were of no consequence, like Naraku hadn't been chasing after it for years and destroying everyone and everything in his path to get to it.

_: What is he doing? Is this new incarnation so unfamiliar with Naraku's desire for the jewel? Maybe he's like Juromaru and __Kagerōmaru__ and he doesn't let Naraku order him around…But, that doesn't seem right at all…_

Truly worried, Kagome looked up into the now malicious eyes of Byakuya.

"Don't look so surprised Kagome. Naraku can come and get the completed jewel any time he wishes…Especially with you out of the way…"

And then, by some silent command, the vines from her mouth loosened and allowed her to speak once again.

"Don't be ridiculous! If I fail, there is always Kikyo!"

Kagome expressed confidence in a woman she didn't truly trust in her motives, but it was the only thing she could think of to stall until her friends could get to her.

"You mean that walking corpse of a dead priestess?"

Kagome nodded.

"She doesn't seem that reliable, if you ask me…Although, I have it on good authority that Naraku has trapped her in Kanna's mirror. So, it really doesn't matter one way or the other."

"You lie!", spat Kagome.

"What need have I to lie? You are about to die and I could already possess your Shikon Jewel if Naraku instructs it of me…"

Haunted, Kagome whispered, _"No…"_

"Naraku anticipated the priestess's interfereence and took care of her, before she could be more of a bother."

"Why?", she asked.

"Because I want to hear you take your last breath."

Byakuya knew that that wasn't the question she was asking, but he no longer cared to endure this silly slip of a girl. He needed to end this now, before Naraku finished toying with the others.

And with that final thought in his mind, Byakuya looked at Kagome, as his eyes turned their demonic red. The air around them picked up and blew his ponytail to the side. A wave of energy erupted forth from his body and it smashed into the vines still holding Kagome motionless before the tree.

Kagome let out an exasperated sigh, as the vines began to tighten around her further. The vines were cutting off her air supply, like one would expect a boa constrictor to squeeze the life out of its prey.

_: Oh my Kami! It really __**is**__ me…it's me that they've been after all along…_

Kagome struggled against the tightening vines, but it only made things worse for her. As she breathed out what little air she could exhale, the vines used that extra slack her body gave, to tighten them around her further. Her panicked movements and unsteady breathing only helped to suffocate her further.

_: They know that with me gone and Kikyo trapped, there is no one else that's powerful enough to purify the jewel. If InuYasha and Sesshoumaru get near it, they will become more powerful but they will surely get possessed of the evil within and won't be able to control it._

Kagome now understood Naraku's final frightening plan:

He had planned to get rid of Kagome and Kikyo many times before, but found himself unsuccessful because they were always so well protected. Even death had no hold over Kikyo and when it tried to claim her again, Kagome had stepped in to save her.

Naraku's new ultimate goal must have been to destroy the keepers of the jewel, once and for all.

He knew that he needed to separate Kagome and Kikyo from their protectors long enough, so that he could get rid of them. Once they were gone, there would be no one else strong enough to purify the jewel. Neither yōkai nor hanyō would have the strength to fight off the evil within an unpurified jewel and _that_ would be their ultimate destruction and Naraku's ultimate revenge.

Kagome now fully understood how terrible this would end for all of them.

Sesshoumaru probably wouldn't attempt to go after the jewel, but InuYasha would still want to keep it out of the hands of other yōkai. Unfortunately, InuYasha wouldn't be strong enough to fight off the evil within and would probably be consumed by it. Then, her friends would have to make the terrible decision to destroy InuYasha, before he destroys them and everyone else.

If her friends didn't possess the power to destroy InuYasha, he would go mad and destroy everything in his path until there was nothing left or until someone else killed him.

Kagome was heartbroken. Even in her death, she could not protect her friends.

Naraku would win after all.

He will destroy everything and everyone till there is nothing left.

He would take joy in seeing the jewel becoming more tainted with rage and anger on InuYasha and Sesshoumaru's part. He'd enjoy and the unfathomable depths of her friends sadness. He would derive pleasure from the anger that would be upon him at the loss of both Kikyo and Kagome. He would take joy in the sadness that Shippo, Sango, and Miroku would feel.

His evil knew no bounds.

_: _Her last thoughts were_, "I wish I could protect them…"_

Kagome struggled one last time, before she exhaled the final breath from her body.

Her body spent, and her head bowed; the upper half of her body lying limply against the tree. Byakuya knew that she was gone and so he sent the silent command, for the vines to loosen and release her.

Kagome's body slid gracefully to the base of the tree and with her legs tucked under herself and her head slightly bowed.

She almost looked as if she was merely sleeping and had peacefully nodded off under a nearby tree.

His task complete, Byakuya turned and walked back into the darkness of his forest, disappearing into the nothingness.

* * *

oOooOooOooOooOo

**Fighting…**

InuYasha and Miroku knew they were going to die.

No amount of fighting could fend off the vicious attacks of Juromaru and Kagerōmaru. The illusions wouldn't die and they couldn't even be wounded.

Their energy spent and blood seeping from numerous wounds, they were content to die knowing that they fought side by side defending their friends against the likes of Naraku.

Hunched over and panting for breath, Miroku spoke, "InuYasha."

InuYasha was back to back with Miroku, as they continued to be circled by their enemy.

Sweat and blood bleeding into his eyes, InuYasha responded, "What?"

"I am ready to die."

"Well, I'm not!", InuYasha yelled, as he lunged at Kagerōmaru, but only managed to go through him.

"I am not saying this to admit defeat, but offering you this knowledge so that you can go now and find Kagome and Sango."

"Are you crazy?! If I leave you, you **will** die!"

"I can die at peace knowing that I gave my life to protect them. If you survive InuYasha, you can protect them better than I ever could."

"Just shut up, will ya!?", InuYasha spat angrily.

Ready to use his wind-tunnel to create a diversion, Miroku said, "Tell Sango that I loved her and that I will continue to love her even in the afterlife. Let her know that I died happy, knowing that she returned my love."

InuYasha ran to Miroku and grabbed him by the front of his robes and jerked Miroku closer to him, so that he could know that he meant what he was saying.

"Tell her your damn self!"

Miroku would have responded, but he was distracted by the image of Juromaru and Kagerōmaru crisscrossing one another, as they raced to land their final blows.

In his weakness, Miroku slipped out of InuYasha's grasp and did the only thing he could think of to protect him.

He hugged him.

Miroku hugged InuYasha and simultaneously turned him around, so now it was Miroku's back that was being exposed to the final death blow and not InuYasha's.

InuYasha was surprised by Miroku's actions and he wanted to move them both out of the way, but it seemed like it was all going to happen to late. InuYasha watched in slow motion as the images of Juromaru and Kagerōmaru came within a half-inch of attacking them both, before they disappeared right before his eyes.

InuYasha was so stunned, that he continued to hug Miroku. Miroku, unaware of the disappearance of his would-be slayers, held on to InuYasha still, with his eyes closed, shaking and awaiting his death blow.

It was InuYasha who moved first.

He released Miroku, dropping him unceremoniously to the ground and he ran around the surrounding forest, trying to see where their attackers had disappeared to.

Finding nothing, InuYasha returned to Miroku who sat on the ground and was staring blankly at the blood soaked dirt.

Pulling Miroku to stand, InuYasha said, "I don't know why, but they're gone. So, we need to get out of here and find the others."

Miroku agreed by the nodding of his head, but he didn't say a word. He was still in too much shock about what they had just gone through, to want to talk. InuYasha gave him a worried look, but he figured that Miroku would snap out of it once he knew that Sango was ok, so he headed in the direction of her scent.

_: _Still in a daze, Miroku thought, _"I always had accepted that I would die because my wind-tunnel would consume me, but I never thought I would ever have to face a death like that…a death where I didn't even have a chance to see Sango one last time. From this point on, I have to be the man she needs me to be, so she can know how much I love her…"_

Slower than usual, InuYasha and Miroku made their way through the eerily quiet forest. They were being extra cautious and still hurting from so many open wounds they had received. This slowed pace had InuYasha irritated beyond measure. He knew that he had little time to find his friends and he hoped that Sesshoumaru was keeping Kagome safe.

Beyond a stretch of trees, InuYasha caught the scent of Sango's blood and pushed for additional speed, to find her exact location. Once Miroku saw that his beloved Sango lay unconscious on the ground, he jumped from InuYasha's back and raced over to her.

Miroku slowly approached Sango's lifeless body in disbelief.

Upon seeing her shallow breathing, he grabbed her crumbled body and held her close to himself. Miroku wept with such emotion, that it was as if the flood gates had opened and released all his inner feelings.

Unbeknownst to Miroku, he began to gently rock her body back and forth as he held her and calmed himself. So deep was he in his gentle way with her, that he didn't notice that Sango began to awaken.

"Miroku?", she asked with a raspy voice.

Shocked, he looked down into her eyes, "Sango! You're OK! Thank Kami, I was so worried for you!"

"Don't worry about me, just a few cuts and scratches.", replied Sango, as she smiled up at him.

Miroku was so excited, that he hugged Sango close to him and almost prevented her from breathing. Quickly realizing his mistake, Miroku loosened his grip. Instead of being angry with him, Sango continued to smile up at Miroku, as she reached out her hand to caress his cheek.

"I almost thought I would loose you…", said Sango.

"Never. You couldn't get rid of me _that_ easily.", Miroku smiled down to her.

InuYasha stood nervously off to the side. He was grateful that Sango was OK, but he would feel more comfortable if he knew the same for Kagome.

Sango tensed as she asked, "Where is Kagura?"

"Kagura seems to have disappeared for the time being, but we should hurry out of here and find Kagome and Sesshoumaru."

Alarmed, Sango asked, "What happened to Kagome?!"

"We don't know. InuYasha and I were attacked by Juromaru and Kagerōmaru, so we sent her off with Sesshoumaru before she could get hurt."

"Yeah and I think that we need to find her now! Sesshoumaru isn't known for being overly protective of humans.", added InuYasha.

Slowly standing up, Miroku helped Sango right herself and check for any serious injuries. For once, Sango was glad to have Miroku's hands wandering over her body.

As they coyly smiled at one another, InuYasha noticed a peculiar electricity in the air. His senses heightened to scent-out what could be causing the tiny hairs on his arms to prickle.

Preparing himself for another attack, he grabbed the hilt of Tessaiga.

Upon hearing the clank of the swords metal against its sheath, both Sango and Miroku tensed. They knew that neither of them were in the condition to fight again, and that if they were attacked, it would be a battle that they would be hard-pressed to win.

All of a sudden, a blinding light emerged from everywhere and nowhere in particular.

This light penetrated every corner of the forest and sought out the hidden spaces and chased the darkness away. It seemed as if that electricity in the air, which InuYasha had felt before, rippled with power and forcefully pushed them to the ground, in a blast of energy.

Not waiting for the dust to settle, InuYasha jumped up from the floor and quickly turned to make sure Sango and Miroku were all right. When he turned, he saw that Miroku had shielded himself and Sango behind the folds of his robes.

Completely shocked, InuYasha asked, "What the hell was that?!"

Sango replied, "I don't know, but it seems oddly familiar…"

"It must be the power from the Sacred Jewel…", added Miroku.

"…Only something that powerful could penetrate the evil within this forest."

"Well, you don't have to tell me twice! If something is happening to the sacred jewel, then something is happening to Kagome!", yelled InuYasha.

Not waiting for a reply, InuYasha ran off in the direction that he could feel a strong yōkai aura. The light and energy from the jewel had been so strong, that he couldn't pinpoint where it had came from. He hoped that Kagome was still nearby Sesshoumaru, because he could at least track him down by his aura.

_: _InuYasha thought_, "Sesshoumaru had better be protecting Kagome! I can't smell her blood anywhere, but he better not have let her get hurt or I will tear him limb from limb…"_

Miroku and Sango hurried after the barely visible speeding trail of InuYasha's red haori. It seemed that with the added fear of Kagome being in trouble, InuYasha had managed to regain some of his strength in his pursuit of her.

The three rushed through the bushes and pushed passed the low hanging vines and branches, that attempted to interferee with their steady progression towards Kagome and Sesshoumaru.

The group had finally come to a clearing, where they came to an abrupt halt, as they barely dogged an attack from Sesshoumaru's Tōkijin. The blast of Sesshoumaru's Dragon Strike, scorched the earth and air around them and would have surely killed them, if InuYasha hadn't quickly grabbed both Sango and Miroku and leapt them all to safety.

Unconcerned with the image of Naraku hovering above him in the air, InuYasha yelled up at his brother who was also floating in the air.

"Are you crazy?! You could have killed us!"

Always calm, Sesshoumaru replied, "InuYasha, stay out of the way."

"No, YOU watch where you're swinging that sword!"

"Do not be daft InuYasha. Naraku has regained his demonic form and I am now able to wound him."

Both InuYasha and Naraku seemed to be shocked at his words.

InuYasha sniffed the air and he could smell the other hanyō's blood, as Naraku looked towards his right arm and saw that Sesshoumaru had managed to cut into his flesh.

_: _Naraku thought_, "How is this possible?! __Byakuya's illusion of me should hold. Why have I returned to my physical form? Surely that weak girl could not have defeated him?_

"'nuff said.", and with a smile on his face, InuYasha released his Wind Scar, in hopes of adding his own damage to Naraku.

Naraku barely missed InuYasha's blast and he was furious that he was left dodging attacks from the canine brothers. Even though they were all slightly weakened, Naraku didn't want to chance a battle with the reunited brothers, the taijiya and the monk combined.

He had decided to take his leave of them, and see what became of Byakuya.

Before leaving, Naraku smiled to himself, and thought that he would add to their collective fear. If Byakuya had managed to complete his task, then the girl would already be dead and gone. If he had not, she would surely be injured from her battle with Byakuya, and was probably dying at that moment.

Either way, her friends wouldn't make it in time to save her or they would be too distracted trying to get to her, to come after him.

"InuYasha, I see that through the years, even though your sword has grown stronger, your skills of hitting a target haven't improved.", Naraku chided.

InuYasha growled his displeasure at him, but kept quiet.

_: I can't let him get to me._

"What? No childish retort? Touché InuYasha. I see you're learning to be just like your 'big brother'."

InuYasha was ready to tear him apart, but something in the back of his mind told him that something wasn't right with this situation. Something didn't sit well with him…

And then he realized…"**sit**".

Frantically looking from side to side and then over towards Sesshoumaru, InuYasha realized that he didn't see Kagome.

Kagome was what was missing from this picture!

"Sesshoumaru! Where is Kagome?! She was supposed to be protected with you!", yelled InuYasha.

Sesshoumaru still had his eyes fixed on Naraku and his blade at the ready to blast him into nothingness, but this time, he saw fit to answer his brother's ranting.

"Naraku has been after her all this time, so I sent her back to you!", he growled.

It was then, that InuYasha saw the strangest thing happen.

This wasn't like all the other times that InuYasha had managed to anger Sesshoumaru for questioning him. For the first time in his life, he saw Sesshoumaru teetering on the edge of loosing his control. He seemed really pissed about something and InuYasha had no idea why Sesshoumaru would be mad with him.

_: I'm the one that should be upset. He's the baka that lost Kagome! He was supposed to protect her while I was gone!_

Naraku began to laugh at the dilemma the two brothers found themselves in. Both had the responsibility of protecting the girl, and yet neither was able to figure out where she currently was.

_: _Naraku thought, _"I wonder how they would react, when they've found out that they both FAILED to protect the little miko?"_

Smiling across to Sesshoumaru and down at InuYasha, Naraku stated, "How inconvenient for you both…It seems that the two of you have managed to loose something of importance to each of you…"

_: _Naraku thought, _"I might as well breed a little more jealousy between the brothers…"_

InuYasha didn't understand what Naraku was getting at, but he didn't like the sound of what he was implying.

_: _InuYasha thought, _"Does Kagome possess something that Sesshoumaru is after? Is that why he's really been with us all this time?"_

Naraku had hoped his verbal jabs would strike a cord with the brothers, but neither of them seemed too moved by his words. He looked over to see that Sesshoumaru had calmed down a bit and was content to have his stoic mask in place again. His hanyō brother, on the other hand, seemed to be mentally fuming over things that he didn't fully understand.

Quickly growing tired with this game that wasn't panning out to his full expectations, Naraku decided to leave them with his final thoughts, before they went off in vain, to search for their companion.

"I hate to battle and run, especially seeing as how the _real_ fun won't begin until I'm gone…"

"What are you talking about—?"

But, InuYasha was cut off by Sesshoumaru who silently seethed, "Where…Is…She?"

Sesshoumaru's patience had worn thin.

His anger forced him to enunciate each word, as if he could barely contain himself. It was enough to make InuYasha, Sango, and Miroku turn to the usually composed Diayōkai with questioning glances.

Naraku fed off the brothers' rage. Surprisingly, the contained Sesshoumaru emanated more wrath than the irresponsible hanyō that had charged himself with the task as Kagome's protector.

Naraku was about to respond, when Sesshoumaru spoke first.

"InuYasha. Go and find Kagome. I will deal with this hanyō."

For once, InuYasha didn't automatically disagree with his brother. He understood that if Naraku had been after Kagome all this time, then she was definitely in danger.

Miroku and Sango were torn.

They knew that they should stay and make sure that they were there to offer help to Sesshoumaru, if he needed it in finally defeating Naraku. But, they also knew that he was unlikely to welcome their interfereence, so they chose to chase after InuYasha and hoped that they could reach Kagome in time.

oOooOooOooOooOo

**

* * *

****Out of Time and A Time For Many "Firsts"…**

InuYasha frantically searched through the forest, trying desperately to pick up Kagome's scent.

The air was frigid and unnaturally still, so it made it harder for him to hone in on her elusive scent; which made InuYasha start to panic.

"KAGOME!! Ka-Go-Meeeeeeeeeeeeeeee!!"

InuYasha yelled to the top of his lungs, only to be greeted with more unnerving silence.

_: __Kagome couldn't have gotten far, especially with Shippo with her._

Then it hit him…Shippo! Even if he was having a difficult time tracking Kagome, he could still possibly track Shippo through his little yōkai aura and he should lead him straight to Kagome.

InuYasha stopped for a moment and channeled his senses into a different direction, to pin point Shippo. It took him a moment, but he was able to focus enough to catch on to the aura of the kitsune. InuYasha immediately raced off into the direction of the kit and thanked his lucky stars.

Being in this demonic forest with illusionary yōkai auras, was putting his hanyō senses out of whack. It was the strangest feeling knowing that his trusted senses were purposefully being overwhelmed and mislead.

_: __Naraku must really be up to something, to go through all this trouble—_

InuYasha's thoughts were cut off as he reached the strongest sensation of Shippo's aura, while his eyes caught the sight of Kagome's limp form under a nearby tree.

He immediately rushed up to her, and ignored the alarm bells his senses were giving off in warning. All he could do is gather her still body onto his lap and close to him, as he rocked her back and forth; in the oddly familiar act that Miroku had shared with Sango, only moments before.

Brushing the stray strands of her off of her peaceful face, InuYasha began to plead with Kagome to wake up. He pleaded for her just to open her beautiful eyes and smile up at him, just like Sango had done for Miroku. He promised that he wouldn't even mind her "sitting" him for the rest of his life, if she were just to open her lovely eyes and look up at him once more.

"Come on Kagome…Open your eyes for me Kagome…"

When Kagome seemed to refuse to respond to his gentle commands, InuYasha became more forceful and desperate.

"Damnit Kagome! I know you can hear me, so wake up! This isn't funny…"

Seeing that this tactic also had no effect of her, InuYasha went back to pleading. But, instead of pleading out loud to Kagome, he tried pleading to Kami.

It had been a long time, but InuYasha found himself once again praying for someone he loved, to a deity he hadn't trusted since he was a child. His nose began to water and unfamiliar tears began to flow from his hazy eyes.

_: __I know I don't deserve your mercy, and I'm ashamed that it has taken me till now to realize just how much __**she**__ means to me…but nonetheless, I love her and I want her to be all right. I want you to bring her back to me. I normally don't believe in miracles, but for you to send me someone so pure and kind and loving…it must be a miracle. __**She**__ must be a miracle! And I know that __**you meant her for me**__…Please don't take her away from me, just because I've been a little foolish. I promise to never take her for granted again. I promise to love her and cherish her for all the days of my life. I promise to give her every happiness I can, and die in the attempt in giving her the happiness that I can't. __**I promise**__…__**I promise**__…__**I promise**__…__**I promise**__—_

InuYasha's mental chanting was finally broken by the onslaught of tears that cascaded down her dirt stained, bruised, and bloodied face. Tears that managed to wash away the evidence of his earlier battles, only to skillfully conceal the hurt that ached deep within his heart.

A bitter acidic taste built up in his mouth, to mix with that coppery taste of blood. InuYasha had been unknowingly grinding his fangs in his mouth and had managed to bite down and cause some bleeding. It didn't matter though. Nothing really mattered anymore.

InuYasha's breathing became more and more labored and heavy, as he attempted to choke down sobs and simultaneously gulp in air to lungs that felt as if they were on fire and burning from the inside out.

She had not moved.

She was not breathing.

Her pulse was non existent.

Her natural aura had been extinguished.

She was gone from him.

For **another first** time in his life, InuYasha cried out for his brother.

"SESSHOUMARU!! SESSHOUUUUUUUUUU-MARU!"

Filled with so much hurt and anguish and pain, InuYasha began to loose control. He was no longer aware of his surroundings, as his eyes pulsed with the red of his inner yōkai. For his loss, he wanted to kill something.

Someone or something else deserved to die…but not her! It should not have been her!

At the sound of his yelling, Miroku and Sango appeared in the groove of trees and stilled instantly at what they saw.

The image would be burned in their minds forever.

There, on the grass, lay a lifeless Kagome in the arms of an enraged hanyō, who was looking back at them with death in his eyes.

They wanted to rush to InuYasha's side to be with Kagome, but they were in too much shock as to what they were seeing, to dare come closer. Their hope, that they were just seeing some horrible illusion, shattered instantly at the recognition of InuYasha's grief.

InuYasha had gone feral.

He looked at the approaching monk and slayer with pure hatred in his eyes, as if he didn't even recognize them.

"Ka-Kagome…No, you can't be—"

Sango was so wracked with grief that she could hardly get her words out. Shaking her head from side to side, she wanted to lunge out and take Kagome out of InuYasha's arms. She saw that InuYasha had somehow managed to revert to a blood rage, even with Tessaiga by his side, but she was unwilling to back down. She wanted to be near her friend!

She was about to attempt to lunge for Kagome, when Miroku jerked her back and it caused her to waver on her feet. Miroku seeing how unsteady she was quickly grabbed her close to him, in an effort to comfort her.

"Sango, I—"

Miroku started to say something, but found that he too was left speechless.

He understood that now was not the time for either of them to try and approach Kagome, when InuYasha was in his current state. If they did, they would be putting their lives at risk as well.

He knew not what had happened, here in this vile place of death, but he understood that the result had been the loss of their friend, their confidant, their sister.

A girl who had become a woman; turned friend to ostracized hanyō, turned mother to orphaned child, turned keeper to wayward monk, turned sister to an emotionally hurt slayer, and finally, ally to an unlikely yōkai.

Kagome had managed to become their…_everything_.

And now, she was gone.

Leaving them with nothing but memories…

Miroku felt the need to grieve, but he knew that at that time, he could not. With InuYasha incapacitated, the others had need of him. Miroku needed to be strong for Sango and Shippo…

_: __Oh Kami! Shippo! What are we to do when he finds out that he has lost, yet another parent?!_

Edgily, Miroku searched for the little kitsune, secretly hoping that he was no where near this horror.

His eyes sought out all the visible corners and possible hiding areas, before they came to rest on his still little form. Hoping against hope, that the child was merely knocked unconscious, Miroku managed to slowly maneuver Sango over to him.

Miroku continued his careful journey over to the boy, as InuYasha watched them with red, suspicious eyes. He growled his dislike of their movements near his Kagome, not realizing that he wasn't speaking to them in a way that he could be understood.

Once they got closer to the boy, Sango attempted to lean down to capture his little frame, but ended up stumbling to the ground in a stagger gained from her grief. Picking up the child, she found comfort in the fact that he was breathing and appeared to be ok. She glanced up to Miroku to indicate the child's well being, but saw that his attention was lost, to whatever was uncovered in some bushes, where the boy had lain.

Miroku continued to peer over Sango's shoulder, as if in a trance. Slowly, he bent down and picked up the completed Shikon Jewel.

"Is this what I think it is?", asked Miroku.

Still crying softly, Sango asked, "What is it?"

With disbelief, he uttered, "It's the Sacred Jewel…I don't believe it. Somehow, the jewel has been made whole again…"

Both Miroku and Sango looked at the jewel and then back towards InuYasha, who still held Kagome in his teary embrace.

"How can this be Miroku? With the jewel complete, Kagome should have been able to use some of its power to protect herself."

"Take a closer look Sango. The Shikon no Tama has been tainted with pure evil."

Both the monk and the slayer continued to gaze at the blackened jewel shard that swirled with dark intensity, as if it was filled with black mercury. They both felt an icy shiver run up their spines, just from being near the tainted jewel and knew that the evil within was strong.

"Why didn't she purify it?"

"I don't know Sango, but I would guess that for some reason, she was not able to do so and because the jewel was tainted with evil, she could not use it to help defend herself."

"What shall we do with it? None of us have the power to purify it, like Kagome could.", asked Sango.

"I don't know. There is too much that isn't right with this situation, but discussion of it will have to wait for now."

"Miroku, I want to be with Kagome now…"

"I understand Sango, but InuYasha's grief is too great right now and he may not react too kindly to you trying to take her away from him."

Sango agreed, but she was left numb by the idea of her sister being taken away from her and not having a chance to be with her right now.

"I know what you're thinking Sango, and you will have your chance with her, we all will. We just need to give him time. We all love Kagome…but he…he is _in love_ with her."

Just then, in a blurry flash of white, Sesshoumaru appeared.

It was as if he appeared out of thin air, and it was the gentle swaying of his silver locks, that served as the only indication of his swift appearance.

Sesshoumaru quickly took in the scene of the huddled monk, the yōkai slayer, and the unconscious kitsune. He then glanced over to see his crazed brother barely holding on to his own sanity, as he held on to Kagome, as if for _his_ life. Sesshoumaru immediately recognized the problem.

Sensing his brother's nearness, InuYasha looked up to him in utter rage.

Not bothering to get up for fear of leaving Kagome, InuYasha yelled, "Damnit Sesshoumaru! You rotten fuck! What took ya so long?!"

Realizing that his brother spoke more out of grief, than of intentions to be purposefully rude, he replied in kind.

"Brother, Naraku had to be dealt with. Let us not concern ourselves with that matter for the time being, we must see to your—"

Sesshoumaru found himself not knowing how to complete that statement.

Sesshoumaru had always thought of Kagome as InuYasha's woman. But as of late, things had changed between InuYasha and Kagome, and Kagome had managed to evolve Sesshoumaru into a different being, just by spending time with him. He found himself unwilling to continue recognizing Kagome as InuYasha's, simply because she had had the misfortune to meet him first.

Continuing, he spoke, "We must see to…_to_ Kagome now."

InuYasha was reaching his boiling point of rage and was precariously teetering on the verge of going feral, so Sesshoumaru had to approach him cautiously.

He could already see the bleeding red of InuYasha's yōkai, begin to cloud his judgment. Sesshoumaru wasn't fearful to fight his brother, but he was fearful that an altercation between the two would harm the girl further and waste precious time that they did not have. For once in his life, Sesshoumaru knew fear and it was an odd sensation because it wasn't fear for himself, but fear for _her_.

_: __I must calm the __hanyō or he will inadvertently keep me from resurrecting the girl with Tenseiga._

Sesshoumaru remembered the exact moment, when he was battling Naraku, when he heard his brother's anguished cry out to him.

He didn't know what had possessed him to react the way that he did, but he felt compelled that he must get to the girl. He knew that his brother required his help with Kagome.

Admittedly, Sesshoumaru recognized that he was more than likely falling into what Naraku must have planned all along, but that didn't stop him from racing from his battle with Naraku, to heed his brother's distressed call.

Confident in his abilities to right the situation, he approached InuYasha calmly. In return, InuYasha growled at the Diayōkai that at the moment, he only recognized as a threat.

Sesshoumaru spoke, "InuYasha, calm yourself. Was it not you that called me forth from battle to aid you?"

InuYasha momentarily stopped growling, as he tried to make sense of what was being said to him.

Sesshoumaru continued, "Have I not the power to return souls from the dead, if I so wish it? Was this not why you called out to me, so that I might resurrect the girl with Tenseiga?"

The mention of the healing and life giving sword seemed to bring InuYasha back from the brink of his own insanity. Showing that he understood his brother, he motioned for him to approach.

Sesshoumaru neared, but he remained cautious.

Finally regaining his voice, InuYasha spoke, but he was too edgy to say many words.

Biting his words, InuYasha demanded, "**Bring. Her. Back."**

Understanding his terse words, Sesshoumaru confidently unsheathed Tenseiga and hovered the sword above Kagome's lifeless body.

It was as if time stood still and the world waited for what was to happen next. InuYasha watched with anticipation, quickly looking back and forth from the drawn sword to Kagome's still form, in hopes that he would be the first to see her take in her first breath and he would be the one she sees looking back at her, when she opened her eyes again.

They waited.

And waited.

And still, nothing happened. Sesshoumaru was concerned when his sword didn't give off that initial 'pulse' of life.

_: __What is wrong with this damnable thing? Why would it not choose to return life to one such as she? She who deserves it most of all…_

Sesshoumaru's confusion behind how and why the sword chose to work sometimes, never really hindered him before. Usually, when the sword saw fit that he should help someone; it would just annoying pulse at his side, to gain his attention. And yet, this time, it remained deathly silent.

"What the fuck is taking so long?! Don't ya know how to use it or not?!", condemned InuYasha.

Sesshoumaru continued to look back and forth between the girl, and noticed that he didn't see the pallbearers of death this time around. His head started to spin as the sick realization came to him.

_: __The sword__**, **__**Tenseiga is NOT infinite! **__If I can not to get to someone in need, __**in time**__, then I loose the window of opportunity to bring them back!_

This realization was so shattering, that it brought Sesshoumaru to his knees.

He knew then, that he could not save her.

He was too late.

For a girl who had unknowingly become someone of great importance to Sesshoumaru, in her greatest time of need, he had **failed** her. His impotence to make things right for her cut him deeper than any sword could have.

InuYasha was so stunned by Sesshoumaru's seemingly weakened downfall that he almost reached out in concern for his brother. He had never seen Sesshoumaru react like this before and it bothered InuYasha.

Quickly snapping out of his concern for his brother, InuYasha demanded, "Get the fuck up! Don't just sit there!"

Sesshoumaru just looked over to his raging brother with a blank stare of disbelief.

He continued, "Use your sword and fucking save her! You know you can, so for once in you damn arrogant life, stop being cruel and heartless and think of someone else!"

Sesshoumaru knew that InuYasha spoke of what he didn't understand, and yet, Sesshoumaru was unwilling to tolerate his angered diatribe any longer. InuYasha wasn't the only one hurting and he needed to understand that Kagome's death didn't just affect him.

Sesshoumaru turned to give back some angry invective in return, but at the sight of his brother's tears, found that he could not hurt the boy more than he already was hurting.

Angered now, even more than before, at his inability to rage at his brother, Sesshoumaru gracefully stood and turned as if to just walk away.

Before he proceeded, he looked down upon Tenseiga and he uttered with great disdain, "Worthless sword!"

Shocking the group, instead of walking away and without warning to anyone, he took the Tenseiga and lunged it at a tree, off into the distance. His power so great from his impassioned fury, that the thrown sword smashed through several trees, before impaling itself on another tree some twenty-plus yards away.

Not caring to turn and see where his sword had landed, Sesshoumaru looked over to where Kagome lay and saw the sword she took from him before she ran. That sword was meant to protect her, and yet, it too had failed in its purpose.

Sesshoumaru had had enough! Surprising the group even further, he leaned his head back, so that he faced the sky and his hair almost touched the ground, and he screamed out a tormented cry.

His cry was so great, that the fowl of the air lurking in the dense trees flew off in a torrent of hurried escape from a tortured predator.

oOooOooOooOooOo

**

* * *

****A/N:** OK guys, my bad for this taking so long to write. Last week with work and church stuff for me, was crazy, so I got absolutely nothing done! But I did try to work extra hard to get this to you before this week ended and know that I have already started work on the next chapter.

I realize that some people were getting a little confused with the chapters. Yes, I am doing the chapters in order, although it may not appear that way now, but you will see what I was doing by the end of the next chapter…or the chapter after that.

**I know some people may be upset about me killing Kagome, especially so soon in the story and seeing as she was alive in the previous chapters; so, all of this may come over as…"sudden". Rest assured that all will be explained in due time and Kagome's death does have a purpose.**

This was certainly a difficult chapter to write, because it's hard killing off an integral character that people love and want to see happy. I didn't want to make her death brutal. I wanted it to be decent and beautiful like her character. I don't know if you all got that in chapter seven: "First Final Battle: Part I, Byakuya's Forrest", the beginning was a more in-depth look at Kagome's thoughts during her death, and then I backtracked through how she ended up in that situation; and continued from chapter seven through chapter eight with the rest of the story.

As far as Kagome's death, please don't be mad at me. I do not intend for her to stay dead or I wouldn't be able to adequately continue my story. I promise that I will make it up to you, very soon! So, take a breath and all will be well…just keep reading…

Thanx to you for the thoughtful reviews and positive responses,

From Me!


	10. Chapter 9: Anticipation

**A/N** Be **advised** that there is definitely a lemon in this chapter and it occurs relatively early on. Ironically, it is what took me so long to write in this chapter, just trying to get it right. As per usual, the language is a bit sexually explicit, but not too much; so, if you can't handle it…well, you can always try skipping over it. My job is only to write a good story and forewarn you when things get crazy…

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Chapter Nine:**

"**Anticipation"**

"_If history repeats itself, and the unexpected always happens, how incapable must Man be of learning from experience?"_

--**George Bernard Shaw**

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Sesshoumaru had had enough! Surprising the group even further, he leaned his head back, so that he faced the sky and his hair almost touched the ground, and he screamed out a tormented cry.

His cry was so great, that the fowl of the air lurking in the dense trees flew off in a torrent of hurried escape from a tortured predator.

**Day 4**

Waking with a start, his eyes flew open as Sesshoumaru quickly forced himself up on his bed and braced his weight with his elbows.

"Kagome!", he yelled.

Sesshoumaru looked around his still room, his labored breathing audible and signifying his own fears.

Inhaling deeply, Sesshoumaru leaned his head back against his headboard. It was early in the morning. So early, that the moon had yet to be chased from the sky by the rays of the morning sun. The night air that blew past his sheer curtains and wafted in from the open French doors of his balcony, did nothing to calm the burning of his skin or the sheen of sweat that dripped down his torso.

He had had _that_ dream again, and it left him breathing hard, as if he had just run a marathon. His body raged, as it struggled to take in enough air to sustain and calm himself.

"_Kagome."_

This time, he sighed her name like a magical enchantment that would ward off his nightmare and soothe his inner beast.

Not needing to look at the alarm clock on the nightstand to the right of his bed, Sesshoumaru could tell by the location of the moon in the sky, that it was nearing 4 a.m. He had only been asleep for a couple of hours, before his nightmare had returned full force and filtered into his unconsciousness.

_:: But why have the dream now, after all these centuries? It has been forever since I have even thought of that moment._

His question was rhetorical. Sesshoumaru already knew that answer.

He had had that dream, because _she_ had come back into his life. He had had that dream because her scent still danced along his senses like a fond memory of a favorite meal or that rush of memory one gets when they hear a particular song. The image of that moment was burned in his brain, as clear as a photograph.

Normally, Sesshoumaru would shower at night as well as in the morning, but it was his encounter with Kagome in his office from the previous day, which had him disinclined to wash away the scent of her that remained on him.

He wanted to keep the sweet aroma of her with him, and even though he enjoyed his showers, he felt less inclined to cleanse himself of her honeyed fragrance. More than likely, it was the scent of her natural perfume, which had brought forth dreams he had long forgotten; dreams that he had tried to completely forget.

_:: These were no dreams, but nightmares!_

Those were nightmares that contained hidden truths of his subconscious; truths that were nothing more than the violent memories of a past that he would have liked to forget.

_:: It did happen! __**She did die**__…and yet, I saw her only yesterday?_

Slightly confused and still a little disoriented from his vivid memories, Sesshoumaru pushed his head back on his headboard and closed his eyes to help him focus.

_:: It's true, I did see Kagome yesterday and she was safe and healthy. But, I know I remember her dying over 500 years ago in that damnable forest…Of course! Now I remember…_

Opening his eyes, Sesshoumaru looked through the darkness of his room. It was night and that further added to the shadows that danced across the dimly lit spaces. His bedroom had been designed to satiate the darkness within himself. Deep blue sheets complimented cream carpet and his family's silver crest above his bed. Normally, this room calmed his yōkai when it raged. But this time, it was another inner demon that kept his peace at bay.

Angrily tearing the silk sheets that had managed to tangle themselves around him, as he tossed and turned in his sleep, Sesshoumaru got up. He was no longer in the mood to sleep, and his dreams left him agitated and with pent up energy to spare.

Stepping out onto his balcony, he let his body be cooled off by the gentle breeze. Sesshoumaru found a slight enjoyment out of the air on his naked body. He was not inclined to exhibitionism, but his penthouse was high above the surrounding buildings, so he was confident that no one would see him.

_:: As if I would concern myself with someone seeing my state of undress…_

Sesshoumaru leaned on the concrete balustrade that surrounded his balcony and looked upon the sleeping city below him, as the silvery length of his hair wafted along the gentle breeze. The railing was cold to his touch and he enjoyed the conflicting sensation when it came in contact with his overheated skin.

Even though the night sky was still heavily dark, he could see even the tiniest creatures on the streets below. His hawk-like eyes caught even the faintest of movements from this high up.

Sesshoumaru always enjoyed this image and he knew that he had chosen this place to be his main residence, not only because it housed his offices on a lower level, but because it appealed to his baser instincts. He enjoyed the feeling of the world at his feet, even though he had long ago given up his desire to have control over it.

_:: It is times such as these, when I miss being a Lord in my castle._

These were some thoughts of the past, that he still enjoyed thinking fondly of. But, it was other thoughts…thoughts like his dreams, which he wished he could forget all the same.

He remembered that his dream had started off as it always had in the past.

He would first think of the time when he had first met the miko and then think on the subsequent meeting afterwards. It always made him inwardly smile at how she had no fear of him, even though it had been completely foolish on her part.

She certainly had had no reason to trust him, seeing as how their first meetings resulted in him trying to kill her. And yet, she always remained trusting, as though she alone could cultivate him into being trustworthy.

_:: She had always been a strange creature. __What a grave mistake it would have been on my part, to have killed her…_

The thought of her death, wiped away that smirk that had been playing on his lips. He did not like to think of that dream, much less the true reality of that time.

It had all happened so long ago. And yet, the memory remained fresh in his mind. This memory, turned nightmare, wasn't like other dreams; where upon waking, you would forget. No, this nightmare stayed with him like a mental plague that could not be cured or released into the dark oblivion of forgetfulness.

The impact of that fateful day, stayed with him long into the changing seasons and the centuries that past on. Convinced that he might never see her again, he had almost persuaded his mind to believe that terrible moment had never occurred. Almost convinced himself, that they had never spent time together and that she had not been taken away.

And then she showed up in his office, and brought with her all his memories he had buried away, of the past.

Till this day, he had not forgiven himself for failing her. He had especially been angry with Myoga and the knowledge that scared little flea had kept hidden from him; which is why, till this very day, he had not seen the little flea. At the time, Sesshoumaru had wanted to kill him, but he later thought that the escape of death would be too kind.

_:: Although, looking back, if I could have trusted my Tenseiga to work when I wanted it to, I could have simply killed him viciously and then brought him back to life, to do it over and over again, until I was bored or decided that he deserved to stay dead…_

Sesshoumaru had also not forgiven his father either, for the part he played in that travesty. Even if it were a fault of omission, his father was certainly responsible for this whole mess. If his father had been more forthcoming, things might have turned out differently for all of them.

It struck him a little odd that he never blamed InuYasha. How could he? The hanyō couldn't have done anymore to resurrect the girl than he could have. The only thing they had going for them was time, and they had managed to miss that opportunity to save her by mere minutes. Minutes foolishly wasted on fighting Naraku and trying to save the others.

_:: Had I have known before hand, the knowledge that I was told later, I could have saved her then. Whether it is this life or the next, Naraku will pay for his many crimes!_

Angrily, Sesshoumaru turned and looked into his bedroom, glancing longingly at his bed. He was in no mood to think if the past and he really just wanted to get back to sleep and enjoy a few more hours of blank unconsciousness. But, it seemed that his mind had other intentions.

Sesshoumaru resolved himself to the fact that he was not going to get back to sleep, so he walked back into his bedroom and headed for his shower. His bathroom was probably his second most enjoyable place in his entire penthouse, coming in second only to his bedroom or more specifically, his bed.

Sesshoumaru enjoyed his bathroom because it was made for two, but probably had space to accommodate more. The colors of taupe granite steam shower, encased in a glass and the surrounding marble and chrome fixtures reminded him of his father's lands, in which he used to patrol often; it was all earthen tones soothing variations of taupe.

He really loved spending time in his enormous glass shower that had a bench inside that he could sit on when he came home from a long day. And he especially enjoyed the eight programmable shower heads that pulsed all around him. It always reminded him of simpler times, when he could enjoy bathing under a waterfall on a long journey that took him away from the Western Palace.

Thinking of waterfalls made him smirk. He was remembering a time when all he could do was fantasize about taking Kagome under a waterfall, on a night lit only by the fullness of the moon. He remember being angry with himself and more so at her, because he felt that she must have been using some sort of sorcery to defile his mind.

On one occasion, she had been coming from her nightly bath and caught him staring blankly at some nearby falls and she questioned whether he enjoyed the view. He had misunderstood her question and responded harshly. His unjust lashing out at her, caused her to run away crying.

He later regretted his actions, mostly because he didn't enjoy dealing with the overprotective hanyō afterwards. But, he was also _personally_ bothered by his own reasoning for lashing out at her, and yet, he had no intentions of sharing his confusing feelings with her or anyone else for that matter.

Sesshoumaru stepped in his granite shower and allowed the tepid waters to cool his skin. Placing his hands on the wall before him and raising his face to two of the showerheads above, he allowed the water to soak into the silvery depths of his hair. Once his lengthy hair was soaked through, he leaned his forehead against the wall in front of him that had a pearl and cream marble mosaic of a crescent moon.

Opening his eyes and letting the water pass over his lowered dark lashes, he reached an arm out of the shower and automatically adjusted the temperature on the outside electric touch-screen panel. As the water became warmer, the fog from the heat started to create this screen of mist that made the exterior of the bathroom barely visible.

Closing his eyes, he let his minder wander…

It was then, that she came to him.

She had always come to him when he was in the shower. It had been one of his favorite fantasies outside of his bedroom and now that she was firmly back in his mind, she had come back to him here too.

The daydream was never the same, but it was always exhilarating.

This time, she roused him with a gentle touch.

Slinking out of the mist behind him and wrapping her arms around him, her luscious breasts pushed firmly up against him as she laid her head along his spine. It was a touch so intimate, that his desire for her started as a slow burn that only served to fuel up his system.

"Kagome?"

"_Hm?"_

Breathing a sigh he hadn't been aware he was holding in, "It has been _so_ long…"

Sliding her hands up and down his abdomen and following the same sensuous trail as the falling water, she smiled into his back and placed a gentle kiss on his spine, as her hands playfully just missed grazing his already hardened erection.

"_Too long…but I am here now…"_

"Y-yes.", he shivered at her touch.

Her fingers trailed an intricate pattern back to has hardened abdomen which jerked under her further playful ministrations. It was as if she were casting a magical incantation sent to his body through her clever fingers to arouse and stimulate. Trailing farther still, her fingers purposely trailed over his bobbing shaft, as she began to reacquaint herself with his burgeoning member.

Another fevered hiss escaped his lips, as he tried to control his palpitating heart rate and bring focus back into his blurred eyes. She continued to caress his shaft of steel, encased in heat and satin. Gently stroking up and down and up and down, she made no hurried movements. This both excited him and irritated the hell out of him, at the same time. He could take no more of this game playing.

He wanted to handle her roughly, and yet, he had no desire to mar her beautiful skin.

Turning around, Sesshoumaru locked eyes with the woman of his desires. Golden eyes turned heated amber with longing, as they connected with her fathomless depths. Through the steamy fog, he could see her glistening hair, dampened from the mist of the shower and how her pale skin stood out against the creamy earth tones of the room.

"I have no intentions of being tender."

None too gently, he reached up and slid a clawed hand through her ebony locks, as he pulled them, to gather her closer to himself. Stopping her just before him, nose-to-nose, he took a moment to capture her big expressive eyes, the feel of her dainty pointed nose, her rosy flushed cheeks, and finally, her soft pink lips; lips that were slightly opened, as if they were begging to be kissed.

"_It was never expected of you…"_

Unwilling to deny her siren's call any longer, Sesshoumaru urgently brought his mouth to hers in a kiss so searing, that he was assured that they would go up in flames. The kiss was insistent and demanding. Now was not the time for gentle coaxing, but for an impassioned taking that would hopefully slate his newly revived senses.

He kissed her like she was the answer to his drought, that he had been forced to endure for so long. She was the rain to the barren desert that existed in his heart. Her kiss was electric lightening of that storm that sizzled in his system like a shot of brandy after a glass of white wine. It intoxicated him. _She_ was intoxicating.

This was _his_ fantasy. _His_ desires. Here in this darkly erotic recess of his mind, he would have her without all the frills and the foreplay. He would sate himself with her willing body, over and over and over again! Here, he would push and pull and bruise her tender flesh, as they both found completion in each other's arms.

_Here_, he would _take_ and she would satisfy. Her body would quiver with ecstasy as he pounded within her, till he passed her womb and reached her very soul. She would be what should have been his, so long ago.

Sesshoumaru understood necessity to carefully handle the Kagome that graced his reality; he would have to be gentle with her. He would have to charm and entice her and woo her, but here…in the area that housed his cognitive reasoning, her body was his playground. She was his, here first, and she would soon be his in every aspect of his life.

For now, he found comfort in propelling her body forward with his own. Slamming her back into a wall, he continued to pillage her mouth like a marauding solider. His fangs scraping against her bottom lip, demanding entrance, as he plundered her sweet depths with his tongue. Dueling tongues thrust and parried with one another, in an erotic battle of wills.

His sharp fangs grazed her mouth and punctured her bottom lip, causing it to bleed and spill a small amount of her blood. He could taste the sweetness of her fiery blood and he knew that his yōkai would react accordingly. In an instant, the kiss changed from slow eroticism to a hunger that had him devouring her mouth like she was his last meal.

His mouth wreaked havoc on hers and he stole her very breath away, as his hands slid up and down the silkiness of her body. Cupping and teasing her rounded breast until her nipples peaked; his mouth left hers and made a slow journey downward. Starting at her jaw line, Sesshoumaru nibbled her skin and left butterfly kisses in the wake of his teasing bites.

Kagome giggled as his little kisses tickled her chin.

Not looking up, he stated, "This is no time for laughter."

"_Then stop tickling me!",_ she gently reproached.

"Indeed…"

"_Wh-what did you have…in mind?"_

Sesshoumaru loved the sound of her passion laden voice. It was a sweet melody to his ears and it sent shivers through his body, like thousands of soft hands groping his skin. His sensitive ears usually detested any loud sounds and unnecessary screaming, and yet her cries of pleasure filled him with pride; pride that, only he could make her feel that way.

Kagome's giggles quickly subsided, as one of Sesshoumaru's hands made their way down to the apex of her thighs. She could feel the beginning trembles of her body, as her stomach muscles tightened with the steady progress of his hand; making her jerk forward slightly, like she had made him earlier, with anticipation.

Sesshoumaru had spent countless hours imagining what delights would await him between her thighs. He had considered being met with silky ebony curls that would attempt to hide his treasure, and yet his mind could only conjure her being silky smooth there too, like the rest of her skin.

Reaching his destination, Sesshoumaru snaked his skilled fingers into the apex that held her womanhood. He delved two fingers inside her, further encouraged by her instantaneous wetness that drenched his fingers and consumed them in its liquid heat. Pumping into her and slowly drawing out again, filled him with images of how her sensitive muscles would eventually grip him and milk him for his seed.

Her body began to shake in small tremors and her breathing became hitched. She could feel the beginnings of a fire that was erupting within, as he continued to pump his skilled fingers in and out of her. Sesshoumaru pulled back just enough to see the rapture on her face as she forcefully came beneath his ministrations. This interplay without words seemed to weaken his resolve to draw this moment out.

More determined now than before, Sesshoumaru playfully thrust her from him and turned her around, so that she was now facing the wall and her back was to him. A growl of satisfaction burst from his chest, as he saw her comply with his unspoken demand of submissiveness. Kagome pushed out her bottom in a playful invitation, as she pulled her hair away from her back and exposed her throat to him.

This was what he wanted. This was what he needed. Complete submission from the one that was to be his. His inner yōkai demanded it of her. This was something he was more familiar with and yet it was slightly different; a bit altered. He had actually watched the rapture on her face that overcame her when she had come in his arms. Even his inner yōkai couldn't take that away from him.

Having taken the occasional demoness that suited his fickle fancies, he realized that he had never taken a woman in a position where he was able to see their face. Sesshoumaru didn't want to see the emotions flickering across their stale faces, frozen in time by immortality. Those faces were the ones he would probably forget as soon as they were gone from him.

No, he did not like having that sort of intimacy between himself and them. And yet, Kagome, stirred something else within him. She was alive and pulsating with _life_. Even her mortality to beautiful to him, because he knew that she would not last forever; and yet, she would be his to enjoy for as long as time permitted.

It was as if he didn't see what he did to her, he would not believe it of himself in the light of day.

He pulled her hips firmly to him and seductively rubbed against her backside with his overly hardened member. He ached and he knew that nothing would remove that ache until he plunged himself deep within her. He used his knee to part her legs as she exposed herself to him in a position as if she were on all fours.

He maneuvered in behind her as one of his hands cupped her hip while he allowed his other free hand to probe her warmth once again, to ensure that she was ready for him. Then, without warning, he shoved his long, thick shaft deep inside; so deep, that he made her gasp from the pressure.

Her cry of pleasure sent his emotions careening, that she was actually enjoying his domineering. Even demonesses had to be coaxed into being submissive. Yet, this fragile human being understood his primal needs and embraced them. He pulled back and thrust into her hard again, hoping to elicit another one of her erotic screams. It was easy for him to please her and he ensured that she was not disappointed.

She felt him pumping hard into her body, skin slapping against skin, as she attempted to grab hold of the sleek shower surfaces for traction. His thrusts so powerful, that it almost lifted her off her knees. Sesshoumaru's clever fingers reached under her waist and between her swollen lips, recapturing the attentions of the bundle of nerves that were swollen and aching, that he had neglected for far too long. These dual sensations and penetrations caused her to erupt in screams of passion, as the tight coiling in her body released and sent forth an explosion of pure bliss.

Not too far from his own release, Sesshoumaru felt her body tense around him and begin to pulse, as she started to milk him tightly. He could take no more. He stiffened further and pushed into her tight core once more, as he bit down on her neck hard and clamped until she was immobile. His growls vibrated against her spine and down to her backside, causing her to cry out an exasperated moan. His bite seemed to rekindle her orgasm and send her body into spasms of pleasure again.

His last thrust was hard and quick, as he simultaneously released his seed deep within her and let out a throaty growl of dominance and ownership. He had held onto her body tightly as he poured his seed within her womb, as his body shuddered violently with every pulse and caused him to tremble from the onset of weakness that was quickly overtaking him.

Breathing heavily in the aftermath, her eyes barely opened as she slouched against the wall, and was unable to see the smirk upon his face. He breathed out her name as he lifted her off himself and turned her around, so that their foreheads rested against each other and he labored for breath.

"Mine. Say it. Say you are mine!"

"_I am yours Sesshoumaru…I have always been yours…"_

Her revelation sent a shudder through his body, as he opened his eyes that he hadn't realized were closed and pressed a gentle kiss to her lips.

"Before I even knew it, I was waiting for you. It appears that I have waited for you all my life."

Her eyes still closed in a gentle repose, she leaned her head back against the wall behind her and smiled up at him.

"Ummm…", was her only reply.

Sesshoumaru glanced down to where their bodies touched and saw that she had many little cuts, scrapes and bruises. Just as he ran a hand over a rather nasty bruise already starting to discolor her beautiful skin, it began to fade away. With an astonished look gleaming from his eyes, Sesshoumaru saw that all her wounds and scrapes were rapidly healing before him.

_:: What manner of trickery is this?!_

Sesshoumaru remained dumbfounded; until he realized that her entire body was fading away, disappearing back into the mist of whence she came. His fantasy of their time together had been so real to his mind, that he almost forgot that she was a figment of his overactive imagination and the only thing he was left holding was his own pulsating member.

His dream had come to an end, so he plopped himself onto the granite bench that was along a corner of his intricate shower. Even though he knew that none of it had been real, his body still felt spent and a little relived.

"Kami, I have been reduced to having wet dreams in the shower…"

Regaining his strength, he got up once more and cleansed himself of the evidence of his release.

Stepping out of his shower and dressing himself in one of silk kimonos, Sesshoumaru left his bedroom and headed for the kitchen. All this _stimulating activity_ had made him hungry…

oOooOooOooOooOo

**Back at the Higurashi Shrine…**

Kagome was having a restless sleep that was quickly turning into a sleepless night, as the night crept ever closer to morning.

Her pillow was hot and lumpy and her covers felt scratchy on her skin. Her room couldn't seem to get dark enough for her comfort and somehow it managed to feel simultaneous felt unbearably warm and stifling and frigidly cold; as well as the fact that strange noises from the outside kept distracting her from getting to sleep.

_:: Has my bedding always been this uncomfortable and my room so, non conducive to sleep? I've never had such a horrible sleep, since my first nights sleeping under the stars in feudal Japan, sleeping in a sleeping bag on the hard dirt!_

Tossing and turning, Kagome punched her pillow for the thirty-seventh time that evening, until her pillow was flatter than one of InuYasha's self-made craters, after a '**sit**' command. She was definitely having a hard time getting to sleep and if she didn't get some 'shut-eye' soon, she would end up having bags under her eyes the size of her yellow backpack; and that would be _so_ unattractive.

_:: What am I thinking, "bags under my eyes"? Like I should even care! I'm not going to dinner to impress him or be seen as attractive to him. I'm going to get some answers!_

Even as she thought this, she knew that she was lying to herself and that caused her to bring her pillow from under her head and put it over her face, as she moaned into it. He was impressive and therefore, she wanted to be impressive as well.

Kagome was restless because she had been so worked up from her meeting with Sesshoumaru from the day before, that she found it hard getting to sleep at all. She wasn't nervous…not anymore. It was just that her head was filled with so many questions and anticipation of what was to come from her 'dinner date' with him that evening.

_:: "Dinner date"—Keh!_

Kagome flung her pillow from her face and onto the floor, as she chuckled to herself. She had been hanging around InuYasha so much, that she was starting to sound like him too. Staring up at her ceiling, she had the strangest feeling that Sesshoumaru knew more about her than her friends did and that there was a lot he wasn't telling her.

_:: Boy, am I one to talk?! All I do is keep secrets from my friends. My friends here in the modern era would die if I told them why I was never really in school and InuYasha would kill me if he knew I was going out on a date with his brother._

When Sesshoumaru had first invited her to dinner, Kagome felt the strange compulsion to play hard to get. She didn't want to make things easy for him, even though she had no idea why. Although, all things considered, she probably shouldn't play that game with a daiyōkai. There's nothing more they love, than a good chase; it's in their nature.

But Kagome soon realized that she was too tempted, to pass up an opportunity of a life time to share a meal with the great, Lord Sesshoumaru.

_:: I wonder what we'll eat. InuYasha loves Ramen, but I think Sesshoumaru would have more sophisticated tastes. I hope his tastes have evolved from the __yōkai staple food of raw meat…_

Kagome didn't know much about yōkai eating habits, but she was sure it was nothing her mother had ever prepared. There had been more than a few times when some overconfident yōkai thought that they could have her for a meal and that made Kagome shudder. She did know that raw and heavily bloody meat was a common favorite, but she hoped that Sesshoumaru would refrain for her benefit.

Sighing loudly, Kagome knew that this was definitely going to be a surreal experience for her. She had always thought of Sesshoumaru as aristocratic if not sophisticated, but she had never imagined him to be pleasant company. And yet, he had surprised her the other day with his easy conversation and almost humorous banter.

He was a hard man to gage, because he had always been so quiet. The few times they had come across him in the warring era, he hardly spoke; unless of course, he was being unpleasant towards InuYasha or threatening someone. Kagome figured that he must be more of a thinker than a talker and so his ability to hold an actual conversation yesterday, came as a pleasant surprise.

_:: Well, duh girl! He's a Lord or at least, he was the Lord of the Western Lands. He's used to looking down his perfect nose at people and having servants attend to his every wish, but he had to have evolved some to survive this long. What if I make a complete fool of myself and eat with the wrong fork or drink out of the wrong glass! Kami, I hope I don't have a klutz attack and break some priceless heirloom…_

There was no use denying it, Kagome was excited and yet, she was gravely concerned over the fact that she might do something to completely embarrass herself in front of him.

_:: Maybe if I can get some sleep, I can get up early enough to catch mom and have her give me a refresher course on etiquette. She's always been graceful and good with stuff like that…_

Finally tired of being tired, Kagome grabbed another pillow that was cooler to the touch and put it over her head. She created a cave for herself and slowly drifted off into an exhausted sleep. Yep, she was definitely picking up some of InuYasha's bad habits.

Tomorrow would be a day for _another_ type of adventure…

oOooOooOooOooOo

**Back at Sesshoumaru's Penthouse at the top of the Hazuki ****Nijūhachinichi**** Building…**

Sesshoumaru spent his morning as he usually does, which is sitting and enjoying the silence of the morning in his favorite leather recliner and sipping a warm mint tea. He sat comfortably as he watched the sun peak over the horizon and erase the evidence that the night had ever come.

His thoughts were inconsistent, and no matter how much he attempted to dance around it, his mind always brought him back to the day that they lost Kagome. Not truly focusing and allowing his rattled brain to lead, compulsion overrode instinct as it propelled him out of his chair and onto his feet, towards his personal study.

As he entered, he took a moment to take in his surroundings and felt a little relieved at the nostalgia that rushed to greet him. This was the one room in his household that was designed to be a replica of his father's study that he had spent many moons in, as a young Lord. This room chased away memories of death and destruction in a tide of newfound emotion that could only be described as fondness and contentment.

It was in a room such as this, that he learned war tactics and principals of being a Lord under the tutelage of his father and high ranking generals. It was in a place such as this, where he learned secret family incantations and tested spells under the watchful eyes of his father. And it t was in a room like this, that he would secret himself away as a young pup and study techniques that would increase his knowledge and thus his power.

This room stood out as a reminder of what he had once taken for granted. The only potentially damning memory of this room had been that, it was in a study like this one, where his father would retire to after patrolling his lands and enjoy some flavored concoction of sake, which he was introduced to by Izayoi herself.

_:: Maybe I should not have blamed father for his supposed crimes nor the woman at his side, but the drink. Is that not the way of humans now a days? Maybe I too have become so foolish in my old age._

His heart was heavy, but no longer weighed down by hatred and dissatisfaction, but by loneliness and an overwhelming emptiness that sometimes seemed too much to bear. He felt like a thoroughly chastised overachiever that was scoffing at his "meager gains", even though he knew he had accomplished more than enough.

Sesshoumaru had to confess that he felt incomplete and unjustly cheated by time and half truths. So many days back then, he had envisioned _eventually_ consenting to having heirs and schooling his own sons in a manner not too dissimilar than that of his own father, in a room like this. He saw himself ruling with a heavy hand and a heart for only that which was his; unlike his father, who ruled with a heavy hand and a light heart for women in general.

_:: Could I be going through a_ _diayōkai__ midlife crisis?_

Smirking to himself at his foolish thoughts, he turned his attention back to his study, as he glimpsed over the subtle differences he allowed to modernize the room. Shiny super-electronics lay dormant and unnoticeable when they were turned off. Hidden speakers and secret panels that concealed plasma screen monitors and giant computers were his 'little allowances' of technology in his otherwise sacred dwelling.

His makeshift office was surrounded by mountains of books on shelves and stacks on the floor, which totaled the sum of his knowledge on all things mystical and supernatural. Sesshoumaru also brought in aged stone that actual came from the ruins of the House of the Moon, to line the walls as a permanent fixture of his new home. Ancient scrolls lined a wall behind his antique desk, held on a large shelf-like structure that used to double as an apothecary medicine cabinet.

It was a delightfully confusing mixture of old world meets post-modernism; all rustic and archaic against a civilized backdrop.

An unlit fireplace graced the wall to the left and it was the first thing you would take notice of, when entering the room. Although the fireplace seemed to be the centerpiece that held this strange room together, it was the gleaming sword on the mantel that captured your interest. Proudly presented on a display stand, its sheath behind it as a backboard, the blade still gleamed and appeared untouched by dust or time.

Sesshoumaru mused that he had never allowed anyone into his private study, going as far as to learn the techniques of modern building and instillation to hand craft his hideaway. Such beauty and seamless design would be appreciated only be him. And yet, tonight would be different.

Tonight Kagome would enter his home and be welcomed here. Here, in his private study, she too would find some of the answers that she had been seeking. She may unknowingly learn tactics for battle or learn incantations for spells. Maybe, she too, would find comfort in a place designed for a Lord and his pastimes.

Walking closer to the blade, Sesshoumaru inwardly seethed. No matter how many centuries had past, he was always disappointed at the deception that had plagued his blinded existence. No one had told him of his father's sacrifice and for many centuries after, left him feeling a strange emotion that was welled up inside of him, like building water from a dam, ready to burst free.

_Shame_.

This unfamiliar emotion was shame. He was ashamed at how he had spent his young life trying pointlessly to defeat his father, when unbeknownst to him; his father had already seen his own defeat and knew how and when that it would come. His father would not die by his hands. No would he perish at the hand of Takemaru, but by his own hands and due to his own choice.

Sesshoumaru had been wrong all along, and he was ashamed that he had dishonored his father by treating him in such an uncouth and boorish manner, in his last moments as father and son. Had he have understood that events had already been set in motion, events which his father had already altered as much as he could; he might have been less…abrasive.

His father had done the very thing he himself was attempting to do now, alter an outcome for love. Although, this time around, Sesshoumaru would not be as selfless as his father had been. He would stand steadfast on his mission and not be deterred. He would seek out his own love and happiness and he would not sacrifice himself for anyone else…but _her_.

Sesshoumaru now understood why the skittish Myoga had been reluctant to talk about it. Who would want to tell the story of their master's own downfall, especially to the sons whom he had sacrificed for?

_:: What a blinded fool I had been?_

Sesshoumaru was remembering the last conversation he had had with frightful flea.

It was around the campfire on the night of Kagome's death. The group had been both physically tired and emotionally exhausted. They had rightfully refused to set camp in that disturbing forest, so InuYasha gathered Kagome's limp form and they traversed several miles to an area that they could feel safe in.

Even in death, Kagome had looked beautiful. InuYasha had taken great care to clean her wounds and her taijiya friend redressed her in clean attire, as the monk said a prayer over her. It had been important to the begin her burial ceremony, but no one wanted Kagome to be so far from Kaede's village, so it was decided that upon morning, we would head back towards the old priestess' village. InuYasha would deal with her family later.

The night had been deathly still and no one spoke for what seems like hours. Sesshoumaru could remember their faces; wet with silent tears and etched deep with pain. Even the harsh planes of InuYasha's normally comical features, caused him to drawback. He remembered thinking that he had never spent so much time concerning himself over the faces of humans before, much less his baka half-brother.

He, a being who showed no emotion, took quiet stock of those who could. They had earned a place at her side to cry for her. He had established no such rites, and was unsure if he even had those emotions inside of him.

They all had gathered around a warm fire, to stave off the night's cold air. And yet, it seemed that no one could find warmth and comfort in the flames. They were cold from the inside out and nothing could thaw that hurt. Even the normally playful kitsune child had managed to waken from his bump on the head and after his anticipated tearful mourning; he too seemed stoic and reserved.

_:: They had such blank faces…almost mirrored just like my own._

Sesshoumaru had felt uneasy in their presence and he wondered if this was how they had always felt around him. They were all…_broken_. He had seen broken men before in battle and the families torn apart by death, but nothing compared to this. Naraku had managed to devour their spirits and take away the essence of their joy.

Their expressionless faces were eerie shadows of the life that had once filled their features. He remembered admitting to himself that it was strange. He always showed no emotion, even though he felt a great deal on the inside. And they, they freely expressed their emotions and now they lay dormant, much like his own.

No one had shown any interest in anything in particular, with the exception for caring for the girl. It wasn't until Myoga showed up and behaved like a maniac, that anyone even garnered him some attention. Kagome's death came as a shocking surprise to the bungling flea and he kept running off at the mouth about things that no one understood.

His ranting and raving almost equaled that of InuYasha's or even Sesshoumaru's own subsequent outburst; an outburst he would later deny because of its undignified manner. Myoga had kept saying things like, _"…the great Lord should have never kept this from you two…"_. As well as, _"…things weren't supposed to happen this way…he did everything he could to avoid this!"_.

Once the flea had been calmed, he began to tell a tale that no one had expected, much less could have anticipated.

It was even amazing that his rattled old brain could even remember such details, and yet he was able to perfectly recall the experience because he had been there. Myoga had been there with his father, the great Inu no Taishou. We all were weary from the day and had no desire for a bedtime story, and yet the flea was determined to be heard. He felt that given all that had occurred, we deserved to know the truth: the truth about the great Inu no Taishou, the truth about the sword he had specially crafted, and the truth about the girl who came from the well…

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**A/N** My bad for this chapter taking 2 weeks to come together. You guys know me and I usually update weekly, but these past two weeks have been crazy for me at work, and by the time I made it home in the evening, I just wanted to fall out on my bed and sleep! Also, as I stated in the beginning, it was initially difficult for me to write this lemon for Sesshoumaru. In the previous chapters, I've been able to create this ultra feminine sexual experience for Kagome, but this time, I wanted to take it from Sesshoumaru's perspective. I really had to think about how a sexual fantasy would go for him, because I felt that he'd want it to be animalistic and instinctual and primal, but not kinky and trashy. So, I had the problem of trying to figure out how and what a Daiyōkai would fantasize about. I hope that it came out OK because I spent a long time thinking about it…

Anyway, so I think that we have progressed enough in the story, for me to summarize some things for you all. Some people are a little confused and from your comments, I find that some of you seem to be focusing on different things, than I had intended. Plus, I figure that some of you might not have reread the previous chapters for further clarification and consistency within the story. So, I figured I would do a little chapter review from my perspective, so that we all are on the same page. I want to clear up some confusion, while leaving you more interesting things to think about, that you might not have already considered!

**My Story Summary**: Kagome's destiny lies within the lives of the sons of the Inu no Taishou and was predicted long before she was born. See how she delves deeper into the knowledge that she didn't just "accidentally" fall into the well; as her _**presen**__t_ and their _**past**_ collide to reveal the true power of Kagome and her connection to the **Son of the Moon**.

First things first! When reading my story and from the summary description, you have to be in the mindset that I'm telling a story about how InuYasha and Sesshoumaru's pasts collide with Kagome's future/present to reveal Kagome's true power and her connection with the Son of the Moon. So right off the bat, you should understand that I'm going to be telling a story in both Kagome's present/future world and the Feudal Era that she visits with InuYasha's group.

**Prologue**: In the Prologue, we are taken back to the past with Sesshoumaru. Here, we find mostly his thoughts on being entrusted with a sword that he can't use. He doesn't understand what his father was thinking when he had it created and he resents the fact that the caretaking of that sword is his responsibility. The **PLOT POINT** to focus on is: the sword and its mystical attributes and why NO ONE can use it, much less get near it.

**Chapter 1**: Here, I'm still in the past, but with a different grouping of characters to cover the basics of the InuYasha group, for those readers who might not be too familiar with the original storyline and characters. I'm setting the tone for the well-known dynamic of the group. The **PLOT POINT** to focus on is: at the end, InuYasha's fear for Kagome's safety. He is worried about his ability to protect her on the night that he looses his demonic powers.

**Chapter 2**: Here, I take Kagome back home to her present. Initially, she's in deep thought over some pretty serious issues (i.e. InuYasha facing the new moon, and if there is any connection between InuYasha loosing his demonic powers on the new moon, when the moon is the family symbol for Sesshoumaru). I also get to send Kagome to school, where she learns an interesting history lesson about a mystical sword from the past. The **PLOT POINT** to focus on is: Kagome's thoughts on the connection of this sword to the Shikon no Tama and if this sword has any relation to Midoriko.

**Chapter 3**: In this portion of the story, we're still in the present day with Kagome, but she has just gotten to the shrine that guards the Kusanagi sword. Kagome learns that the sword isn't there anymore and she starts to wonder what kind of person would be able to wield the type of power to influence the Imperial Palace. The **PLOT POINT** to focus on is: why Kagome has such an extreme reaction when she learns that the sword is no longer at that shrine and how her body physically reacts to that news.

**Chapter 4**: Here, we are still in the present, and I have Kagome preparing to go visit the Katsura-Otoko office. The **PLOT POINT** to focus on is: the magically "metal detectors" inside the building because to create something like that, it would take knowledge that no human of Kagome's present, should have.

**Chapter 5**: We are still in the present in this chapter and I start off the chapter by shocking the PA, Joy Tanaka, with the fact that her boss has returned earlier than expected. The **PLOT POINT** to focus on is: Sesshoumaru leaves his Western Palace to go and confront InuYasha about him potentially "desecrating another thing" his father held sacred.

**Chapter 6**: We have just shocked Kagome with seeing the Sesshoumaru of the present. The **PLOT POINT** to focus on is: the many mental questions Kagome has about Sesshoumaru's nonchalance about her appearance in the future and why he seems to know so much. You should also consider why Sesshoumaru of the present is so 'testy' about his Tenseiga. Is he mad because at some point he couldn't save Rin or is it something else?

**Chapter 7**: Here, we go back to the past, where we start off with Kagome's thoughts on death. I don't know how many people caught it, but at that point, she's already dead or dying and then the story picks up from the events earlier that day, which will lead to her death. The (1st) **PLOT POINT** to focus on is: Kagome died? How did she die? Why did she die? Why wasn't there someone around to save her? The (2nd) **PLOT POINT** to focus on is: Sesshoumaru joined their group? When and why? Are Sesshoumaru and Kagome close? The (3rd) **PLOT POINT** to focus on is: Why couldn't Sesshoumaru kill Kagome and how did she stop him? (I had a reviewer that asked why did she stop Sesshoumaru, but the question shouldn't be why, but how? Anyone familiar with the anime knows that Kagome has shot an arrow at Sesshoumaru that shattered his armor, but when she tried that again, he caught her arrow and destroyed it with his poison; so, this time around, Kagome would have to be infinitely stronger or have an alternative for defeating Sesshoumaru.) The (4th) **PLOT POINT** to focus on is: Why are Kagome's power so unpredictable right now? What could have happened to put them "out of whack"? The (5th) **PLOT POINT** to focus on is: Kagome has markings on the base of her wrists? What are they? Does she have them anywhere else? How did she get them? The (6th) **PLOT POINT** to focus on is: What does Naraku want with Kagome and what does he plan to do when he gets her? The (7th) and final **PLOT POINT** to focus on is: What sword does Sesshoumaru give Kagome and why? Can she even use the sword?

**Chapter 8**: We are still in Byakuya's Forest. The **PLOT POINT** to focus on is: Why doesn't this mysterious sword work for Kagome and why would it in the first place? The (2nd) **PLOT POINT** to focus on is: What caused Naraku to go from being just a visual illusion, to a physical being again? The (3rd) **PLOT POINT** to focus on is: If Sesshoumaru was so confident that he could use Tenseiga, why can't Sesshoumaru bring Kagome back?

**Chapter 9**: Well, you just read it, so I should let you think on it for a while, but what I will do is, at the end of chapter 10, I'll come back and kind of discuss the previous two chapters and try to cover their PLOT POINTS. I will attempt to do this for the remainder of the story, so that people don't get confused and everyone stays on track!

I hope you enjoyed the summaries and I apologize for those that didn't need them.

See ya soon!

Me

P.S.S. Next time, **Chapter 10: Myoga's Tale**. I will forewarn you that it is a flashback sequence…… …until then! Happy Father's Day to all fathers!


	11. Chapter 10: Myoga's Tale: Part I

**Chapter Ten:**

"**Myoga's Tale: Part I, Sage Advice"**

"_The wisdom of the wise and the experience of the ages is preserved into perpetuity by a nation's proverbs,_

_fables, folk sayings and quotations."_--**William Feather**

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

His ranting and raving almost equaled that of InuYasha's or even Sesshoumaru's own subsequent outburst; an outburst he would later deny because of its undignified manner. Myoga had kept saying things like, _"…the great Lord should have never kept this from you two…"_ As well as, _"…things weren't supposed to happen this way…he did everything he could to avoid this!"_.

Once the flea had been calmed, he began to tell a tale that no one had expected, much less could have anticipated.

It was even amazing that his rattled old brain could even remember such details, and yet he was able to perfectly recall the experience because he had been there. Myoga had been there with his father, the great Inu no Taishou. We all were weary from the day and had no desire for a bedtime story, and yet the flea was determined to be heard. He felt that given all that had occurred, we deserved to know the truth: the truth about the great Inu no Taishou, the truth about the sword he had specially crafted, and the truth about the girl who came from the well…

oOooOooOooOooOo

**Back in the ****Sengoku Jidai…****Somewhere Outside of Byakuya's Forrest**

The night was black and uncomfortably still.

Dusk had come quickly and darkness blanketed the unusually void sky. No stars were visible, as the silence swept over the landscape like a foul odor, except for the buzzing of flies and the sing-song chirping of crickets.

The land outside of Byakuya's Forrest groaned as if it had been recently trampled over by armies of men. Discoloration was rampant through the area and the stench of death permeated the air, stifling what should have been an airy breeze. One could almost choke on the tension, alone.

Myoga knew that he was in trouble.

This tension that brought tightness in his chest, as his heart squeezed, was partly his fault. He had been a fool to make such an outburst. Even now, his anxiousness was like a poison, quickly spreading through his tiny body; threatening to consume him through to the core.

Breathing deeply, Myoga closed his eyes and bowed his head as he attempted a semblance of calm; even though he knew his insides were churning like a raging sea. He didn't know how to start, but he knew that he had better speak quickly. His outbursts had been ill timed at best and rudely unthinkable at worst.

_:: I must make amends! There will be time for self-recriminations later…that is, if I make it through to 'later'._

He had already said too much to simply ask them to ignore his 'out of character' behavior, and flee like he would normally do. Although he contemplated making that great escape, he knew he would be unable to manage it. Even now, two sets of amber eyes coldly stared him down, as they flashed precariously close to their demonic red. One pair of eyes gleamed at him from across the fire, under a nearby tree and the other set off to his right.

Myoga was definitely afraid and he had every confidence that his next words would either seal his fate of death or set his heavy conscious free. As of late, he fully understood how heavy a burden truth was to bear and he was ready to share it, if not be rid of it entirely. He had kept quiet for far too long; waiting for events to unfold and take their course, but somehow, things had gone terribly wrong.

_:: She was supposed to be protected…he made sure of it._

Myoga was perplexed and a dull throbbing ache began to beat behind the sockets of his eyes. He knew so much, and yet, there was much more now that he didn't understand. The past and the present were colliding, but not the way they were supposed to; not the way _they _had planned and certainly not the way that they had been foretold.

_:: How does one explain the circumstances behind their master's downfall? How does one present more troubling information at probably the most inconvenient a time? How do I tell the sons of the great __Inu no Taishou things that will more than likely be the seed of greater bitterness between the two? Kagome freed InuYasha, and not only from that sacred arrow that pinned him to that tree, but freed him from the bitterness of being alone. They had spent many years traveling together and InuYasha has grown to believe that Kagome is his and that her being sent back in time with the jewel he had fought for, meant that she was linked to him and thusly, meant for him…_

Myoga had many questions he needed to answer to himself, and yet, he didn't have the time to dwell on them. There were people, who sat outside of his head, which were demanding answers to different kinds of questions; angry people who wanted to know why he chose to disturb them during the mourning for their friend; angry faces that hated their solace being rudely interrupted by a fanatical flea.

Questions he knew that if left unanswered for too long, might cause him serious and irreconcilable bodily injury.

To his left, sat Sango and Miroku and next to the monk, sat Shippo. Their silence was unnerving him and their faces even more so. Faces that had once looked drawn and pale, now stared at him with a fire in their eyes and death in their glares. It was a heady sight to see yourself surrounded by people who appeared to detest your very presence. Even the well tempered monk and the precocious kitsune seemed to be distantly cold towards him.

He sat among them, in a circle around a fire at the base of a log. The rest of them sat quietly and stared angrily back at him. The stillness of the night was unusual, as if all the creatures of the forest and all the beast of the earth waited to see what would happen next. Would they all turn against him or would they allow him a brief reprieve to explain himself.

In the distance, fireflies wafted on the breeze and added an ethereal glow to the blackness of the night. The fire crackled and the shadows of its flames danced across their faces. It would be now or never.

_:: It is time…_

Clearing his parched throat, he spoke.

"I-I want to apologize for my earlier outburst and the spectacle I made…I must admit that the shock of what happened to our dear Kagome…left me…left me…"

Lunging towards the blabbering flea with a bawled fist that he clutched so tightly that he drew his own blood, InuYasha yelled.

"Unable to control your damn mouth! Why are **you** here?! Shouldn't you have been long gone to safety, fearing for your own life rather than the lives of those that would have protected you if you had just stood by our side?!"

"Inu-yasha…"

Sango attempted to calm the intense hanyō whose body heaved with heavy emotion, but her words were overridden by the stealthily approaching daiyōkai who had been previously sitting on his hunches, under a tree. Everyone quieted at his approach; his very movements, that of an encroaching predator. This unusual occurrence for him to join them had to be viewed as a rare occasion indeed.

Thus far, Sesshoumaru had managed to maintain distance from the group for most of the trip to take them away from the forest. Some had noticed his inconspicuous glances towards InuYasha and his care of Kagome, but he made no effort to interfere. The whole of his demeanor seemed to be more on edge, as if he was barely reigning in uncontrolled emotion.

No one had made mention of his earlier outburst in the forest. The anguished cry of pain was so unlike him, none of them were completely sure that the event had occurred. To question him now about it, would be to provoke him; and that would mean their immediate deaths. But, the rage and distress in his cry had been truly unnerving. It was as if _he_ had lost someone meaningful to his life.

After that defining moment, his behavior had not been too out of character for him. He was still stoic and intense, and yet, he too appeared not to be impervious to the rampant emotions surrounding the death of their friend. His words were unhurried, but held an undercurrent of barely kept contempt.

"Let him speak…"

Now all eyes focused upon Sesshoumaru as if he were the archangel divining out of the mists, to strike the first blows of the apocalypse.

True to legend, he stood tall like an avenging angel; hovering and miniaturizing the already tiny flea. His eyes narrowed, but showed no emotion; unlike his posture, which was rigid with unease. The flames intensified his eerily glowing eyes and the wind blew around his hair, as if determined to demonstrate the emotions he withheld.

The flea would speak or he would rain upon him like a vengeful plague.

Sesshoumaru stepped closer to the shaking flee and continued; his voice lowered to an inhuman decibel and spoken calmly, as if he was about to reveal a secret.

"I will forewarn you Myoga, I am absent of any reserve patience…and if you say something that I do not like, I will not hesitate to torture you in every imaginable way possible; until I tire of you and decide to grant your death. Do you understand?"

Stammering even more now and bowing inelegantly, "My Lord…I meant no offense…"

Uncaring eyes took in the hurried speech. Instead, he asked, "What ill do you speak of my father and how does it relate to the miko?"

"No ill, my Lord! Only truth."

This time, it was the monk who replied, "Truth does not always negate a harsh or harmful message."

Finding more composure, Myoga spoke again, "That is correct, but in this instance, you will see that I am justified in my words, if not how they were horribly conveyed."

"Get on with it then!", InuYasha had quickly grown tired of literally speaking in circles. He wanted answers or to hell with all of them!

Clearing his throat, he continued on, "My Lords, I had been in the service of your father for many centuries before your births. I know that my significance has waned in the absence of your father, but know that at one point in time, your father regarded me as one of his most trusted retainers."

"Obvious folly on part of father.", InuYasha added.

"Folly or not, I was the one chosen to contract Hosenki to create the black pearl that hid his tomb in the eye of InuYasha. I was the one chosen to guard his tomb, before you, Sesshoumaru, sought out the Tessaiga. I was then given the task of bequeathing Sesshoumaru the Tenseiga, and ensure that InuYasha received the Tessaiga…"

"That alone makes your life forfeit.", Sesshoumaru intoned.

"_**But**_, even before all that, your father was most concerned with taking additional measures to protect his family."

"What other measures, do you speak of?", Sango asked.

"Yes, what other measures?", continued Miroku. "It was my understanding that the great Lord Inu no Taishou created Tessaiga to protect InuYasha from his yōkai blood and Tenseiga to bring out Sesshoumaru's ability to love and heal."

Sesshoumaru turned his evil glare on the monk. He did not enjoy being referenced in the third person, as if he wasn't standing right there. Neither did he enjoy hearing his father's intentions for his sons, regurgitated by a lecherous monk who didn't know what he was talking about. The thought that he required 'assistance' to feel emotions was utterly ridiculous.

_:: I chose not to feel…and then, for a brief moment in time, I broke my own vows of being without emotion. I chose __**her**__…_

Myoga continued, "It's true those swords were created with both Sesshoumaru and InuYasha in mind, but the Lord Inu no Taishou learned of some very disturbing news; regarding a new threat to come, so he decided that he needed to take additional measures to protect the ones he cared for. Because of that, he sent me to commission Tōtōsai to forge the Ame-no-Murakumo-no-Tsurugi!"

"Quit this overindulgence of self-importance and hasten your explanations.", demanded Sesshoumaru.

InuYasha thought,_ "He's one to talk of self-importance!"_

Then he contemplated aloud, "Wait…What?! What is the Ame-no-Murakumo-no-Tsurugi?"

"It is of no consequence to the likes of _you_.", Sesshoumaru replied.

It was Myoga who responded this time, looking solemnly at his master InuYasha, "On the contrary my Lord, were it not for that sword failing her…dear Kagome might have survived."

"What?! You mean to tell me some _**other**_ stupid sword could have saved Kagome's life, when the Tenseiga could not?", InuYasha outbursts.

Now it was Sesshoumaru to growl in form of an outburst. He had never fully cared for the Tenseiga as he had the Tessaiga, but it had found its uses and he refused to let it impugn him as a failure. Nor was he willing to allow InuYasha to doubt their father's strength within that blade!

"Stop your barking InuYasha."

"Shut your mouth Sesshoumaru!"

"Both of you be quite…please. Let Myoga continue.", was the hasty plea, of Miroku.

Myoga shook his head, as he shed a single tear. No one could imagine the impact of what he was about to reveal. His next words were whispered and barely audible.

"I'm so sorry Master InuYasha. Ame-no-Murakumo-no-Tsurugi was created to offer protection…for the one who would protect you…"

And then, turning to Lord Sesshoumaru, Myoga added, "…and _you_, my Lord."

All had gone quiet again, waiting breathlessly for Myoga's next words to be spoken.

"Many centuries ago…"

oOooOooOooOooOo

**Into the Western Lands…at the House of the Moon**

It was the dead of winter and a chill settled over the outer walls of this impenetrable fortress of stone and mortar.

It was early morning and the sun should have been out, but instead, thick clouds hid its warming rays beneath their layers of darkness. The landscape was white and bleak, as barren trees barely held on to their branches in the onslaught of wind and cold. The cool air escaped from the mountains that cast a shadow over the land. Long gone were the spring flowers and the semblance of life. The bitterness of winter touched…_everything_.

The wind rushing through the hollow alcoves of the halls, howled like wolves on the hunt as the chilled air threatened to blow out the fire torches that provided minimal light. The peaceful hustle and bustle of the servants rummaging through the halls had also disappeared.

The House had quieted as a strange solemn-ness settled over the grounds; an eerie silence that voiced the echoes of a time when vibrant activity raced through the entryways and flooded the palace with lively sounds.

The fallen snow outside blanketed the courtyard grounds, as tiny flakes continued to fall from heaven. Standing out on the balcony of his east wing library, Inu no Taishou seemed immune to the cold as his thoughts preceded his own discomfort.

_:: My lands are so peaceful…and yet, I remain restless. Strange things are coming, of that I am sure. And yet, I feel as if I am unable to deter them. It shames me to feel so…powerless, __**yet again**__! First my mate, and now this!_

In a high pony-tail above his head, platinum locks blew across his eyes and temporarily blocked his vision; as he looked down into the snow covered courtyard, and spied his young son attempting to covertly make his way to his private studies.

He had recently taken notice of how his young heir spent much of his time alone. More often than not—like now, he would secret himself away in his study, and spend that time reading and learning and training his young mind with his father's books and personal notes.

_:: My son has yet to truly learn the art of stealth, to one such as I. Now would probably be a good time to teach him a well deserved lesson, but I find myself unable to dispel his belief of secrecy. He has had to endure much lately, even though he speaks nothing of what troubles him. I have no wish to burden him further._

Turning away from his son's mischief, he returned his gaze over the vast expanse of his lands. He looked towards his borders for answers and found none. As of late, he had become increasingly _disturbed_. Time was running out for him to make the distinction between utter chaos or flickering hope.

"My Lord."

The little flea had managed to shake him out of his quiet reverie and yet he did not change the course of his gaze, as he barely acknowledged the flea that leaped on the ledge to gain his master's attention.

"Yes, Myoga?"

"My Lord, excuse me for being so forward, but you seem troubled?"

Strong, knowledgeable hands grasped the hard surface of the stone balustrade.

These were the hands of a commander and warrior that had fought many battles and survived many ageless years that seemed ever changing. His hands told tales of triumph and grief, as the scars and calluses served as roadmaps of history. And yet, at this time, these strong hands gripped these railing as if he was holding on for dear life; as if fear was upon him.

Looking down, so that silver bangs hid his weary eyes, he asked, "Are my thoughts so transparent?"

"My Lord, it is your **lack** of expression that gives you away."

Sighing, he stated, "Myoga, you have been my confidant and friend, since I was a mere pup. Your heart must have dropped, when you were charged with the arguably horrendous task of seeing to my education and overall task of keeping a watchful eye on me."

"It was not such a hardship, milord. You were a spirited youth and your many antics made an already aging flea feel young again."

A faint smile graced his lips, as he said, "I am glad."

Looking down to the courtyard, where the falling snow was quickly covering his son's 'not so covert' tracks, Myoga asked, "Milord, do you worry over Master Sesshoumaru?"

"Everyone should 'worry' over Sesshoumaru. He will be a force to be reckoned with, as he gets older."

"I worry for him _now_, milord."

"Hm…you have noticed it too?"

"Excuse me for saying so milord, but he grows increasingly…_distant _and almost cold. It is quiet unusual. It is as if…he has no necessity for joy."

Nodding, his only response was, "Indeed."

"It is an odd change for one who was once a vivacious young pup.", remarked Myoga.

"This change is undoubtedly due to his mother's recent departure."

Somewhat shocked, the flea asked, "My Lord, are you…_distressed_ over your decision to send her away?"

The Lord did not respond.

Myoga continued, "Milord, it is not my place to say, but she deserved death for her transgressions against you and your son. Her offense alone rightfully deemed the penalty of death. Were it not for your benevolence, she surely would have faced a worse fate than merely being an outcast and banishment from the pack!"

Sighing and shaking his head, he responded, "It was not for the sake of benevolence that her life was spared, but for the simple fact that she gave me my heir that I love and cherish, even though he now chooses to push me away. I cannot bear the thought to look into his eyes as he matures and see hatred for the man who would kill his mother, reflected back at me."

"I don't believe Master Sesshoumaru to feel any lost love over the banishing of his mother. They were never really that close; she wasn't exactly…nurturing."

"Indeed. No, my son is upset with me."

"My Lord, how can that be?! Surely he is old enough to recognize the danger her extended presence here posed."

"I believe my son finds a strange semblance of comfort in the fact that I did not allow 'entanglements' with his mother to cloud my judgment regarding her punishment."

"Then what could it be?", the flea asked.

"I am concerned that Sesshoumaru is displeased that I allowed of woman of such insignificance to enter my life and cause such a disruption in the first place. Even worse, I dread that he blames me for not sensing her deceit prior to her becoming a problem and bringing shame to the House of the Moon. I am his father, and thus am to be without fault; even if that one error brought me him."

Continuing, he stated, "I also worry that my mate's defection will stunt Sesshoumaru in _other_ ways…"

"How so, milord?"

"I cannot live on forever Myoga. Soon, my son will come of age and it will be time for him to take a mate who will bear him an heir; and they will rule these lands, long after I am gone."

Myoga said nothing as he waited for his Lord to continue.

"He must choose wisely…certainly, more wisely than I had chosen. But, I fear that this incident with his mother will cause him to be harsh to ALL women and close himself off from them. I know my son. He will either choose, and probably unwisely at that, or make no choice at all."

"How can you believe such a thing milord? The young Master is intelligent and would surely learn from any perceived… _oversight_, on your part."

"Would he?" Inu no Taishou asked, "Or would he inadvertently fall into my same choices? Would he be cold and calculating in his choice **because** of this experience with his mother…past lessons learned; a misguided decision made to spare his own heart?"

"My Lord, he is young and dealing with an impressive blow to his youthful stability. It is not often one discovers the outer reaches of deceit in the confines in one's own pack. He doesn't fully understand the many intricacies of the yōkai court and thus has no understanding of your dealings with your mate. He also lacks the knowledge of true love or he would be able to comprehend your decisions."

"Can he know 'true love', after all this? What I felt for my mate was a kind of love, bred from complacency; but it was not meant for longevity."

Myoga answered, "As his father, it is up to you to show him that it does exist. You will need to instruct him in a lesson greater than sword-play or battlefield tactics or court etiquette. You must find a way to teach him that there is a pathway back to love…like the light of the moon guides us back to our home."

Finally glancing down to his confidant, the Lord asked, "Would it not be enough that he knows his father's love?"

"It will not be enough until he knows a _woman's_ love?"

"The love of a mother?", the Lord enquired with distaste.

"No, sire. He must know the simple and uncomplicated love of a woman; that of a lover. He will need a woman who seeks only to steal his heart and not his title…a woman who takes his **breath** away."

"When has a woman's love ever been simple and uncomplicated?"

Smirking, Myoga replied, "My Lord speaks from very limited experience and thus is not an authority on love."

Now fully smiling, "Myoga, are you accusing me of lacking experience with the feminine sex?!"

"No my Lord…"

Myoga continued, "…for the many battle scars you have received in the past were not all won on the battle field, but in the bedroom! I would not be foolish enough to think you lacking there. But—"

"Yes?"

"You were never mated for love, but a political alliance to bear a strong heir. How can love grow on such unfertile grounds?"

"Myoga, you speak a great deal on love, for someone who has been seen to run from your betrothed too many times to count."

Evasively, Myoga spoke, "Milord, I seek _too_ much love, to settle down as of yet."

"Why Myoga, are you truly a romantic at heart?", the Lord smirked.

"Nonsense milord, it is I who thinks that you are still too charitable; for if your mate had been mine, _**she**_ would no longer have the benefit of **breath**!"

"You are much too outspoken old friend."

"It is my concern for you, milord, which loosens my tongue and by no means a sign of disrespect."

"No need for groveling now, Myoga. We shall see in the coming times, if my decision was one of fair dealing or recklessness on my behalf."

"What do you mean sire?"

Looking out into the blank expanse of territory, he said, "I feel an ominous foreboding and I am unsure if it might be a repercussion from my decision to allow Sesshoumaru's mother to live or if it is something else that is beyond my reach."

"You will find the answers you seek milord."

"And how do you know these things? Are you also a wise philosopher, here to alleviate my fears?"

"No, milord, but as you have said, I have known you a long time and I know you to be one who seeks out the truth and wishes only to protect what is his."

Finally turning back and glancing down at the flea that had perched on the balustrade, he asked, "And is this why you have sought me out, to uplift my spirits from worrisome affairs?"

"No my Lord…your presence is required in your study."

Straightening to his full height, he gave Myoga a questioning look.

"Kaderine awaits you."

Her name alone began to further unravel his nerves and made him inwardly sigh.

_:: Maybe__** this**__ was the foreboding I was feeling. __I do not have time to be provoked!_

Tensing slightly, he asked, "Why is she here? She has not been summoned."

"She claims to have had a vision that concerns you and the future of your lands."

The Lord let out an exasperated sigh an he lifted his head to the heavens to ask Kami 'why'. His life was quickly becoming more complicated and nuisances were unappreciated.

"My Lord, I've always been curious. What manner of creature is she, that she could easily cause such grief?"

With a curious look in his eye, Inu no Taishou replied, "She is…Futakuchi-onna—the two-mouthed woman."

Myoga was now perplexed.

_:: A two-mouthed woman? I admit that it would be an unseemly appearance for a woman, but what about her having two mouths should cause my Lord such distress?_

"Myoga, I can see the little wheels spinning in your head. Her form is not a literal description, but a figurative one."

"Sire?"

"Kaderine speaks both lies and the truth, which in actuality isn't an uncommon happening among many who often stray from the truth. The difference for Kaderine is that she sees visions; some of which she interprets truthfully and others which she interprets falsely. Although, do not be fooled by her "altruism". The interpretations she gives are usually for the overall benefit of herself."

"What do you mean?"

"With the trickery of her own words, Kaderine is able to make her false visions come true by causing the person she is having visions of, to act…_irresponsibly_."

"For what purpose would someone seek out such a fiend?"

"Regardless of the tales she weaves, there is always a hint of truth among her visions. And it is that truth, which men seek out to their own destruction."

"Milord, shall I send her away?"

As if speaking to no one but himself, the Lord distantly replied, "I require no assistance from my mother's nefarious sage and I will not comply with her summons, like some wounded pup seeking solace in her words."

Myoga thought aloud, "It seems the sufferings of the mother are far reaching…"

"Be careful Myoga. Speaking harshly of Sesshoumaru's mother is unbecoming, and yet acceptable only to me because it is true. Speaking harshly of _**my**_ mother is unacceptable and deathly…to **any**."

Gulping and automatically bowing lower than he thought possible, Myoga silently prayed that he had not uttered his last foolish words.

Sighing again, Inu no Taishou spoke once more, "I will take leave of you now and head for my study. Perhaps indulging the mystic will take my mind off things and offer a bit of humor, to lighten my mood."

And with that, the great daiyōkai Lord left a trembling Myoga on the outside ledge, as his little body shivered under the onslaught of snow flakes, which attempted to bury his little body.

Walking through the quiet halls of his castle, Inu no Taishou paid no attention to the portraits on the walls or the drapery covered in family crests and pack symbols. No, his mind was firmly on his impending meeting with Kaderine. She was an oddity, an unusual occurrence, in a realm of strange; which, in itself, said a great deal.

Kaderine was odd, firstly, because she was a '_she'_, instead of a '_he_'. Female sages rarely existed. A sage was a position that was held mainly by supposedly "wise" males; even though, many of them turned out to be thieves and imitations, that dolled out parlor tricks of treachery.

It certainly had not gone unnoticed, that a female had been born into the "sight".

Kaderine's pack origins were unknown. What little is known, was that at some point her pack was forced to seek shelter in the eastern regions, due to a strange famine that had managed to starve the land. While in the eastern regions, her mother became indebted to the clan that his mother had belonged to and thus Kaderine was born into servitude.

Kaderine had served the mother of the Inu no Taishou, many years after her own mother had died, and eventually earned her freedom by completing various tasks that his mother deigned unfit for herself to sully her hands with.

Pushing himself forward still, the great yōkai Lord progressively continued toward his study. He didn't like the idea of Kaderine being left to her own devices for too long; especially while in his personal study, with his young heir. Kaderine was prone to ideas of grandeur of her own self-worth and had been known to seduce both young men and women, on the drunk elixir of the ideas of great power.

_:: What am I thinking? Young Sesshoumaru would give the old hag hell, much like he did his less determined tutors. She may very well be in servitude to him, if I leave them be any longer; and Kami forbid, that I have to deal with her longer than absolutely necessary._

Smiling to himself, the Lord walked through the passageways that led to his study. Finally, the dark cloud that had permeated his every waking moment as of late seemed to abate at the humorous thought of Sesshoumaru's aristocratic attitude finally being of use to him.

"Indeed. I just might enjoy this."

oOooOooOooOooOo

**In the Study of Inu no Taishou**

"Boy?!"

The voice was rough and sounded like the grinding of sandpaper scraping against gravel. It was as if the person the voice belonged to, had spent too many evenings too close to a funeral pyre; letting the smoke from the incinerated corpses filter into the body, drying out the vocal chords as if in decay. The sound of it grated on his senses like his instructors nails on armor.

The raspy-ness alone spoke of unpleasantness and death, and the one spoken word hung in the air; only to be slammed back to the speaker, as it was greeted with silence. His obvious refusal to admit his presence made her want to smile.

_:: Stubborn one that he is. It is a trait that runs deep in his bloodline and will continue to do so. Like father… like sons._

This time, a little more forcefully, "Boy, heed you not my call? Are you so unlearned that you know not who calls upon you?"

Still, her question was met with no response. She had the feeling that the child was still holding on the false belief that his presence was well hidden.

"Boy, you are not as concealed as you would like to believe. Do not try my patience! I am Kaderine, sage sufficient, to the Lords of the Four Corners. Do not tempt my power child, for I know that you are here…"

And still no response.

Kaderine was beginning to believe that the boy's recent dealings with his mother, resulted in impose self-muteness or he really had no intention of acknowledging her presence. That thought struck her as rude and obtuse on the youngling's part. She decided that whether or not he wanted to speak to her, _she_ would not be ignored! Thinking fast on what she had learned about him, she said the one thing that was guaranteed to win her a response from him.

"Do not worry, you need not fear me."

That got a reaction.

_:: Definitely a defiant character. I can feel his anger, reverberating off him in waves._

Refusing to give in to the whims of the strange woman who had entered his father's study unannounced and uninvited, the young Lord still refused to reveal his guarded place of observation, but he did choose to speak.

His voice was a melodic flow of steady words that were laced with hatred and haughty disdain. They were an extreme contrast to her words, which grated on his nerves like slow dripping water. He even managed to sound unconcerned and almost bored, although he was far from it.

"I am no more a boy, than you are youthful; unless you would like me to consider your juvenile behavior. Your vanity is amusing, but your body reeks of fading restorative magic. How sad…I am truly surprised you are able to walk upright, much less give me cause to fear you."

"YOU arrogant little bast—!"

"Witch, why do you attempt to goad me? Are you not concerned for your well being? Are you idiotic as well as imprudent? I know no fear and your name and fictitious title are irrelevant to one such as myself. Why should the master concern himself with the ranting of a servant? You are not to address me so informally. I am far above your equal."

The conversation was not going the way that Kaderine had planed. The little whelp had still refused to reveal himself and his emotionless voice seemed to seep from the very walls themselves. His well honed insults struck a raw nerve with her and she was quickly tiring of him. He had learned well in the art of intimidation, but she would not be dissuaded from her purpose here.

_:: Certainly not by some icicle in training! _

"And you, little one, know not to whom you speak! Why do you still hide? If you are the master, why do you hide in fear of a "lowly servant"?"

Resentful at the fact that this woman had dared impugned his worthiness to be addressed respectfully, he stalked out of a corner behind her, between some book casings. The silver haired inu-yōkai, a slightly smaller version of his father, glared at the back of the strange old hag who had dared to speak to him in such a manner.

If she could but see him, then she would have seen the striking resemblance the young Lord had with his father. They had many similarities, and yet, may subtle differences.

The young Lord had nearly the same height as his father, but not the same build. Sesshoumaru was lean, whereas his father held more braun. He had the same platinum mane as his father, but his hair was unbound and in a braid; probably so that the servants could tell them apart. The one thing that both father and son unmistakably shared, were those golden eyes that pierced right to a person's very core.

These were the same golden eyes that were currently boring a hole in the back of the one who called herself Kaderine. Sesshoumaru surmised that the witch's senses must be deadened from age and lack of any real skill. Her ineptness made him smile, as he found nothing more enjoyable than surprising an unsuspecting prey. He was most certainly going to relish her reaction.

Startling her, he replied, "Hiding? I am unfamiliar with the concept—"

A gasp rose up from her parched throat and escaped through her chapped lips, as Kaderine whirled around quickly; causing her baggy sack-like garments to swish across the cold floor. Her indignation quickly surfaced on her face, turning her into a caricature of surprise and anger. She was astounded that the smaller version of the great Lord could get past her senses and surprise her like the youngling she thought him to be.

Even more distressing, his expressionless voice that had disturbed her beforehand was matched with an even more expressionless face. He looked as if he was hardened from the inside out and the image of his youth, seemed an illusion; a disconnect between youthful liveliness and innocence versus the emotionless being standing before her.

"I-I see you have come out of hiding…"

"Sesshoumaru, heir to the Western Lands, does not hide nor does he cower in fear. Be not so disrespectful, for it appears as if _I _have startled _you_. My actions are of no concern to the likes of you. I am above your reproach and hardly your equal."

His speech was met with a raised brow, but nothing more.

Kaderine wanted to gasp in outrage, but she knew that to do so, would ultimately lead to the young heir winning this battle of wills. Instead, she opted for pettiness. The boy obviously could not be tempted with power; he had much of that already. Maybe, though, she could trigger some aggressive emotion out of him that wouldn't leave her cleaving to life.

"My, my…such a quick witted aristocratic tongue, for a boy who looks to be all of 18 years old in human years."

"I am more than 600 years old and—"

"Still a pup, and one of such meager knowledge if you know not I."

"Our house is full of servants. Who are you that your master should concern himself with? Would a master require the name of the servants who washes his clothes and prepares his meals? You are beneath me, and as such, are not of my concern."

Sesshoumaru was enjoying provoking her. Generally, he withheld his opinions of servants for they merely accomplished the tasks in which they were born in to. However, this Kaderine, had such a high opinion of herself, that he felt it necessary to remind her of her lack of status and thus, was relegated to the station of servant in his mind.

"You are insolent as well as incorrect. I am no man's serva—!"

Now, slowly circling her as if on a hunt, he interrupted her.

"I could offer you leniency for your transgressions, on the grounds of being a half-wit…You have mind enough to attempt to battle me with words and wills, instead of with might and braun; in which you would fail, _**again**_, much like you have failed with your words. And yet, you have entered into my father's study unannounced and more than likely, uninvited. Therefore, you have mind enough to be aware that the penalty for such discretion is death."

Stepping infinitely closer, he added with a smile, "Although, I must say…your portrayal of a dull and dim-witted hag, is very convincing! You have had much practice?"

Kaderine was furious, but she would not be baited further by him. She had already made much of a fool of herself and she wished to turn the tables on the child. Smiling coyly to herself, she responded, "Surely my Lords would not submit to me such a harsh sentencing…especially when your own mother committed worse atrocities…and managed to survive with her life…"

That conniving statement easily surfaced his anger and had Sesshoumaru on the verge of lunging for Kaderine. She had no place to speak so freely of his families affairs and she had already ended his line of generosity, with her previous disrespect.

"**You. Will. NOT.** Speak of things which you know nothing of! Or, I will slice you to pieces with my very claws and end your useless existence."

"Ah, young Lord, but that is where you are wrong. I am anything but useless. Indeed, I have come from afar to provide answers to the questions your father has yet to voice. I am the bearer of news; the anticipation of that which approaches…"

"You bore me with wasted riddles."

"Don't be so hasty to walk away, for I have an important message for you as well."

Refusing to fall into the desire to role his eyes, Sesshoumaru prepared to walk away. Turning his back on the sage, he decided to take his leave of her vile presence. He had been quickly growing weary of her incessant banter and no longer wished to entertain her presence. He feared that if he remained longer, he would dishonor his father by willfully killing a woman who was not officially his enemy.

The lord he was trained to be, demanded that he send her away from himself, like a commoner. And yet, his youthfulness wanted to dismiss her in the basest of ways and be cruel. He wanted to show her that she held no fear over him, by turning his back on her and gracefully walking away.

_:: Yes, this is the way that I choose to end this farce of a conversation._

"You know, young Sesshoumaru, in the upcoming years, I really do hope that you eventually rid yourself of your judgmental ways and your dependency on yourself alone…With what's coming, you're going to need to become less rigid and you will have need of the most unlikely allies."

Inspecting her claws and sounding bored, she continued, "Your father won't be around forever. All great yōkai Lords must falter in one battle or another. Your father will make his choice and fight the most honorable battle of all. But at this rate, I doubt that you will ever truly understand why your father chose death for love or even the real motivation of his choice."

That **almost** stopped him in his tracks. Instead of halting though, his ears paid closer attention.

Peering smugly behind an un-manicured hand, she drawled, "I do not doubt your intelligence, just your capacity for an emotion greater than power. And why should you, you haven't had much to learn from? It's truly a pity that it will be a long time coming, before something…or _someone_ triggers it… "

Unwilling to be drawn into her intentional web of deceit, he continued forward.

"I must admit that even though I'm a sage, I can't know for sure if you feel love for your own father, or you just honor him in high esteem…What a shame for such an honorable Lord, to be father to an uncaring son? Especially a son he will sacrifice much for. Maybe, you take after your..._mother_?"

**That** did stop him in his tracks.

Sighing more heavily now, as if she had a heavy burden to bear, Kaderine continued, "It would be a great disappointment for you to miss such an invaluable lesson. If you are not careful, you will be fated to repeat the mistakes of your father…"

A low rumbling growl started deep in his throat and rose from his belly to reveal itself in a snarl, as Sesshoumaru turned in a ready stance to attack the witch. She had tried his patience and now she has managed to use _**him**_ as an insult to his own father!

_:: How dare she?! How dare she spew such lies? That wench is a fool to speak such things to me about my father. She will pay for her false tongue with her life! As if my father would ever die for a silly and fake emotion like love; a feeling that humans created to deal with the hardships of finding a worthy mate. It is almost laughable as it is ridiculous._

He stalked closer; fangs bared and gleaming rubies for eyes.

_:: I would not dishonor my father! I am to make him proud, by surpassing his strength; my father dose not desire weak affection! I have been recently well educated on the negative effects of emotional entanglements, and I will not suffer my father's mistakes__**! Not here! Not now! Now ever!**__ And I, for damn sure, am nothing like my bitch of a mother!_

Poison-tipped claws glowed an eerie green, as their acidic scent began to permeate through the air. His growing rage faced off with her now smug certainty. As he readied himself to strike her down, his father pushed open his study door and entered the tense setting; the atmosphere thick with hatred and vengeance.

Inu no Taishou took in the scene before him and surveyed his study, to determine if any physical damage had been done. Seeing that his things remained undisturbed, he turned his attentions on his son.

He saw that his young heir stood nearest to him on his left, in a convenient battle striking position, as Kaderine stood off to his right; leering at the boy, as if she had tired of playing with a broken toy.

The situation was deteriorating fast and he could sense that Sesshoumaru's yōkai was close to getting the better of him. Shaking his head in dismay, he realized that this needed to end abruptly; before someone lost a limb…or worse.

He faced the sage and spoke, "Enough, Kaderine! You have played your game and it is finished."

Out of the corner of his eye, Inu no Taishou could see the confusion that quickly passed over his son's amber eyes, before he returned to his unwavering façade. Knowing that she was the one responsible for Sesshoumaru's out of character show of anger, the great yōkai Lord had addressed the old sage.

Not taking his eyes off the witch, Inu no Taishou then addressed his son, "Sesshoumaru, second general Itaka awaits you in the dojo for training."

Bowing, he simply responded, "Yes father."

As he made for his exit once again, Kaderine spoke to his back this time. Her words were unhurried and sent chills down his spine, as they forced him to falter slightly in his steps.

"Take heed of my advice, young Lord…for if you are _fortunate_…you may face a similar choice someday…"

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**A/N** I apologize, I apologize, I apologize, I apologize… I humbly seek your forgiveness. It has never taken me a whole month to complete a chapter!

The only excuses I can offer are that for the past three weeks, I've been pulling 8 a.m. to 6-7 p.m. days at my office; so, by the time I get home, I have enough energy to eat quick, shower, and hit the bed. I did have a "week vacation" that was actually half a business trip. I'm not kidding! My Sun.-Wed. (yes, 4th of July Wed.) was attending conferencing meetings in North Carolina and Virginia, before I was able to get up to Jersey City, NJ and NYC for the remainder of the week/weekend. I was supposed to utilize that "extra time" for writing, but I just never got around to it, until after I got back.

On top of all that, I kinda experienced my first onset of 'writer's block'. I had the chapter outlined and I knew exactly what major things I wanted to accomplish in it, but I'm a detailed person and I couldn't get the specifics of certain parts right in my head. I'm so descriptive in my writing, because it helps me get into the physical and mental state of what the characters are supposed to be experiencing. I read the updated chapter of **The Once and Future ****Taiyōkai** (great fic. by the way, for those of you who haven't discovered it) and in her A/N, Rosie was talking about how she wasn't really pleased with the chapter, but that she felt bad for the readers when she hadn't updated in like over a month. I thought about that and I determined that I'd rather wait a little bit longer to release a chapter, until I'm happy with the work I put out here. Besides, if my chapter sucks, someone is bound to tell me about it, so I figured it would be better that I gave it my all, so when I defend my work, I know I truly stand by what I wrote!

Plus, I don't have a BETA reader, so I do it all myself! And I have this almost OCD way about proofing and editing my chapters before I release them. I have to write the skeleton outline first, then I have to re-read it on the computer to add more detailed informaion and fill in the holes that I think aren't clear enough to the reader, then I do a hefty spell and grammer check and try not to miss anything, after that, I re-read the "finished piece" on my compter, before printing it out on paper and re-reading it again (because things seem sound differently when you slow your brain down and read alloud), then I make additional corrections on the paper version of the story, which I update to the compter, before transfering it to my upload file, spell checking again and re-reading again, and then I submit it for your enjoyment! Whew! I should probably see a doctor about that…

Anyway…I hope it was well worth the wait and as penance for my crime, I have already started writing the next chapter…sso, keep your fingers crossed that I can release it in the next two weeks (if I'm not hospitalized for some sort of mental phychosis)! Although, don't take my ranting wrong, I luv doing this and your reviews make the many sleepless nights of expanding Plot Points at 3 a.m. worth it!

So…..

**Chapter 8**: We are still in Byakuya's Forest. The **PLOT POINT** to focus on is: Why doesn't this mysterious sword work for Kagome and why would it in the first place? The (2nd) **PLOT POINT** to focus on is: What caused Naraku to go from being just a visual illusion, to a physical being again? The (3rd) **PLOT POINT** to focus on is: If Sesshoumaru was so confident that he could use Tenseiga, why can't Sesshoumaru bring Kagome back?

**Chapter 9**: We start off with a sexy in-shower daydream Sesshoumaru has of him and Kagome being together, before we check in on our 'girl wonder' and find her spazzing out about her dinner date with Sesshoumaru. The **PLOT POINT** to focus on is: the things Sesshoumaru thinks on, when he's in his study. When Sesshoumaru is in his study, why does he feel ashamed when thinking about his last moments spent with his father? What did he mean by saying that his father would perish by his own hands and not by his (Sesshoumaru's) or Takemaru? What had Sesshoumaru been wrong about?

**Chapter ****10**: Well, you just read it, so I'll let you stew on it for a while, then I'll get back to you…

I hope you enjoyed the summaries and "hopefully" (fingers crossed), I'll be updating for you soon.

See ya!

Me

P.S.S. Next time, **Chapter 11: Myoga's Tale, Part II: The Future Foretold**. This is still a continuation from the previous chapter, so we're still in "flashback mode"…until then!


	12. Chapter 11: Myoga's Tale: Part II

**Chapter Eleven:**

"**Myoga's Tale: Part II, Future Foretold"**

"_Some of the best lessons we ever learn are learned from past mistakes. The error of the past is the wisdom and success of the future." _

**--****Dale E. Turner**

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Inspecting her claws and sounding bored, she continued, "Your father won't be around forever. All great yōkai Lords must falter in one battle or another. Your father will make his choice and fight the most honorable battle of all. But at this rate, I doubt that you will ever truly understand why your father chose death for love or even the real motivation of his choice."

"Take heed of my advice, young Lord…for if you are _fortunate_…you may face a similar choice someday…"

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

oOooOooOooOooOo

**In the Study of Inu no Taishou**

Candlelight flickered at the imperceptivity quick movements of the retreating heir, as an intense silence stole across the room after Sesshoumaru's departure. Shadows danced across the stone walls in a timeless battle for darkness to overtake the light. Momentarily, it appeared that the shadows would overthrow the light, but it was the fortitude of the steady stream of light, that righted the imbalance.

Inu no Taishou surveyed the sage and the now empty space where his son had stood.

Upon Kaderine's departing words, Sesshoumaru had been so jarred that he was momentarily shaken off his balance and he faltered in his stride; which of course, the hag had taken delight in. She had said: _"__Take heed of my advice, young Lord…for if you are fortunate…you may face a similar choice someday…"_

_:: What could she have told him to cause that unlikely reaction from my son? Sesshoumaru is certain in everything he does, even down to the steps he takes…_

Sighing and shaking his head, he spoke, "You will refrain from playing your games of deceit with my son. They are not amusing. I know not what you hope to gain from these theatrics, but I trust that you appreciate my tolerance of your presence is nothing but a passing fancy of curiosity and questionable judgment on my part."

Spoken with great sarcasm and bowing low, she replied, "Lord of the West, your words cut me deep…"

Ignoring her childishness, he continued, "Your behavior is over exaggerated and calculated for effect, but I remain unimpressed."

"You know, Lord Inu no Taishou, I am not the villainess you would have me be."

"You are: Futakuchi-onna—the two-mouthed woman…You are _far_ worse."

Inclining her in acceptance, she continued, "I have had my share of _distasteful_ moments, but anyone wishing to survive, is not without blemish. Put aside your mistrust and suspicions of me…however briefly, for I have come to discuss a serious matter."

"Any trust or faith in you would certainly be fleeting and completely unwise to anyone foolish enough to embark upon such a disastrous journey."

"You talk of journeys but are unaware of the tempestuous road ahead. It is the unforeseen journey forward that should be your concern. What the future holds is unimaginable and we must take measures now to prevent its destruction."

"_We_ must take measures to prevent destruction? And whose destruction are we trying to prevent Kaderine? 'Mine', or perhaps yours?"

She remained silent.

Nodding his head, he said, "I see—"

"You _see_ nothing! You, who are so blinded by your contempt of me; you have no concept of what I speak!"

He did not deny her claim, instead he stated, "I need no fortune-telling ability to comprehend that you are here on behalf of yourself."

"Don't be such a fool."

As soon as the words left her mouth, Kaderine knew that she had made a grave mistake. Venturing to the castle unannounced and uninvited was a terrible offense, but insulting the Inu no Taishou was not only stupid, but life threatening.

Remembering the ways of the Inu-yōkai she had been raised with, she quickly bowed her head and exposed her throat in an example of submission. It grated on her nerves to put herself in such a vulnerable position, but she knew that she needed his full attention.

_:: He better be worth it!_

Inu no Taishou was momentarily stunned by her complete lack of protocol, when speaking to a high lord. He knew that Kaderine had been raised among an Inu clan and therefore, she must be aware of the inappropriateness of her outburst. Nevertheless, he was convinced that she _did_ know better, and was only trying to provoke him.

He looked her over briefly and saw that she at least appeared to remember some of her training, as she took a submissive position. Nodding in approval, he decided to let her foolishness go.

_:: She must really want something this time, to be so submissive…a trait that is completely lost on her._

Inu no Taishou continued, "I am wiser than you think. It would be foolish if I were to accept your words without question. It is well known that your visions are not without…_costs_ and that your sight is often to the benefit of yourself and the misfortune of others."

"So, will you send me away before I have a chance to tell you of my vision?"

"As I have already given my word to hear you out, I will honor that but nothing more. Whatever it is that you are hoping to gain from this meeting, will more than likely _not_ be accomplished."

"Lord Inu no Taishou, I speak of a time that surpasses both yours and mine. The events that will unfold have no bearing on me or mine. I am aware of my own fate…Soon I will die and leave nothing behind."

"Your words, though artfully said, garner no sympathy from me. But, I do wonder, for what purpose would you grant me the knowledge of the future you claim to foresee?"

"I wish to live on _forever_."

A raised brow was the only indication that Inu no Taishou was confused.

_:: Is Kaderine expecting me to use __Tenseiga on her, as a trade for information regarding my future?_

He spoke aloud, "If you have come here with the false hope that I would revive you from a death for the exchange of information, you are severely mistaken. I am finding it difficult not to spill your blood myself, much less grant you an extended life."

"You cannot grant me the longevity witch I seek with your Tenseiga…"

She continued, "As you have already stated great Lord, I do nothing but for the benefit of myself. So it is with that in mind, that I am free to indulge in my final and greatest act of vanity."

A strange chill settled over his insides. Kaderine had always been blunt, but never before had she seemed so weary. She saw her fate and thus, her own defeat. She sounded as if she had already been bested at her own game.

Sardonically he intoned, "Knowing the future is not as glorious as it would appear?" he asked.

She ignored his question and replied, "I have done many treacherous things in my lifetime and for that, I deserve my fate. But, I will not abide leaving this plane of existence without leaving something of myself behind. My own vanity demands that I be remembered and not merely for the trail of destruction I inspired, but for something good…something of _value_."

"You hope to salvage your soul and gain reprieve from the Kami's for your misdeeds?" he asked in sarcastic bewilderment.

"Nonsense! I have no need for such trivial things. I want nothing more than to be remembered."

"You _will_ be remembered. Your offenses are _too_ great in number. You will be remembered for your deceit, your wickedness, your lies and the lives you have led to destruction. Is that not enough for you?"

"I wish not to be reviled…but _**revered**_."

"I hardly doubt that **one** "potential" act of generosity on your part will lead to adoration or even come close to wiping out a lifetime of misdeeds."

Kaderine glared angrily towards him, as he continued on.

"What is the point? It is your nature to be cruel and unjust. Why attempt to rewrite your devious history? Many yōkai would love to leave behind such a legacy."

She contemplated his words momentarily, as she ran her claws through her unkempt hair. It was then that the Lord finally had a chance to take note of her disheveled appearance. Kaderine's outward appearance had never been important to her, but even this level of untidiness unnerved him. He was about to comment on her lack of concern of her appearance, when she finally spoke.

"Considering the never-ending expanse of time, creatures that are reviled are remembered only momentarily. Their actions and wicked ways soon become an afterthought in times of happiness and peace. Their deeds are only remembered in times of harshness or great sadness…"

Kaderine spoke again, "But, creatures that are revered live on forever, as inspiration and hope in times tragedy. They live on as fond memories that are often brought up again and remain in the forefront of minds. This is the way that I will live on, forever as faint beacon of light in the midst of the encroaching darkness."

Snorting, Inu no Taishou responded, "Hardly a beacon…"

"Say what you will, but my…_interference_ could change things for the better, and I would have my hand in that!"

"That is all you would be: interference."

With a waning confidence, Kaderine quoted, "The future belongs to those who prepare for it today."

Inu no Taishou crossed his arms and slowly paced while in thought. He was a Lord whose only concern was for his family and the proper governing of his lands. His title alone gave him much to consider. He was an excellent battle strategist and planner, but the future was an unknown battlefield.

"The consequences of one's actions are so complicated and diverse, that "predicting" the future must be very difficult. How can you be assured of this vision? How can you know the appropriate measures to take or actions to prevent?"

Pausing momentarily to walk up to Kaderine and look her straight in the eyes, he continued, "How am I to trust someone like you?"

"How can you not…especially when your **sons'** lives hang in the balance?"

oOooOooOooOooOo

Myoga felt guilty.

Myoga felt guilty because he was abusing his master's trust. He was abusing Lord Inu no Taishou's trust, by listening in on his conversation with the old sage.

And even though Myoga was feeling guilty for such a transgression, he was unwilling to turn away. He was too intrigued by the mysterious sage and the things she was saying, to let such an opportunity pass him by. He was so intrigued, that he was willing to risk his life at the wrath of his master at possibly being caught.

But, Myoga had cleverly convinced himself that what he was doing was out of concern for his Lord.

_:: I __**am**__ doing this for the benefit of my Lord! And __**not**__ because I am being nosy…_

Hidden in the shadows, Myoga found himself tucked into the pages of a seemingly enormous book when compared to his small stature. Pages filled with intricate knowledge that smelled of musk, had Myoga almost gagging on their overpowering stench.

_:: I must remain quiet at all costs. If Lord Inu no Taishou found me here, it might surely be my head._

oOooOooOooOooOo

Unreadable mask in place, the Inu no Taishou wanted to be taken-aback but his will would not allow it. With a focused intensity, he glared deep into Kaderine's eyes and he searched her out for a hint of misstatement or falsehood. After a long moment, he was somewhat relieved to have found none.

_:: Truth or not, __**she**__ is convinced of what she was saying._

"My _**sons**_? What foolishness do you speak of? I have only one son."

"Is it so difficult to imagine that you could father another? You are yet still young and virile…"

"Do not attempt to deflect me from the answers I seek!"

"Calm yourself great Lord. The answer is almost ridiculous in its simplicity…"

He waited with bated breath for her to finish her words, and then, she said the unimaginable.

"Anything is possible when love is involved."

The Lord squinted his eyes in contemplative consternation, and he finally asked, "I am to take another mate?"

Kaderine forced herself to convey the expression of one who was unaffected by his question, but inside, she was joyous. The great Lord was no longer on the offensive and seemed willing to give some credence to what she had to say. She may get her chance of redemption after all.

"That, Lord Inu no Taishou, is entirely up to you. Actually, it is part of a pivotal choice you will have to make that will determine your son's futures."

"And what choice is that?"

"Choose the love of your woman and _live_, or choose the life of your sons…and _die_."

oOooOooOooOooOo

Myoga wanted to gasp out in alarm, but he quickly remembered his necessity for anonymity; so, he put all of his hands over his mouth, to ensure that he would not make a sound. It was important to his very life, that they remained oblivious to his presence.

He was having a difficult time dealing with all this new information.

_:: Milord is to have another heir? That is both exciting and worrisome._

Myoga was elated that another pup would be apart of the House of the Moon and just as pleased that his deserving Master would finally know the joy in the love of a mate. Although, all these possible changes made him feel cautious.

_:: Lord Inu no Taishou warned me that: _**"With the trickery of her own words, Kaderine is able to make her false visions come true by causing the person she is having visions of, to act…**_**irresponsibly**_**."**

Myoga didn't know what to think. If Kaderine was being untruthful, then his master may already have invested himself too deeply. Kaderine knew that the Lord's heart was with his family, even though often times, his actions were misjudged. But, if the old sage was being honest, then his lord would have a very serious decision to consider.

_:: How can this be? __The master must choose his true love or his son's lives? What kind of choice is that?! That is no choice at all!_

Myoga was fuming and he wanted to do something, but he was at a loss for what he could do. According to Kaderine, the future had been written and changing it or leaving it the same, would still bring about a loss.

Lord Inu no Taishou would either lose his chance at living a life of happiness with the woman that was meant to be his mate; or he would save his sons and lose his life in the process of preventing their destruction.

_:: What will milord do?_

oOooOooOooOooOo

The finality of her words hit him harder than any blow could have. If he were to understand her correctly, his choice was either to live on with the woman he loved, at the sake of his sons' lives; or, forgo his love and life with this unknown woman, so that he may save his sons.

_:: With outcomes such as those, what other choice do I have? I would choose my son…correction, my sons._

He answered, "There is no real choice to make."

"Indeed, but how can you speak so hastily? You have yet to meet the woman you are fated to love."

"It will not matter; I have made difficult choices before. This will be no different."

"I rather doubt that! In this thing, humans and yōkai are alike…You will do anything for love."

"I will do anything for the love I have for my pups!"

"Only time will tell if you will maintain the resolve it takes to make such a decision."

Loosing his temper, he yelled, "If you already doubt me, then why seek me out in the first place?!"

"It is because the choice of love is not the only decision you will have to make!" Kaderine spoke with fervor and the unwillingness to back down.

More than aggravated, he responded, "What more is there?!"

"There are more elements involved, if you choose to save your sons."

"I will always choose to save my sons…"

Unknowingly, Inu no Taishou, echoed words that had yet to be said by an unknown mother Higurashi:

"A parent always knows when their child needs them the most, and when we sense our children are in need, we do everything in our power to help them…" He continued, "I can do no more or no less, to protect my sons."

Kaderine wondered if his sentiments only applied to him. She knew that the young Sesshoumaru's mother was not so maternal and that even Lord Inu no Taishou's mother wasn't a constant figure in his young life.

She pondered, _"Maybe it's true: female dogs are bitches! It must be due to their lack of maternal instincts to their young and loyalty to their pack._

Kaderine pondered this revelation and found it amusing.

_:: It is a good thing that the great Lord will end this horrendous legacy by choosing a human female to be his next consort. His sons will definitely follow, however unwillingly at first…_

Kaderine nodded her head in agreement, but countered his statement, "And what will you accomplish from the grave?"

"I will leave behind my two greatest swords, all the powerful knowledge contained in my study and libraries, and I have pack members to look after my sons..."

"It will not be enough. You will need more and there are things that will need to be prepared."

"What more?!"

"More than you are capable of giving alone."

With much vehemence, he asked, "You are suggesting that I _need_ you?"

"I wouldn't be so misguided; even in my own vanity to suggest such a thing…you need **more** than me. I am merely the compass, a navigation tool that will help you find the answers you seek and help you alter the future that leads to their destruction."

Clenched jaws and pointed fangs overlapped a stern mouth, as he growled, "**Explain yourself**."

Kaderine needed no further prompting, for she knew the questions he was demanding in that one commanding statement.

Walking towards his desk, she appeared to be transfixed by the flame of a brightly burning candle…

Kaderine took great thought before she finally replied. Her words were precise and unhurried.

"In about three hundred years or so, a jewel will be created…"

oOooOooOooOooOo

Myoga listened with an intensity unknown to him. He wasn't even aware that he had such a long attention span!

The tale that Kaderine foretold was both unbelievable and exceptional in its duality of detail and vague references. Myoga found it interesting that Kaderine would not give specifics. She would not name names or give specific time periods or dates.

_:: Either she doesn't really know and she is spinning the most unbelievable tale ever told or she is purposefully keeping some things from milord._

Kaderine said many things that he himself did not understand, but Myoga was assured of the intelligence of his Lord and his ability to comprehend the fanciful wonders that she spoke of.

It was almost too much for Myoga. Kaderine didn't just tell one tale, but two. It was if she was speaking of opposite worlds reflected in a lake. There was no "middle-ground" with her; it was either—or.

One version of Lord Inu no Taishou's life seemed perfect (except for the impending destruction of his sons) and the other version sounded horrible on all accounts. But, it was _this _second version of the Lord's life, where his sons would survive to live and restore their relationship and more importantly, learn to love.

Lord Inu no Taishou would either live to enjoy the love of his woman or he would choose to die in battle with another suitor that would vie for her love.

The Lord would live to see both his sons grow to maturity, only to fall at the hands of an unworthy hanyō or he would perish before that time, so that they could find the strength to defeat this unknown creature.

The young master Sesshoumaru would either grow fond of his half-brother and the woman that would heal his father's heart or he would loath everything about what the woman represented.

Sesshoumaru would both grow into the idea of brotherhood and protect the younger son or he would despise everything that he felt the boy represented and make it one of his life goals to be the one to end his life.

The brothers would grow in a companionable unity and die in a battle they were both ill-equipped to win or they would detest one another from birth and learn to depend on one another in their final hour of need.

Myoga began to feel a familiar sinking in the pit of his stomach; it was the same feeling he got every time he anticipating something bad. Even though there were two very different versions of the future, neither choice seemed to be remotely acceptable. Myoga recognized that both versions of the story seemed to lack any real hope for the future.

_:: What good would it be for the master to die for his sons, when they will spend their lives (that he forfeited his for) in countless bitter battles with one another; until one of them dies? Would it not be better for the Lord to let things run their course and for him to enjoy even the smallest amount of joy? At least if the boys are fated to die, they will die together in familial harmony…_

It was after this thought, that Kaderine then, spoke of the girl from the well.

And, she wasn't just any girl, but a miko from the future who would be mostly unaware of the great powers she could wield; she would be powerful, even without her connection to that fateful jewel.

_:: I have never heard of such a thing…a human girl so powerful and not from a distant land, but from the future!_

Myoga felt an odd tinge of sadness for a girl who he didn't know; the girl who didn't even exist yet! He was sad that many would assume that she was merely a reincarnation, when they had no concept of her true purpose. She would be thrown into a world unknown to her and her and the young master would have a very rough start.

Myoga almost hoped that what the sage was saying was untrue, but the determination he saw in her eyes, revealed that she spoke with assured certainty.

If Lord Inu no Taishou lived happily with his family, his youngest would become an heir to the Western lands and he would never have a reason to seek out the power of this "sacred jewel". And why should he? He would already be accepted into and a part of a great and powerful household.

The love that the young heir would receive from his family, would make it unnecessary for him to seek the affections of a miko (dead or futuristic); and so, none of them would ever meet. This pivotal meeting would have put the boys in contact with the one person who could save them from the brink of destruction and add significant meaning to their lives.

On the other hand, if the Lord gave his life to save his son's, then his eldest Sesshoumaru would remain the sole heir to the Western lands and blame the youngest and his mother for their father's downfall. Sesshoumaru's anger at his father's decisions would cause him to seek the destruction of his own brother at any cost.

And after his mother's death, the young son would grow up alone and hated for his mixed blood. As an outcast, the youngest son would eventually learn of this "sacred jewel" and seek out its power to increase his own, and finally find the acceptance that he had been denied since birth as a full yōkai.

_:: It's ironic really. The young master's search for power will lead him to the girl that will free him of such a desire and in doing so, grant him the ultimate power…the ability to love and accept himself._

Myoga wanted to be skeptical on many things, but the future was an aspect of time that he had no real concept of. The sage said that the future was to be overrun with humans, who would eventually harness great power and cause them to surpass the strengths of yōkai in many areas. Another disturbing revelation was that yōkai would be all but gone.

_:: Where would we go?_

Myoga found it wondrous that the great Inu no Taishou would find comfort in a human woman. Myoga was impressed with the loving nature she would possess and how she would care for and love their hanyō son, long after his Lord's death. Even _that_ was amazing. The great Lord Inu no Taishou would have a hanyō son!

oOooOooOooOooOo

Inu no Taishou remained silent throughout Kaderine's explanations and simply listened.

He watched the steady rise and fall of her breathing, as she appeared to be lost in thought over the intensity of the flame. Her words were spoken in a steady stream; never deviating, as if this story was as important to her as it was for himself.

_:: She is already aware of the role she plays in this…she knew beforehand that she must visit me and give me this information, so that I could make this choice._

He stored away that particular bit of information for him to consider later on. She said a great deal and there was much for him to consider. Before he made any rash decisions, he had further questions that needed to be answered.

_:: If all these things she speaks are true and I am to make a choice, then it should be the right one…not for me, but for my family._

Lost in thought, he was unaware that Kaderine had finished speaking. His complete silence and stillness alerted her to him and gave her time to observe him during his inattentiveness. What she saw, was an image that would burned in her mind until her last day.

He was a beautiful man with long silvery hair and skin kissed by the golden rays of the son. His amber eyes shone brilliantly and she knew that her heart would flutter if he ever smiled at her. She was saddened by the fact that before her, stood the most powerful yōkai in all the land, and yet all she could offer him was distressing news.

Feeling foolish over her fanciful thoughts, she wanted this odd emotion to go away. She spoke again, "If you were not going to pay attention, great Lord, then you should not have allowed me to grow parched at the expense of wasting my breath."

"You are the sage. Shouldn't you already know my answer?"

"Would you doubt that I am already familiar with this conversation and that I know what questions you are to ask; therefore I already know what answers to give?"

"And yet, you give me no real answers, only questions in return. What more are you withholding from me?"

Kaderine thought long and hard about her response. She knew what she needed to say, but she was still unsure of how to explain it. Then, as the thought came to her mind, she turned to the candle on the Lord's desk and pointed accusingly at it.

"My visions are like this candle…flickering in and out at the mercies of a swift wind, a gentle breeze, or a hushed breath. I can see what lies ahead, but only in fragments; the slightest change can alter the things as I know them to be. If we are not exact in our actions, then regardless of our efforts, the results will be the same."

He nodded in understanding.

"So you have decided?" Kaderine asked.

"Yes."

"And you are willing to give your life and forfeit your love, for your sons to have life and love?"

"Yes."

"You do understand that knowing everything I've told you, you can still choose to save your princess and your unborn son, before they are ever in any real danger? You don't have to knowingly face your own destruction."

"If I do not die there, fighting not only for the woman I love but for my sons as well, I will die on the inside each year that I watch them grow. How could I live with myself, knowing each year as my sons grew older, that they were ever closer to their undoing because of my selfishness? It is better this way…"

"That is very honorable and noble of you; quite generous too, considering they will hardly know what you gave up for them."

"It is not honorable or noble for one to recognize his duty, however fierce or heartbreaking it may be, and to have the resolve to follow through. It will not be with the absence of fear that I act, but with the courage to do what is best for my sons."

"But what of your woman? Does she not deserve to be happy with you as well? Have you completely forgotten her, while you make decisions for her life? It will not be easy for her to raise a hanyō son on her own."

"I have considered this and even though I do not like it, it is the choice I must make. She will be a good woman of strong character and if I am to die fighting for her, I know that she must be worth it. I will not doubt her abilities to carry on."

"How can you be so sure?"

"Because I have chosen badly before…and I would not make the same mistake twice."

Kaderine smiled at him then. It was an expression that was unfamiliar to her.

Nodding her head, she stated, "I can see why your bloodline was chosen for such a task."

He gave a self-depreciating laugh and asked, "Our willingness to accept loss?"

"No, your capacity to love."

Accepting her answer, he stated, "You spoke of preparations…"

"Yes."

"What kind?"

"The kind that not only build upon your sons' strength, but their character as well."

In response, the Lord nodded and Kaderine continued, "We will have to be precise in our planning, not only for your sons but for the girl."

"Agreed. She will be a human miko with immense spiritual powers, but she will be largely unfamiliar with her abilities as well as unfamiliar with yōkai and the ways of 'our time'."

"I am more concerned with protecting her from your son…_Sesshoumaru_."

This revelation took the Lord by surprise.

"Sesshoumaru? He is raised in the court of lords and ladies. He would not unjustly harm a human, especially a female; he knows better than that."

"That is only true for now, Lord Inu no Taishou. You have to remember that your son will undergo a drastic change in temperament as you grow closer to your woman. He will resent her ability to ensnare you and he will resent your willingness to be lured. After your death, which he will believe to be a direct cause of the woman and the other suitor vying for her attentions, he will see all emotions connected with women as weaknesses and he will despise all humans even more."

"If she is to be so important, she must be protected." the Lord confirmed.

"What will you do?"

"I have given this some thought and…"

"Yes?"

"…If Sesshoumaru is to become so cold, then he will need a proper balance in his life to ensure that he is able to accept humanity and thus form a bond with his brother and this human miko…"

"Might I suggest a spell? Maybe something that becomes active when he reaches the time around his thousandth year?"

"No, he is born of strong daiyōkai blood; a spell like that would more than likely have no effect on him."

"Then what? What could be powerful enough to bring balance to his 'soon-to-be' cold heart?"

Inu no Taishou spoke the one word with reverence, as if saying it alone was dispel the chaos that would envelope his eldest.

"_**Tenseiga**_."

"Your sword that can revive the dead? What good will _that_ do him? He will be a killer and quiet good at it too! I'm confident that anything he kills, he'll want to stay dead."

"Perhaps. Although, he might just come across something that he's not responsible for killing…and _that_, he may want to grant new life."

"I suppose, but what of your other sword?"

Nodding in agreement to her spoken question, the Lord walked softly in paced circles as he considered his options. His thoughtfulness was great and with both arms behind his back, he studied the various cracks and crevices in the floor before he spoke again.

"The Tessaiga shall go to my youngest son."

She nodded, "It makes sense, he will physically be the weaker of the two…"

"No, it is not for that purpose. As he is to be born of my blood, however diluted it may be, my youngest will find his own inner strength…but, the Tessaiga will give him confidence that he will lack. If it is power that he will seek, I will grant it to him; but he must prove himself worthy."

As an afterthought, he also remarked, "It will also show him how much I valued him, even before his birth…that will prove evidence of my love, even though I won't be there to show him myself."

"I do not disagree with your decision, but don't you think it will cause further scorn between the brothers? Surely Sesshoumaru will feel that he is more deserving of the Tessaiga, than the Tenseiga? What will stop him from killing his younger sibling and taking the Tessaiga?"

"I am aware of Sesshoumaru's desire for strength and power, but I need not worry. The swords sometimes have a mind of their own, but they were created for very strict purposes."

"So, you have wards and barriers in place for the swords?"

Inu no Taishou simply nodded, "The Tessaiga was created to protect humanity and has the ability to slay a hundred yōkai in one sweep. If Sesshoumaru is to have a distinct disdain for humanity, he will be unable to wield Tessaiga."

"Ahhh, I see. You are very clever indeed! Your youngest will be able to wield the Tessaiga because he is half-human."

"That is only part of it. His human blood will allow him to wield Tessaiga, but he will be unable to fully recognize its true power until he has a desire to protect humans."

"I can see why you win many battles Lord Inu no Taishou. You are an even pairing of brain and Braun…Only you would plan and strategize your sons' futures like a war game."

"Ahh, yes, but it is no game. I must strategize because this is still a battle; regardless of whether or not I fight in it. I must prepare and account for every possibility, if my sons are to prevail."

"And what of the girl? She will need protection."

"Did you not say that she will have my youngest?"

"Yes, but that will not stop Sesshoumaru from trying to kill her…and your youngest, for interfering. Besides, you must not forget that your youngest ability to protect the girl will be greatly diminished when he has his night of weakness and becomes a human."

"I can offer her some protection with the Tessaiga, but my youngest will be unable to wield it when he is in his human form…"

"Perhaps the girl should have a sword of her own…"

Inu no Taishou thought it over, but quickly dismissed the idea.

"She will be a human miko from the future. It is more than likely that she will have no proper training with a sword and she certainly wouldn't stand a chance against Sesshoumaru; he was an expert swordsman when he was only 400 years old."

Still unwilling to give up the sword idea, Kaderine remained insistent.

_:: Besides, why can't the girl have her own sword to play with? The boys get their own swords…_

"Might I suggest not disregarding the idea of a sword yet? The girl will have great power, but she will surely need a close range weapon to channel her powers into? Her arrows will barely serve as a long-range defense against Sesshoumaru's attacks and more than likely, as a full grown daiyōkai, they won't do him much harm. As a human from the future with no necessity for a bow and quiver for hunting prey, I doubt she'll even know how to get off a proper shot at Sesshoumaru."

"What would you have me do? A human miko would not be able to wield a yōkai sword. Even if I had a sword made for her, she wouldn't be able to wield it; much less have the control and training to strike a blow."

"She wouldn't need to be able to wield or control the sword just yet…"

Catching on to Kaderine's intentions, he looked at her with incredulous dismay.

oOooOooOooOooOo

Myoga had to sneeze.

For him, it seemed like hours that he had been carefully huddled up between aged pages of a book and the smell was finally getting to him.

His little body was crying out for a good stretch and his head was feeling loopy from watching the back and forth verbal sparing between the Inu no Taishou and Kaderine.

_:: I don't know how much longer I can hold it in._

Deciding that attempting to hold is breath might be the best option to stave off the sneeze and get caught, he took in a large gulp of air; puffing up his tiny cheeks until it looked like large bubbles were stuffed in his mouth.

Speaking to himself, he demanded, _"Ok Myoga, hold your breath and count to ten. That should get rid of the sneeze!"_

Unfortunately for the crafty flee, he once again found himself lost in their conversation and he forgot to start breathing again.

Swaying back and forth, as if in a gentle dance, Myoga the saw his world begin to dim and then he promptly fell to the floor unconscious.

oOooOooOooOooOo

"You want me to channel my youki _**into**_ her?"

"Why not?"

"For the same reasons she wouldn't be able to handle a yōkai sword!"

"The girl is special, don't doubt her just yet."

"Special or not, she will not be able to handle my youki."

"I'm not suggesting you give her ALL your youki…merely suggesting you enhance her abilities and channel some of your energy into her by way of the sword. This way, she will eventually be able to wield the sword and ensure that Sesshoumaru has reason to doubt his ideas of killing her."

Lord Inu no Taishou didn't know what to think of these new developments.

_:: If she is not strong, she will be overwhelmed by my __youki__ and she will die. If she dies, all this planning would have been for nothing. I cannot sacrifice so much, only to be defeated by a human miko who is too weak!_

"It would be too dangerous for her. I will not do this thing."

_:: Damn, he's stubborn!_

Kaderine knew that this would be an important decision for the life of this girl, so she decided a different tactic might be more appropriate.

"I know that you have much to consider…so why not make it interesting?"

"I will not play games with the lives of my family!"

"She's not_ family_!"

"That is true, but if she can offer my sons some sort of defense against this vile hanyō, I am willing to treat her as such."

"Why not do both? You are a commander who prefers to have his men prove their worthiness to fight along your side. Why not do the same now?"

Inu no Taishou knew that Kaderine was being insistent on getting her own way, because like many females before her, they always wanted to handle a man's sword.

_:: Why is it always the sword?_

Deciding to hear her out further, he asked, "In what way?"

"Both of your sons will have to prove their worthiness to have the ultimate power of their swords revealed to them, why not challenge the human girl as well?"

"What kind of challenge can I offer a human miko that is both fair and yet, one that she might have a chance of surviving?"

Kaderine thought for while, and then she snapped her brittle fingers when she found the answer.

"If the Tessaiga is meant to protect humans, then why not have a human bestow it upon your younger son?"

The Lord looked at her enquiringly with a lifted silvery brow, but remained silent.

"If you were to place the sword in an enchanted barrier, that could not be released lest a human of true merit was the one to release it, then you could ensure that she was worthy of your youki."

Lord Inu no Taishou paced for what seemed like endless moments. Unknowingly, he seemed to create a pattern in his carefully placed steps that led him back and forth across the room. You could see his mind working furiously to consider all the available options and you could tell the sudden onset of dismay, when he had reached his decision.

"I do not like this, but I will consent…I suppose that if she is worthy to surpass the barrier of the Tessaiga, then she could possibly handle my youki and thus be able to eventually wield a yōkai sword…"

"Indeed! She could break through the barrier of this sword that was made just for her and once the sword accepted her as its true owner, she would have a better way of defending herself."

"I will have to make some specifications for Tōtōsai and gather some elements from the House of the Moon."

"I have to ask, what test would you have her overcome to determine when she is ready to realize the true power of the blade?" she asked.

"If she is meant to be the one to help my sons defeat this vile creature, then it should be her greatest desire for the safety of others, above her concern for her own welfare; she will have to shed blood for the sword…She must willingly shed blood for the demon blade, and only then, will she be able to receive the full power of the sword."

Kaderine thought, _"That is a lofty task indeed. The Lord knows that she will have no skills in battle, and yet, she must willingly shed blood for the blade? Who would willingly enter into battle, knowing that they have little to no chance at winning and will more than likely die?_

Kaderine ignored the shiver that came over her with her curious thought, and simply nodded in agreement.

She then asked, "And what, per chance, will you call such a thing?"

The Lord Inu no Taishou looked at her with one of his toothy grins and you could tell that he was pleased with his cleverness.

"She is to fall from her world into ours, like rain from the clouds of the heavens?"

"Yes."

"Then, it shall be called as such."

"What? "Futuristic miko from the heavens—sword?" I must say, I don't think that you've put much thought into that name. Besides, don't you think that's a bit…_much_?"

"That is ridiculous. And I will not have my sword called such a horrible name."

"Then what?"

"_**Ame-no-Murakumo-no-Tsurugi**_** -- "Heaven's Cloud-Gathering Sword"**."

Kaderine rolled her eyes, "I still think it's a bit much…and you know that in time, someone will find a way to shorten it…"

oOooOooOooOooOo

Myoga had finally woken up from his ill-conceived stupor, from holding his breath too long.

_:: Kami! I feel so drowsy…_

Realizing that his lord and the sage were still speaking, he managed not to let out the yawn he felt compelled to make.

_:: Darn it! What did I miss?!_

oOooOooOooOooOo

"I like that name!"

"Enchanting, if not a little_ too_ poetic."

He said it again; to see how delightfully it rolled off his tongue, "Ame-no-Murakumo-no-Tsurugi."

"And who will protect this sword in your absence as it waits for her entrance? Surely you can't mean entrust such a thing to Sesshoumaru, without him becoming suspicious of the necessity of it or for what purpose you had it crafted?"

"Sesshoumaru will obey…even if I have to compel him from the grave."

Kaderine missed the smirk upon the Lord's face as she walked towards the nearly burnt out embers of the candles that once brought light to the darkened chambers.

"It grows late, or should I say early?"

Already, Inu no Taishou could feel the searching warmth of the suns beginning rays. They had spoken, and plotted and planned throughout the night and now the sun had returned to signify the dawning of a brand new day.

Colorful light spilled into the hallways outside the study walls as the inhabitants of the fortress began to waken and start their morning rituals and tasks.

"Indeed."

"Well, I believe I have done all that I can for one evening…"

"So hasty to leave?"

"Surely, you are not suggesting that we 'enjoy' one another's company for a moment longer?"

"No, it is merely the force of polite, but incredibly misdirected habit."

"Agreed."

"But, don't stray too far…I might require you again and I wish not to have to openly search for you."

Kaderine was about to be outraged.

_:: How dare he attempt to hide his association with me, like a common whore! I just spent all evening out of the goodness of my heart (sort of…well, mostly anyway) trying to save his family and this is the thanks I get?!_

Turning toward the Lord, she was ready to lash out, but was stopped abruptly when she saw the teasing gleam in his eyes.

Smiling with his pearly-white toothed fangs, he commented with a shrug, "I would not be so harsh, considering the knowledge you have gifted me with."

"Well, don't forget, I didn't do this purely for you…I did it for me…"

"Of course, I would not suggest otherwise." he said as he bowed low.

Kaderine was uncomfortable with this newfound feeling that she had done something good…for once.

_:: "__This must be a tiny essence of what it's like to be revered…"_, she thought with great awe.

Ignoring Inu no Taishou's comical bow, Kaderine gathered the folds of her of her cloak and covered herself again; leaving the great Lord to contemplate his next moves on his own.

_:: I have done all that I can…the rest is up to him now._

oOooOooOooOooOo

Kaderine left the Lord and the hidden flea, closing the chamber doors with a finality to spoke volumes.

Pacing once again, Inu no Taishou allowed his thoughts to run rampant through all the information he had learned from his circumspect meeting with Kaderine. His emotions varied and he was uncomfortable with the inconsistency of his thoughts. He was a man of action and his path had already been decided.

_:: If this be the path I am fated to walk, then I will go…_

Straightening himself up and clearing his throat, he calmly called, "Myoga."

Silence was his only reply, as he tilted his head with a smile. He knew the frightful flea was here and that he had been here all along while he was speaking with Kaderine. Normally, having his privacy violated would have resulted in the offender being dismembered. But, Myoga was an old friend, and right now, he could use someone to discuss the situation with.

"Myoga, you're as bad as Sesshoumaru, if you believe I couldn't detect you."

Slowly creeping from behind the pages of the book he had used as his hiding spot, Myoga waved an unclean handkerchief to signify his defeat.

Bowing low, he said, "My Lord."

Getting irritated at his retainer's inconsistency with being a humble servant vs. an overstepping-boundary friend, he growled at Myoga, "Get up!"

Myoga snapped his head up.

"You have heard?" Lord Inu no Taishou asked.

"Yes, milord."

"And?"

"And…I think you must do what is right for you, milord."

Nodding his head, he walked towards his chamber doors.

Before leaving, he stated, "It is settled then. Myoga go find Tōtōsai. I require another sword…"

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**A/N** I just have to say that I really enjoyed writing this chapter! It gave me a chance to give a little back-story to this incredible world of InuYasha; and if I have to say so myself, I think it makes damn good sense! I mean, in the original manga, the Inu no Taishou mysteriously knows every move his sons will make; which is either bordering on clairvoyance or he's an excellent battle strategist! So, I really enjoyed writing these past two chapters and adding what I think "happened behind the scenes" of Sesshoumaru's mother and the Inu no Taishou not being mates anymore and why the Inu no Taishou seems to know so much, for a guy who spends the entirety of the manga dead.

So, I hope that you enjoyed this chapter as much as I had… I know that it's almost been two weeks, so I made the chapter good and long for you, with plenty of dialogue.

Anyway...

**Chapter ****10**: The **PLOT POINT** to focus on is: the information that Myoga is giving the gang around the campfire. He's getting ready to explain some pivotal information that will give you some hints about how Sesshoumaru came to be apart of InuYasha and Kagome's group, as well as some insightful things regarding that First Final Battle.

**Chapter ****11**: Well, you just read it, so you tell me what you think!

I hope you enjoyed it and look forward to getting back to you soon.

See ya!

Me

P.S.S. Next time, **Chapter 12: It's A Date!**. The story takes us back to Kagome and Sesshoumaru's present, as they get ready for/have their date!


	13. Chapter 12: It’s A Date!

Ok party people, so I know some of you may be mad at me for taking so long to get this chapter out, and I do apologize about that, but all I can say in my defense is that "August" was NOT my month. I was so hella-busy with work, that it was truly unimaginable.

Anyway, to make up for my misdeed, I have made this chapter especially long and decided against spliting it into two chapters. To forwarn you, this chapter is about 18 pages long in Microsoft Word, Veranda font, size 8…so, that's a little bit more than my usual 12-15 pages that I normally write, per chapter.

I would advise that you either set aside some time to read this on-line or you print up the chapter and take it with you to read. Just don't forget to come back and give me some feedback in a review!

Well, anyways, on to the chapter…and don't forget to see me at the end for a new **A/N**! Ok, enjoy!

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Chapter Twelve:**

"**It's A Date!"**

"_Never date someone from your own species…it just makes things more interesting, when you want to cause your parents grief!"_

**--****ME! Denise R. Brown**

"You have heard?" Lord Inu no Taishou asked.

"Yes, milord."

"And?"

"And…I think you must do what is right for you, milord."

Nodding his head, he walked towards his chamber doors.

"It is settled then. Myoga go find Tōtōsai. I require another sword…"

oOooOooOooOooOo

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

**Day 4**

**Back at**** Sesshoumaru's Penthouse at the top of the Hazuki ****Nijūhachinichi**** Building…**

Somewhere in the background, was this constant and annoying sound. It lasted for about two seconds and then it would fade away into nothingness for another second, before it began its hideous assault on his ears again. It reverberated repeatedly throughout the room and yet he could not place it.

He was starting to get angry and a low growl escaped his throat.

_:: What is that damnable sound?!_

The sound seemed to grow in loudness, as he slowly began to sift through the fog in his head, to finally recognize what that ringing in his ears was. The house phone continued to blare loudly and it jolted Sesshoumaru out of his quiet reverie. He had been so lost in his own thoughts, that the item in question almost startled him. Its incessant sound, so unfamiliar in his home, made the tiny hairs on the back of his neck stand up.

Glaring menacingly at the annoyance, he walked over to it and quickly muted the ringer as he carefully contemplated the pros and cons of answering it. Very few people had his private number, so he was slightly intrigued as to whom the caller could be. The ID showed that it was his overly perky assistant Ms. Joy Tanaka and that only caused him further contemplation on whether or not he should bother answering it at all.

_:: Only Ms. Tanaka__ would willingly to risk life and limb by disturbing me whilst I am at home. She is probably calling me regarding details that are of no importance to me, but if I choose to ignore her call, she will undoubtedly leave an irritatingly long-winded and unnecessarily cheerful message…_

Finally picking up the receiver after the seventh ring, he waited in silence to hear what her reason for her disturbing him would be.

"Mr. Tsukiyomi, sir?" she asked timidly.

Nodding to himself, he thought, _"Only Joy would call my home and expect for it to be someone else who would answer my line"._

"Ms. Tanaka."

"Oh, thank goodness sir! I had been trying to reach you all morning, but you cell was turned off."

The line went silent, as he assumed that Ms. Tanaka was foolishly awaiting a reply or even worse, an explanation. Both scenarios were unlikely, as if he would be answerable to anyone; much less, her.

_:: She knows me better than that…_

"Sir, I don't mean to be rude, but…have you _ever_ considered getting an answering machine?"

"What would be the point? Your mission to reach me would have failed and you would have undoubtedly sought out alternate avenues to find me. I am hardly the type to leave a jovial message for incoming callers, which there are very few, and I am certainly not the type to enjoy hearing unnecessary messages upon my return to my retreat; especially _your_ over-jovial and probably long-winded messages."

The line went silent again.

Joy was not surprised by his comment and was already kicking herself for even bothering to ask. Although, his incredible lack of tact in voicing his opinions on her supposed "failure" of her mission, had left her speechless.

Her employer had never been one to "**not** speak" his mind, but she never imagined his acidic tongue would ever be directed towards her. Sure, he was sometimes harsh and even more demanding, but she assumed that like many men, he was just 'hard-wired' wrong.

_:: Go figure, my boss is an incredibly gorgeous bastard! How original…_

Taking the phone from her ear and looking at it incredulously, as if _it_ had made the offending comment, she put the receiver back up to her mouth and was ready to give Mr. Grumpy a piece of her overworked mind!

"I can't believe you—!"

"Calm down Ms. Tanaka. I was only teasing you."

_:: Mostly…_

"You've got to be kidding me! No, literally—_**you**__—_made a _joke_?" She asked with amazement.

"I assure you, I am fully capable of such a thing."

Joy had now officially gone past speechless and went straight into bumbling over her words, which she figured must be a step up, considering she was actually speaking again. Granted, her words weren't currently making sense and were more like grunts punctuated with random letters.

"Ugh…so…anyway, um…"

_:: Great, I might as well have Turrets for all the sense I'm making! _

"You do plan on giving me a coherent thought sometime this millennia, or should I come back to you in another century or two? I assure you, _**I**_ can wait, but I highly doubt that you could do the same."

"Huh?"

Sesshoumaru stifled a groan and sighed. This conversation, or lack thereof, was already getting tiresome and he did not enjoy the fact that she had obviously missed his joke.

_:: Had Ms. Tanaka been a demoness, she would have gotten that last joke and would have attempted to castrate me for the first one…I guess that's a small mercy, seeing as I am rather attached to my manhood. I dare say I would rather loose another arm to InuYasha, than to give that up._

Today, Sesshoumaru was behaving in rare form indeed, and it was all due to that fact that he would be sharing his evening with the lovely and vivacious Kagome. Just thinking of what was to come had brought a strange sensation of 'giddiness' upon him, like so many human children at Christmas.

He felt as if he was a child that would soon be indulging in a guilty pleasure behind his parent's backs…or at least behind _InuYasha's_ back and _**that**_ made the anticipation of the evening even more appealing. Smiling into the receiver that had continued to babble on, he caught the tail end of the information Joy had deemed important enough to ring him.

"…meet you at the restaurant at 5 for pre-dinner drinks and appetizers and then dinner is promptly at 6!"

Sesshoumaru was not sure what she was talking about. He had planned to have a very cozy evening with Kagome at his penthouse. They would have much to discuss and he certainly did not plan to censor himself because of the people around him. No, this is why he chose to dine with her in the privacy of his own home.

"Ms. Tanaka, you will have to cancel whatever dinner arrangements you have prearranged for my evening, for I already have plans—plans that can not be altered."

"But sir, this client has been wanting to set up a meeting with you for months!?!"

_:: Ah, so it was a business meeting I am fortunate to be neglecting…_

"And they will have to _continue_ to wait. I have very important plans this evening and I will not cancel them for unnecessary financiers. I do not require their money. I have amassed enough of that on my own. You will send them my apologies and they can reschedule, if they so choose."

Ms. Tanaka was highly spirited and relatively easygoing, but she had a penchant for schedules and keeping things organized. She was probably halfway off the deep end at his impromptu changing of her pre-laid plans. Sometimes, she was nothing more than a timid mouse and yet, at other times, she was a high-strung librarian.

It had never bothered him, because that was one of many things, which he paid her to do, but it almost made him want to laugh. Sesshoumaru could hear Joy opening and closing her mouth, as if she wanted to protest, and he found it humorous that she was probably giving off a convincing display of a fish out of water. He was already imagining her bulging eyes and gaping mouth, as she needlessly gulped on large quantities of air and was probably about to send herself into an onset of hyperventilation.

"But sir, they need you!"

"Then they will, mostly definitely, wait."

_:: Ah…another awkward silence…_

Sesshoumaru could sense his PA quietly seething. He knew he shouldn't attempt to upset her so much because she took her organizing seriously, but he felt in a playful mood. Unbeknownst to her, his sensitive yōkai hearing could pick up her barely audible chanting.

"_**One…two**_**…**I love my job, I love my job…_**three…four**_**…**my job pays well, my job pays well…_**five…six**_**…**I'm a great assistant, I'm a great assistant…_**seven…eight**_**…**he _really_ does appreciate me…_**nine…ten**_**…**he values my work…"

_:: I must really be getting to her now, she's back to counting again…_

Sesshoumaru smiled, as he recalled when he had first hired Ms. Tanaka as his PA. He practically worked here within an inch of her life, to evaluate if she would be a good fit for him. He took her through a series of tasks and evaluations to see how well she could handle the pressure of having him as her boss and the demands of his company. It had been a similar tactic his own father had used on training his men.

_:: Fortunately for Ms. Tanaka, this is no longer the feudal era, she isn't __yōkai, and she doesn't have to suffer bloodshed to prove her worthiness._

In the end, Ms. Tanaka did in fact prove herself worthy of the position, but she didn't earn it unscathed. Like many of the Inu no Taishou's men, Sesshoumaru's PA gained battle scars as well. Her solution to Sesshoumaru's demanding ways? Counting; although, it had been a while since he had unnerved her enough to revert back to it.

_:: And to think, she probably __shelled out hundreds of dollars on a "therapist" whose idea of therapy was to count numbers while chanting nonsense. If Ms. Tanaka wanted to do that, she could have simply come over and done my taxes; at least then, it could have been written off as a business expense!_

After counting upwards to 10, she spoke again, "Sir, I wasn't aware that you had other plans this evening…I rechecked your schedule myself".

"I have no doubt of your efficiency Ms. Tanaka, but something has come up and I must take care of it personally."

"Oh! Is there something I can do to help?"

"**No.**"

The word was out of his mouth before he had a chance to fully consider how useful she could be. It was already midmorning and the only thing he had managed to accomplish today was have an illicit wet dream in the shower. It was also no help that he had spent the remainder of his morning reminiscing over the night that Myoga had revealed his father's decision.

_:: In this, I will not follow in my father's footsteps…I will have what was meant for me and we will __**both**__ live to share in it!_

"On second thought, I will need your assistance…"

Sesshoumaru began to quickly run off a laundry list of things he needed her help with; everything from groceries to purchase, to picking up his dry-cleaning, and everything else in between. Tonight, Kagome was to be made to feel like she was the jewel of his heart; all the, trying to not scare her off. He needed her to trust him…now, more than ever.

_:: She will find our upcoming encounters 'troublesome' and I need her to trust that even though I will appear vicious towards her, that I mean her no real harm._

That last thought caused him to roll his eyes. He knew the past and he knew that he was going to be a little more than just vicious towards her. The thoughts and feelings that she was getting ready to stir in him, were going to confuse and beguile him and that would only serve to further irritate the "old him".

_:: If she is to be willing to put up with me __**then**__, I will have to engender her trust and show her what could be between the two of us __**now**__…_

With that thought in mind, he continued shelling out orders to Ms. Tanaka.

"I will also need you to send my car to this address at 6."

Ms. Tanaka dutifully took down the additional information without question. She was confused by his abrupt change of plans, but she was more than willing to coordinate a new schedule for him. The one interesting thing she found it difficult to ignore, was the fact that the address her incredibly unsociable boss had given her, was the same exact address of that young girl he had her find for him the other day.

_:: I wonder if he's planning a "special evening" for the two of them. How weird? Mr. Grumpy has a date…_

oOooOooOooOooOo

**Back at the Higurashi Shrine…**

"**Mom!?!**"

Kagome awoke with a shrilling shriek that could rival any girl who was simultaneously annoyed and scared at the same time. Centered on her bed, Kagome was having an inglorious face off with her reflection in the mirror above her dresser, across from her bed. Pulling at the tangled mass, she found herself at odds with an unusual foe.

**Bed-head.**

_:: Oh my Kami! I had such a hard time getting to sleep last night that I've managed to oversleep and waste most of the morning. My hair is in a wayward mess and looks incredibly like a birds nest made out of straw and hay. My breath is foul, I have no clean clothes to wear for this evening, and I have absolutely no clue as to how I am going to prepare myself for dinner tonight with Sesshoumaru!_

Bursting through the door with a large gravy ladle as a weapon that was heavily drenched in sauce, mother Higurashi rushed in the room with extreme anticipation of finding her daughter in grave peril and the equally un-welcomed thought of doing battle with nothing more than cookware.

However, anticipation did not meet reality. Instead, she saw her only daughter lying like a giant lump in the middle of her bed with a disastrous head of hair and an otherwise unseemly appearance. She knew immediately what all the fuss was about. Retreating from her defensive pose, mother Higurashi walked over to her daughter and sighed.

"Kagome dear, what happened?"

Throwing her hands up in mock surrender, as if to ask 'Kami why?' Kagome allowed the upper half of her body to fall forward as she landed face first in one of her pillows.

"I mphjh a mesm and I cantnstn goout lilketh this!"

"Dear, I know you're very upset, but you're going to have to stop speaking into the pillow if you want me to understand you."

Kagome lifted her head up and she managed to look even more forlorn, as her mother spied the little pillow imprints on her daughter's face.

_:: I don't think that now is a good time to point that out to her…_

"_Mom_…I look a mess…"

"Sweetie, you just woke up…of course you look a mess…"

"You don't understand, I have this really important dinner tonight with Sesshoumaru and I can't look like…look like…_**this**_!"

"Oh, so all this fuss is over a date, then?"

"Mom! It's not a date…it's just two people getting together to share a meal and talk about "what's new" in our lives…and possibly the subsequent 500 years in between."

"Well, that didn't sound rehearsed at all dear…" Ms. Higurashi sarcastically replied.

She continued, "…besides, I'm still pretty sure that what you just described qualifies as a date…"

"It's not…"

Ms. Higurashi looked into her daughter's eyes and tried to determine what was going on in her head.

"Who are you trying to convince Kagome, me or yourself? It isn't wrong for you to seek out companionship of someone you share such an interesting…_history_ with."

"Ha, ha…I get it; history and the feudal era—but this isn't funny! This is Sesshoumaru! InuYasha's older **brother!** And nothing is **ever** funny, where those two are concerned. I feel that if I go on this…date…I'm betraying InuYasha."

Mother Higurashi sat down on her daughter's bed, "Kagome, I worry for you…not just because you travel back and forth to the past, but because you don't seem to have any of the same connections to the companions you have there, in the feudal era, that you have here in the present. Who among your friends here, can you confide in and talk about all the wonderful things you have seen?"

"None."

Patting her daughter on the hand, she continued, "So, why not take this opportunity to enjoy a little of both worlds?"

"But what about InuYasha?"

"Do you still have feelings for him?"

"I-I…he's my friend…I still care about him and I love him, but I don't think that I'm still 'in-love' with him."

"Then, as your friend, he will understand."

Ms. Higurashi saw that her daughter wanted to make another excuse, but she wasn't going to allow it. She knew that Kagome hadn't been this worked-up over anything of the present, since her numerous missed homework assignments and various unprepared for tests. Kagome needed something like this to balance the two lives that she led.

Ms. Higurashi knew only a little about this Sesshoumaru character, and most of her knowledge came from very unflattering comments made by InuYasha. He had such a potty mouth when it came to talk of his elder sibling. InuYasha made him out to be pretentious and vengeful, with an incredible penchant for violence.

Although, present day Sesshoumaru surely couldn't have survived for this long, if those were the attributes he still possessed; and she had always taught Kagome to not judge others too quickly and harshly. So, now wasn't the time to go back on her words.

_:: Besides, if he can illicit this sort of excitement out of my daughter, he can't be all that bad…_

Cutting her daughter off, before she had another chance to voice another protest, Ms. Higurashi put her finger over her lips and effectively silenced her.

"No more excuses young lady. I did not run up all those stairs and leave boiling over, what must be overcooked rice, to hear you talk yourself out of this. You are obviously excited and now you are trying to stall…when instead, you should be trying to figure out how we can get your hair from being so…_vertical_."

Letting out a squeak and moan, as she attempted to cover her bird's nest of a head, Kagome couldn't help but let out a groan.

"_Mom…_"

Smiling and holding back a grin, her mother replied, "It's the truth! And, it's almost noon…so you're running out of time if you want to prepare for this date."

"What?!"

"Yes" her mother affirmed.

"What am I going to do?"

"You're going to get up, hop in the shower, and give me time to gather together some items for your day of beauty!"

"Really?"

"Of course! I can't have my daughter looking unseemly to the Lord of the West, now can I?"

Squealing with delight this time, Kagome rushed into her mother's arms for a big hug and then quickly broke away. She tore through her room with the thoroughness of a tornado or the equivalence of the destruction that Koga could cause, as she grabbed clean underwear, her body wash, and a towel.

_:: Sesshoumaru may have been overwhelming in the past and even just as so now, but this time around, I'm going to knock his proverbial socks off!_

oOooOooOooOooOo

**Back at Sesshoumaru's Penthouse at the top of the Hazuki ****Nijūhachinichi**** Building…**

Sesshoumaru stood outside the glass partition the separated his living room and his balcony, and surveyed this unusual steel kingdom. Leaning against the balustrade with feigned indifference, he once again took in his surroundings. Concrete walls of brick and mortar scraped the skies, as illusionary giants in a constantly changing world. Time had evolved people much, and he along with it.

A forceful breeze tore through his hair and sent it flying in a familiar dance that surrounded him and tempted him to take to the skies. He felt as if it had been too long since he walked among the clouds. The sky itself was endlessly clear, as if it were giving the sun the 'go-ahead' to set.

However serene the moment though, it was completely lost on him as a torrent of different emotions warred inside of him. Sesshoumaru was anxious and his anxiety led to anger, which usually meant a brutal sparring match or an equally brutal rendering of limbs. His body felt like a tight-strung coil, ready to spring to action.

Not since the days when he was a young pup just beginning to understand his youki and wanting to become immediately stronger, had he ever been this impatient for time to move forward. Sesshoumaru remembered how his intolerance for immediate superiority had led him to eagerly master his youki and rightfully earn his name as the "killing perfection".

This renewed anxiety was likened to that of his youth. The only difference was, now he had mastered his youki and he awaited an entirely different sort of sense of accomplishment. This time around, his payoff was in the form of a very alluring young woman whom he seemed to be chasing through time.

It was like an unnatural game of "tag-your-it", where Kagome had literally struck a chord deep within him and he felt compelled to follow. Checking his overpriced timepiece for the umpteenth time, Sesshoumaru discovered that only a few second had passed. It seemed that time was standing _so_ still, that he was in fact, convinced that he was moving backwards through it.

**It was**** NOW official**. It was _not_ possible for time to move any slower and he likened this unnatural expanse of it, to a slow and horribly painful death. He might as well have been imprisoned with enchanted chains for all the good his freedom to move about would do for him. He was like a caged animal, pacing, and waiting for its next meal.

_:: It seems incomprehensible __that __**I**__, of all people, would understand the necessity for patience; having waited hundreds of years to see her again and all. Moreover, one would think that a few more moments wouldn't hurt, but I was wrong. This is torture! If she doesn't arrive here soon, I just might start firing people!_

Sesshoumaru shook his head in disappointment.

_:: It's unfortunate I don't employ other __yōkai…I could really enjoy killing something right now; it would certainly relax me and take the edge off._

No sooner had he thought those words, did he hear the soft chime of the elevator alerting him of its presence. Half expecting to see an exasperated Ms. Tanaka, ready to give him some excuse for the delay; he was pleasantly surprised to see Kagome gracefully exit the dimly lit interior.

"Kagome."

That one—three syllable word, revealed a brief expression of relief across his face. He was close to running towards her to make sure that she was real and not just a vision that he had conjured up, in his haste to see her again. The idea wasn't too far off, as it wouldn't have been the first time today that he had been having visions of her.

Sesshoumaru could see the woman in question blushing at the huskiness in which he breathed her name and it made him smile; for _he knew_ that _she knew_ that her presence alone had caused such a reaction in him.

Smiling up at him, she greeted him with the same sort of enthusiasm, "Sesshoumaru…"

Kagome had also been anticipating this moment all day, and had even been coming up with clever things to say and interesting quips to make herself appear more mature to Sesshoumaru. But now that the time was here, she found herself at a loss for words. Here, she stood before the most beautiful man in the world and she was staring at him with her mouth agape, as if he had just grown two heads.

In turn, he was also starring back at her, but the gleaming look in his eyes told a completely different story. His was a much more intense look; the same kind a hungry predator gave when he was ready for his meal—kind of look.

Kagome felt a blush rise in her cheeks and she didn't know what to do next. As a girl who had never officially been on a date before, mostly because she was too busy traveling through time and trying to survive consistent yōkai attacks, Kagome was barely prepared for the event; much less prepared to dine with _the _Western Lord.

_:: What do I do now?! Should I shake his hand or maybe I should hug him…I don't even know if Sesshoumaru has ever been hugged! How would he react? I can't imagine anyone who would dare attempt such a feat and actually live to talk about it. Would it be more polite to kiss him on the cheek?_

Just then, another furious blush stole across Kagome's cheeks.

_:: I must be red as tomato! I should __**not**__ be thinking about kissing Sesshoumaru…I should think 'un-sexy' thoughts like…like…grandpa!...and cabbage…wait, what, cabbage?_

While all these wild thoughts ran through her mind, Sesshoumaru spied her blush, but he continued to stand there. He seemed to be completely content to be engrossed with her beauty.

Smiling to himself, he thought, _"__Tonight is going to be most interesting indeed…She's still blushing furiously. She must be thinking naughty thoughts too…"_

Reaching for her hand, Sesshoumaru led Kagome away from the elevators and further into his penthouse.

"We should continue this inside."

"Where exactly did you have in mind?" she asked.

"I figured that we would start in the bedroom…"

oOooOooOooOooOo

Seated across from him, Sesshoumaru watched as Kagome nervously looked from her now empty plate to her surroundings. She practically looked everywhere, except for in his direction.

Slightly annoyed, he felt as if he was competing against too many distractions for her attention and he began to question whether or not it had been a good idea to forgo minimal efficiency and opt for an elaborate candlelight dinner for two, on his balcony.

Kagome had been nervous when he had quietly led her into his darkened bedroom. Her nervousness had quickly dissipated when her eyes shifted to her right, to spy the softly flickering lights. Shifting her attention to the balcony, she was entranced by the luminescent visual of a halo of candles above a candlelit table, set for two.

A single white large Orchid was the centerpiece for the table and the backdrop of the Tokyo cityscape, nearly stole her breath away. The imagery was more than breathtaking, much like the man at her side, and Kagome found it difficult not to look up to Sesshoumaru with sheer awe in her gaze.

_:: He planned all this for our 'simple' dinner? He must have spent so much time, meticulously organizing every detail until he was satisfied. Why would he go through such trouble?_

Sesshoumaru could tell that she was still recovering from the awkwardness of their greeting. He had been sensually overwhelmed from everything to her appearance, down to her alluring smell; and the poor girl just seemed to be overwhelmed. Thinking back, it might have been the shock of his appearance that took her off balance more than anything.

_:: Or the mention of my bedroom…_

Sesshoumaru had hoped that another dimension of familiarity would set her at ease. He had originally considered donning the white kimono he had been known for, but eventually decided against it. He certainly didn't want to frighten or confuse her too much with the imagery of his past self.

Instead, Sesshoumaru had a white suite tailored as a modernized replica of the white silk kimono she had always seen him wear in the past. The cut was excellent as it molded his lithe body and the familiar white shone brightly against his porcelain skin; making his marking appear more pronounced and his hair appear even more platinum than before.

Kagome's shock and following wry smile, had given him the assurance that he had made the right choice.

Regardless of his appearance, Sesshoumaru had been more enchanted by _her_ elegance. Kagome wore a simple black cotton dress, with a cow-neck collar and fitted sheer long sleeves that slightly hid her petite and well-manicured hands. The dress stopped right above her knees and gave off her shapely long legs.

_:: Legs that I imagined wrapped around me this morning._

Sesshoumaru found himself wanting to look just as good for her, as she was looking for him. In addition, for some odd reason, he wanted to impress her—or at least make up for the negative impression he made on their first encounter…_and_ the subsequent encounters as well. Thinking back, he actually had a lot to make up for.

_:: How my father would laugh at me now, if he knew I was practically preening like a male peacock seeking the attentions of his chosen female…_

Still, Sesshoumaru was unconcerned about what his father _would _be thinking if he had he been privy to his son's innermost thoughts. It was because of his father that he was here now. And _that_ knowledge filled him with a sense of gratefulness. Although, Sesshoumaru found that he had far more interesting matters on his mind.

One very important matter was the cunningly beautiful woman sitting across from him now.

_:: There is definitely something sexual and almost elemental, when alone and physically in the close proximity of a woman that you've been desperately wanting…especially, one that you have been wanting for centuries! Kagome is mine and it's time she starts to realize it._

Ready to shake Kagome off balance again and get her attentions refocused on him, Sesshoumaru spoke.

"I did not realize that I was such boring company…I must admit that it has never occurred to me before, especially with Jaken's incessant nervous babble and Rin's verbose innocence…I guess I only garner your attention when I am attacking you or your friends…Maybe I should attack you now?"

Startled with the revelation that she was behaving extremely rude, Kagome quickly looked up from her plate as her eyes clashed with the joking eyes of Sesshoumaru. He was teasing her. Even more unbelievable, was the remarkable smile she got.

_:: I've never seen him smile before. Even his fangs peaking out, almost makes him seem harmless and cute!_

"I'm sorry, I shouldn't be so rude. It's just that being with you here, right now, is so…is so overwhelming. I spent my entire day preparing for this evening and now that it's here, I hardly know what to say."

"You must be saying a great deal in your head then?"

"Why do you think that?"

"Because you are giving off the most peculiar smile and I must confess that I am a little saddened that I can not share in the private joke."

"Trust me, you wouldn't find what I'm thinking to be all that humorous."

"Try me."

There was a sudden stillness in the air, as Kagome tried to quickly decide what to do. She wasn't exactly sure how Sesshoumaru would react to being thought of as "cute and harmless". He had always been, and rightly so, perceived as this lethal and almost invincible being. What would he do when she told him how she saw him now?

"I'm not sure it's worth risking my life or my bloodshed over these beautiful arrangements you've prepared."

Unmoved, he simply restated what he had already said before, "Try me".

Kagome sighed, because she quickly realized that in this, he was like a dog with a bone: he wouldn't let it go. Even in the minor things, he was just as determined as he had always been. Finally deciding to give in, because that was her only option with Sesshoumaru, she spoke.

"I was thinking about how I've never actually seen you smile and how it made you look cute and almost harmless…even with your fangs peaking out of your mouth."

Sesshoumaru was silent for a moment, before he spoke again

"You were right; I did not wish to hear that."

"Oh, com'on Sesshoumaru…"

"I am the Lord of the West. I am neither cute nor harmless…and my fangs are lethal."

Kagome listened to his playful speech and almost wanted to giggle, but she didn't want him thinking that she was laughing at him; so, she just looked adoringly towards him with her best "Girl Scout" smile".

"See, was that so hard to tell me?" he asked.

"I have to agree that it didn't go as bad as I thought it could…"

Leaning back slightly in his chair, Sesshoumaru's gaze drifted over her delicate features, before he responded.

"You have no need to worry Kagome. I am not likely to bite you."

_:: Unless you wish it of me._

Smiling back at him, she missed his mischievous smirk, as she replied "Thank goodness! I had hoped that we had managed to get pass your previous inclination to practically want to devour me whole!"

Kagome giggled to herself, as she missed the sudden hungry glare in his eyes. She seemed completely unaware that she was tempting the great Lord and she was equally unaware that he didn't deal with temptation well. Her unintentional comment served as a double-entendre and now, all he could think about was the differing ways that he could in fact, devour her.

His words were slow, as he strained to maintain his cool exterior.

"Hardly a motive as simple as an "_inclination"_, Kagome."

"Hmmm?"

"A man has other motivations to bite a woman…and with yōkai, especially a Daiyōkai such as myself, it is not merely an inclination but an instinct…"

Kagome found herself leaning in closer, to hear his words. The significance of his statement was lost on her, because she truly wasn't aware of the implications behind what he was saying. Instead, she found herself listening intently to him, as if she was a reporter being given an exclusive lesson on yōkai society.

Kagome's nearness caused her special scent to waft over him, and Sesshoumaru found it more increasingly difficult to breath. He needed to slow down…calm down—or take a flying leap over the railing!

_:: I have to maintain control! The evening is still early and we have much to discuss. I cannot behave foolishly, or I will not have the chance to accomplish my goal. Although…there's no point letting this moment go to waste. I might as well give her a tantalizing peak of what's to come…_

He continued, "Yōkai are merely the essence of the things we represent. Animalistic yōkai, like myself, instinctually want to mark things as their own. It is a part of our nature, so that 'would-be' predators do not encroach upon our territory. It is much the same as human men giving their intended engagement rings, so that other males can know to whom the woman belongs."

Kagome smiled; the eagerness and anticipation already on her face. She had had this argument before, both with InuYasha and Koga, and she was ready for it.

_:: When are these males gonna learn? Koga's an exception because he's never crossed over to my time, but InuYasha and certainly Sesshoumaru should know better by now._

"Yes, BUT times have changed Sesshoumaru. Women are no longer possessions. There is much equality in the world today. A man can belong to a woman as much as she can belong to him."

"Do not confuse what I am, little one. Human men may see women as possessions, even some idiot yōkai who lack the understanding of what it means to have a mate, but _I_ am a completely different matter altogether. I would never posses a woman Kagome. Instead, I would entice and excite…my woman would never want to be free of my side."

Leaning in closer, so that Kagome could see the determination in his liquid gold eyes, Sesshoumaru gently clasped her hand and began to soothingly rub circles on her soft underside of her skin. His touch should have soothed and calmed, but instead, it was like a hot brand against her skin. He was so close, that she could breath in the mint in his breath of the tea he drank and his heated musk.

"_My_ claiming will not be merely so superficial, as a piece of jewelry that can be lost or will tarnish with the passing of time. No, my claiming will be of mind, body, and soul. My woman will not merely be my mate, but a cherished extension of myself…We will be so closely intertwined that she could hardly move and not smell my scent wafting off of her; a scent created from our bodies, that had been previously entangled in sensual abandon."

Kagome gulped a large intake of air, like someone always did in the movies when they felt unprepared for what was to come. She felt her stomach do that familiar summersault she always experienced when she was on a rollercoaster and she barely managed to stammer out her next question.

"W-wo-wouldn't _all_ demonesses have a keen sense of smell? Surely it wouldn't be difficult for her to smell her mate or smell himself on her?"

Sesshoumaru smiled his predatory smile.

"Only _**if**_ my mate happens to be a demoness…"

Kagome's heart began to speed up again and she wasn't sure if it was his nearness or the conviction in which Sesshoumaru spoke. His words actually stirred up more curiosity in her and yet, Kagome couldn't ignore this strong physical pull towards him. His nearness made it difficult to process what he had just said, and she had the feeling that she was missing something important.

_:: Goodness, it's become so hot in here. I feel like a moth that has just gotten too close to a flame. Has Sesshoumaru always had this effect? Is this what its like to be near him?_

Sesshoumaru could hear the steadily increasing beating of Kagome's heart and could feel how her pulse raced beneath her skin with urgency. Amusingly, he could also see her thinking way too much and he wanted nothing more for her stop thinking and start feeling. He wanted her to feel a _fraction_ of the urgency she was causing in him.

"Make no mistake Kagome, when _**I **_choose to claim my woman, she will know that she is mine and mine alone—as I am hers…There will be much pleasure to be gained by being devoured by me…and my bite, little one…will bring only pleasure and not pain."

Kagome thought that she just might swoon. She felt as if she had just run a marathon that she was completely out of shape for. She understood the words that he spoke but it was his meaning that she found confusing. And yet, his eyes spoke volumes that she couldn't ignore.

Blindly, Kagome reached for her water goblet and barely managed a clumsy grasping. Her entire focus was still on Sesshoumaru and the tantalizing feeling he was generating in her left hand. If she wasn't careful, he might actually scald her with his heat. No, she wasn't worried about his poison, but she was starting to believe that she should be worried about his passion.

_:: I'm shaking! I can't believe I'm shaking!_

Kagome's wandering thoughts and inattentiveness, caused her to spill a little of the water on herself.

"Oh shoot!"

Quick to action, Sesshoumaru hastily got up and helped Kagome pat dry her now damp top. He was unconcerned that he was practically looming over her and was so focused on his task that he barely registered that he was perilously close to her heaving breasts.

Incidentally, his inattentiveness made Kagome **more** aware of her own breasts.

Normally, Kagome would have been highly concerned with his proximity, but it seemed that she too was captivated. Unawares to him, Sesshoumaru's silver locks had spilled over his broad shoulders and were creating this thick curtain around Kagome. Several locks in particular were currently tickling Kagome's nose and she couldn't help but smile, as she absently reached up to touch his satiny mane.

The moment she touched his hair, Sesshoumaru stilled.

It was as if the tiniest movement would detonate a bomb that he was trying to hold back. Noticing his lack of movement, Kagome removed her hand and quickly apologized and started talking in a speed similar to that of an auctioneer. She knew that she should halt all speech, but she found that she couldn't stop the words from overflowing from her mouth.

"I'm sorry. I shouldn't have done that. You would think me spending so much time with InuYasha, that I would learn the value of personal space. I mean, he is always violating my personal space! But, in my defense, your hair was tickling my nose and I just had to touch it. And by the way, I've always wondered how soft your hair really was…Yours resembles InuYasha's in coloring, or rather his resembles yours because you were born first, but I've always thought that yours would probably be much softer in texture…"

_:: Good Kami, I'm babbling! Something make me stop. What am I even saying? Am I insane?! Shut-up Kagome! Shut-up! He doesn't want to hear of your thoughts about his hair!_

And yet, with all her self-recriminations, Kagome couldn't seem to stop herself.

"…How can you even manage to keep it so nice when you're in battle? I mean, it just never seems to mess up! You must use a whole lot of products in your hair to keep it so healthy and nice. You should have seen my hair this morning, when I woke up! I looked like some sort of un-maintained Chi-Pet!"

_:: Oh Kami, make it stop…_

Kagome's ramblings went unnoticed as Sesshoumaru's mind wandered elsewhere. He concentrated on the feel and her skin and the touch of her hand. He thought of endless nights and thrilling mornings. To have her touch him so freely, was the salve to the aching loneliness that had been the void of his life.

_:: I crave nothing more than to see how you would look every morning that you wake up, as long as you woke up next to me._

"And now I finally had a chance to touch your hair and I simply couldn't resist." Kagome completed.

Kagome stopped talking.

She had run out of breath.

_:: FINALLY! I think I'm going to hyperventilate from embarrassment and blessedly pass out into oblivion. Maybe once I'm unconscious, he can just send me home and I can vow to never see him again and try to pretend this never happened._

Sesshoumaru looked into her worried eyes and gently shook his head. She was making herself worry unnecessarily. He was so close to her, that he could feel the untapped heat emanating from her body and he wanted nothing more than to be able to spend the rest of his days exploring her.

_:: I've done it now…I've surely made him angry by inadvertently groping his Lordly-person and now I will be tossed out on my inappropriate butt!_

Kagome closed her eyes, anticipating some harsh verbal recriminations from him, **to start**, for her disrespect. What happened though was not what she had been expecting. Instead, he lifted her free hand and held it in his for the moment.

_:: Now's the time. He's gonna yank me up and throw me out of here so fast, that my head's gonna spin._

She waited.

And waited.

But the jerking motion never came. Instead, Sesshoumaru bent down on his haunches and lifted her hand to help her run her fingers through his hair. Kagome opened one eye to peak and assure herself of what she was feeling; to assure that she wasn't already dead at his hands and was now experiencing heaven.

"You're not mad at me?"

"Of course not. Why would I would I be? Have you never scratched behind a dog's ear?"

"Ugh…yeah…"

"And they enjoyed it?"

"Of course."

"Then surely you must know how much I would enjoy this?"

_:: What beast wouldn't enjoy being stroked?_

Kagome looked at him in further awe, as if he had just beamed himself down from another planet.

"Y-you mean you really don't mind and that you're actually enjoying this?"

"Would you not?"

And then, as if to prove a point, Sesshoumaru carefully lifted his own hand to her hair and began to slowly message Kagome's scalp. His touch was gentle but sure. Kagome couldn't help but close her eyes and tilt her head to follow the movements of Sesshoumaru's skilled fingers.

"It seems as if I'm not the only one who finds enjoyment out of this either…"

Startled back to wakefulness at his words, Kagome opened her eyes, only to realize that she was a hair's breath away from Sesshoumaru's perfect face.

_:: If I lean in, I could kiss him…_

Sesshoumaru could see the wanting in her eyes, but he knew that she wasn't really ready for him yet. He also knew that his was a lame excuse to offer himself; but he was certain that if he kissed her now, he would never stop. He was getting ready to say something, when she spoke first.

"I never knew the imposing Western Lord would ever enjoy something as simple as getting his scalp messaged. I can't even imagine you allowing anyone to get that close to you. Now I have something to bend you to my will."

"You have proven yourself over and over again, to be the exception to any rule. Anyone, but you Kagome, would not have been allowed to get that close to me. It is a guilty pleasure that I have not enjoyed since I was a very young pup and I thank you for reminding me of that pleasure. Any time you wish to indulge me, I am certainly at your beck and call."

"Why me?"

Sesshoumaru thought it best not to answer that question yet, as he couldn't be completely honest with her. Instead, he superbly sidestepped the question altogether.

"Let us not concern ourselves with "why", instead let us focus on what your purpose here tonight is."

Sesshoumaru straightened himself up, with the grace and ease of a lithe and very large cat, as he reached out his hand for Kagome to take. Without preamble, she took his hand and allowed him to lead her back through the darkened interior of his bedroom. This time around, Kagome was not as afraid as she was before.

"More reintroductions?" Kagome sarcastically asked, as she mimicked his parting comment from yesterday, before he artfully avoided the subject of the sword and 'helpfully' ushered her out of his downstairs office.

"No, I think that we have certainly accomplished that. I do believe though, that you came enquiring about a sword…"

"The Kusanagi."

"No."

"No?"

"No."

Kagome peered at him questioningly, unsure of what exactly he was getting at. She knew there was a sword because he himself had confirmed that information yesterday. Sesshoumaru held her small hand in his and for a moment, as he remembered the fragility of her life. Pushing back the unpleasant thoughts, he stopped in front of the doors that hid his private study.

_I have been given another opportunity to protect you Kagome, and this time, I will not fail!_

Sesshoumaru knew that she was confused and decided that it would be better to show her, rather than to attempt to explain to her. Standing beside Kagome in front of two seemingly innocuous screen doors, Sesshoumaru easily moved them aside; belying their actual weight with his demonic strength.

"Kagome, I would like to introduce you to: Ame-no-Murakumo-no-Tsurugi".

"Ame-no-Murakumo-no-Tsurugi?"

Sesshoumaru waved his claw-tipped hand towards the open space in front of him, and it was then that Kagome turned to take in the sights of the surrounding room. So enthralled was she by the appearance of the study, that she would have almost missed the gleaming sword that was perched atop the fireplace mantle.

"Yes, 'Heaven's Cloud-Gathering Sword'."

Kagome whispered with reverent honor, "Midoriko's sword…"

_:: No, __**yours...**_

oOooOooOooOooOo

Standing before the object that she had recently learned about in textbook folklore and from theorizing monks, Kagome found it odd that only a brief four days ago, she had never even known that such a thing existed; and yet now, here she stood, defying ledged and myth all over again.

Kagome found that she was even more amazed than she could have imagined, by this wondrous sword. As if pulled in by an unseen force field, Kagome allowed her feet to propel her body forward and she withdrew her hand from the safety of Sesshoumaru's.

Sesshoumaru was unconcerned by Kagome's departure at his side. However, he did miss the undeniable warmth and comfort of having her tiny hand enclosed in his much larger one. Instead, he felt more secure about her position in his life because she was now tucked away in the safety of his most secured and sacred of places.

She was also in the presence of the very objected, crafted by the great Inu no Taishou, for her benefit. Even he, although almost selfish to think it, did not have that luxury. Both his and InuYasha's swords were originally made for their father and later handed down to them, after he died. Kagome was indeed, a special girl.

"This sword, it…it glows…"

"Yes, as of late, it seems to do that quite often."

"The monks at the Shrine said that a few years back, it had begun to '**pulse**'; sometime on Getsuyōbi—the Day of the Moon."

"The Day of the Moon…hmmm…"

_:: Father wasn't too subtle, now was he? It must have started when Kagome first fell through the well, to the time of InuYasha._

Kagome looked back at Sesshoumaru hesitantly and asked, "Is it evil, like Tōkijin? The monks said something along the lines of "not having enough spiritual power to contain it"."

"It is a yōkai forged sword, so that could have been what the monks were feeling; but unlike Tōkijin, which was forged by Kaijinbō, this sword was forged by Tōtōsai. I believe it is more like InuYasha's sword Tessaiga…meant to defend and protect."

This information raised Kagome's brows.

"You believe? You mean, you haven't used it?"

"No."

"Ever?"

Sesshoumaru knew that this sort of question would come up. Kagome was too sharp in mind to not notice that he had doubts about the sword's capabilities. He had battled within himself over how much to reveal to her because he understood just how important the very words he would say.

He remembered thinking of how the world would be if others considered the importance of their own words; the importance of the things they say and the impact it would have on life. Now was his chance to make valid all that he had been sacrificing and working hard to realize. The moment had come. He could either reveal that the sword was not meant for him or he could say…

"_Hell-looo_…Sesshoumaru? I think I lost you there for a moment. Did you hear me?"

"I heard you Kagome, I was just thinking that the reason I had never used the sword was because…because my father entrusted me to protect it. I was honor bound to watch over it, but it has never been mine to use."

"So, on your honor, you never tried to see what it could do?"

"In truth, I was always intrigued by it. The sword is surrounded in myth and legend, even among yōkai. Unfortunately, at the time, I was an unwilling protector and therefore, unlikely to want to put it to use."

_:: This is as much truth as I can offer her, without dishonoring myself by telling her a direct lie._

"Why didn't you want to protect the sword?"

"It was the final sword my father commissioned Tōtōsai to make before his death—before he lost his life in the battle to protect InuYasha and his mother…"

Kagome could see, even through his emotionless mask that Sesshoumaru was feeling something deeper than his words conveyed. She moved closer to lay a gentle hand on his arm and offer him some comfort.

_:: He must not have wanted to use the sword because it brought up too many painful memories of his father and how he believed that his father betrayed his blood._

"Sesshoumaru, it's—"

"Do not worry yourself unnecessarily Kagome. I have far too many swords as it is, to carry. Two is enough. I am not missing the weight of another."

Looking into his eyes to reassure herself, Kagome felt the need to offer more comfort and care. Sesshoumaru was not the type to burden others with his emotions and right now, he looked as if he was carrying the weight of the world on his shoulders. Kagome wanted to make him smile again.

"You know, the monks did say that a wealthy benefactor pulled some serious strings and got the Imperial Palace to approve the sword's transfer from the Shrine, to your offices…I didn't know that you knew people in such high places!", Kagome teased.

"I can be very influential, when I need to be."

"Intimidating is more like it!"

Stepping closer to her, he replied, "You have never seemed to be intimidated by me."

"Yeah, well, most of those times, I was acting on pure impulse and an absurd amount of adrenaline. When I thought about our encounters afterwards, I think I was more startled by my actions, than you had been at the time."

"You were always somewhat of an anomaly—"

"Anomaly?! That's rich coming from a yōkai whose true form is a gigantic fluffy dog."

They both laughed in unison at her flippant comment, as the clock softly chimed to announce the lateness of the evening. All at once, Sesshoumaru's humor faded, as he realized that the time was drawing near when Kagome would be venturing back into the well and to a time he wasn't sure he had adequately equipped her for.

"Kagome, it is getting late. We should be returning you home."

"It's not that late, plus I feel that we still have so much to talk about. I want to pick your brain and find out your innermost secrets…" Kagome spoke as she smiled up at him.

"There still may be time for that yet…"

_:: I pray that we have time…_

His softly spoken words were lost on her, as Kagome had returned her attention to the sword, and seemed completely entranced by it sword again. A gentle hum vibrated into the silence of the room and Sesshoumaru knew that she was feeling the same compulsion that had drawn him so many times before, to be near the sword's side.

Like an odd macabre dance, he watched Kagome venture nearer to the sword. He knew what she was going to do, because so many others before her had been compelled to do the same. Instinct told him to lunge for her and rip her away from the sword that had felled so many predecessors before her, and yet he did not.

This time—somehow, he knew that Kagome would be different. Even if it weren't for the knowledge of his father's carefully laid plans, he knew that everything was different, when Kagome was involved. Her nearness wouldn't trigger the sword to defend itself against 'unworthy hands'. Her touch would not mean her destruction, like so many others before her.

It was fait-accompli; not merely because he willed it to be, but because it was fated to be. She would survive because she was meant for this, just like she was meant for him. Whether or not this had been his father's intentions, he was unaware, but he was assured that letting Kagome go was no longer a viable option.

Kagome had already past her first test of merit, by being able to free the Tessaiga from its enchanted stronghold and having bestowed it upon InuYasha. This sword would accept her and she would somehow manage to save them all…even save him, from himself. This sword would protect her in a time that he could not return to, but in turn, it would allow her to return to him, as his most treasured fortune.

Almost in awe, Sesshoumaru watched as Kagome stood directly in front of Ame-no-Murakumo-no-Tsurugi. Carefully, she reached out and placed a tentative hand on the hilt of the blade, which was shaped like an elongated crescent moon. She allowed her tiny fingers to skim over the grooves and crevices and seemingly every indentation that helped to define the aged handle.

After tracing the intricate symbols, Kagome felt ready to move on. The blade shone proudly in its eerie celestial blue and Kagome couldn't help but wonder if it was a trick of the light or if the sword naturally radiated this unusual color. She knew from experience that most yōkai swords appeared dormant before they became active in battle. Even Sesshoumaru's Tōkijin didn't glow until he was ready to release a lethal attack.

She hesitated.

Kagome reached out to lightly touch the blade, but she hesitated and drew her hand back. Kagome knew that she was completely safe with Sesshoumaru so close to her, but something about the sword made her question whether or not touching it was a good idea. Even though she no longer had eye contact with him, Kagome could feel Sesshoumaru tensing up as she reached out to touch the blade.

_:: I don't know what to hope __**he's**__ nervous over. Either he's afraid that I'm about to grasp the damnable thing and start swinging it around like a light-saber from Star Wars and clumsily break it or he thinks that something life-alteringly dramatic is about to happen…I'm not sure which I prefer…Either I should be insulted or wary._

Snapping herself out of it, Kagome lightly shook her head, to clear her thoughts.

Kagome mentally berated herself for being afraid and she regained her nerve. Her mind was made up and it was appeased with the simple knowledge that Sesshoumaru wouldn't let any harm come to her. If he truly thought the blade to be a menace, he would advise her against touching it and probably wouldn't even let her get near it.

Tentatively, her fingers wiggled as she carefully ran her pointer finger along the sharp double-edge of the blade. She was careful, as she ran her finger down the length of the sword. She almost made it without a scratch, until she reached the blade's tip. As she lightly ran her finger against the blade's tip, Ame-no-Murakumo-no-Tsurugi pulsed. That light vibration startled Kagome enough, that she jumped back and in the process, cut her finger on the blade's point.

"Ow! What was that?"

Without further provocation, Sesshoumaru rushed to Kagome's side, as she thrashed her injured hand back and forth in the air to lessen the pain; her actions causing the room to be scented with her blood.

"Are you all right?"

Kagome winced, but she replied, "Yeah…I guess that's what I get for playing with it and not paying attention."

Kagome tried to laugh it off, but Sesshoumaru could see that the little cut was indeed, painful. Taking Kagome's injured hand in his own, Sesshoumaru looked at her hand, palm up, and saw the slight prick of her finger. The blood was already beading at the top and was ready to spill over.

"You are hurt."

"Don't worry about it Sesshoumaru, it's only a scratch."

"Nonetheless…"

Sesshoumaru continued to study the cut, to make sure that the slight wound was superficial and would not get infected.

"It does hurt like the dickens though. It's like getting a paper cut; so tiny and yet, very painful…"

"Maybe this will help…"

Carefully, Sesshoumaru took Kagome's finger and placed it in his mouth. He was careful not to further her injuries by making sure her little finger didn't get too close to his fangs. As soon as her blood hit his tongue, he was lost in pure sensation. The taste of her was succulent and ripe, like a plump cherry.

He swirled his tongue around the tip of her finger, to ensure that the healing properties in his saliva coated; but for her pleasure, he suckled the whole of Kagome's finger in his mouth. It was an involuntary attempt, so that his body could enjoy a taste of her. So caught up in his ministrations, Sesshoumaru hadn't noticed Kagome's own accelerated breathing and that she too had managed to close her eyes.

"Sess-Sesshou-maru…"

Her husky plea barely registered as wild thoughts of sweat drenched bodies and tangled sheets, ran through his head.

_:: I should not be doing this…_

Sesshoumaru warred with brain against what he needed and what was right for her.

_:: T__hen again, I __**could**__ be doing more…a whole lot more, so this in fact is actually quite harmless…_

Opening his glazed eyes, Sesshoumaru saw the enraptured expression on Kagome's face and knew that if he pushed her just a little bit further, they could be together this very evening. But alas, he had honed an ironclad will and it was backed by centuries of temporarily forgoing pleasures, just so that the ultimate act of satisfaction could be that much more pleasurable.

_:: I just need to taste a little more of her, then I can let her go…for a while…_

Wrapping an arm around her, Sesshoumaru watched as her head lolled back and fourth, as if she were floating upon the sea. Slowly, so he could enjoy the moment, Sesshoumaru brought his face close and began to gently rub his cheek against hers. He then set out to lay soft butterfly kisses all over her face, strategically staying away from her mouth.

It was a ploy that backfired on him because he found himself more heightened by the lack of obvious contact.

Finally giving in to his desire, Sesshoumaru kissed Kagome with all the passion he had built up for her over all these past few days where he had suffered without her presence. Careful not to bruise her soft lips, he thrust his tongue inside of her slightly parted mouth and parried with her own. He couldn't get enough of her and he could feel the tension building outside of his body.

Intent with releasing her mouth only for a moment, so that she could capture her breath, he found himself entranced by the provocative image that she made. Here she was, slightly dipped in the cradle of his arms, her face was a flush with desire, her hair spun around his fingers like silk bindings, and her lips were flushed and plump from his pillaging.

"Sesshoumaru, that was…_amazing_…"

Kagome was panting and he decided to stand her up straighter, before he went against better judgment and hauled her down to the floor. Besides, he was out of breath too.

Kagome lifted her hand to his face again and was about to say something else, when the sword sent out another pulse of energy and caused her to pass out. Fortunately, Sesshoumaru was already there to gather her body close to his, as he caught her before her fall.

With Kagome cradled in his arms, Sesshoumaru turned in time to see Kagome's blood evaporate into the sword, before the sword silenced its gentle hum and went dormant again. He noticed that Ame-no-Murakumo-no-Tsurugi still glowed and it seemed to grow in brilliance as he neared it, with Kagome in his arms.

"Clever sword…"

_:: Father was right that sword's sometimes have a mind of their own. __Ame-no-Murakumo-no-Tsurugi caused Kagome to prick her finger on it and when it saw that we were getting too hot and heavy, it sent her to sleep._

Sesshoumaru looked between the dormant blade and Kagome.

_:: What in the hell did my father use to give to __Tōtōsai to forge Kagome's sword? Even after his death, father is a nuisance!_

He knew that she was leaving to travel to the past tomorrow and that it would be a little while before he got a chance to see her again. Looking down at Kagome's slight figure, she seemed so fragile in his arms. He carefully studied each line and definition of her features, before placing a kiss on her forehead.

"Come little one, let us get you home."

oOooOooOooOooOo

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**A/N** It's GREAT to be back! I really hope you guys enjoyed this chapter!

As I said before, it took me ALL of August to even get it mostly complete because last month, I swear, the world was against me! You wouldn't believe, that I actually had half of the story written by mid August, but I couldn't go any further, because I didn't have the time.

I am so glad to have FINALLY finished this chapter. I really enjoyed writing it, but it took so much for me to complete it.

I know that I normally do Chapter **PLOT POINTS**, but I figured I would wait until the next chapter, before doing another one. Next time, **Chapter 13: Death Is A Short-lived Experience**. This chapter is going to reveal how Kagome came back to life. We all know how she died, so now, I'm going to take it back to how she came to be alive again. Just so you know, a portion of this chapter will be a flashback and we will also check in on InuYasha and the gang in the past!

See ya' next time and hopefully, a lot sooner than the last!

Me!


	14. Chapter 13: Last Conversations

**A/N**: So…yeah, that took a long time for me to complete this chapter! I had some…issues (which you can check my profile to see how another month(s) kicked my butt!) The sucky part is that I had ½ of the chapter completed for the longest, but things kept getting in the way of me finishing it. After about a month and a half, I had completed most of this chapter, but I wasn't exactly thrilled with it. I figured that if I made you guys wait this long, I might as well hold off a little longer so at least the chapter would be worth the wait.

Well, anyways, on to the chapter…and don't forget to see me at the end for a new **A/N**! Ok, enjoy!

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

**Chapter Thirteen:**

"**Short-lived Death: Last Conversations"**

"_Death is nothing; but to live defeated and inglorious is to die daily."_

**--****Napoleon Bonaparte**

"Clever sword…"

:: _Father was right that sword's sometimes have a mind of their own. __Ame-no-Murakumo-no-Tsurugi caused Kagome to prick her finger on it and when it saw that we were getting too hot and heavy, it sent her to sleep._

Sesshoumaru looked between the dormant blade and Kagome.

:: _What in the hell did my father use to give to __Tōtōsai to forge Kagome's sword? Even after his death, father is a nuisance!_

He knew that she was leaving to travel to the past tomorrow and that it would be a little while before he got a chance to see her again. Looking down at Kagome's slight figure, she seemed so fragile in his arms. He carefully studied each line and definition of her features, before placing a kiss on her forehead.

"Come little one, let us get you home."

oOooOooOooOooOo

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

**End of Day 4**

**Back at the Higurashi Shrine****…**

Sir Francis Bacon once said, _"Men fear death as children fear to go in the dark; and as that natural fear in children is increased by tales, so is the other"._

Throughout the vastness of his existence, this idea of the "fear of death" had never crossed Sesshoumaru's mind before. He was not one to fear the inevitable, nor was he likely to worry over something that seemed an impossibility. He was not immortal, and yet, it was highly unlikely that he would merely 'succumb to death'.

However, there was one time—and _only_ that one time, which Sesshoumaru had known the fear of death before. It had not been fear for _his_ life, but fear for _hers_. This firsthand knowledge of fear had been a hefty price to pay for the experience. He couldn't delete that memory from his mind, no matter how hard he tried to suppress it.

He could remember with absolute clarity, the trapping heat of the forest floor, rising up to strangle him as the realization that Kagome was gone, chilled his bones. He could remember the incessant pounding of his heart and the 'whooshing' sound of his blood racing in his ears. The odd rhythms danced inside him, as his heart rushed blood through his veins and then abruptly stopped, only to resume its unnatural rhythm.

It felt eons, since he was compelled to contemplate those feelings. Yet, here he was again, looking down upon the object that had caused him so much grief. She was the enigmatic creature that stirred so much within him; perplexing him from the first time, they did battle, until the last. It was hard to believe that this peaceful creature, resting quietly in his arms, could prove such a formidable adversary.

Her restful serenity was alarmingly evocative of how she looked back then, when even death could not mar her beauty. In an instant, panic welled up in him and Sesshoumaru had to force labored breaths out of his lungs. He had to remind himself that she was here now and safe in his very arms.

_:: Do not behave a colossal fool! She merely sleeps…_

Unaware of Sesshoumaru's fading panic attack, Kagome continued to rest in the comfort and the safety of his arms. As he looked upon her delicate features, he remembered all the conflicting emotions that he felt at the time of her death. Those feelings had been unnervingly terrifying and wholly unnatural to him.

For a being that lacked the forgetfulness of time, the memory was as potent as if it had occurred only yesterday. He found that the mind could prove to be a terrible villain, when one felt trapped in its recesses.

_:: She died and I could do nothing to save her. I was not able to get to her in time and that made __Tenseiga useless…that made me __**useless**__ Even InuYasha had thought me a failure. Somehow, good fortune had been smiling on us, for it was luck that brought her back at all…_

The knowledge that he had _ever_ given InuYasha reason to doubt his abilities still grated on him, after all these years. What was worse was that InuYasha had been right! No longer was his personal anguish about being seen as a failure by his brother, but because of the actuality that he had in fact, failed Kagome; and the one time she needed "perfection", he could not give it to her.

_:: It is why I behaved so strangely…why I lashed out at InuYasha so…I was angry with myself, because I knew that __**she**__ would never be angry with me._

Shaking himself out of his tortured reverie, he carefully scented out her room. With the agility of a cat, Sesshoumaru jumped to the nearest branch and pushed open Kagome's window to place her on her bed. Immediately, the unpleasant mixture of Kagome's fragrant scent and InuYasha's rougher one, assaulted his sensitive nose. The scent of his brother, made him inwardly groan.

_:: I almost forgot that InuYasha frequents her in this time…It is foolishness, that I should be possessive, but it is difficult to ignore the fact that Kagome is re-experiencing this time. This is when she had feelings for the mutt and he was content to allow her to waste her devotion upon him._

Ignoring the annoyance that attempted to bubble over, Sesshoumaru tucked Kagome in, ensuring her comfort. Afterwards, he grabbed a piece of paper and a pen, and wrote her a quick note. Once the note was complete, he took an item out of his pocket and placed it atop of the note, before kissing Kagome on her forehead again and leaving her to get her rest.

Once Sesshoumaru had secured her family's dwelling, he paced around outside of Kagome's window, for a time. He felt restless and unwilling to leave her. He knew that he couldn't stay because InuYasha would surely come to collect Kagome in the morning. If he remained, there would most likely be conflict between the two of them.

_Technically_, he no longer harbored any ill feelings towards the hanyō, but instinct deemed that he was likely to have a violent "knee-jerk" reaction, if he saw InuYasha again. Their mutual disdain for one another, ingrained in him for far too many centuries, was causing Sesshoumaru to feel emotionally...vulnerable.

_:: Besides, InuYasha is unaware of my presence here, as well as my current involvement with Kagome. His knowledge of the situation would cause him to say something stupid and regrettable…And I have to "compel" him, with my fists, to recant his statements._

In addition, an unintentional or misstated comment by InuYasha might not bode well for _either_ of them. InuYasha would suffer physically, but he would eventually heal. Sesshoumaru, however, would suffer internally. Not from any minor wounds, that InuYasha could inflict, but from the turmoil, he would be able to read across Kagome's face at his actions.

_:: I__t would be uncomfortably reminiscent of how she looked at me in the past…a look of fear and disappointment, whenever I would fight my brother._

Moreover, his practically "gift-wrapping" Kagome and allowing her to remain in InuYasha's care did not make Sesshoumaru feel comforted either. In fact, a small part of him still wanted to blame InuYasha for not watching over Kagome, while in Byakuya's Forrest. It was _this_ thought, which put him on edge about possibly seeing InuYasha again.

He knew the thought was irrational, because he was equally to blame for not protecting her. Unfortunately, rationality never mixed with instinct. Instinct told him to rid himself of the hanyō, because he was _still_ competition. Instinct dictated that he should claim Kagome and not risk her innocence any longer. Instinct told him that no one, but _him_, should protect her.

However, instincts were 'overruled', as Sesshoumaru came to grips with the disturbing thought that Kagome had always been in InuYasha's care. _Amazingly_, she had managed to survive, despite InuYasha's ineptness with Tessaiga. Unfortunately, it was not past actions that worried Sesshoumaru, but what was to come…what had _already been_.

_:: Tomorrow, it begins…Kagome will be very busy and she will need her strength if she is to win this impending battle. She will not only be fighting for InuYasha's life, but her life as well._

Starting tomorrow, Kagome would be walking the exact same path, which had previously led to her destruction. If she were not strong enough this time around, things would end much the same as before:

Kagome would die.

Her friends would grieve her loss, as well as the loss of part of themselves. They would battle to avenge her death and try and finally destroy Naraku, but they would fail. They would not destroy Naraku. Instead, the only way to contain him and prevent him from devastating the world would be to seal him; much the same way that InuYasha was sealed.

_:: That seal was only a temporary "band-aide" and it wasn't meant to hold for long…Naraku would soon find a way to break through._

Thinking back, Sesshoumaru recalled the dozens of priestesses that had spent years in hiding, to train and build up strength to create a formidable seal. With both Kagome and Kikyo gone, there wasn't anyone with enough spiritual power around.

Ominously, he realized that they too, would suffer the same problem, here in present day Tokyo. If something weren't done soon, Naraku would break through the seal and he would wreak havoc on this newly advanced world.

_:: That cannot happen. Even __**I**__ would be hard-pressed to defeat Naraku alone, right now. There are too many humans, meaning too many casualties. Even with all their advances, they still have much to fear. It would be destructive to their race, to bring this war to them and even more devastating to mine; as humans are not ready to know that __yōkai exist._

Sesshoumaru had thought over this scenario many times before, in preparation for this day.

_:: I am without allies, because there are so few full-blooded __yōkai around and there haven't been any hanyōs as strong as InuYasha, since his time._

It was still hard for Sesshoumaru to consider his brother with any kind of strength, but he had to admit that InuYasha had always been an irregularity. He had managed to defeat yōkai with both, greater size and strength.

_:: The hanyōs of today aren't like InuYasha. If it is conceivable, they are less than he was. Mostly, they are humans with too diluted yōkai blood in them, to be of any help. The bloodline is so weak, that they lack any real powers. They have somewhat heightened senses, but not much else._

_:: **No**__, this will not be allowed to happen. Those lives previously lost, would not be lost in vain. I will not have my father's sacrifice be in vain! I will not have MY sacrifice be in vain!_

Sesshoumaru had decided, long ago, that he would make things different this time around. Things would be different, not for himself and not for their gratitude, but for _her_. Everything he did now was for her. Kagome wouldn't want her friends to end up the way that they did. It would kill her to know how her friends' lives ended, in an unjust and vengeful battle.

This time around, the taijiya would **not** loose her life…_again_…to her own brother, because she lacked the emotional strength to kill her own sibling. The houshi's wind tunnel would **not** consume him, because Naraku was sealed and not destroyed; and InuYasha would **not** fight bravely, but foolishly, and end up dieing in the process.

_:: Actually, that will probably not change, no matter what plans I initiate. InuYasha will always fight with his emotions instead of his head._

Stopping his rampant thoughts, Sesshoumaru angled his regal head and looked up to Kagome's window.

_:: Am I a fool? Should I not act upon my selfish impulses and steal her away, while I still can?_

The question was rhetorical, but the answer was vibrantly clear. Sesshoumaru could not steal Kagome away from her family, her friends, and the life that she has known—the life that she had returned.

Begrudgingly, Sesshoumaru realized that he was being forced to do something that he had rarely done before—outside of battle…**Trust his father…**and trust that he had planed accordingly.

Determined to remain, until the morning rays of the sun and InuYasha's impending presence chased him away, Sesshoumaru sat himself at the base of the Goshinboku. Seated across from the higher window that led to Kagome's room, Sesshoumaru remembered how she had come back to him…

oOooOooOooOooOo

**Back in the ****Sengoku Jidai, Further Away from ****Byakuya's Forrest**

It was a cruel morning, but in the most unexpected of ways. Cruel skies appeared bluer than they had ever been and the air was fresh, like after a spring rain. Cruel rays from the sun glimmered off the morning dew, threatening to blind them with its brilliance. It appeared that the world did not seem to have the decency to mourn with the solemn travelers.

They expected to wake to a different world, a different kind of day. They anticipated a world that looked greyer in appearance, a day of unending rain and bellowing wind, dark skies and a heavy chill upon the earth. The world should have appeared exactly how they felt on the inside, but instead, the sun shone brighter than it had ever shown before.

For what purpose could the world rejoice? Kagome had died. They had lost their friend.

The one sword meant to protect her, had failed in its purpose. The other sword meant to revive her, had failed in its functionality. Moreover, the friends meant to protect her, had failed in their duties. They all reeked of failure! The stench so potent, that one need not be yōkai to smell it. It rolled off each of them in waves.

Weary eyes shied away from the morning, as bodies groaned under the heaviness of their hearts. Aches and bruises from the day before seemed inconsequential, when compared to the ache from the rendering of their hearts. The normalcy of their morning routines, faded like a distant memory. There was nothing _normal_ about this morning.

They were missing Kagome's playful morning chatter. They were missing her delicious breakfasts from the future. They were missing her comforting presence and relaxing scent. This uneasy silence engulfed them all and they were still too emotionally exhausted and physically tired, to be any other way.

In addition to the heady tensions from before, the group found themselves with a new dimension of animosity between the "brother's grim". Now, Sesshoumaru and InuYasha had a new _bone_ to fight over and this issue was becoming more palpable than that over Tessaiga.

The revelations of Myoga's tale, from the night before, still rang in their ears. The truth about Kagome and her connection to the House of the Moon, simultaneously answered questions and brought to light newer ones. However, the newer question would remain unanswered, as Myoga had fled during the night.

Both InuYasha and Sesshoumaru had been aware of his leaving, but neither seemed to be inclined to give chase. Myoga was a flea and it was in his nature to _flee_. Undoubtedly, their paths would cross again and when they did, he would be held accountable for his part in this disastrous affair. If they could not seek vengeance on their father or the sage, then Myoga would recompense threefold.

However, for now, plans of vengeance would be on hold. Instead, with the quiet efficiency of spent allied forces, the group gathered their belongings and began to pack up. It was time to make the last leg of their journey, back to Kaede's village. They had been traveling for miles, nonstop, just to get them to this point, and still, their journey seemed endless.

InuYasha began gathering Kagome's body and preparing himself for their journey back. Even though his back was to the rest of the camp, he knew that they were all studying him under lowered lashes. Even Sesshoumaru appeared to be watchful of his actions. This attentiveness to his _every_ action put him in an even fouler mood.

He was barely able to make it back from the brink of permanent feral-ness. He hardly slept, for fear of dreaming of the horror of how Kagome died alone. InuYasha had thought himself fortunate to be pinned to that tree for all those years, because he barely survived seeing Kikyo cut down in front of him; however, not being with Kagome in the end, had hurt far worse.

Regardless of his weariness, he didn't want the others tiptoeing around him. Even Sesshoumaru appeared to be more subdued. Their behavior only served to remind him that Kagome was gone, and that was unacceptable! InuYasha had to struggle to remain calm, as tentative little kitsune paws made their way over to his side.

"InuYasha?"

The softer than usual inquiry, almost soothed him.

"Yeah Shippo?"

"Is Kagome really gone? Can't we bring her back?"

InuYasha didn't know what to say to Shippo. It wasn't as if the young kitsune hadn't been exposed to death before. A few years back, he had seen the death of his own parents at the hands of the Thunder Brothers. Now, he was experiencing the same thing all over again, with the loss of his surrogate mother.

InuYasha looked over towards Sesshoumaru and contemplated the discarded Tenseiga at his side.

"No Shippo, I don't think there is anything else more that can be done…But, if there is…**I will save her**."

His words no longer directed towards the tiny kitsune, held an icy bite of warning. _He_ was the one who was supposed to protect Kagome, but when he could not, he did the unthinkable and looked towards his brother for aide. However, fate was feeling especially cruel. The one time Sesshoumaru was actually willing to help, for reasons _still_ unknown to InuYasha, he was unable to do so.

InuYasha didn't need to know the reasons, though. In his heart, he already knew. Kagome had managed the impossible. She had managed to warm his cold-hearted brother, much the same way she had done for him. It hadn't gone unnoticed how close Kagome had grown with Sesshoumaru, over the past few weeks.

Kagome's good nature had the ability to soften the cruelest of individuals and it appeared that Sesshoumaru had no better defense against her either. Sesshoumaru's "little outburst" the night Kagome died, had also been very telling and InuYasha had a feeling that it was something that his brother would rather forget.

He may behave it sometime, but InuYasha was no fool. Sesshoumaru had become interested in Kagome. It also helped that Kagome's markings, coupled with _that_ sword that he now knew so much about, had been enough enticement to intrigue the stoic lord to invest his time in her.

InuYasha knew that Sesshoumaru had been starting to become possessive of Kagome and possibly want her for himself. It would only have been a matter of time before they would have had to battle it out over her. InuYasha had been confident that Kagome wouldn't willingly leave them, but he also knew that Sesshoumaru wouldn't be dissuaded, once his mind settled on something.

That had been a part of InuYasha's newfound motivation to be honest and share his feelings with Kagome. He had a chance to revert Kagome's attentions back to himself, if but he could convince Kagome that he no longer harbored feelings of love and wanton self-destruction with Kikyo.

InuYasha had seen the curious glances Sesshoumaru had directed towards Kagome when she wasn't looking and InuYasha knew of their 'late night' conversations. Something had started to change between the two of them, but InuYasha had lost Kagome, before he had a chance to remind her, not to trust Sesshoumaru.

Across the camp, Sesshoumaru's keen sense of hearing knew when InuYasha's conversation with the kitsune switched from ensuring comfort, to an unspoken challenge. It didn't go unnoticed, but Sesshoumaru remained unmoved by the hanyō's conviction. _He_ would be the one to right this wrong.

_:: A__nd then, I would take would should have been mine to begin with!_

Sesshoumaru didn't know why he had this…**urge**…to have Kagome back. Their association had been only a few short weeks. He barely knew her, and yet, he knew everything that he needed to know about her. Their acquaintance had been short, and it hardly marked a suitable dent in his life, considering his longevity. Yet, outside of Rin, Kagome had remained a surprising creature; a feet more remarkable, considering that not much surprised him.

_:: If there is a way, Kagome, I will right this wrong. It was the charge of the House of the Moon to protect you and keep you safe, and I shall do what is right!_

More determined than before, the group finished packing their belongings and made their journey back. It was time to return to Kaede's village. It was time to take Kagome home.

oOooOooOooOooOo

**Back ****at Kaede's Village**

The warm sun beat on their backs the entire way, but they were finally here.

The village was a welcome sight of farmers tilling their lands and women in the rice fields. The children were at play in the grassland and the familiar sounds of cattle, brought a sense of relief to the weary travelers.

Atop the hillside, the group stood apart, overlooking the village below. They looked an unlikely group, a distorted caricature of oddly paired individuals. Although, the villagers hardly took notice, as Sango planted her Hiraikotsu in the ground and hunched over to inhale a deep breath. Miroku wanted to go over and help attend to Sango, but he stopped, when a familiar voice broke through her labored breathing.

"I see ye have picked up a straggler."

Nodding towards the yōkai lord, and making her way up the well-traveled dirt path, Kaede met the group half way to their destination of her hut. She noticed that they appeared…_strange_…worn out from battle, and yet, physically unaffected. An ominous feeling crept over Kaede and she knew that something was not right. Her eye shifted to where the yōkai lord stood and she looked upon him suspiciously.

"InuYasha, why have ye brought such danger to our village?"

Sesshoumaru growled at the aging priestess. He was not in the mood and he was slightly aching for a fight. It did not matter who his opponent was, just as long as he was able to release some of his pent up energy. Frustrated by his inability to remedy their current situation, he was ready to do the one thing he knew he excelled at...**killing**.

Sesshoumaru moved forward to intimidate the priestess, but InuYasha's tired words held him at bay.

"Leave it be Sesshoumaru."

The moment was finally here, as nervous eyes flittered back and forth in anticipation of the fight to come. Since Kagome's death, the brothers had managed to curtail their usual animosity and had instead, been peaceably silent. This unexpected respite created an awkward tension that the group knew couldn't last. Every leg of their return seemed fueled by the expectation of their unspoken conflict, which was steadily brewing.

InuYasha's barely controlled rage was due to the loss of Kagome, the capture of Kikyo, and the continued escape of Naraku. Everyone expected InuYasha's anger, but no one knew how to interpret Sesshoumaru's. Now was the moment of they had all been waiting for; either the brothers would fight it out or an extended reprieve would be granted.

However, the flash of red in Sesshoumaru's eyes indicated that it wasn't likely. Sesshoumaru didn't take orders from anyone, least of all his hanyō brother. He barely glanced over his shoulder, as he viewed the unspoken words in InuYasha's eyes. They said, _"She doesn't know and she doesn't deserve to learn the truth like this…"_

Instead of the expected biting words of reproof, for expecting him to take orders from his younger sibling, Sesshoumaru spoke with his usual calm indifference.

"Old woman, take notice. We are without one. From this moment on, consider your words carefully, for my patience is parchment thin and I am unlikely to consider counsel from InuYasha again."

With that, Sesshoumaru turned made his way towards InuYasha. The group cumulatively held their breath, in anticipation of striking blows; but without a word, Sesshoumaru walked past him and the covered form of Kagome.

"What be in ye hands InuYasha?"

No one answered. Silence was the only response. It seemed as if even the wind waited for a response.

"Where be Kagome?"

The tension gathered still, and Kaede was a more disturbed now. No one was answering her.

"Have ye all gone death?!"

It was then that InuYasha finally spoke. "Kaede…"

No longer waiting on more of her hurried pleas, InuYasha stepped forward and brought closer Kagome's lifeless body. As he came face to face with the withered old woman, he saw the starkness in her eyes. She knew what they were all 'not saying' and yet, she would not believe it until she saw it with her own eyes.

Withered hands shook as they neared the portion of the cloak that was covering Kagome's face. Kaede shook with such vehemence, that she could hardly stand it. Sensing her predicament, InuYasha gently pushed her hand away and uncovered Kagome's restful face. Again, all InuYasha could think of, was that she appeared to be merely sleeping.

"W-when…How?"

InuYasha could not answer Kaede. He could barely look at her, so he looked away. He didn't want Kaede to see the tears in his eyes or see his discomfort at his throat beginning to well up. He felt that familiar blockage that stretched his vocal chords and squeezed his lungs. It had been a while since InuYasha had cause to cry and then too, he had cried for Kagome.

He was remembering when he and Kagome first met in this very village and how Kaede had interceded to protect Kagome from him. Before he and Kagome left the village to begin their journey to find the scattered shards of the jewel, Kaede had deemed it necessary for them to work together and had practically commanded InuYasha to watch over Kagome.

There it was again. Failure. He had failed Kaede too.

Miroku replied. "Yesterday. We fought Naraku and his latest incarnation, Byakuya. We thought he wanted to complete the jewel and take it…instead, he left the tainted jewel, complete, and the bastard left our Kagome to die!"

Miroku didn't realize it, but throughout his vented words, he was unconsciously rubbing the hand with the wind tunnel. However, this action went unnoticed, as Kaede never glanced up. Instead, she lightly caressed Kagome's cold cheek.

"Poor child. I loved her like my own sister…even more so, for she entered this world bravely and unafraid of things she did not understand. Her heart was pure and she loved immensely, despite the cruelty surrounding her."

Finally, swallowing down the bile that filled his throat, InuYasha asked, "Isn't there something we can do for her, Kaede?"

Kaede shook her head in disbelief.

"There are spells for reanimation, but I am assured that Kagome would prefer not to further attach herself to Kikyo in that manner."

"We would prefer it as well." Sango replied.

"Does not yonder brother carry a sword believed to revive the dead?"

No one spoke. Instead, they sent curious glances to the area where Sesshoumaru stood unapologetically and then back towards InuYasha. It appeared that no one intended on responding. They understood the enormity of the question, and that to answer it, would be to place blame. However, Shippo unwittingly defused the situation.

"_We_ didn't arrive in time. _We_ were too late." He cried.

"And the jewel…it is tainted, you say?"

"Yes." InuYasha confirmed.

Shippo asked, "Does this mean we can't wish Kagome back?"

"It is no longer that simple Shippo. The jewel is tainted. Nothing can be done, until the jewel is purified."

"Can't **YOU** do that? You are a priestess." InuYasha spoke, with a degree of anger.

"It will not be so easy, InuYasha. I am a priestess, but one well past her prime. Ye would find yourselves in better fortunes, if ye were to find my sister. Even in death, Kikyo's power exceeds my own."

"Then it is hopeless." Miroku stated.

"Do not doubt my sister too quickly. It is true, Kikyo has behaved…_strangely_…but—"

"It's not _that_…it's just that…during our battle, Naraku trapped Kikyo in Kana's mirror and now they've disappeared."

Everyone watched the measured response that stole across Kaede's face, at hearing of the entrapment of her sister. All noted the significant difference between Kaede's response to the loss of her sister and the loss of Kagome. However, this was not a time to make judgments about her reaction.

They just assumed that Kaede's lack of emotion at hearing the entrapment of her sister, versus the loss of Kagome, was because Kaede had already grown accustomed to the loss of her elder sister and was more in shock at the unexpected death of Kagome.

Sango stepped up to Kaede and pleaded, "Please Kaede, think of something".

"Don't rush her! If we rush her, she might make a mistake." InuYasha yelled.

"Thank you InuYasha, but in this, I think that expediency is the best. If we are to do something…_anything_…it must be now."

"I-I thought Kagome was gone from us." Shippo cried.

"It is true that her life-force has diminished greatly…do not doubt, she _is _fading from us. Her body maintains the hue of the living, but only because her spirit is strong. I imagine the minions of the underworld attempted to collect _all_ of Kagome's soul…but, as usual, Kagome's body seems unwilling to part with it. Kikyo could not render her completely from it and it appears, neither can they."

"So there is hope? Even though the Tenseiga was too late?"

"Don't misunderstand me. Kagome is gone from us, but if we were to find a way to purify the jewel and make a selfless wish upon it…we might be able to bring her back."

"Then what're we watin' for? Let's do that!" rallied InuYasha.

Kaede did not speak. Instead, she paced. She was thinking, chanting, and praying, as they watched her and hoped for a solution. Moments passed before she stopped short and turned to InuYasha. They almost ran into one another, as InuYasha had been inadvertently following Kaede, with his own pacing.

"InuYasha, come with me."

Quickly following suit without question or deviation, InuYasha raced after the aged priestess. InuYasha followed Kaede to the inner shrine.

"What are you going to do Kaede?"

"I must prepare the inner shrine for the Kamidana-fuji. Everything must be prepared for Kagome's burial rites."

Stopping abruptly, InuYasha was unprepared for such an announcement.

"Burial?"

"Aye."

"What the hell, old hag?! We're NOT preparing for Kagome's burial! Not yet! You said that there were things that could be done, but so far, you've done nothing! What kind of priestess are you?!"

Turning around swiftly for someone of her age, Kaede gave InuYasha a stern look.

"Ye fool! If what I have in mind to do is true, I must initiate the Kamidana-fuji. If I am incorrect, that changes nothing; it still must be done! Her body has been defiled by death and the Kamidana-fuji will purify it."

"No! Tell me first, what you intend to do."

"Ye waste precious time with ye questions."

Not awaiting a further response, Kaede gathered the villagers together and began preparing the shrine that would purify Kagome's body. The elder women on the village gathered around InuYasha and made movements to retrieve her from him.

"Back off!"

"InuYasha! Stop acting like a child. The women must wash Kagome's body."

InuYasha foolishly looked for an ally, but found none. He thought that he could talk some sense into them.

"Com'on guys! We can't do this—not yet. It's like admitting defeat!"

Miroku spoke, "We don't have time InuYasha…we must do something now, or risk doing nothing at all. I don't like it either, but I will forgo my discomfort, if there is a chance for Kagome to live."

Crushed, InuYasha carefully handed her over Kagome's limp form. Still filled with uncertainty, he allowed them to continue their preparations. Pacing back and forth, he watched in absent fascination, as the villagers hastily sealed the shrine that once served as Kikyo's own final resting place, in a white paper. This traditional method of sealing the shrine kept out the impure spirits of the dead. Kaede didn't want to risk more minions of the underworld, returning in an attempt to claim the remainder of Kagome's soul.

Village children gathered flowers from the riverbanks, and began to decorate a small table. Quickly, the inner sanctuary of the shrine began to take shape, as incense and candles, were placed on either side of the futon, where Kagome would lay. As the sun began its time-honored decent from the sky, Kaede addressed InuYasha.

"It is time. Call ye forth Miroku. In the absence of my sister, it would be best if our spiritual efforts were combined."

"What about Sango, Shippo…, and Sesshoumaru?"

"There will be time for them later. We cannot afford distraction."

"I will stay with her."

"Ye will do as ye are told. Or are ye choosing to forfeit Kagome's life?"

"Of course not!"

"Then ye will stay out of our way."

In front of the shrine entrance, InuYasha plopped down on the ground and folded his arms into his haori. His stubborn stance indicated that he would be standing guard to keep watch over the proceedings happening on the inside. Out of the corner of his eye, InuYasha spied his brother walking around the perimeter of the village borders.

He too, was keeping watch…but not for the sake of the village.

oOooOooOooOooOo

"Miroku, place some of your sutras along the inside lining of the door."

"Are you anticipating more evil spirits?"

"No, I only wish to keep InuYasha out for a time."

"Why?"

"He is behaving more unreasonable than usual."

"He just lost a woman that he cared for deeply. So, of course he's being unreasonable."

"True, but our dear Kagome is running out of time and I have no time for his emotional fits of rage."

"So, what are we to do to help Kagome?"

"Do ye have the Sacred Jewel?"

"Yes."

"Then, let us place it in Kagome's hands."

"Bu-but it's tainted! Why would you purify this sanctuary, only to expose Kagome to a tainted Jewel?"

"I have a plan Miroku."

"I will not take part in any dark magic."

"Do ye trust me?"

"What are you hoping to accomplish?"

"Kagome is much like my sister—"

Kaede saw the immediate look on Miroku's face that said he was about to disagree, but she held up her hand to keep his comments at bay, as she quickly began to explain what she had intended.

"I only meant that, even in death, her spiritual power exceeds my own…just like Kikyo's."

"How can you be sure of this?"

"Watch and see…"

Watchfully, Miroku and Kaede neared Kagome's body with the wrapped up jewel shard. The tensed when Kagome's aura flared at the nearness of the Sacred Jewel. Both Kaede and Miroku made sure to keep clear from touching it, for fear of exposure to its evil aura.

Carefully they unfolded the sacred cloths and placed the jewel in Kagome's palm. No sooner had the jewel been returned to her, that it purified itself on contact. There were no brilliant flashes of light, nor reverberations of shifting power. Instead, the evil that Naraku and his minions had infected the jewel with, simply evaporated away; billowing off the purified jewel, like a dense fog.

"It's pure again!" Miroku shrieked.

"Indeed."

"You knew it would do this all along?"

Nonchalantly, she shrugged. "Kagome had done it once before and I knew she could do it again."

"We should go tell the others."

"Aye. Go and gather them together, for there is much I need to discuss."

As an afterthought, Kaede added, "Be mindful of InuYasha…", but Miroku had already gone from earshot.

While Miroku made his way out of the inner chamber, to the shrine entrance, Kaede returned to Kagome's side and said a prayer over her.

"Ye are strong, child. Let us hope that ye friends share in your great strength."

_:: Let us hope that one of them has a heart to be selfless._

oOooOooOooOooOo

In a hurry to rush out of the door and gather the others, Miroku barely missed running into Kaede. Instead, he bolted out of the shrine and tumbled right over InuYasha; still seated outside of the shrine. InuYasha had his back to the door, so he could keep a better watch on his brother. He and Sesshoumaru appeared to be in a silent 'death-match' stare.

InuYasha's inattention caused him to miss Miroku's oncoming progression. Much like the activation of his beads of subjugation, InuYasha found himself face first in the dirt. Miroku's butt had taken the brunt of his own impact with the ground and he was now vigorously rubbing it, like the bottoms of so many women before.

"Hey! Watch it, you stupid monk!"

Laughing and slapping his hand against the back of his head, Miroku commented, "I apologize InuYasha, I was in such good spirits, that I didn't see you there".

"Yeah? Well, what're you so damn happy about?"

"It's the Shikon no Tama!"

"What about it?"

"It's purified again!"

Hearing the commotion, Kaede ventured out into the courtyard and removed Miroku's sutras, as she walked out of the shrine.

At this news, InuYasha's little puppy ears perked up.

Asking before InuYasha could get the words out of his mouth, "Can we wish Kagome back now?"

"Not exactly, Shippo."

"What do you mean not exactly, you old hag? Isn't the jewel purified?"

"Yes, but—"

"Then what are we waitin' for? What did you do all that stuff for, if not so we could purify the jewel and wish her back?"

"Tis not that simple, InuYasha. A wish upon the Sacred Jewel must be pure and unselfish or it will be tainted again."

"What could be more unselfish than wishing for the life of our friend back?" asked Miroku.

"It is selfish because you want your friend back for ye selves."

"Huh?"

Turning among the group that now encircled her, Kaede asked, "Who among ye does not wish for Kagome's return because ye feel a great loss without her?"

No one answered.

"Ye wish to return her for your sakes and not for her own." She continued.

"How can we not? She is our friend Kaede." Sango pleaded.

"Aye and mine as well."

"WE need her back!" demanded InuYasha. Finishing, "**I-I** need her back…"

Appearing from behind the trees, "Therein lies your problem." replied Sesshoumaru.

"What do _YOU_ want?!"

"The old priestess is trying to explain something to you, for which your tiny brain cannot comprehend."

"What did YOU say?!"

"You all would wish for the return of your miko, but mostly because it is _**YOU**_ who suffer without her."

"So!"

"So, YOUR selfishness renders the jewel ineffective and that just seems…_counterproductive _to the potential solution."

"Why do YOU care so much, Sesshoumaru?"

"That is none of your concern half-breed."

"Anything to do with Kagome IS my concern! She might have been nice to you, but don't think that meant a damn thing Sesshoumaru!"

"Do you worry that I would have a reason to, half-breed?"

"Just know that that is who she is and her kindness meant nothing more! You were _**done**_ here, when you **failed** to get your useless sword to work! You're even more useless than you claim me to be, because you had TWO swords and neither of them could save her!"

Sesshoumaru started fuming.

InuYasha could see that he was getting to Sesshoumaru and that made him more foolishly confident. He had waited a long time to break the 'ice prince's' indifferent façade and he planned to exploit it. InuYasha continued on, "You don't belong here Sesshoumaru and you're not even _fit_ to mourn Kagome!"

_:: How dare that little bastard speak to me that way!_

Finally frustrated to the breaking point, Sesshoumaru verbally retaliated with a ferocity that was nothing short of a brutal verbal beating. He had grown weary of standing idly by, while InuYasha continued to be a distraction that prolonged Kagome's circumstance. InuYasha was the fool who didn't deserve the time that he had spent with Kagome!

"I am not the anomaly here, but you—you filthy little half-breed! You do not belong…and you have NEVER belonged! I dare say, there is no creature that is more undeserving to be here right now, than yourself."

"Hold on, Sesshoumaru! That's not fair to—"

Ignoring the monk, Sesshoumaru spoke with full fury as he continued on, "You speak of belonging and a sense of completeness, but it is _you_, who does not begin to scratch the surface of being _complete_…You are regrettably my **half**-brother…**half**-yōkai, **half** human. You cannot even belong to one species!"

Sesshoumaru's vehemence so great, that his fangs were elongating and making it more difficult for him to speak. "You bring dishonor upon yourself even more, by committing to a long-dead priestess, **half**-alive. Her body of clay and dirt reek of death. She remains merely in an animated state, surviving off the souls she takes and does not allow to find their final rest. And for what?!"

Answering his own question, "…all so that she can remain here, where she _too_, **does not belong**—a bland creature, void of emotion, except for hate! How many times have you chosen that corpse over Kagome? How many times has Kagome cried because _you_ made her feel **insufficient** and as if _she_ could not compete with a dead woman?!"

Again, Sesshoumaru gave him no time to respond.

"The idea that Kagome would even have to compete with clay and dirt is both laughable and contemptible…And yet, _you…YOU_ have the audacity to accuse my company of being unjustifiable here! As if, _**I**_ defile Kagome with my presence! As if _**I**_ am the one who is lacking! When it is YOU who are truly **insufficient**…"

Now, Sesshoumaru's eyes pulsed their demonic red. His fury so great, that the wind whipped around his harsh features and blew his hair from behind his back. His silk white kimono firmly pressed against him, fighting against the torrent of wind and demonic energy, as Sesshoumaru steadily approached a sickly looking InuYasha.

_:: Yeah, it hurts doesn't it little brother?_

"You are the one who is left **wanting** Inu-Yasha…_defective_ in your making…_lacking_, in your ability to care for her properly…_insufficient_, in your ability to protect her…and _inadequate_, in _**every**_ way imaginable…simply put…**not enough**. The real truth is, Kagome was fated to die, the day she met you…if not by your hand, than surely as a result of it!"

The group was stunned to silence, by his vindictive declaration. Intense contention had been a familiar pattern for the brothers, but _this_ was nothing like their previous fighting. Sesshoumaru had always been vicious, but the wounds he inflicted were mostly physical. He rarely got into verbal arguments with InuYasha, because it wasn't in his nature to waste time with words.

This, however, was more than brotherly disagreement. This was more than boasting or fighting words. This was more than lashing out. _This_ verbal mutilation resulted in InuYasha's figurative death. Sesshoumaru's words stung with such a bite, that everyone around them could still feel traces of the impact.

It was usual for Sesshoumaru to make derogatory comments towards InuYasha and his parenting, but he rarely spoke with such absolute hatred and anger. This time, Sesshoumaru had been out for blood and he intended to damage InuYasha internally. Not merely superficial wounds--this time, he was out to kill InuYasha's spirit.

Enveloped in silence, Sesshoumaru stood in front of his brother. His measured steps had been calm, as his emotions. Sesshoumaru's body was facing InuYasha's, even though he chose not to look at him. Whispering low now, so only his brother could hear, he stated, "The worst crime Kagome ever committed was freeing you from that damnable tree, that the dead bitch had the foresight to pin you to".

Sesshoumaru was about to walk away, but thought better of it. He finished, "Tell me _brother_, are you destined to be _**incomplete**_ all of your life?"

Shaken, InuYasha's face paled even further. Sesshoumaru's words, so harsh, still rang with a hint of truth. Had he not been reminded of his own failings all day? Sango and Miroku approached InuYasha, to quell his fears of the validity of Sesshoumaru's words, but he shook them off. He needed to go to think and he could not do it here; not with everyone staring at him and giving discrete concerned looks.

Walking up the path out of the village and out of the range of Sesshoumaru, InuYasha contemplated over the choices he had made. He wondered if they could find a way to bring Kagome back, was he even deserving of having her back in his life?

oOooOooOooOooOo

It was late and the moon shone high in the midnight sky. Blackness enveloped the countryside, as the stars hid the night.

Amongst the stillness, his solitary figure stood alone. He was physically unaware of the cold and yet, he had to make an effort to ignore the chill that had taken over him. Inside of him, something ached. He knew not, of any wounds that he could be suffering from. Yet, some unnamed feeling crept over him and it made him hurt.

He hurt as if he had swum too long and too far, and he knew that he could not make it back to shore. It was the pain of tired arms giving up from treading the waters. It was the heaviness of his tired body being drug under the waves. It was the pain of water filling his lungs and the terrible knowledge of being overtaken by the tide.

However, he was not out at sea; he wasn't even near any formidable bodies of water. Instead, he stood, feet firmly planted on hard ground, surrounded by a village of humans. However, this knowledge did not diminish the ache. It did not recede, like the ebb of a flowing tide. Instead, it rumbled on like tumultuous waves.

Inside the shrine that that housed Kagome's body, he neared the makeshift altar, and inhaled the fragrant blooms placed near her side. His sensitive nose could pick up the subtle soaps used to cleanse her body and underneath that, Kagome's familiar scent. Closer still, he reached out, as if to touch her.

"Are ye not able to find rest, Lord Sesshoumaru?"

The question rang out in the stillness of the night and bounced off the wooden floors. It was meant to inquire about his sleeplessness or better yet, his restlessness; however, that seemingly innocent question provoked all too familiar thoughts in his mind. Rest had become an elusive want that he seemed unable to attain. Weariness had become his consort and all at once, everything felt as if it were 'too much'.

One thing was for certain, he was in no mood for this kind of conversation. Uncharacteristically, Sesshoumaru wanted to talk, but not with the aged priestess. He was not going to be "opening up and sharing" his feelings with her. In fact, he was certain that the _only_ reason she was around, was that she had misplaced distrust with his nearness to the Sacred Jewel.

Expectedly, he didn't answer. He knew that she had been there, but he felt no need to acknowledge her presence. Just because they had drawn a temporary truce, didn't mean that his kind and hers were any less enemies. She was a priestess, however an old one, and she was also the younger sister of the undead one. Kagome had had mixed feeling for the dead one and he was of the same dismal opinion.

"Ye do not strike me as the type to crave the power of yonder Sacred Jewel. Ye seem the type to rely upon your own brute strength instead of requiring the assistance of a sacred object."

Sesshoumaru wanted to roll his eyes, as he thought to himself, _"Are all humans this annoyingly chatty? One does not even have to initiate a conversation with them, for them to become a verbose nuisance."_

He turned, slightly looking over his shoulder, his hair slightly bunching at the movement. Sesshoumaru gave his trademark cold and condescending stare, before returning his focus to the girl. He would forgo returning her conversation, until the priestess said something worthy of a response.

Kaede could tell that she was getting nowhere with the stoic lord, so she decided upon another tactic. Deep down, she had confidence that he didn't desire the jewel, but she understood that he must be feeling some sort of…withdrawal, from not having Kagome around…they all were. It would be the only explanation for his presence here, especially if he didn't desire the jewel for himself.

Even though he wasn't human, he was still capable of feeling the same remorse for the loss of someone special. Kaede knew that he would never seek out council for these emotions, so she thought that she would offer it. It would be the least she could do, after hearing Miroku and Sango tell of his bravery and kindness towards Kagome. Ironically, it was also, what Kagome would do.

However, Kaede had to remember that his humanoid form was only an illusion and to disrupt his sense of peace at a time like this was equivalent to poking a wild animal with a stick. She needed to tread lightly.

"That was quite a speech of condemnation ye gave to InuYasha."

"Humph."

Sesshoumaru's inarticulate reply was as surprising as the fact that she received a response at all.

"I have never seen InuYasha so broken before. Think ye not, that ye were too harsh on?"

"Regret is a rarity and I have yet to regret anything concerning InuYasha, much less his chastisement."

"That is good then. Ye live too long a life, to live it with regret."

Another non-response.

"Although, it makes me wonder what ye do regret?"

Tilting his head slightly, Sesshoumaru asked, "Would you like to know regret priestess?"

Now, it was her turn not to respond. There was no mischief or playfulness in the thinly veiled threat, but Kaede refused to back down. Even though her lifespan could not compare, much like the demon lord, she was also too old to live with regret.

"Mayhap, ye seek to bid Kagome farewell?"

After some continued silence, it appeared that the Daiyōkai did not intend to continue speaking to her, nor did he seem interested in explaining his nearness to Kagome. It wasn't likely that he would desire to possess the newly purified jewel. Any other yōkai would have given her cause for concern, but the demon lord did not seem inclined for it.

Kaede lingered for a moment longer, before turning and making her quiet retreat. Glancing back, Kaede saw that he appeared to be more concerned over Kagome, than that of the jewel. The intriguing lord had spoken to her more than she had anticipated, but it was what he wasn't saying, that was speaking volumes.

_:: He made mention of regret…_

Shaking Kaede out of her thoughts, Sesshoumaru spoke.

"I am unaccustomed to explaining myself, but if it will hasten your exit, rest assured that I merely wish to speak with her and not to make off with this wretched jewel."

"It is only natural that ye would wish to make your goodbye. I believe it is mutually human as well as yōkai, to want to seek closure—"

He didn't care for her weak attempt at trying to soothe his inner beast in a manner that only a mate could. It was not her place as a lowly ranking human to think she could speak to him on such a personal subject with such familiarity, nor should she seek to place herself on the same level as his would-be mate. To rectify her transgression, Sesshoumaru cut her off, as if she hadn't been speaking at all.

"She and I used to have…_conversations_…while the others slept at night. She could never quit babbling and I…grew _accustomed_…to her talking."

"Indeed, Kagome always did have that affect."

"I simply wish to have one final conversation with her and I will have it…_**alone**_."

Kaede had had a long day and she no longer felt assured of anything. She was assured, however, that the great lord had just dismissed her from his presence. Kaede did not expect a further response from him, nor did she get one. She left the lord to have his final quiet moment with Kagome.

"Then, I shall leave you to it. Good night, Lord Sesshoumaru."

Knowing that the priestess had left them alone, Sesshoumaru began to have his last conversation with the young woman. She had managed to embed herself so deep within him, that to attempt to cut her out, would be to mortally wound himself. She was no longer a mere miko or his brother's woman, but the girl that would change his life.

oOooOooOooOooOo

Arms folded within the folds of his kimono, Sesshoumaru paced. It was a familiar stance, taken by his father many times before, when he was in deep thought or was getting ready to explain something _uncomfortable_ to Sesshoumaru. His father had used the same tactic when explaining mating to him. _That_ had been very uncomfortable…for the both of them.

The conversation had happened so long ago, but Sesshoumaru distinctly remembered the great and powerful Inu no Taisho embarrassing himself by fumbling over his words. This was an unusual occurrence, seeing, as his father had been a great orator; speaking on many occasions to the lords and ladies of his court and amongst the generals in his army.

However, this particular conversation with his young son was more personal in nature, than that of land taxes or invasion tactics. Ironically, now that he was older, Sesshoumaru could see where his father might have been better off, if he had stuck with war metaphors and other "invasion tactics". Instead, his father went with relating mating to an otter and a hole.

Embarrassed for his father, Sesshoumaru finally understood the awkwardness he had been facing. Having a similar feeling begin to come over him, he began, "I am unaccustomed to being overly verbose and do not enjoy the feeling of speaking to myself. I would appreciate it if you would cease your deceased state of being and return to me at once. This is an order, and as the Lord of the land of which you reside, I command you to obey me."

Nothing. Silence.

"You disappoint me, miko. Even in death, you refuse to obey. I had been assured that you would be unyielding to death. I should know…I have failed at ending your life…_several_ times, in fact."

More silence.

"Your feminine voice with its girlish chatter has crippled me, and I find it unacceptable. You have bewitched me with your talk of things of the future, and your hopes and dreams…as if I should care for the hopes and dreams of a human."

Silence.

"Before you, I cared not for hopes and dreams. Yet, you sucked me in like some vortex at sea. I was only able to experience those hopes and dreams through you. It was as if peering into a looking glass, and experiencing your joy and delight at the world".

More silence, as he smirked to himself. Sesshoumaru finally stopped pacing and looked down upon her, accusingly.

"I should be angry with you. I do not like having things taken away from me. You should have learned that when you gave Tessaiga to the half-ling."

Silence.

"Your silence is damning miko, for you know I speak the truth. You were mine—you were as much mine as Ame-no-Murakumo-no-Tsurugi…always within my reach and yet, utterly untouchable."

More silence.

Sighing heavily now, "I have endured two endless nights now, without our conversations and I am unsure as to how I will continue on with the many quiet nights ahead of me…Before you, I took comfort in the silence, and now…now, the silence is deafening. There used to be a sweet serenity in silence, before you…"

Stepping closer to her, he continued, "Life has not been fair to you. It stole you away from the comforts of your home and dropped you in the past, which has now stolen your future. You have saved many lives and on most occasions, with great peril to your own life. You have brought together unlikely comrades and I regrettably admit, that you have changed a 'worthless' hanyō for the better. We truly were undeserving of you…"

Closer still, Sesshoumaru grabbed Kagome's hand and turned her palms over, wrist facing upwards. Tracing over the mark, he leaned over Kagome and used his other hand to smooth over her hairline.

"_**I**_ am undeserving of you…"

His golden orbs searched over her pale features in soft repose, as he bent close to her ear and whispered, "I should say goodbye little one, but know that **I honor you**. I have never met anyone like you before, human or otherwise. I cherish very little, but I take your memory into to me like a treasured possession."

Gracefully he stood, and held her hand for a moment longer.

About to release her, Sesshoumaru turned and said, "It is not in my nature to wish for things, for I am the Lord of the West and it is my duty to take action; there is no time for wishful thinking. However, if I lacked the mantle of leadership, and were a creature prone to hopes for a better future, I would wish for that which was taken away from you, to be returned to you. You are a generous creature who deserves no less than to live the life that was meant for you; whether it is in our past or your present."

With that final thought, Sesshoumaru ended his last conversation with Kagome, as he bent over and kissed her on her forehead. It was a chaste kiss, meant only in friendship because she had been taken away from him, and thusly, he was denied anything further than the friendship that they had already cultivated.

Conviction strong in his heart, Sesshoumaru stood straight and immediately felt a strange sensation come over him. His vision began to blur, so he shook his head and attempted to clear the lightheaded feeling, even though the world continued to sway. Clutching at his chest, he felt it tighten and it burned in his abdomen. The feeling so strong, it caused him to hunch over, as if someone had kicked him in the gut.

There was an unquenchable fire burning in his chest, but the sensation wasn't altogether painful, merely overwhelming. Looking down, he saw his hand entangled with Kagome's, and that was where the glow of power was emanating from. It was then that Sesshoumaru realized that the Shikon no Tama was in between their hands.

He wanted to panic, but his strong sense of pride would not allow it. Instead, he buried the trepidation deep within him, vowing not to leave this life with fear! This was it. He was going to die. Was it possible that he had unwittingly activated something that would kill them all and destroy the human village? As a yōkai, wasn't he supposed to not even near the jewel?

_:: If this is how I am to die, then I will die with honor!_

His senses on overload now, he let out a growl in defiance.

The invisible wave of energy and light, that held him captive in its enthrallment blinded him and caused him to cringe with its intensity. This was not how he imagined he would die. Sesshoumaru figured that he would die on a battlefield, fighting an insurmountable army. However, he did not conceive of dieing so ingloriously by succumbing to purification; all because he got weak-hearted over the passing of a miko.

The power became stronger now and more concentrated, as it blasted through her core to his and out through the crescent mark on his forehead. Just as soon as it flew upward, the light came back down, penetrating him again on its return. Sesshoumaru felt like he was going to pass out, but his concentration was so focused, that he didn't notice InuYasha bursting through the door.

Trailing behind the hanyō was the taijiya, the houshi, the kitsune, and the old priestess. A torrent of wind and light prohibited him from nearing the two, so InuYasha stood, amazed at the sight before him. Sesshoumaru hunched over Kagome and his legs shook as if with weakness. InuYasha didn't know what was going on, but part of him hoped that Sesshoumaru was suffering a great deal of pain.

Yelling above the screaming wind and light, InuYasha called out, "What the hell do ya think you're doing? Let her go!"

Unable to return, even a biting response, Sesshoumaru held on to Kagome. In an instant, the atmosphere changed again and with one final blast of eye-clenching light, it was gone. Hunched over still, Sesshoumaru waited until his breathing returned to normal, before he righted himself.

Quickly gaining control, Sesshoumaru was thankful that this time around, his vision was clearer. He patted his chest to assure that he still had all of his appendages and looked down at his palms, to check for scorch marks. It surprised him to see that he was unharmed and he quickly turned address the group that encircled him.

InuYasha spoke first. "What the hell did you think you were doing?"

"You are in no position to question me."

"I am if you tried to steal the jewel or make off with Kagome."

"You—"

Before Sesshoumaru could respond, Sango gasped and ran past him; pushing him slightly in the effort to reach the futon. Before she could near it though, Sesshoumaru grabbed her by the ponytail and yanked her back against him. His hand quickly encircled her neck, as he forced her to look up at him.

"Do not _ever_ dare to touch my person again demon slayer."

Sango tried to speak, but Sesshoumaru squeezed her windpipe tighter.

"Sesshoumaru, let her go!"

"You have already said that before InuYasha."

Miroku and InuYasha were readying themselves for a fight. They had already lost one friend and they were not willing to lose another. InuYasha drew his sword and you could hear the clang of the metal against the now empty scabbard.

However, before they could make movements to charge, Sango let out a gurgle. No longer was she struggling against Sesshoumaru's choking hold. Instead, she reached out, as if to grasp for something or point to it.

Still struggling for breath, she barely got above a whisper, "K-Ka-Kagome…**go-gone**…"

oOooOooOooOooOo

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**A/N** I am glad to be back and I really hope you guys enjoyed this chapter!

I know that I normally do Chapter **PLOT POINTS**, but I'm so burnt out from finally finishing this chapter, that I won't put them in this time. However, if you have any questions for me and I can answer them without revealing too much of the remainder of the story, send me a quick message and I will definitely get back to you!

Next time, **Chapter 14: Good Mourning**. This chapter takes us back to Kagome's present, as she gets ready to head back to the Feudal Era with InuYasha. I know you've been wondering what "markings" I keep suggesting Kagome having and how Sesshoumaru came to join their group…Well, I'll tell ya in the next chapter!

See ya' next time and hopefully, a lot sooner than the last!

Me!


	15. Chapter 14: Good Mourning

**A/N**: OK, so, as per usual, I totally have a reasonable excuse for this chapter being so late…but, I remember that like most readers, you don't care, you just want to know what happens next in the story, and I couldn't agree more! So, on with the chapter!…and don't forget to see me at the end for a new **A/N**! Ok, enjoy!

**Chapter Fourteen:**

"**Short-lived Death: Good Mourning"**

"_Death is more universal than life; everyone dies but not everyone lives."_

**--****A. Sachs**

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Unable to return, even a biting response, Sesshoumaru held on to Kagome. In an instant, the atmosphere changed again and with one final blast of eye-clenching light, it was gone. Hunched over still, Sesshoumaru waited until his breathing returned to normal, before he righted himself.

Before Sesshoumaru could respond, Sango gasped and ran past him; pushing him slightly in the effort to reach the futon. Before she could near it though, Sesshoumaru grabbed her by the ponytail and yanked her back against him. His hand quickly encircled her neck, as he forced her to look up at him.

"Do not _ever_ dare to touch my person again demon slayer."

Sango tried to speak, but Sesshoumaru squeezed her windpipe tighter.

Miroku and InuYasha were readying themselves for a fight. They had already lost one friend and they were not willing to lose another. InuYasha drew his sword and you could hear the clang of the metal against the now empty scabbard.

However, before they could make movements to charge, Sango let out a gurgle. No longer was she struggling against Sesshoumaru's choking hold. Instead, she reached out, as if to grasp for something or point to it.

Still struggling for breath, she barely got above a whisper, "K-Ka-Kagome…**go-gone**…"

oOooOooOooOooOo

**Day 5**

**Back at the Higurashi Shrine****…Present Day**

Waking with a start, Kagome's eyes flew open. She quickly forced herself up on her bed and grasped at the tightness in her throat. She felt as if she couldn't breath. It wasn't the suffocating feeling of being buried alive in a coffin, nonetheless, she felt as if death had been upon her.

"What was that?!"

Kagome peered at the darkness in her room, as her audible breathing slowed to a bearable pace. Inhaling deeply, Kagome groaned and plopped back down on her bed. Her room was filled with an inky blackness and she could tell that it was still early in the morning. Grabbing her pillow from under her, Kagome smothered it on her face and howled her displeasure into the underside of the warmed fabric.

:: _It is soooo, **not**; time to get up right now!_

Flinging the pillow off her, Kagome sat up and opened her window. She had gotten hot from what appeared to be a loosing battle with her sheets. As of now, it was Sheets 1 and Kagome 0. She must have done a great deal of thrashing about, this time around.

"I had that strange dream again, but it had been a while sense it had been _that_ intense before. I wonder why I'm having it again, after all this time."

Years ago, on a night, much like this one, Kagome had that dream for the very first time. It struck her like a bolt of lightening and had her waking up in cold sweats. She wasn't certain where the morbid idea of her death came from. Kagome could safely claim that she believed in reincarnation, because of her link with Kikyo, but this dream wasn't like that at all; in fact, the dream gave her a sense of déjà vu.

:: _It had to be déjà vu, because I'd swear that this all happened before! Besides, a person can't be reincarnated into them self…Or could they?_

Kagome remembered that she started having the dream, shortly after she had fallen through the well. Maybe it was a weird by-product of traveling, back and forth, between the present and the Feudal Era. She had experienced so many things from time traveling through the well, that she was bound to have some odd side effects.

Kagome considered that being apart of the Feudal era, forced her to contemplate her mortality more often than usual. In present day Tokyo, the weapons were more sophisticated, but one would have to be in an unusually bad situation to feel threatened. Kagome was fairly certain that she was more likely to get hit by a car or accidentally fall to her death down a 'manhole', here, than being attacked by a yōkai.

Kagome knew that she didn't have that same kind of assurance in InuYasha's time. There, _everything_ was dangerous. Dangers lurked from the possibility of consuming the wrong herbs (like the time she brought dried yōkai home to the present and boiled them and they almost destroyed her school), or to the more likely situation of coming across a hungry yōkai, who wouldn't mind cleaning his fangs with your bones.

The strange thing was, because of that dream—however dark, Kagome no longer feared death in the way that she knew she should. At some point, she stopped worrying about "life and death" situations. Kagome slightly feared that was becoming more like InuYasha and began to charge headfirst and think about the consequences later.

Whatever the danger, somehow, Kagome knew that her fate was different. Kami wouldn't use her so willingly, only to allow her to die because she tripped off a cliff or accidentally stumbled into the belly of a yōkai—even though many of her previous experiences did indicate that she was quite, accident prone and that was just as likely to be the eventual cause of her death.

No, Kagome knew her life wouldn't end like that…Of course, Kagome theoretically knew that she would probably die someday, but she also had the strangest feeling that it still wouldn't be _the end_ for her. It was this theory, which allowed her to do categorically stupid things, when in the Feudal era. Instead of debilitating her with fear, the dream had the opposite effect.

This dream had given her the courage to be selfless and put her life in harms way, so that others—who actually _did_ fear death, would be spared. Kagome knew that she was no 'Daredevil', but she had become a lot more fearless, with each adventure. She remembered finding the courage to assist InuYasha in defeating Yura of the Hair.

_:: Thinking back on it, I shouldn't have been scared of her to begin with. She certainly wouldn't have been the worst demon I've ever had to face. __I should've known that big-breasted bimbo was nothing but a fake comb! Everything about her screamed 'PLASTIC'!_

It gave her the courage to fight against the dark priestess Tsubaki.

:: _Tsubaki was too full of her own self-importance; as if, I would ever turn against my friends! In all her priestess training, she should have learned that real priestess power comes from the heart and the desire to help and protect others._

Moreover, it gave her the courage to defiantly face and threaten Sesshoumaru, even though at the time, he had Tessaiga.

_:: OK, __**that**__, I probably shouldn't have done. __I mean, what was I thinking, shooting him with one of my arrows?! I must have really had a death wish! Old Sesshoumaru definitely wanted to kill me…again, but Sesshoumaru now, would never wish to harm me. He told me so and I believe him…_

All of her courage stemmed from that dream; so familiar, that it always seemed the same. Somehow, she died, and then she came back to life. The dream came to her in long intervals, long enough for her to forget it, before it came crashing back into her subconscious. Each time, the dream had altered and become a little different; more recognizable.

Subtle things would come to her mind, but by the time she woke, she would have forgotten them again. Lately, she had been able to piece more and more of it together, but she didn't know why. All she knew was that she'd remember a friendly face here or fragments of conversation there. The end was always the same though, and that always came in vibrantly clear.

She was dead…or at least, she had died. But then, she came back again and everything was in its rightful place.

"I wonder if it's supposed to mean something."

A subtle gleam of moonlight caught her eyes and Kagome turned to her beside table, to see her jewel shard necklace sparkle in the light. She had never really noticed it before, probably because the necklace stayed safely tucked away under her uniform, but the pure shards seamed to have an ethereal glow in the light of the moon.

_:: How pretty and such a brilliant color…it's as if they draw their power from the moon's light…_

Kagome giggled to herself at the thought. Could she really believe that the endless power-source, the Shikon no Tama, actually had an outlet, such as the moon? That would be crazy! She's not 'Superman', or Supergirl for that matter, and unlike her fictional superheroes, she doesn't recharge with a solar star!

Deciding that such deep thoughts could wait until she was better mentally prepared for the day, Kagome grabbed her pillow and shifted it back under her head. She was determined not to allow sleep to elude her any further. If she was going back to the Feudal Era and going to be dealing with InuYasha, she would need **all **her rest.

Letting sleep overtake her again, Kagome drifted off into blissful oblivion, unaware of the demon Lord keeping watch over her and her family, below her window.

oOooOooOooOooOo

In what felt like only a few minutes later, Kagome woke again. The culprit this time? As always, her morning-time adversary, **Felix the Cat**—the _devious _alarm clock, chose to wage battle at yet another ungodly hour.

:: _Still, stupid evil cat! I should've let InuYasha shred it to bits when it woke him that first time and he didn't know what it was._

Begrudgingly and with the finesse of a drunken toddler, Kagome waddled out of bed and blindly made her way to the bathroom. She had determined that it was too early to even open her eyes, so she did everything in the dark. It was actually a talent; one she had developed from numerous mornings of InuYasha waking the group before dawn and demanding that they head out. This morning was no different, as she stumbled over her rug and almost tripped over Sota's shoes in the hallway.

After hitting the shower for a few minutes, Kagome was more awake and ready to start her day. It was during her conditioner rinse, when she thought about InuYasha and the day ahead of her. Kagome wanted to groan. She knew that she would be heading back to the Feudal era in a few hours and InuYasha would more than likely be charging in to get her, if he weren't already on his way.

Hurrying out the shower, Kagome wrapped her towel around herself, made her way back to her room, and quickly closed her door; the force of which caused a note to fall from her bedside table, as well as the item atop it. She hadn't noticed it before, but upon retrieving it, she saw that it was written in unfamiliar handwriting. Sure and graceful strokes, spelled out a message from a now familiar friend.

Smiling, Kagome thought, _"__Sesshoumaru…"_

**Dearest Kagome,**

:: _He called me "Dearest"! I'm so lame, thinking of swooning over a greeting!_

**I enjoyed our time together****, although it ended all too soon. It was terribly dreadful for you to fall asleep in my arms, for I have never known myself to bore someone to sleep.**

:: Kagome gave an unladylike snort and chuckle, and thought to herself, _"What woman would ever fall asleep in his arms?! Sleeping would fall way below the list of other promising alternatives…"_

Considering her current thought process, Kagome began to wonder when she had become so hentai. She determined that she spent either an excessive amount of time with Miroku, or the very real possibility that she was developing a little crush on Sesshoumaru. Thinking about the handsome yōkai and the romantic setting of his plush penthouse, everything from the night before, came rushing back to her.

It wasn't a dream! Kagome had been in his penthouse—his bedroom even! She blushed as she thought about the intimate dinner she had shared with Sesshoumaru and the playful flirting. How could she almost forget such an enchanted evening, much less fall asleep in Sesshoumaru's arms? Kagome couldn't help but smile, at his teasing.

:: _Goodness, he's suave, even on paper! How did I manage to be so close to his fiery nature and not burn?_

Out of curiosity of her own thoughts and somewhat determined to see if what she experienced last night was real, Kagome pulled some strands of her hair up to her nose, to see if they smelt singed. Nothing smelt burned, but surely, a man as hot as Sesshoumaru, would only cause his companion to smolder as well? Shaking her head to more pure thoughts, Kagome returned to his note.

**At least I know that you do not snore****…However, I shall forgive you for falling asleep, for your agreement to see me again. It is a pity that our growing acquaintance was interrupted so soon, but you have your duties and the impatient ****hanyō waiting on your return****. In completing your duties, no matter the danger to yourself, I know that there is much honor in you; something an 'old lord' like myself, can appreciate. However, I too, look forward to your safe return.**

Now, Kagome wanted to blush again. How could he be so sweet and chivalrous? He made a simple note; almost feel like a declaration of love and devotion because he spoke of honor and duty. Kagome knew she was being silly, because he was simply being a gracious host and stating how much he enjoyed their time together.

Although, he was showing some of his imperious 'old self' by already assuming that they would be spending more time together again, but she knew that she didn't really mind. The fact that he showed concern over her well-being, at all, was just another benefit of the 'new and improved' Sesshoumaru.

**I know that the ****hanyō**** will seek to protect you and that your friends will care for you, but I still must implore you to be safe Kagome. I cannot go into detail, but you approach a dangerous battle. The lives of those closest to you are in danger, and it will only be your strength of heart and courage that will save them. Create allies where there were none and rely upon your instincts, for they will be your best guide. If you have need of me…I am only a well-jump away…**

**_Sesshoumaru_**

Kagome traced over the bold lines of his handwriting and wondered at what he could be talking about. _"Create allies where there were none…"_

:: _Is there someone we need to find, to help us on our mission to destroy Naraku? To create an ally, I either have to find someone new to help us, or I have to turn an enemy into an ally…_

Kagome thought more about what he could mean. Every day she spent in the Feudal era was wrought with things that seemed to be insurmountable; so many things, that she began to lose count. From dangerous roving yōkai, to other shard hunters, to Naraku and his minions; her days will filled with peril. The only thing she could every truly be assured of, were her friends.

Looking back down upon the note, Kagome saw that something had fallen off the top, when she had slammed her door. Picking up the unfamiliar item, she curiously fingered it, as she read the remaining lines that Sesshoumaru had added at the end; almost as an afterthought.

**P.S.—It has come to my attention that because we saw each other only a few hours ago, that my idiot brother, however weak his senses are, more than likely can still smell me on you…**

:: _Oh no! InuYasha's gonna freak!_

**You should be aware that the scent of another lingers on your person, for up to three days, depending on the level of intimate contact. Do not worry****, for I had already considered the matter. The plastic wrapping contains a few bits of **_**Mentha piperita—**__**Peppermint. **_**If you chew a few pieces of the leaves and ingest some of the juice in your saliva, the scent of peppermint should flow through your bloodstream. This will give you a very light, but overall scent of mint. If you do this before seeing InuYasha, it should be strong enough to flood his sense with that smell and it will inhibit him from smelling me on you.**

:: _Genius!!!_

**However, still be cautious Kagome, for a full-blooded ****yōkai will not be so easily fooled. Your kit may not be able to fully identify my scent, but he might be aware that you were with another unfamiliar yōkai, who is not apart of your pack. As much as I am loath to suggest, it might be better if you were to stay close to InuYasha, until you return to your camp. His scent, slightly like mine due to our bloodline, should help.**

His thoughtfulness and foresight astounded Kagome, but her warm feelings were short-lived, when she heard the all-too-familiar scuttling on the roof and then saw InuYasha bounding through her window.

"Hey, Gome!"

Looking like a deer caught in headlights Kagome turned fast, barely holding on to the towel that covered her.

"InuYasha! Don't look and get out! I'm getting dressed!"

"So what, hurry up so we can go."

"I said, **GET OUT**!"

"You don't have anything "new" ya' know! I've lived a long time and I've seen it all so—"

Before InuYasha could utter another word of his worldly view of the female form or finish coming through the window, Kagome said the word that made him cringe.

"**SIT!"**

That 'sit', filled with all her anger and embarrassment, forced InuYasha to come crashing down. His unstable seat on her windowsill caused InuYasha to plummet to the ground under her window, and wonder why he even bothered in the first place.

While she was granted a temporary moment of reprieve, Kagome quickly dressed and downed a few pieces of those peppermint leaves. That had been too close a call, so she hid the baggy of leaves in her backpack and put Sesshoumaru's note between some books in her drawer.

Kagome didn't even want to contemplate why she was hiding these items from InuYasha, like a cheating wife. InuYasha didn't feel _that_ way about her, and it wasn't like he was her boyfriend. InuYasha loved Kikyo, and really, the only thing she owed him was her loyalty, not her heart.

:: _Right?_

So, why did she feel like such a heel? Why did she feel like she was betraying him? She hardly ever kept anything from InuYasha…

Instead of further worrying, she reopened her window and yelled for InuYasha to meet her downstairs for breakfast. She refused to travel on an empty stomach and she knew that InuYasha would be more tolerable if he had food in his system.

"Come, InuYasha."

"Kagome! I'm not a fuckin' dog, so don't give me orders like one!" InuYasha yelled back.

Smiling to herself, Kagome continued in her sweetest voice, "If you're a good boy, I'll let you sit at the table."

"Bite me!"

"You're the one with the fangs! I hardly doubt my blunted teeth will do you much damage…"

Kagome was answered with InuYasha's growls and cursed grumblings under his breath, as they met each other downstairs at the kitchen table.

"Oh, InuYasha…I missed you."

"Keh! You've only been gone for a few days…"

"Well, maybe it's your rough exterior I missed…"

"I'm an original. Aint nothin' in your time, like me!"

Smiling back at InuYasha's lopsided fanged-smile and looking upon his loveable puppy ears, Kagome knew that InuYasha was right. There was definitely nothing like him, here in the present. There was Sesshoumaru, but those two _did not_ compare…

"InuYasha…You may be right."

oOooOooOooOooOo

**Back in the Western Lands**

Sesshoumaru had been tracking the hanyō's pack for two days now. It hadn't been such a feat to find the rag-tag group, for wherever helpless human villagers "lived in fear of an ominous presence"; the group seemed 'destined to save them'. The monk, himself, gave the impression of a beacon that constantly led the group to the wealthiest village-head's home.

:: _InuYasha is so pathetic…willingly seeking to service humans, like some kept pet…His life has been dishonorable, but I will make him honorable through his death. He shall die at my hands and none other…his death will right the corruption of his birth._

Beside Lord Sesshoumaru, Rin was riding Au-Un and Jaken followed a few paces behind. The gimpy kappa was having a terrible time keeping up with his Lord and his furious pace. His little legs couldn't match the length and speed of his master's and with Lord Sesshoumaru's renewed determination to kill the hanyō, it seemed as if his Lord had a single-minded objective.

:: _It's not like I get to ride Ah-Un, like that little brat! My little legs can't take this unrelenting pace! I don't even know why Lord Sesshoumaru saw fit to bring her…that little girl shouldn't be privy to such a reckoning within the great House of the Moon, much less should she be following the great Lord Sesshoumaru!_

Jaken just remembered asking Lord Sesshoumaru about Rin's presence on this new journey. After picking himself up from being kicked several yards away, Jaken remembered why he never questioned Lord Sesshoumaru. He vaguely recalled his Lord commenting, "This battle will end like any other, and Rin should be exposed to seeing honor restored".

At the mention of her name on her lord's lips, Rin gave a wide semi-toothless grin. She was proud to be at Lord Sesshoumaru's side, for he had saved her and cared for her, when no one else had. Jaken must be jealous because he had gotten so used to having Lord Sesshoumaru to himself, but it was time that he learned to share.

:: _Rin is a kid, and even Rin knows how to share!_

Content with her thoughts, Rin turned to Jaken and stuck her tongue at him. In answer, Jaken groaned and tried to continue ignoring her presence.

:: _Stupid little wench couldn't even comprehend the meaning of honor…or what it means to be around someone as honorable as Lord Sesshoumaru…our how honorable it is to see…honor…_

Jaken was getting confused and didn't know why he kept repeating the word 'honor' in his little head. He hadn't understood why it was so imperative to hunt InuYasha down now. He thought that they had more pressing issues, namely, Naraku's insolence, to deal with. Naraku was more of a threat than InuYasha. The hanyō, InuYasha, could be dispatched with at any time.

However, Naraku had tried to trick Lord Sesshoumaru with tainted jewel shards and he had kidnapped Rin. As much as Jaken was loath to give the little girl any form of consideration, she was ultimately under the protection of Lord Sesshoumaru. This made her untouchable, not by Naraku, nor by anyone else. Although, Jaken still didn't know how she had garnered such safety from his fearsome Lord.

Jaken had long ago learned to accept that his life no longer made sense. How he went from becoming his Lord's faithful servant, to a human babysitter, was beyond him.

His world had drastically changed the day that his Lord lost his arm to that foolish InuYasha. From then on, his Lord had a concentrated effort to destroy the unworthy sibling. Jaken was agreeable to that plan, but it seemed that Lord Sesshoumaru had 'gotten off track' when he resurrected Rin, and then by the interference of that despicable Naraku.

Whatever the reason, Jaken knew that he should be pleased that his Lord had gotten back on track with his intent to kill InuYasha, and yet, he was uneasy about the situation. Jaken knew that Lord Sesshoumaru rarely showed emotions, but something about InuYasha's location, on his lands, had triggered his Lord's insistence that InuYasha would no longer be tolerated.

:: _Serves InuYasha right! This time, he's gonna get exactly what he deserves!_

Grinning to himself, Jaken had been so lost in his happy world, that he hadn't been paying attention. He was unaware when his Lord had stopped, and thusly, he ran into what he thought was a very hard stump.

Looking up from seeing stars, the little kappa asked, "Lord Sesshoumaru, why have we stopped?"

He thought he wasn't about to be answered, as he watched his Lord carefully sniff at the air around them. His vision finally clearing, Jaken saw that he had run into an old well and not a tree stump, as he had originally thought.

Sesshoumaru spoke aloud, alluding to his fragmented thoughts. "It is strange…"

:: _The scent of the hanyō lingers in the air, but stops completely at this very well…it is as if he disappeared…That girl, the little miko, was here as well, but her scent it fainter. It must have been days since she passed through this area, but her scent also disappears at this well._

"Milord, we must be careful, the well smells of magic…"

"Indeed."

"What could it mean?"

If Jaken was expecting a response, he got none. Instead, Lord Sesshoumaru continued to contemplate these new findings. He was unconcerned about the enchanted well, as most magic wielded no power over someone of his strength and capabilities. Although, he was still intrigued, for what purpose would someone place magic on an old well?

Sniffing more, Sesshoumaru could tell that the dried up well had been used as a place to get rid of the remains of yōkai, but he could not smell the remains of a recent kill. It was odd that his brother would situate his group near a well that provided no water, much less, one that was used to get rid of dead yōkai.

:: _He lacks sense and concern for his pack, if this is how he chooses to provide for them…_

Nonetheless, his brother's strangeness was nothing knew to him; from his continued love of a long dead miko, to his unnerving loyalty to the strange new miko. He knew that his younger sibling was attached-at-the-hip to the girl, who was _another_ oddity (even for a human wench), and that she had proven 'minor' capabilities at being a miko.

Whatever his brother's deficiencies, Sesshoumaru was undeterred at these new findings. Well or not, magic or not, miko or not, he still intended to end InuYasha's life this night. And if the little miko and her friends interfered, he would dispense with them as well. He had grown weary of being lenient and now, it was time to rectify his momentary madness.

"Jaken."

"Y-yes milord?"

"Go and make camp downwind of this well."

"Milord?"

"InuYasha's scent still lingers, but he is no longer here. His companions are near and I have no doubt that he plans to return to them, and when he does…"

Jaken smiled.

:: _…And when he does, milord will rip him to tiny bits!_

Excitedly leading Au-Un and Rin away from the empty well, Jaken was unconcerned that his Lord did not follow. Eyes focused on the rested travelers of InuYasha's group, as the playfully conversed with one another, unaware of his presence, Sesshoumaru contemplated their downfall.

He took no pleasure in unnecessarily taking life, human or otherwise. Well, if he was a little honest, he did enjoy the occasional idiot challenger, but he remained a nobleman and not without honor.

All that withstanding, it would be too much to hope that the human companions of InuYasha would choose_**not**_ to interfere in his battle. Humans they might be, but unusually loyal to the hanyō. It was inevitable. Once again, they would attempt to save InuYasha…but they would fail against him. They were no match for his power.

And, this day, they would die too.

oOooOooOooOooOo

**Back at the Higurashi Shrine…Present Day**

Eyes focused on her bacon and eggs, as if they were holding an interesting conversation with her, Kagome was trying to avoid the weird scrutiny she seemed to be under. InuYasha was still angry at for 'sitting' him, but he got over it pretty quickly when her mother sat a plateful of food in front of him.

"What, InuYasha?!"

"I didn't say nothing."

"ANYTHING!"

"Whateva!"

"You didn't have to say _anything_; your staring says it all! Have I grown an extra head or something?!"

"No."

"Then, what?"

"It's nothing!"

"It's not "nothing", when you keep staring at me like that!"

"Well—"

"Well, what?!"

"Well…You look different!" InuYasha yelled accusingly.

"Different?"

"Yeah, different."

"Different how?"

"I dunno, just different…like how my mother used to look…"

"I don't understand InuYasha."

Kagome's confusion had nothing on the uncomfortable feelings that InuYasha felt at this moment. He didn't like talking about this stuff and he really didn't like that Kagome looked like she could be…

"…like how she used to look, when she thought about my father."

"Like your mother used to look when thinking about…" Kagome trailed off in disbelief as she slowly recognized what InuYasha was saying and immediately started to blush.

"Yeah, you heard me." InuYasha scathed.

"Like in love?"

"I don't know! Just forget it anyway—you don't look like it anymore."

In less time it took Sango to slap Miroku, Kagome found her girly blushing being swiftly overturned by mounting rage.

"What do you mean that I don't look like it anymore?!"

"I take it back."

"You CAN'T take "it" back!"

InuYasha had to lower his ears at Kagome's shrieking. He could never understand how she could go from peaceful and serene Kagome, to shrieking banshee in less time than it took Miroku to fall in and out of love. He was only making an observation and she was reacting to it totally wrong.

:: _I don't get girls. Why would ANYONE want to be with them longer than they have to?!_

"You just don't. It's kinda hard to look all lovey-dovey, when your face is scrunched up in anger…" InuYasha stated conversationally.

"InuYasha—YOU ARE A JERK!"

InuYasha anticipated crashing face first into his hearty plate, but the word he feared didn't come. Peeking from under his bangs, InuYasha spied Kagome silently fuming. It was like a volcano getting ready to erupt out of her skull and he could already imagine the smoke simmering under the surface.

"InuYasha, consider yourself lucky, for I'm not going to say **"IT"** and have you destroy my mother's house…but if I'm still angry with you when we get back to your time, your gonna get 'sat' so hard that you'll be buried in dirt!"

Gulping down the air, he didn't know that he was holding in, InuYasha graciously set about finishing his breakfast meal and hoped that Kagome would end up being her usual forgiving self. She was a miko, after all.

:: _It's her duty to forgive…right?_

oOooOooOooOooOo

**Back in InuYasha's Forest…Feudal Era**

Victory was close at hand—_literally_.

His target had their back to him and was completely unawares. Not that he required his prey to unsuspecting, but it didn't hurt. He was so close and ready to pounce, that the thought of the surprise attack, made him inwardly smile. When hunting for game, the aggressor must always have the upper hand…it was beneficial that he was already so good with his hands, or he might find himself on the loosing end.

With the precision and training of his years, he spied his prey and he was almost ready to seize. He had been watchful for hours, biding his time until his target was unawares and his opportunity had risen again. He was in hunter-mode now, as he stalked his prey. He drew closer as his body tensed—quickly reaching out to grab his quarry.

"Miroku…I know what you are thinking and if you do it, you will find yourself with a knot on your head, the size of your ego!"

:: _How does she always know what I'm thinking?_

"So, it would only be considered a _'minor'_ offense, for surely you don't think my ego that vast?"

"Miroku, you propose to half of the young girls you meet on your travels and want them to father your children!"

"I see nothing wrong with wanting to father children; they are Kami's gif—"

"Oh please! There is something wrong when you want to father more than a baker's dozen, around the countryside with different women!"

"They say "…variety adds spice to life…" or something like that". Miroku quipped.

"They" who?" Sango asked.

"You know…people…" Miroku said evasively.

"Miroku, you **are** a pervert." Shippo confidently stated.

Patting Shippo on his head, Sango added, "Shippo, you are too wise beyond your years."

Smiling brightly, Shippo look toward Miroku and stuck out his tongue.

"Oh, Shippo, you are too young to even understand what that word means, much less the complexities between a man and a woman."

"I know that Kagome and Sango think that your hand is not only suffering from your wind-tunnel but it too must be possessed by—"

"OK, Shippo! Thank you, but that will be all…" Sango quickly hushed the young kitsune.

"My dear Sango, how could you think me to be so…un-chivalrous? I would not be a selfish husband. I would provide, I would please…I'd be so good at pleasing." Miroku continued with a lascivious smile.

"I don't get it. Wouldn't providing for your mate be pleasing anyway?" Shippo asked.

"Shippo, that is not what I mean, see when a man and a woman—"

"MIROKU!"

"Hey guys!" Kagome yelled from the distance.

"Oh, thank Kami!" Sango was relieved that she didn't have to have _that_ conversation with the young kit.

Shippo, forgetting the conversation instantly and unaware of the hazardous situation he had just avoided, ran towards Kagome and InuYasha. Sango and Miroku stood side by side and awaited their return.

"Now, that we're alone…"

"Calm yourself monk. You can call it 'Kagome's sixth-sense' feeling for danger, but I knew that my butt was in trouble—literally and figuratively."

"Your sumptuous bottom was in no danger from me."

"Oh no?"

"Of course not. I was merely appreciating all that you have been blessed with. Kami has been kind to you…you are lean and strong…and soft and curvy…and—"

**SMACK!!**

Rubbing his reddened check, Miroku continued, "You know, as a monk, it is my responsibility to appreciate beauty."

"Hmmm. Somehow, I think you have forgotten your original vows."

"Absolutely not."

"So, all of your ogling of my backside didn't give you any untoward ideas?"

"Dearest Sango, how could you ask such a thing of me? I am a monk. My commitment is to the respect and admiration of women and all of their…_womanly-goodness_."

"Yeah right, give it a break, monk. Keep your hands to yourself or you'll spend the rest of the day unconscious."

"No need for threats, Sango my dear, I will be on my utmost behavior." He said as he placed his hand above his heart.

Looking back over her shoulder, Sango saw that Miroku had raised his hand, as if he was making a pledge or a vow. Rolling her eyes, she ignored his semi-sincere smile, for she knew that he would do it again.

:: _He can't help himself._

Turning around, Sango went back to cleaning her weapon, for she didn't want Miroku to see her smile. She hated to admit it, but she was slightly flattered and generally amused by his antics. She had a soft spot for Miroku, just as he was getting a soft spot on his skull from his forwardness with her body.

"Hey guys. How have ya' been?" Kagome asked.

"Oh, the usual—thwarting off the advances of Miroku, the occasional roving yōkai, playing games with Shippo…"

"Sounds like fun." Kagome then smiled.

"Yeah, well, playtime is over. It's time to get back to hunting the rest of those jewel shards." InuYasha demanded.

"It's good to see you too, InuYasha." Miroku added sarcastically.

"Don't mind him you guys, he's just a little peeved because he got in trouble during breakfast."

"What did he do, _**this**_ time?" Shippo asked.

"I didn't do nothin', so shut your mouth runt!"

"InuYasha! Be nice to Shippo!"

"Kagome?"

"Yeah, Shippo?"

"You smell funny…"

"Well thanks Shippo." Kagome intoned sarcastically. "What is with you yōkai today? First InuYasha and now you, Shippo."

"What do you mean, Kagome?" Sango asked.

"InuYasha insulted me this morning by suggesting that I _looked_ funny and now, Shippo thinks I _smell_ funny."

"I didn't insult you!" InuYasha yelled.

"Did too!"

"I said that you looked funny, but I said that because you looked all lovey-dovey…it was _weird_."

"Awe InuYasha, was Kagome giving you girly eyes and making you feel funny on the inside?" Miroku teased.

"Shut up monk!"

"And then you took it back and said I had a scrunched-up face!" Kagome yelled.

"Well, ya' did!"

In an effort to quell the situation, Miroku walked up to InuYasha a put a brotherly arm around him. Immediately disliking the gesture, InuYasha tried to shrug him off, but Miroku wouldn't be moved.

"InuYasha, first rule of being a gentleman: NEVER insult how a woman looks." Miroku then turned, and addressed Shippo, "Second rule of being a gentleman: NEVER insult how a woman smells. It won't get you anywhere with the ladies…"

Sango quickly interjected, "Shouldn't the first rule of being a gentleman be: NEVER tell a woman that you're a blind man and convince her that you need to "feel" her to see her in your mind?!"

"Sango! I have never—"

"Can it monk, we all know you're a lecher." InuYasha added.

Slightly appalled at the communal thoughts about him, Miroku reservedly backed away. Once again, Sango had showed him who was on top and InuYasha found a way to add in his two cents.

:: _Actually, I wouldn't mind if Sango were on top…now, how to plot to make it happen, without suffering injury? This is going to take a great deal of thought…_

"Kagome, don't let InuYasha get to you. He is very inexperienced in the area of love, so he's bound to make some mistakes. He may be older than all of us combined, but he's still a novice when it comes to women." Sango stated.

"Unlike you, Sango? You've managed to do much mating in between killing yōkai, avenging your village, and searching for Kohaku…?" InuYasha trailed off, in an almost bored tone, as he cleaned out his ear.

"Humans don't mate…we court! And, _you're_ one to talk InuYasha…you had TWO good women and you managed to alienate them both, so I wouldn't be so quick to condemn." Sango shouted.

"TWO? What two?!"

Scooting closer to InuYasha and lifting up his hair to whisper in his ear, Miroku answered, "Ugh…you had both Kikyo and Kagome and you kinda blew it, with both of them…"

"InuYasha never HAD me!" Kagome yelled.

"That is true; InuYasha wouldn't have the skills to woo someone as great as our Kagome!" Shippo gleefully added.

"Excuse me! Can everyone stop talking about me, like I'm not even here?"

Sitting atop Kagome's shoulder and attempting to change the subject, Shippo asked, "Did I offend you Kagome? I'm sorry, I didn't mean to."

"It's ok Shippo; I know you didn't mean it the way it came out."

"Oh! So, what? You just forgive _**him**_ like that?! And yet, _**I**_ had to walk her in fear of you saying _that_ word?"

"Oh, calm down InuYasha. Shippo is a child…You just act like one, that is no excuse."

"WHAT?! Kagome! I—"

Interrupting InuYasha's tirade, Shippo asked, "Does being in love make your face look different?"

Walking away from the simmering hanyō, Kagome replied, "Not really. When you're in love, you still look the same, but you probably smile more and become more affectionate towards others, because you want them to feel the love that you feel."

"Oh… Well, how would InuYasha know you're in love? You always smile, Kagome, and your always affectionate."

"I don't know what InuYasha thought he saw, but I'm sure he just imagined it." Kagome answered.

"When mommies get ready to have pups, they smell different; the scent is different for every mommy. It happens to humans too, but your noses are too weak to smell it."

"Umm, I think I'm OK with _not_ being able to smell everything…" Kagome gave a perplexed look at the others.

"It's just that, you smell a little funny too, so I thought that…that was what InuYasha might have thought when he looked at you."

Kagome looked at the little kitsune for a few moments, until she finally understood what it was, that he was suggesting.

:: _Shippo thinks I might be pregnant?! Talk about **E**rror **P**roof **T**est, this is totally ridiculous!_

Trying to keep calm was impossible, when it felt like she was choking on air. Nonetheless, Sango ran over to her, to pat Kagome's back and make sure that she was OK.

Miroku asked, "Kagome, are you all right?"

"Yeah, I'm fine. Shippo's statement just surprised me."

"Kagome, are you going to be a mommy? Did I say something wrong? Was I not supposed to say anything?"

"Oh no, honey! Don't think that I'm upset with you, you just startled me that's all…Trust me, I'm not going to be a mommy…_**anytime soon**_. One little kit is all I need." Kagome smiled at him, while squeezing his little nose.

"Ok, I just don't want you to be mad at me."

"Never sweetie."

"Shippo…" Miroku started, "Why would you think that Kagome might…ugh…be a mommy? What did you smell?"

"Miroku! Don't ask that! It might make Kagome uncomfortable…"

Shippo looked uncertain, unsure if he should answer, but when Kagome gave him the "go ahead" nod, he explained.

"Kagome still smelled like herself, it's just that she also smells kinda like InuYasha and a sweet mint and mommies always smell sweeter than their natural scent."

"Well, of course I smell like InuYasha, silly, I've been with him all morning."

"Yeah, but you do have the ridiculously strong smell of mint on you. I noticed it as soon as we sat down for breakfast." InuYasha stated.

"Well, I got these mint leaves and they smelled so fresh that I sampled a few, so that's probably what you smelled."

:: _Well, I'm being honest about that…_

"Yeah, well, knock it off! It's throwin' off **my **sense ofsmell."

Kagome blushed furiously at InuYasha's words, because she knew that would happen to him.

:: _Sesshoumaru was right. The smell of this peppermint is so strong, that InuYasha can't smell Sesshoumaru on me._

"But Kagome, you don't smell exactly like InuYasha, only sort of like him…When mommies have pups, the mommies sort of smell like the daddies, because they share pups, but now that I think about it, you don't really smell like that either…I don't know how to describe it but it's a different scent."

"Don't beat yourself up about it, runt. You're a yōkai, but you're still very young and haven't had that much pack experience with other yōkai. You wouldn't know the smell of a pupped female, if it smacked you in the face." InuYasha added, in a surprising gesture of kindness towards the kit.

It was a moment that warmed Kagome's heart, for a full 10 seconds, before…

"Yeah—well, my nose is still better than yours!" Shippo cried out.

"_NOT_, if I cut it off with my **sharper** claws!" InuYasha yelled back.

Attempting to quell the situation again, Miroku asked, "InuYasha, do you smell anything different about Kagome?"

"No, all I can smell is that damn mint! I'd rather smell her natural scent—its way more pleasant."

InuYasha blushed, as the compliment slipped his mouth. Kagome smiled at him.

"You find my scent, pleasant?"

"Yeah, well, whatever! You don't stink like most humans, so it aint' so bad."

"Gee…thanks…" Kagome returned sarcastically.

"Don't take it too hard Kagome, InuYasha was complimenting you and insulting the rest of _us_ humans!"

"Get off my case, will ya', Sango! What is wrong with you girls today? First Kagome and now you!"

Miroku walked up to InuYasha and patted him on the back. "It is the way of the Kami's; men were never meant to understand women. If we did, I'd think there would be a great deal more monks."

"Don't push your luck houshi, I haven't forgotten about this morning…" Sango warned.

Miroku bashfully turned red, as he ran to catch up with them. Begrudgingly, InuYasha trailed behind them all. As he begun to walk forward, InuYasha felt this awkward chill up his spine and he turned to spy if he could sense anything. He couldn't see any threat, nor could he smell one in the area, but the feeling still made him nervous.

:: _Whata I got to be nervous about? It's nothin'! It aint' like I haven't turned into a human hundreds of times before. This night will be like any other night and tomorrow, I'll be back to normal. Besides, I have friends now, so they can help if something goes wrong._

Shaking that eerie feeling off, InuYasha gradually walked a faster pace, until he had caught up with his friends. They got on his nerves, plenty, but he was glad he no longer had the feeling of being alone in the world.

oOooOooOooOooOo

**Close by…**

:: _Humans are such odd creatures, certainly a flaw in their design._

"Jaken."

"Yes, milord?"

"I leave, to finish this."

Jaken babbled greatly with his over enthusiastic servitude, "Of course, of course, milord! I will get the girl and prepare Ah-Un at once, sire!"

"No."

"No?"

"You will return to the palace with Ah-Un and Rin."

"But—but, sire, I thought we were to accompany you—"

"I no longer desire for Rin to be present at such an occasion."

Jaken was now excited.

:: _Of course, Lord Sesshoumaru would see the light and finally send that insignificant girl away!_

"You are quite right, milord! She should not be here! If you like, I can see to it that she goes away…perhaps put her on Ah-Un, back to the palace…"

"Do not presume, Jaken…it is dangerous to your health…"

Jaken gulped and tried not to faint.

"You will ensure the safety of her travel and act as her escort."

And, just with those few simple words, Jaken's hopes had been dashed. He wasn't going to be sending the girl away, as he had hoped, but he was to baby-sit her and ensure that she made it back safely! He wasn't even going to get to see InuYasha pay for his crimes against his lord…

:: _This is so unfair!_

"But—but, milord, I can—"

Jaken's plea was cut short, with the icy glare of his master. He knew better than to question Lord Sesshoumaru and considered himself fortunate that his meager life was still spared.

Downtrodden, he mumbled, "Yes, Lord Sesshoumaru" and he made his way back to the campsite and the little human girl at play.

Over his shoulder, Sesshoumaru called, "And Jaken…"

"Y-yes, milord?"

"Should anything happen to Rin, while in your care, you forfeit your life."

Now, even more downtrodden than before, Jaken replied sullenly, "Yes, Lord Sesshoumaru".

Looking back towards the encampment, Sesshoumaru could see Rin chasing a butterfly and laughing, as Jaken stubbornly packed her things and muttered inappropriate curses over her playfulness, under his breath. Rin's constant state of innocence was nothing new to him, but he would hate to see her lose it, all the same.

:: _It is not right for Rin to be here. As unusual as it is, the child is more comfortable with yōkai than humans, because of the way the humans treated her before. However, she has managed to form a rare human bond, to the miko and her companions. Seeing their deaths will bring unnecessary distress to her and I do not wish to endure Rin's sorrow for the loss of their lives. It is better to send her away with Jaken._

Entrusting that Jaken would follow his orders in direct fear for his own life; Sesshoumaru took his leave of both of them. He didn't want to remain to see the forlorn look on the child's face when she realized that she would not be continuing with him, on his journey. Instead, he silently made his way through the forest, in a steady pace behind InuYasha and the lively travelers.

It was time to begin his hunt.

This night…InuYasha would die.

…And his friends, along with him.

oOooOooOooOooOo

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**A/N** I am glad to be back and I really hope you guys enjoyed this chapter! And yes, I meant to spell the title of this chapter m-o-u-r-n-i-n-g, as in to mourn. I figured the play on words of "Good Mourning" vs. Good Morning, would be great because the last chapter had Kagome dead, but she came back to life, when Sesshoumaru inadvertently made a wish on the Sacred Jewel!

I know that I haven't done my Chapter **PLOT POINTS** in a while, so…without further ado…PLOT POINTS are BACK! I have a lot of catching up to do…

**Chapter 11**: The **PLOT POINT** to focus on is: the information that the sage Kaderine is giving to the Inu no Taishou and the fact that Myoga is spying on their conversation. The **(2****nd****) PLOT POINT** to focus on is: as a sage, Kaderine is able to prophesy some of the future to Inu no Taishou, so that he can start making plans for his sons futures. I think that this is an important aspect to consider about the story, because if we look back at the original creation, the Inu no Taishou was a great general; and great generals are great because of their ability to plan battles and attacks. If you think about, the Inu no Taishou made way too many plans for his sons lives in the future, without him actually being there to oversee them. It just made me wonder how he was able to 'know' so much and not be present to see his sons grow to maturity. The **(3****rd**** ) PLOT POINT** to focus on is: Kaderine tells 2 different tales of how his son's lives will end up. One tale, is the happy family, but Sesshoumaru and InuYasha eventually die at the hands of an "unworthy hanyō". The second tale is the one we're all familiar with, which is, InuYasha and Sesshoumaru hate one another, but they eventually come together, to defeat this unnamed hanyō. The **(4****th**** ) PLOT POINT** to focus on is: the Inu no Taishou had to make a serious decision to either be with his true love or protect his sons and possibly have to them hate him, and not really know of the choice he was forced to make before they came of age. The **(5****th**** ) PLOT POINT** to focus on is: Inu no Taishou knew about Kagome's coming and as he planned for his son's futures (by having valid reasons to give Tessaiga and Tenseiga to InuYasha and Sesshoumaru), he also planned for hers. He planned for her to prove her worthiness to receive his youki by her being the only person who could remove Tessaiga from its holding. If she could do that, she would be worthy of his youki and the Ame-no-Murakumo-no-Tsurugi. The **(5****th**** ) PLOT POINT** to focus on is: Inu no Taishou had to make that sword specially for Kagome and he had to use "elements" from the House of the Moon, so one could assume that if Kagome ever got hold of that sword, she might alter as well. The **(6****th**** ) PLOT POINT** to focus on is: while Myoga was unconscious, he missed an important element that would allow Kagome to use the sword, which is why it didn't completely work for her when she was in Byakuya's Forrest.

**Chapter 12**: Just for the record, because of the intensity of the past 4 chapters, I wanted this chapter to be light and romantic. Because of that, this chapter doesn't have too many hidden "plot points", because I just wanted the characters to relax and enjoy themselves. The **PLOT POINT** to focus on is: Kagome calls the sword Kusanagi (which is the actual name given to the most popular version of this Japanese myth) but Sesshoumaru corrects her and calls it Ame-no-Murakumo-no-Tsurugi (the believed original identification for the mythical sword). Kagome also mistakenly belives that the sword belonged to Midoriko, but Sesshoumaru never corrected her. So, we should keep in mind, that Kagome's misbelief of the true owner of the sword, might affect her willingness to use it, if she were to ever encounter it. The **(2****nd****) PLOT POINT** to focus on is: the 'all important "giving of one's blood for the sword"', the fact that Myoga missed when he was unconscious, corrected itself by causing Kagome to prick her finger on the sword. Now, Kagome has given of her own blood for the sword, so things should work differently for her, this time around. The **(3****rd**** ) PLOT POINT** to focus on is: by Ame-no-Murakumo-no-Tsurugi sendidng Kagome to sleep when she got too hot-n-heavy with Sesshoumaru, it does prove that the sword has a bit of a mind of its own.

**Chapter 13**: One thing to keep in mind for this chapter is, the majority of it is a giant memory sequence, for Sesshoumaru. Present Sesshoumaru took Kagome home and once he tucked her in, he sat outside of her room and remembered how she was brought back. So, in the "memory sequence" we start where we left off a couple of chapters back, where we are experiencing what happened the next day, after Kagome had died in the forest. The overall **PLOT POINT** to focus on is: Kagome is currently in the present meeting with the Sesshoumaru of the present, but because of his wish in the past, past Kagome had a chance to "start over" and become present Kagome. Present Kagome is getting ready to go back in the past and experience the things that led up to her death before. (I know, right, as the story progresses, it doesn't seem too complicated, but trying to sum up the entire story into a few short sentences, makes it all seem quite complex…) Although, present Sesshoumaru is hoping that this time around, things will be different for her. The **(2****nd****) PLOT POINT** to focus on is: what was in that note and what was that "object" that Sesshoumaru left for Kagome? **(3****rd**** ) PLOT POINT** to focus on is: the things of the past that Sesshoumaru remembers happening to Kagome's companions and Naraku. From his memories, we gain the knowledge, that there was no happy ending for her friends and that her friends lived of the remainder of their lives in a bitter struggle, not truly knowing what happened to their friend, after Sesshoumaru made that wish on the jewel. We also learn that Naraku is still around, just temporarily out of commission, so to speak, because he was sealed. So, we have to ask, what's going to happen to him? Is he going to be able to break free of his sealing, like InuYasha, or will the gang be able to destroy him in time? The **(4****th**** ) PLOT POINT** to focus on is: why was Sesshoumaru the only one who could wish Kagome back and how was he able to, even though he's a demon?

Next time, **Chapter 15: ****Keeping A Good Man Down…And Out for the Count**. This chapter is back in the Feudal Era, where present Kagome is back and experiencing the things that led up to her death before. Here is where we see the battle that Sesshoumaru had been planning. I know you've were wondering what how Kagome got mixed up in that battle and how she survived…Well, I'll tell ya in the next chapter!

As always, if you have any questions for me or you want to discuss the **PLOT POINTS** further, and I can answer them without revealing too much of the remainder of the story, send me a quick message and I will definitely get back to you!

See ya' next time and hopefully, a lot sooner than the last!

Me!


	16. Chapter 15: InuYasha's Interlude

Title: Light of the Moon

**A/N**: Ok, so just before you get a little confused, no this is not the next chapter that I promised you guys, which was to be: **Chapter 15 (now concluded in chapter 16): "Keeping A Good Man Down…And Out for the Count"**. I started that chapter and realized after more than 20 pages that it was getting a bit lengthy; plus, I didn't want March to end without me uploading a chapter. So, I took about 1/4th from the entire chapter and created this NEW chapter. I haven't added or taken anything away, I just cut it in half, so that you can actually begin reading the chapter; and I split it in two because it was getting too long.

Besides, I was starting to get some threats if I didn't hurry up and update! smiles to all you torch wielding villagers Just so you know, I'm still tweaking the end of "Keeping A Good Man Down" and I might have one or two pages to add to it, before I'm satisfied. I hope to have it completed and ready to upload by this Saturday.

Me thinks that if I had a little encouragement through reviews, that I could really get my creative juices flowing and might be able to finish up the rest of this chapter before Saturday. So, share the luv and I hope to get back with you guys soon!

* * *

**Chapter Fifteen**

"**InuYasha's Interlude**

"_If you would be a real seeker after truth, it is necessary that at least once in your life you doubt, as far as possible, all things."_

**Rene Descartes**

_

* * *

__It is not right for Rin to be here. As unusual as it is, the child is more comfortable with __yōkai__ than humans, because of the way the humans treated her before. However, she has managed to form a rare human bond, to the miko and her companions. Seeing their deaths will bring unnecessary distress to her and I do not wish to endure Rin's sorrow for the loss of their lives. It is better to send her away with Jaken._

Entrusting that Jaken would follow his orders in direct fear for his own life; Sesshoumaru took his leave of both of them. He didn't want to remain to see the forlorn look on the child's face when she realized that she would not be continuing with him, on his journey. Instead, he silently made his way through the forest, in a steady pace behind InuYasha and the lively travelers.

It was time to begin his hunt.

This night…InuYasha would die.

…And his friends, along with him.

oOooOooOooOooOo

* * *

**Day 6**

**At the Borders of ****the Western Lands and InuYasha's Forest**

They had, maybe a little over an hour of sunlight left, before the sun began its time-honored decent into the western sky. Already, InuYasha could feel his hanyō strength weakening to that of a human. He did not enjoy the dulling of his senses, the drop in strength and power, or the feeling of being incapacitated by a human body.

It was on nights like these, when he _**minutely**_ understood what began as the driving force behind Naraku's insanity.

He asked himself:_Wasn't it a woman? Isn't it __**always**__ a woman?_

And was it not the very_**same**_ woman, he himself, felt honor bound to follow into the afterlife?

_: Kikyo_

In truth, were it not for his turning human on the night of the new moon, he might never think of Kikyo again. What they had shared disappeared over 50 years ago. Things were no longer the same…_she_ was no longer the same. The empty clay-shell that remained, only served to further taint the memory of who she had been; and with the passing of each new day, Kikyo's newfound callous indifference and joylessness, made InuYasha forget a little more of the woman she was back then.

It was an impossible problem, which had him feeling like he was running in circles. With Kagome around, the life he had been so desperate to share with Kikyo seemed easy to forget. And InuYasha knew—he just _knew_ that if he never thought of Kikyo, then he might not continue to seek her out, or go to her even!

InuYasha knew that he acted impulsively and didn't have a firm grasp on the female psyche, but he understood that each time he deffected from their group, just to be with Kikyo—all the while knowing it is wrong, he broke Kagome's heart and pushed her a little further away from him.

Things would be so much simpler for him, if he possessed the willpower to forget Kikyo and fight off the human emotions he still harbored within himself, for the person he _knew_—no longer existed. It was at times like these, that InuYasha wished more than ever, that he could be like his brother, Sesshoumaru.

InuYasha didn't covet his brother's title or status, nor really his wealth, respect, or power. InuYasha coveted the one thing that truly seperated them one from another…his brother's inability to feel or fall victim to his emotions. Sesshoumaru approached everything with a clinical certainty that bordered on unabashed analytical thinking and primative male functioning. THAT is what InuYasha wanted.

_But, if I acted like my brother, my friends would really hate me and Kagome wouldn't be the same with me either. She might not even stay with me…Is being able to put Kikyo behind me, really worth all that—could I really risk loosing my friends and especialy Kagome?_

**No**. The answer was simple.

However, his life was not that simple. His life had _never_ been that simple, nor had it seemed like it was ever meant to be. He could not forget Kikyo, because every time he became human, he lost the fight within himself to push the conflicting thoughts out of his mind. He was turning human—however temporary, and Kikyo had wanted to use the sacred jewel so that his change could be permanent and they could be together.

_: It wasn't enough for her to accept me as I am. She had wanted to change me, so that I could become someone, whom she could love…_

Inversely, his humanity reminded him of why he sought out the Shikon Priestess, to begin with. He wanted to be a yōkai. He wanted the full power, the strength, and the "oneness" with his kind.

_: Yet again, I was foolishly seeking the acceptance of beings that would change me, so that they could accept me._

As sick as it was, both he and Kikyo had wanted to use the jewel for the same reason: to change him. However, InuYasha knew that with the power of the jewel, he would not only yield the true strength of his kind, but he would also have the strength and peace of mind to forget Kikyo. It was only, when in his weakened state of humaness—or half-humanesss for that matter, that he fell prey to Kikyo's web.

_: If I was a __yōkai, I could completely push her out of my life. I wouldn't have to be completely devoid of any emotion, like Sesshoumaru. I could become a full yōkai and if for nothing more, finally be able to forget Kikyo and to be able to move on…maybe forget the debt owed to her. __**I need the power jewel, if I ever hope to be the kind of guy Kagome needs me to be…**__True, Kagome doesn't want me to change, but I know that with the full power of an inu-yōkai, I could protect her better…I could let go of Kikyo and give Kagome what she needs…_

InuYasha had long ago released the notion that being with Kagome and feeling for her the way he did, was somehow betraying Kikyo. He had come to that realization when he also realized that Kikyo was no longer the warm-loving and forgiving priestess she had been. All that remained of her now was the beautiful, but bitter, outer shell of what she used to be.

It was ironic. Kikyo was now free—free to be angry, free to hate, free to love. And yet, she had chosen to hate and be filled with anger. It was ironic because she had wanted so much to be free to love, ane yet, when she was given that opportunity—that second chance, she did not choose love.

InuYasha could empathize with her pain and anger at what had been done to her, for it had been done to him as well! But, he could no longer pretend that there was still a connection to the creature she was today and woman he had fallen for, so long ago.

However, on nights like this one, he was forced to remember the emotions that she had once stirred in him. His human body could not fight against the memories that flooded him with reminiscent hopes and dreams for their future together. It had been this same hope to tame the fires within him, with the love of a woman—_that _particular woman, which had driven him to her side…

…and Onigumo as well.

Onigumo had wanted to possess Kikyo, a woman who had for the most part, been elusive to him. InuYasha knew what that felt like. Back then, her innocence and kindness to him had been like an aphrodesiac—a beacon of light in his dreary world. He too, had felt the desire for Kikyo; all the while knowing that she was within her rights to hate his kind—to hate _him_.

How else could it be? They were natural enemies to each other. Even more absurd, was the fact that she had been the protector of the Shikon no Tama—the very same thing he had sworn to get at any cost. The sacred jewel had been the one item that could make him whole. Or at least, at the time, he thought could make him whole.

In time, long after Kagome had come into his life, he would learn that what he had been missing wasn't power, but the love of someone who cared for him unconditionally…someone who saw past his heritage and his failings; someone who didn't expect him to change who he was, for _their_ own happiness.

InuYasha would experience victories in battles that he should have lost because he was not strong enough, or fast enough, or smart enough. However, it had been for the love of his friends and a desire to protect them, which had brought about his greatest strength; not only the Tessaiga, but the strength of will and courage.

_: All the things I would have missed out on, had I taken Kikyo as my own…_

InuYasha began to think again on Naraku's second vice to insanity, for it could easily be the same for all men—all mankind even! Humans and yōkai, alike, craved the same thing. The answer had been obvious…

_: Power_

What being didn't crave more power than they already had, when the desires of their heart were denied to them? Who could turn away from alleged greatness? It was that desire for power, which turned the petty bandit, Onigumo, into vile hanyō, Naraku. It was his deranged desire for Kikyo and the realization that she could never be his, that pushed Onigumo to seek out the power of thousands of demons.

_: So obsessed by his discontent of not being able to have her that he willingly allowed himself be consumed!_

No matter the foolishness of it, InuYasha remembered _that_ feeling—he remembered the wanting of more power. He had almost lost his mind, with wanting! But, InuYasha had learned what that craving had done to Onigumo. It had transformed him into something worse, more vile and evil than InuYasha's own hanyō blood and knowing what he knew now, InuYasha didn't want that.

_: I will not become Naraku! No power is worth that!_

Oningumo had lost sight of who he was, but InuYasha hadn't. He still knew who he was. For better or for worse, he was InuYasha, second son of the great Inu no Taishou and younger brother to Lord Sesshoumaru, the most powerful yōkai alive. The most powerful blood flowed through his viens, strong enough even, at times to overpower his human blood; and InuYasha would not lose sight of that fact.

However, no matter how mighty the title seemed, there was a part of him that screamd that _he_ was, in effect, nothing. He was a farmer without land, a husband without sons, and a soldier without a commander. His birthright was withheld from him, because of his mother's blood flowing in his veins. Growing up, InuYasha remembered wanting for nothing more, than to be able to protect the one person who had loved him with all her heart…

_: Mother_

However, his wanting was had been of no consequence. No matter how much more powerful, his half-demon abilities made him, in comparison to that of his human counterparts, he was still unable to protect his mother from the intangible. InuYasha could not protect her from the whispers or the loathing she received, and in the end, the only thing he could do for her was free her of her burden.

_: Because, if I were gone, they wouldn't hurt her anymore…_

So, InuYasha left, never knowing how much his mother hurt anyway, without him by her side. It was for his mother's pain and his own pride, that he had sought the power of the sacred jewel. He had not been as crazed as Onigumo—turned Naraku, for the power of the jewel, but just the same, he had been just as willing to go through extrordinary lengths to get it.

And here he was again, on the night of the new moon, turning into a human again and thinking about Kikyo and all that had brought him here, once again. However, this time around, he was not alone. This time around, his emptiness had been filled with friends and a strength that was more infinite, than sinew and muscles.

Their journey to complete the sacred jewel was nearing its end and the final battle between them and Naraku was close. Looking back, InuYasha realized that he didn't even really have a reason to be seeking the jewel any more, except maybe to help him with his problem of Kikyo and to keep it away from Naraku.

_: But, for now, searching for the jewel just __keeps me close to the ones I care about._

This time around, unlike the many centuries prior, it no longer mattered that he was turning into a human again. InuYasha found that he was stronger with his friends, no matter his physical characteristics. Blinking twice at the fading sunlight reflected in his eyes, InuYasha caught the orange-red rays glimmering off of a head of glossy black hair.

He had been in such deep thought, that he hadn't realized how late it had grown or the fact that Kagome had been quietly walking in step with him. Maybe it was the fact that his senses were weaking and he just didn't realize that she was there, or maybe it was her calming presence that made him overlook her intrusion. Either way, InuYasha was glad to have her at his side.

Walking in step with him, Kagome asked, "Hey, why are you so quiet?"

"I should be asking _you_ that question. The only time you shut up, is when you're sleep—"

"Hey! No fair, I was giving you some peace and quiet, but I can always dial it up a notch." Kagome smiled.

"Please—don't!" InuYasha answered sarcastically.

"Awe! See, I told you I'd have you trained soon enough! I got you to say "please", now if only I could get you to say things like 'thank you' and 'let me help'."

"Bah!"

"So…" Kagome continued, "You never answered my question…Why were _you_ being so quiet?"

"Just thinking." InuYasha replied.

"Oh, well is everything all right?"

"Ah—?"

Before he could get anymore out, Kagome interrupted, "I mean—you don't have to tell me if you don't want to. You just seemed to be much quieter than usual…"

"It's nothing…" InuYasha responded absently.

Seeing that he didn't feel like talking about it, Kagome said, "I shouldn't have bothered you, I'll just go back and talk to Sango and leave you to your thoughts."

"No!" InuYasha responded, as his hand shot out to keep Kagome from leaving.

"Huh?"

"I—I mean, don't go."

"Are you sure?"

"Yeah…it's…its nice and peaceful…when we're sitting in the fields or walking in silence sometimes."

Smiling at him, Kagome nudged him in the side, "We can try, but don't hold your breath. You know how hard it is for me to stay silent!"

"Yeah, I know…"

Instead of responding to his playful jibe, Kagome wrapped her arm around his and offered him her quiet and unspoken comfort and support. Despite his sometimes brash nature and usually offensive mouth, Kagome enjoyed their times together like this. When they were'nt fighting or her having to stop InuYasha from palying too rough with Shippo, it was like all the troubles in their world didn't exist.

She was unaware of his chaotic thoughts, but Kagome had spent enough time with him, to know his moods. InuYasha was having one of his rare serious moments and it was obvious that there were some things that he needed to figure out for himself. He needed this time and she was happy to give it to him, because it also gave her a chance to collect her thoughts too. Kagome had much that she needed to think about too.

_: Forget high school and tests, Sesshoumaru kissed me last night and it was incredible! To quote my own self, I said, "Amazing", like some—well, a high school teenager who's never really been kissed before!_

With all the commotion of the morning, Kagome had totally let it slip her mind that he had kissed her! She desperately needed to be thinking about what she was going to do about modern Sesshoumaru. What did that kiss mean to him? Does he want a relationship with her? Did she want one with him? Was she too young to be dating him and what would her family think? Even worse, what would InuYasha think?

_: Actually, I know what InuYasha would think and they would be choice four-letter words…_

Not only that, what was she going to do about the Sesshoumaru of the Feudal Era? It was true that they rarely ran into one another, but they would eventually, and how would she act around him? She would definitely have to remember that for all intense purposes, they were completely two different people; and for her own safety, it would not be wise to confuse the two.

_: Oh crap! What if past Sesshoumaru caught the scent of modern Sesshoumaru on me? How would I explain that? Would he even believe me or would he just kill me on the spot?!_

Kagome let out another sigh. She needed someone to talk to but it wasn't the right time to bring any of this stuff up to her friends, especially not InuYasha. Sango would be too concerned for her safety, Miroku would probably find the whole ordeal too "enticing" to pass up, and poor Shippo would probably be too frightened of the idea of Kagome with _any_ version of Sesshoumaru.

_: I could go back home and talk to modern Sesshoumaru and ask him these questions. He did say that I could come to him if I ever needed him…_

As soon as she thought it, Kagome wanted to smack herself upside her head. She refrained because present company would want an explanation to her unexpected outburst.

_: More to the point, a girl NEVER asks a guy about his feelings! It doesn't matter where he stands in the predatory food chain; whether he's the normal human like Hojo, the emotionally unstable half-demon at my side, the overly expressive __okuri-ookami __Kōga, or the emotionally detached __daiyōkai, Sesshoumaru…of the past…Anyway, m__y friends would know that something's up if I left so soon again, because I just got back._

Content with her decision to just "deal with it" for the time being, Kagome all but laughed her cares away.

_: Besides, when did I become so weak that in a few days, I'm dependent on Sesshoumaru for my sanity? THAT is insane._

Sneaking a glance at her puppy-eared friend, Kagome tried to figure out if InuYasha was sharing in her mental turmoil or if he had managed to figure all his problems out.

"Ask it."

Now it was Kagome's turn to look taken aback at the unexpected question. "Huh?"

"I know you have something you want to say or ask me, so just go ahead and ask it."

"And how would you know such a thing? Using up your hanyō abilities, before nightfall?"

"I hardly need them, with all your sighing, I can tell something is on your mind."

"Oh…"

"So, go on—ask it."

Now was the perfect opportunity for her to tell InuYasha everything, but Kagome knew that she wouldn't.

_: InuYasha looks like he's so occupied with his thoughts…he would not handle the 'Sesshoumaru situation' well…I can just imagine saying to him, __**"Well InuYasha, I'm glad you asked because I met your brother in the future and I think I'm starting to develop a "thing" for him…oh yeah, and we kissed too!"**_

Deciding against starting World War III, before Wars One and Two had even taken place, Kagome opted to take another route.

"Well…you looked worried…and I was…ugh…I was wondering if it was about anything in particular…like are you worried about the plight of the world at the mercy of Narku, if he got the completed sacred jewel…"

InuYasha stopped and looked at her as if she had started speaking in Inu…_**AND**_ grown another head.

"…or were you thinking on something a little less…drastic…like tonight—the night of the new moon? I know how…uncomfortable…you used to get around this time…" Kagome continued.

In response, InuYasha merely shrugged his shoulders and began walking forward again.

"Its damn inconvenient, I'll give ya that, but I'm not worried…"

"You're not?" Kagome asked.

"Nah—not like I used to be."

"That's good! You shouldn't be worried, because we're all here to protect you! Even Shippo!"

"Feh!" InuYasha gave his non-verbal response.

They walked in silence for a few more paces, before InuYasha's nose began to twitch, as he sniffed the air.

"It'll be raining soon." InuYasha stated.

"Hmm…will it?"

"Yeah, we'll need to find shelter before we get all wet and the rain ruins your supplies."

"Sure thing. I know how much you dislike soggy Ramen. I'll get Miroku and Sango and we'll see if we can scout us a good place."

"Don't be an idiot. I'm not an invalid—I'm just turning human! I can just as well find shelter for us all!"

"Ok, ok, I get it. I'm sorry." Kagome gave a playful pout.

"Don't worry 'bout it…besides, we're near the western lands and I know of some caves in this area."

"Caves?"

"Yeah, but they're different from the normal kinds of caves. I think you'll really like them."

"It's not dark and scary and filled with creepy crawly things, is it?!" Kagome asked.

"You'll be fine…"

"OK then, I guess that I should be grateful for anything that keeps me dry!"

"Hmm…"

"I wouldn't want to be stuck smelling like a wet do—" Kagome quickly cut herself off before she finished saying something that could be constrewed as insulting.

In response, InuYasha gave her an agitated growl and rolled his eyes. Focusing his thoughts to the caves, InuYasha hoped that he was right and that Kagome would—that they_ ALL_ would, be fine in them…well, at least, in the mouth of the cave. The caves weren't exactly "dangerous" and it was certainly a better alternative than spending the night in the rain, but there was also something very… "irregular", about them.

_: Plus, the caves are perilously close to the Western Lands and if my asshole of a brother finds out we're traipsing on his territory without his "expressed permission", then he will definitely be another danger to deal with…and I ain't gonna have what it takes to fight him as a human!_

While walking towards the caves in the distance, InuYasha remembered as a child, how they had been a secret hide-away for him. The caves were special, because he knew that he had never seen anything like them before. To the child he was, the walls had glistened like jewels on fire. It wouldn't be until he was much older, when he would learn to recognize the semi-precious stones for what they were.

Even more than beautiful scenery, the caves had been a place of sanctuary and refuge for him. When the villagers had been too harsh with him or the village children had refused to play with the "hanyō child", he had hidden in those caves. When he had been young and had longed for the father that he never knew or for the brotherly love that he knew he would never receive, he had gone to those caves.

Those caves had been his secret place, hidden away from the evils of the world. However, even as a child and with all his extra hanyō senses, InuYasha had never ventured farther into the caves, than the mouth of them. He hadn't been afraid of the dark, but something within the hidden recesses of the caves, had warned him not to go any further.

The beautiful caves had their own secrets—secrets he had been in no hurry to explore. InuYasha had never understood why he always felt hesitant to explore the caves further. He was a young boy—practically a _man_—with powers no other human boy had, and yet, even _he_ knew not to go asking for trouble. Ironically, it would be a mindset he would easily forget in the future.

InuYasha had always thought that he just had an overactive imagination as a child or an unhealthy fear of the darkness within. However, now that he was going back, he wasn't so sure he had completely grown out of his fears.

_: Oh, PLEASE! I'm way too strong to be afraid of darkness and shadows!_

Still, he was intrigued as to whether or not he would still feel that way, once back in the caves. Calling out to the rest of the gang trailing behind them, InuYasha signaled the slight change in direction. He then, headed towards the caves he had told Kagome about. As they approached the entryway of the outer cave, the rains began to fall, as the sun finally set and enveloped them in darkness.

Sango, Miroku and Shippo rushed past InuYasha into the dry darkened interior, with Kagome following quickly behind. As InuYasha stepped into the dark cave, his magnificent transformation from hanyō to human, took place. It was a sight to see and it almost looked like magic. It was like a slight of hand trick, where first you see it and then you don't.

InuYasha's pale, silvery hair seemed to take on the colors of the darkened interior of the cave and disappear with every forward step he took. One moment, he had a silver mane, and in the next moment, it turned to a glistening black. Disappearing further into the blackness of the cave, a rush of wind whirled his lower locks, as if to blow away the last traces of silver.

It was then, the transformation was complete…Until the sun rose again to chase away the darkness of the midnight sky, InuYasha was a human…

_V__ulnerably_ human…

oOooOooOooOooOo

* * *

**A/N:** **End of Plot Points**

**I know that many of you have appreciated the Plot Points, because it gave you more things to think about and dissect of the story. I'm not completely doing away with them; however, I've decided to change things up a little bit. I do still get questions about things, so I figured that I'd attempt to anticipate some of your questions, and answer those at the end of the chapter, instead of doing those detailed Plot Points. We'll see how it works for a while…**

Ok, so I got some pretty good questions and I felt that I gave some pretty good answers…So, I figured that I'd share them with everyone, so that we're all on the same page.

**Question 1**

I am still having a little trouble understanding this past Sesshoumaru vs. modern Sesshoumaru transitioning. Can you clear this up for me?

**Answer 1**

I understand and apologize if it gets confusing at times.

So, present/modern Sesshoumaru sometimes re-experiences memories of the past that he's already lived through, by way of dream sequences. Now, the dream sequences aren't really for him, but you, the reader, so you can understand what he's experienced in the past 500 hundred years, before he meets Kagome again. Now, modern Sesshoumaru does have some sexual fantasies about Kagome, which could be premonitions of what's to come or I just wanted to write something lemony...Kagome started off having these romantic dreams about Sesshoumaru, although she initially thought that she was with InuYasha, but I hadn't intended them for the purpose of a premonition. Kagome's latest dream was her mind slowly revealing to her, a past that she's already experienced. So, I hope that explains it.

I like the dreams because I am writing a story dealing with the past, present, and future, just at differing times, so the dreams and the memories help to fill in the blanks. Kagome only knows what she's experiencing now. Present/Modern Sesshoumaru knows everything and past Sesshoumaru isn't yet even aware that something is going on.

In previous chapters (Chapter 7: "First Final Battle: Part I, Byakuya's Forrest"), I let the readers know that at some point in the past, Sesshoumaru joined the InuYasha and Kagome's group, but I never told you why and how that all happened. In the next chapter (Chapter 15: Keeping A Good Man Down...And Out For the Count), you'll learn those things. You just have to keep in mind that the past Sesshoumaru is still his old self, which is pretty different from the present/modern Sesshoumaru, and past Sesshoumaru has always wanted to kill his brother, but now he has more reason to. To jog your memory of what prompted his newfound determination to kill his brother, go back to Chapter Five: "Coincidences", where we first see Sesshoumaru at the House of the Moon. He explains why he's going after InuYasha and in the latest chapter (14 - Good Mourning), Sesshoumaru explains that the only reason he will kill InuYasha's friends, is because he will be forced to. Kagome, Miroku, Sango and them won't just let Sesshoumaru attack their friend; they will interfere as they have done before; only this time, Sesshoumaru intends to show no mercy.

oOooOooOooOooOo

**Question 2**

To make sure I'm not missing anything, can you give a quick recap of what's been happening in the previous chapters?

**Answer 2**

In the effort of brevity, I will update you from the end of chapter 12 - 14.

OK, so at the end of chapter 12, Kagome had finished her romantic dinner with Sesshoumaru and had been introduced to the infamous sword, which she pricked her finger on and the sword sent her to sleep in Sesshoumaru's arms. Sesshoumaru took Kagome back to her shrine, left her a note and a little package, and then sat outside of her window, to watch over her until the morning. While he was waiting, he began to remember the day after Kagome died and what took place.

Those memories of Sesshoumaru, starts chapter 13, where we learn about the morning after Kagome died in the forest. We hear the squabbles between InuYasha and Sesshoumaru, over Kagome, we learn the brother's thoughts about the situation, and we hear this really intense fight between Sesshoumaru and InuYasha, where we get more of an understanding of what Kagome means/meant to Sesshoumaru. The end of the chapter takes us back to Kaede's village, where the once tainted jewel manages to be purified again and the group is wondering how to get their friend back, while not making a selfish wish. In the end, it's Sesshoumaru who unintentionally makes a wish on the jewel, while the jewel is sandwiched between his and Kagome's hands. That wish, ended up being a pure and unselfish wish and grants Sesshoumaru's desire for Kagome to get back what she had lost (i.e. her ENTIRE life, not only being alive again, but almost like a computer rebooting itself and doing a system restore, back to its original state). Sesshoumaru gets so caught up in the overwhelming power of it all, that it takes Sango rudely shoving past him, for him and InuYasha to realize that Kagome is gone.

This takes us to the last chapter, 15, where we learn that Kagome had been having dreams about her death, since she first fell into the well. We see how considerate Sesshoumaru is, by attempting to help her cover her scent from InuYasha. We also finally get back to Sango, Miroku, and Shippo in the Feudal Era, because we hadn't heard from them in a while and see what antics that they have been up to. We also learn about past Sesshoumaur's plot to kill InuYasha and his friends and we learn that this couldn't have come at a worse time for InuYasha, because it's the night of the new moon and he's going to be turning human!

oOooOooOooOooOo

**Question 3**

What's up with InuYasha's deep thoughtfulness, in this latest chapter?

**Answer 3**

I know, it's so unlike him…

InuYasha realizes that he doesn't want to chase after Kikyo, nor does he even mean to. The only reason he keeps chasing after her, is because of the emotional state of the human side of him. Much like Naraku's pull to Kikyo because of Onigumo, InuYasha is beginning to understand that the human in InuYasha, still longs for what could have been between him and Kikyo. Even though he consciously recognizes that Kikyo is no longer the same person, InuYasha figures that humans are way more emotional and attached to things, than yōkai. Because InuYasha lives in the world of in-between, he usually ends up crossing the line when Kikyo is involved. The yōkai in him wants to forget Kikyo and move on, but the human side of him can't help but maintain those old feeling for her. InuYasha become even more distressed, because as the night of the new moon approaches, he's finding it even harder to forget Kikyo. These realization convince InuYasha that he must get the power of the sacred jewel, now more than ever, if he is ever to be free of Kikyo and have a chance at finding happiness with someone else.

That is where we leave off, so I hope that I have sufficiently updated you!

Lola1618ut

Next time, **Chapter 16: Keeping A Good Man Down…And Out For The Count"**. We are continuing where we left off! InuYasha's transformation is complete and now he's a human. To make matters even worse, Sesshoumaru has been tracking InuYasha and his group, and he plans to kill them…Trapped in a cave with his companions, will InuYasha and his friends make it through the night? Is all lost? Can Kagome face the man that kissed her so tenderly, only the night before? Dun, dun, duh! I do luv a good dramatic pause!

As always, if you have any questions for me or you want to discuss the story further, and I can answer them without revealing too much of the remainder of the story, send me a quick message and I will definitely get back to you!

See ya' next time and hopefully, a lot sooner than the last!

Me!


	17. Chapter 16: Keeping A Good Man Down

Title: Light of the Moon

**A****/N**: I know, my bad for taking forever to upload this chapter (and the last one), but in my defense, I did get the flu and that is a nasty bastard that you don't want to mess with!

**NEWS**** This** story, **Light of the Moon**, has been nominated for several categories in the annual Single Spark "FanFiction" Awards! The story has been nominated for **Best Alternate Universe (AU) Fanfic**, **Best Kagome Portrayal**, **Best Sesshoumaru Portrayal**, and **Best Overall Fanfic**! I am extremely honored and I hope that I can keep writing stuff that people enjoy. My 1st year anniversary for this story is coming up on April 18th, so it would be nice to win an award in a category. It would certainly make a great anniversary gift!

Voting begins after April 2nd, so for all you fans who don't leave reviews but are still interested enough in the story to get story alerts, author alerts, has added my story to your favs, or has added me as a fav author, please go by and show your support by voting for Light of the Moon!

Thanx a lot for all of your support!

OK, so, as per usual, on with the story…and don't forget to see me at the end for a new **A/N**! Ok, enjoy!

* * *

**Chapter Sixteen:**

"**Keeping A Good Man Down…And Out for the Count"**

"_I am not afraid... I was born to do this."_

**--****Joan of Arc**

* * *

As they approached the entryway of the outer cave, the rains began to fall, as the sun finally set and enveloped them in darkness. As InuYasha stepped into the dark cave, his magnificent transformation from hanyō to human, took place. It was a sight to see and it almost looked like magic. It was like a slight of hand trick, where first you see it and then you don't.

InuYasha's pale, silvery hair seemed to take on the colors of the darkened interior of the cave and disappear with every forward step he took. One moment, he had a silver mane, and in the next moment, it turned to a glistening black. Disappearing further into the blackness of the cave, a rush of wind whirled his lower locks, as if to blow away the last traces of silver.

And then, the transformation was complete…Until the sun rose again to chase away the darkness of the midnight sky, InuYasha was a human…

_V__ulnerably_ human…

oOooOooOooOooOo

* * *

**Day 6****:**

**Even Closer Still…**

It was a trick of the rain—it had to be or his eyes were deceiving him. Blinking twice and straining his eyes, to assure that he had seen correctly, Sesshoumaru never felt so idiotically human before, than he did at that very moment. He wanted to shake his head, as if to clear his mind, to assure that he was seeing clearly.

If anyone would have seen his uncharacteristic response and the idiocy of questioning of his own superior senses, they too, would have been baffled. It was well known that Sesshoumaru had a well deserved superiority complex…And yet, here he stood, motionless in the rain. It was as if his slightest movement would dissipate the image that was now burned in his mind's eye.

_: InuYasha…__**human**__…_

As dumbfounded as he felt, Sesshoumaru knew that he should not be ignorant of this fact. He was intelligent enough to know that hanyō's had a time of vulnerability—a time when they lost their half-demon abilities and their much weaker human blood took over. And due to the extreme vulnerability of their state of being, hanyōs guarded this time with much secrecy.

Sesshoumaru felt like he could smack himself upside his own head! Why would he not consider the likelihood of InuYasha also having a time where he would be just as vulnerable? It was such a ridiculous oversight on his part, when this was the _very same weakness_ that he planned to exploit to kill Naraku!

Sesshoumaru knew that Naraku used his 'weakened' state to reform his body, with the parts of fallen demons. He also knew that it was during that time, that Naraku could be destroyed. Naraku was powerful, for a hanyō. However it would difficult for him to adequately concentrate on rebuilding his body, maintaining a strong barrier, and fending off a forceful attack; all at the same time.

_: How could I be so oblivious to this all important fact of InuYasha's life?_

The question was rhetorical, because he already knew how. Sesshoumaru knew that the reason that he had never given consideration to the thought of _**another**_ weakness of InuYasha's—i.e. his lack of battle skills and tact, apparent lack of a brain, foolish susceptibility to humans, and now, him transformation into a human; was because he was never concerned with InuYasha's well-being.

He wasn't concerned for InuYasha as a pup and certainly not now, as an adolescent nightmare. True, he and InuYasha shared a bloodline and they were brothers, but Sesshoumaru knew that he had never shared brotherly affection for his younger sibling. As a pup, InuYasha thought himself endeared to his older brother, but the lack of return for what should have been natural affection, decreased those emotions with each passing year.

_: Eventually, the pup grew into an adolescent that could better understand the true dynamics of our relationship._

Sesshoumaru looked up into the darkened moonless sky.

_: New moon…this is the night InuYasha is the most vulnerable…_

It would be valuable information, that is, _if_ Sesshoumaru didn't plan on killing him this night.

However, Sesshoumaru did feel slightly baffled that InuYasha would be so careless as to allow himself to be found out. Then again, he figured that without his half-demon abilities, InuYasha probably didn't even sense his powerful aura.

_: This goes to show how pathetic a creature he is. Even wild beasts feel the threat of danger, even when it is not apparent._

It was also unlikely that InuYasha even realized that Sesshoumaru had been hunting him and his pack all afternoon.

_: It is interesting…It appears that InuYasha has taken the humans so closely into his confidence, that he allows them to know of his weakened state…_

Shaking himself out of his thoughts, Sesshoumaru peered into the mouth of the cave and saw the weary travelers set up for the night. They were a curious bunch, as they were unusually grouped together: a half-demon, a barely-there priestess, a battle-honed demon slayer, a lecherous monk, a cat demon, and an infantile kit.

_: They are more like bad humor, than the "__yōkai-killing-village-saving machine" that they have portrayed themselves to be._

Drenched in rain and soaked through, the companions seemed unconcerned by their circumstances and simply happy to have found adequate shelter. Looking upon them like 'the happy family' did not make Sesshoumaru pleased. His intent had been to kill, to destroy even, but InuYasha had inadvertently laid waste to those plans.

Sesshoumaru had a bit of a dilemma…and he _did __**not**_like dilemmas…

_: Damn that inu-baka! What purpose would it serve me to kill InuYasha in his current state?! What satisfaction can I gain in killing a…a __**human**__?! What honor is there in that?_

Sesshoumaru growled an angry, ferocious growl deep within his throat. He did not like this situation and it proved to be an unpleasant emotion, which he was entirely unfamiliar with. Sesshoumaru was used to being decisive and not acting impulsively, but InuYasha's current status as a human, was something he hadn't prepared for.

And** that** was what he didn't like. He also didn't appreciate that he had traveled this distance, just to be denied what he had come for. Moreover, he really didn't like the thought of killing InuYasha in his weakened state and having the _whole_ of the yōkai world know that he "bested" his brother on the _**one night**_, which he was most vulnerable.

It wasn't as if Sesshoumaru was concerned over what others thought of him, but he never wanted the idea of weakness to enter the minds of his enemies, when concerning himself. The smallest hint of weakness, could mean a civil unrest amongst their people. And he neither had the time nor the patience to deal with lesser yōkai, hungry for a challenge to gain power, where there would be no satisfaction given.

Grimly, Sesshoumaru thought to himself.

_: I suppose that I could just as easily kill him tomorrow…Allowing InuYasha one more night of reprieve and last moments with his companions, would not kill me…_

In that instant, his mind was made up. Agreeable to his decision, Sesshoumaru finally turned to seek shelter out of the still oncoming downpour. He was even starting to feel more comfortable and magnanimous with his decision to be lenient. InuYasha and his cohorts would survive the night and at first light, when InuYasha's powers were regained, Sesshoumaru would decimate their little camp.

_: So long as they steered clear from my father's sword, it is unlikely they will arouse my anger and I will have no need to move forward with my plans and destroy them this night…_

oOooOooOooOooOo

**

* * *

****Inside The Caves**

The air was fresh here.

The air had_ always_ been fresh here.

This occurrence was of course wholly unnatural. Yet, it was soothing if not completely misplaced.

_: Misplaced because as comfortable it is to be out of the rain, deep within these caves, something still gives me the creeps._

InuYasha treaded purposefully as far into the cave as he could, before he was overtaken by the creepy vibe he was getting. Looking back, he saw his friends begin to unpack their camp in the relative darkness. Even in the darkness, he could also see that his friends were fairing a great deal better than he was, as they seemed to be unaffected and completely unaware of any strange undercurrents of energy.

"InuYasha?" Kagome called out, as she stopped digging in her back and pulled out the tiny torches she referred to as 'matches'.

"Yeah?"

"What is that sound?"

"What sound?"

"That "whooshing" sound coming from deep within the caves? It sounds like the waves of an ocean…"

"Don't be stupid! Aint no ocean in a cave!"

"Then what _is_ it?" Asked a smirking Shippo.

"Duh! It's water!" InuYasha yelled, as he boxed Shippo's ears.

"I wasn't aware that we were anywhere that much water…" Miroku spoke out thoughtfully.

"We're not. These caves used to be near some lake or river or somethin', a long time ago, but a collapse happened somewhere in the back of the caves and trapped a bunch of underground water. Time passed and the water outside of the caves dried up, but the water trapped inside, remained."

"But, it sounds like so much water…almost like a waterfall!" Sango spoke cheerily.

"Yeah, well, it's the rains—like what's going on out there now—that come and replenish the water that gets soaked into the ground. I don't understand how it all works, but there' plenty of water back there…somewhere…"

"Wow, InuYasha, you sure know a lot about these caves!" Kagome raved.

"Yeah, well…I used to come here a long time ago…"

"Awe! Did you come here to hide when other big bad yōkai chased little InuYasha away?" Shippo asked with tongue in check.

"I'll kill y—!" InuYasha reached for Shippo, but Kagome got to him first and blocked InuYasha's path.

"Could Sango be right InuYasha? Is there a waterfall back there?" Kagome asked, hoping the question would end the fight.

"I don't know, but I wouldn't recommend venturing too far in these caves…"

"Why not?" Shippo asked, peering from behind Kagome.

"_Because_…" InuYasha spoke with emphasis, "…because it's too dark, I'm not sure what all is in these caves, and I only know that it is safe right here!"

"Jeez InuYasha, calm down. We were only thinking about getting some water for the camp and maybe being able to enjoy a nice bath in the waterfall." Kagome said.

"Well, you can forget that! If you want water for the camp, there's plenty of it raining down from the heavens outside. Just stick a bowl out there and wait for it to fill up!"

"And what about our bath?!" Sango demanded.

"You can go runnin' naked outside for all I care—just don't think about lookin' for water in these caves! And if you don't wanna do the naked dance outside, then you can't want to bathe that much anyway!" InuYasha huffed.

"Hey, that sounds like a sublime idea…Sango, help me out of my robes and I'll join you…" Miroku smirked.

**SMACK**

_: It's so dark in these caves, how does Sango even know where to hit me?!_

Smirking, InuYasha spoke again, "Serves you right, ya stupid monk. And as for the rest of ya, if you don't want to take a run outside, then you must not want a bath that badly! It can wait until tomorrow. Besides Sango, you probably didn't bathe half as often, until you met Kagome! And, _my_ nose is stronger than yall's and if your smell don't bother me, then it shouldn't bother any ah you!"

"Not everyone is content to smell like you, InuYasha…" Kagome said under her breath.

"I heard that! And what is that supposed to mean anyway?!" InuYasha's eyebrows were starting to twitch.

Always ready to quell the arguing, Miroku spoke up.

"Let's not get overexcited. If their safety is really your concern InuYasha, _I_ could always accompany the ladies to the falls…"

"Fat chance, letch!" Sango said.

"That really hurts me, Sango. I was merely concerned about yours and Kagome's safety."

"You are "merely" concerned about our backsides." Sango countered, while rolling her eyes.

"That is not so…I am also very _concerned_ about your fronts!"

**SMACK**

"Ow! Kagome, I wouldn't have guessed you to be so violent." Miroku complained, as he rubbed his cheek.

"I may not can S-I-T you, but I can smack the s-h-i-t out of you!"

"You ladies are much too harsh, and have too little trust in me…" Miroku spoke, while rubbing his sore cheek.

"Feh! None of this matters! There's no way in hell that I would let Miroku accompany _any_ female to breakfast alone, much less a bath! Therefore, this discussion is over. No one is going more than a few feet from this spot, so get comfy and prepare for the night. We'll have an early start in the morning, so you better take advantage of the rest."

The girls 'huffed' their discord with InuYasha's over tyrannical decision making, while Miroku rolled his eyes and continued to rub his throbbing cheek. Shippo helped Kagome and Sango finish unpacking, while Kagome lit a fire and began dinner. After the arguments of before, the evening remained steadily relaxed. They all seemed too tired to do any more quarrelling.

As the night wore on, each of them started to drift off to sleep, and InuYasha kept watch. His human body wanted to sleep too, but InuYasha was determined not to change his routine. He thought that he might be the only one still awake, until he noticed the constant shifting in Kagome's sleeping bag. Either she was extremely uncomfortable or she had something on her mind and couldn't get to sleep.

InuYasha was willing to bet it was the latter and for that, he felt guilty. He felt guilty that Kagome was probably still upset over their stupid argument from before. Begrudgingly, InuYasha decided to talk to her, because he knew that that was the only thing that was going to make her feel better and allow her to get some rest.

_: That's ALL girls wanna do, is talk…Too much freakin' talkin', if ya ask me!_

"Kagome?"

"Yeah?" Kagome answered with a quickness that let InuYasha know that he had been right about her.

"If you're not asleep, I wanna show you something…something I meant to show you when we first got here, but we got into that stupid argument and I didn't get a chance to show you."

"Oh, Ok."

Quietly getting up, so as to not disturb little Shippo sleeping next to her, Kagome made her way over to InuYasha. InuYasha motioned for Kagome to follow him as he nodded to Kirara to watch over the rest of them, while they were away.

"Where are we going?" Kagome whispered.

"A little further into the cave…"

"I thought we weren't supposed to go deep into the cave."

"We're not going that far, just far enough for me to show you something special."

"You're being awfully secretive about this."

"It's a surprise."

"Oh!"

Kagome carefully trailed behind InuYasha, with her hand on his back, so that she could keep up with him and not trip over any unseen rocks. It was necessary, because she was practically blind in the blackness of the cave. She didn't think to bring her flashlight, but now, Kagome wished she had.

She was amazed that InuYasha seemed to know where he was going, because he was just as human as she was right now; and therefore, he must be just as blind.

"InuYasha, how do you know where you are going? I can't see a thing."

"I don't have to see to remember where I'm going. I spent a lot of time here as a kid, so the map of where I want to be is in my head."

Kagome nodded in understanding, even though she knew that InuYasha couldn't see the action. She had intended to ask him a poignant question about his childhood (since he brought it up), before stepping into an opening and being too shocked to form any words.

Gloatingly, InuYasha smiled and said, "See? I told ya that you would like it."

Before her, Kagome could see the most wonderful interior view that she could ever imagine being inside a cave. The cave walls were made of in intricate pattern of granite and marble; minerals carved from the harsh rise and fall of waters that had long ago receded and were filled with hollowed alcoves of jagged and smooth stone.

_: Just as I remembered…_, InuYasha thought.

Every rock and every crevice still _sparkled_—sparkled like so many shards of adamant. These calcite caverns, where crystals glittered from the ceiling like many stars in a galaxy, gleamed on this "moonless" night. Kagome was truly at a loss for words at this beauty and felt as if she could stand there all day, just looking upon the breathtaking view.

"H-how did you—?" Kagome started.

"How did I find this place or know all this was here?"

Kagome could only shake her head in acknowledgement, as she still surveyed her surroundings.

"This glittery stuff has always been here…they're just a bunch of rocks and stones that got this way because of time and pressure. It's no big deal really, but I thought you would like it and think it pretty 'cause girls like sparkly stuff."

InuYasha had an interesting way with words, but he was correct about this. Kagome had never seen something so beautifully formed. Sure, she had seen smaller versions of these rocks in her physical science class, but never anything of this size or magnitude. There had to be millions upon millions of sparkling rock and smooth stones!

_: How do these rocks sparkle so…brilliant…if there is no natural light in here?_

"InuYasha, if the moon isn't out tonight, where does the glowing light come from in here?"

"I don't know…"

"What else is in this cave that you're not telling me about?"

"Nothin' that I know of…"

"But you feel _**it**_ too?"

InuYasha turned away from Kagome because he knew that she would be able to read the lie on his face. He didn't want to discuss the intricacies of these caves, nor the underlying currents of energy that he had always felt when in them.

"Feel what?" InuYasha tried to ask skeptically, but he could tell that Kagome wasn't buying it.

"Stop it InuYasha. I'm not dumb, either. There is something here—energy and I feel it…_calling_…calling out to me."

"Well, the only thing I feel is the creepy knowledge that what lies behind door # 1 is something that can rip me to shreds and I don't like it, so we're gonna stay away from it! I'm here to protect you, not let you make stupid mistakes that will get us all killed! So, you are gonna stay right by my side and that's the end of it!"

Spinning around, to give his tirade some emphatic finality, his smugness immediately dissipated when he realized that he was talking to himself. Kagome was gone and nowhere to be found. Gulping down the irritation that was quickly building within, InuYasha rolled his eyes and went after the girl.

_: She's gonna be the death of me!_

oOooOooOooOooOo

**

* * *

****Near The Caves**

It felt like tidal waves crashing against the unmovable hardness of rocky banks. Two opposing forces, both different in makeup, but unyielding all the same. He, the immovable rock, and _it_, the crashing waves; waves that sought to soften him and erode away who he was.

This "battle" between water and rock was the only way for him to describe the constant pulsing of energy, which pushed against his own unyielding aura. And it annoyed him immensely, and to make matters worse, it was becoming stronger; as if it were agitated or getting ready for something.

It had been a long time since he had felt the power of the sword.

: _Ame-no-Murakumo-no-Tsurugi_ -- _"Heaven's Cloud-Gathering Sword"_

This all felt so…_familiar_…to him. Sesshoumaru recognized that it had been a long time. Not for many centuries had he visited this place, a self-imposed exile, as the first time in his life that he refused honor and duty. He had not wanted to be responsible for the sword then and he certainly did not feel like taking up responsibility for it now.

_: Damn __hanyō! This is his fault! He is the reason why I am here again. Yet __**another**__ reason I shall carve him in two, for he is making me go back on my word never to revisit this place again!_

Through his self-ranting, the pulsing seemed to increase. Keen eyes switched to the direction of the caves. The weary companions slept blissfully unaware of the disappearance of his little brother or the half-ling priestess.

_: For their sake, they better be engaged in the only thing humans seem capable of doing adequately…_

Chuckling to himself, Sesshoumaru thought of his little brother's inexperienced fumbling in the dark and the unlikely priestess allowing him near her treasures. His mind so unusually preoccupied with the ridiculousness of the idea, that Sesshoumaru almost missed the skipping of energy. It was almost as if something were interrupting the sword's energy, which had been crashing against his energy all night.

Silently still, he listened. His elfin ears were attuned and listening, as if trying to get in harmony with an erratic heartbeat. Yet, there was nothing. Simply nothing. There was no backlash of energy, no ripple of waves. Something…or someone…was interfering with the waves of energy that had been pushing against his own.

_: Damn it to hell! InuYasha must be the problem; him and his precious miko! I tried to be lenient, but he will not allow me to be. So now, I will go and end this and end __**him**__!_

Gracefully standing and turning all at once, Sesshoumaru strode over towards the entrance of the cave. He had no need for anger, for he had resigned himself to the task of being his brother's killer a long time ago.

Sesshoumaru knew that he lacked compassion, but he made up for it tenfold, with honor. Under normal circumstances, he would deem the unnecessary taking of human lives as beneath him and dishonorable. Yet, as he approached, he could see the carefree slumber of his brother's companions—no longer simple companions.

Now, they were mutual enemies…adversaries.

oOooOooOooOooOo

**

* * *

****Back Inside The Caves**

"Kagome! Ka-go-meee!! Bring your ass out here, right now!"

Off in the distance, InuYasha could hear Kagome's belated reply, "InuYasha! Over here!"

Marching towards the sound of her voice, once again, InuYasha found himself in a clearing of sorts. At the center of the clearing, was a sword…but not just 'any old sword'…there was something very amazing and very familiar about that sword. There was an opening in the ceiling of the cave, right above the sword, that would have admitted moonlight, had there been any this night. However, even without the light of the moon, the sword managed to glow like art on display.

Kagome recognized the sword the minute she saw it. She had felt purposefully drawn to this spot from the moment she entered the caves, and now she knew why. Kagome knew that it had to be more than mere coincidence that she would see this very same sword in modern Sesshoumaru's study just the day before, and then return to the past and find it hidden in a childhood haunt of InuYasha's.

_: Was this the original location of the sword and did Sesshoumaru get it from here? Why would Midoriko's sword be here, in this place, near the Western lands?_

"InuYasha! It's so beautiful…has this always been here?"

Even though Kagome knew the sword was the very same one she had touched last night at Sesshoumaru's penthouse, she wasn't sure how much she should reveal to InuYasha about her foreknowledge of the sword. If she told InuYasha about the sword, she would also have to tell him how she managed to encounter it during her time.

_: And THAT ain't happening!_

Kagome really hadn't expected to see it again, so soon.

"I dunno. I never really explored these caves. Too dangerous—like I told ya before you ran off!"

"Oh InuYasha, it's just a sword…hardly "dangerous"…at least, only if it's in _your_ hands."

"I'll remember that next time your ass needs saving!"

"Come on InuYasha…" Kagome attempted to pull a resisting InuYasha nearer to the blade. "What's the matter with you?"

"That—_thing_—is the matter with me! Don't get any nearer to it. It has a powerful barrier around it and even though I'm not a hanyō right now, even_ I_ can feel it burning at my skin."

"That ridiculous! I can't feel a thing—"

"I have a feeling that if we get any closer to it, neither of us will be able to feel anything for being dead!"

"Can't you cut through any barrier with your Tessaiga?"

"Yeah, but I don't wanna cut through this barrier! Someone or something meant to keep that thing **IN** and I don't plan on helping you take it **OUT**."

Now Kagome wanted to roll her eyes. InuYasha was being unusually superstitious over nothing. Sure, he didn't have the knowledge that the sword probably had belonged to the powerful priestess Midoriko, but he should be a 'little' intrigued about the sword. Who wouldn't? A mystical sword in the depths of a crystal cave, who could ask for more?

"I still can't feel a barrier." Kagome stated as she reached out, in attempt to touch the invisible entity. However, before she could, InuYasha reached out and grabbed her hand in mid-air.

"Have you lost your mind!" InuYasha yelled.

"Not that I'm aware of…"

"You _really _can't feel the barrier that circles this sword? It surrounds the thing and reaches all the way to the top of the cave!" InuYasha asked perplexed.

"I can't feel a thing."

"Then your human senses are worse than mine and I'm not even used to being human!"

"Human or not, with one word, you'll be nose-first in the ground."

"Yeah, yea…now can we get outta here?! This place is really starting to give me the creeps." InuYasha asked.

Giving up, Kagome rolled her eyes and allowed InuYasha to lead the way out of that part of the cave. She didn't make a huge fuss about his impromptu exit strategy, because now that she knew the sword's exact location, she could come back and see it again without the frightful hanyō. Rejoining their little group, Kagome saw that had friends had woken upon their return.

"Where have you two been? Late night rendezvous?" Miroku asked suggestively.

"Clear your mind out of the gutter monk." InuYasha growled.

Sleepily, Sango asked, "Did you happen to find our waterfall?"

"Sorry Sango, InuYasha, and I looked around in the caves, but we didn't see the waterfall." Kagome answered.

"Get over the damn waterfa—"

InuYasha was about to complete his rant, when a sharp churning of thunder rumbled through the cave and lightening blasted through the sky. The brightness shone in stark contrast to the darkness of the chamber and outlined the very real and imposing figure of the daiyōkai standing in the entryway.

"Sesshoumaru!!" Kagome gasped.

Kagome's heart sped up, but whether it was out of fear or anticipation of seeing _him_ again, was unknown to her. Her mouth suddenly dry and pupils dilated, Kagome could only stare at his impressively imposing figure. His hair was soaked and yet, it still managed to billow in the surrounding harsh winds outside the cave.

_: He looks so imposing, more so than usual. Why is he here? Is it because of me? Oh, don't be silly girl! Past Sesshoumaru isn't interested in you one bit, unless it's to filet you with his claws!_

Instantly, little Shippo jumped in Kagome's arms and Kirara readied herself for battle. At the sound of his name, InuYasha turned and automatically readied himself in his battle stance. Force of habit had him reaching for his dormant yōkai sword, forgetting that it wouldn't transform for him in his current condition. Nevertheless, InuYasha was readying himself to protect his friends.

Sesshoumaru broke the silence.

"InuYasha…you look…_hideous_…and as you are now a human, I am repulsed by that as well."

Kagome couldn't contain the giggle that erupted from her lips. Sesshoumaru had actually made a joke—of sorts, and of course, it was at InuYasha's expense. Kagome received a stern look from InuYasha and questioning glances from her friends, but she knew that they all had been thinking the same thing. She too had thought that Sesshoumaru's comment about InuYasha's supposed hideousness was due to his human appearance; but apparently, Sesshoumaru had been referring to InuYasha's appearance in general.

"Dark hair is so unbecoming of you—at least before—you looked halfway decent, even if your smell was always nauseating." Sesshoumaru continued.

"Feh! Becoming human is a temporary drawback. What's _your _excuse for still being an asshole?!" InuYasha replied.

"Strangely, I hoped that in your current state, you would learn to fear and respect those above your equal. However, it seems that even as a human, you are still no better than a savage."

InuYasha growled, but made no reply as Sesshoumaru continued on. Seeming to despise the sight before him and with a look of grotesque horror Sesshoumaru stated, "InuYasha, a human…my, you never fail to disappoint."

"Yeah, well, you aint so great yourself! At least _I_ still have **both** of my arms…" InuYasha scoffed.

Kagome gasped at InuYasha's rhetoric. She had gotten used to their idiotic back and forth banter, but she could never accept InuYasha taunting the disabled…although, it wasn't like Sesshoumaru was strictly _disabled_. Technically, Sesshoumaru was probably more "able" than the average person—yōkai—whatever!

_: Sesshoumaru could still kick butt and do it with the grace of a figure skater!_

"What good does it do you to have both arms, InuYasha, and still lack a brain? Unlike you, I do not require both arms to defeat you, much less any real effort on my part." Sesshoumaru responded stoically.

"If you came here to start somethin', Sesshoumaru, know that **I** plan on finishing it! Human or not, I_ will_ defeat you!" InuYasha spoke with conviction.

Nodding towards the lifeless Tessaiga, Sesshoumaru grinned with evil intent and asked, "What do you plan on doing with that InuYasha? Are you going to throw Tessaiga at me? Or do you plan to do something a litte more…_human_? Maybe run? Or maybe you intend to have your _other_ human companions to fight your battle for you?"

Sesshoumaru's taunting rankled on his nerves more than usual. InuYasha couldn't help the additional emotional turmoil he forced to deal with as a human, but he really didn't like the odds he was up against right now. He knew that if Sesshoumaru decided to, there would be nothing and no one to stand in his way of destroying them all.

_: _Looking out the corner of his eye to his friends, InuYasha thought, _"And I know my friends…they would try to protect me—and they would die in doing so…_

"Sesshoumaru, this is between me and you. Leave them outta this."

"I have no need to showcase my dominance over your companions, however, if they interfere, then they forfeit their lives." He replied.

InuYasha knew that this was useless, because his friends _would_ interfere; that is why they were such good friends. Snapping out of his rampant thoughts, InuYasha turned his full attention back towards his unmoving brother. They silently stood across from each other, sizing one another up.

_: _InuYasha though to himself, _"I gotta think of a way to defeat Sesshoumaru…I can't rely on brute strength, since I don't have any, but there has got to be a way to defeat him and protect my friends…"_

It was then that InuYasha got an idea.

_: The __**barrier**__—the one connected to that sword! If I can get Sesshoumaru to fight me close enough to that thing, maybe I can get lucky and get him off balance enough to force him into the barrier. I don't know what the barrier will do to him exactly, but I don't think he'll survive, or at the very least, it might weaken him enough to buy me time until the morning. If I can just make it to the morning, I could have a fighting chance…_

Plan in mind, InuYasha knew what he had to do to protect the ones he cared for. There would be no love loss between the two brothers, so InuYasha had no qualms about what he intended to do. He knew what his brother saw when he looked at him—a sibling left wanting, a brother of tainted blood that he never cared for, and the clearest picture of what Sesshoumaru felt was their father's greatest downfall.

However, InuYasha knew what Sesshoumaru couldn't see—his heart. Sesshoumaru might possess great strength, but that that cold-hearted bastard could never realize his own potential. Sesshoumaru would never know his greatest strength, because his lack of a heart would be his greatest weakness. InuYasha also knew that he would not let his friends down and that he would die trying to protect them.

_: He underestimates me, but Sesshoumaru's not gonna know what hit him…_

Knowing that he was never one for tense moments, InuYasha decided to do what he did best—or worst, depending on who you were asking…

He_ spoke…_

"I've never heard you talk so much Sesshoumaru…what gives? Worried that I can **still** kick your ass as a _lowly_ human?! Kind of pathetic dontcha think? Can you really only defeat me, actually have a chance at you killing me, ONLY when I'm **human**?!"

Sesshoumaru's evil glinting smile disappeared in the lightening. He was used to InuYasha's stupidity, and yet, even Sesshoumaru had to be slightly impressed that the impudent hanyō—turned human, had the audacity to mock the fearsome Lord, in his current state. Even in his human form, InuYasha dared to bait him, as if his childish words would spur Sesshoumaru into a foolish action.

_: Idiot brat is trying to provoke me, but it is to his own downfall that he plays this game._

Foolishly hoping for an amicable resolution to the still mounting tension, Sango watchfully asked, "Lord Sesshoumaru, may we ask why you have come?" Sango asked.

None of them truly expected him to answer her. Why would he? He was the daiyōkai Lord and she was a lowly demon exterminator. Nevertheless, none of that seemed to matter, in comparison to the curious way that Sesshoumaru seemed to be entranced with InuYasha's new form. It could have been his newfound shock over InuYasha's appearance, but the demon lord answered.

"You are trespassing on my lands and disrupting my property."

"What property?!" InuYasha yelled.

"The sword…" Kagome meekly replied.

"Feh! It doesn't seem like you value your "property" much if you leave it unattended in a cave, off your lands!"

"Your insolence is truly astounding. These are my lands!"

"You wanna know what else is "truly astounding" about me? My truly big co—"

"**InuYasha** now is not the time for _those_ types of insults…" Miroku hedged.

Kagome could feel the tension mounting and she really couldn't bare for these two to fight, because she would more than likely lose her best friend. InuYasha was currently in a form that would make any injuries sustained, more painful and harder to recover from—_if_ he recovered.

Kagome knew that she needed to do something to ease the tension before InuYasha said something _else_ stupid, and caused the situation to escalate more than necessary. Stepping in front of InuYasha and bowing low, Kagome spoke.

"We apologize Lord Sesshoumaru. We did not realize that these caves were on your lands…we were merely trying to escape the rains for the evening. InuYasha and I did a little exploring and found your sword, but we **didn't** touch anything and we would be more than glad to leave in the morning…"

Smiling apologetically Kagome saw the demon lord give her respectful words some consideration, and with a little hope, they would all survive this ordeal. Unfortunately, it was at that very moment when InuYasha pushed Kagome behind him and chose to speak for himself.

"Keh! Don't bow to him! He doesn't deserve your respect!"

"**InuYasha!**" Kagome screamed.

"Maybe someone should teach _you_ some respect, you insolent whelp!" Sesshoumaru answered.

"You can sure as hell try!"

"INUYASHA!" Kagome chastised again, but it was too late.

Smirking, Sesshoumaru replied, "Indeed".

In a flash of movement, too quick for Kagome to comprehend, Sesshoumaru dogged around her vigilant stance—a weak attempt to deflect him from his intended target—as Sesshoumaru slashed his claws down on the hanyō. InuYasha barely dogged the attack, but Sesshoumaru was unconcerned. He always went easy on the boy in the beginning of their battles and this time would be no different.

It quickly turned into a terrible game of cat and mouse, as Sesshoumaru toyed with InuYasha. One would almost think that InuYasha was holding his own and was actually keeping up with Sesshoumaru—that is, if you didn't know just how powerful Sesshoumaru really was and how he must be restraining himself to lengthen the fight.

Sesshoumaru wasn't out of breath, he wasn't sweating, nor did he even seem to have a single hair out of place! It was almost sickening, the degree in which he displayed his perfection. He hadn't even bothered to inflect a flesh wound on InuYasha yet, in an effort to keep the game going.

Looking at the two race back and forth through the cave as lightly illuminated white and red blurs, Kagome noticed that Sesshoumaru actually seemed to be enjoying himself—he was actually taking pleasure out of this! His sparing with InuYasha seemed to be the only time Sesshoumaru smiled and enjoyed himself. However, Kagome knew that this time, Sesshoumaru had a deadly intent.

Finally, Sesshoumaru seemed tired with the chase and leapt off a nearby ledge, on a downward slope. He caught InuYasha by his left arm and clawed his way down. He easily tore through sinew and flesh, and gouged four long furrows down the length of the arm. Kagome cringed as she saw the tearing of InuYasha's flesh through his fire-rat haori and heard his outcry of pain.

Standing opposite InuYasha, Sesshoumaru smirked and then licked the blood from his claws.

"Looks like I've drawn first-blood brother…And now, we are _even_…You have deprived me of my arm and now you are without _yours_."

Clutching at his limp arm and squeezing his eyes closed, InuYasha tried to push back the pain. Their chasing game had lasted only a few minutes, but InuYasha was breathing as if they had been going at it for hours. His human body was tired, he was sore all over, he seemed to be able to feel the pain in his arm all through his entire body, and his added blood-loss made him feel incredibly weak.

_: I can't continue like this for long or he'll slowly rip me to shreds and cause me to lose too much blood…_

"We will **NEVER** be even Sesshoumaru—" InuYasha breathed.

"I am glad that you finally recognize this. Know your place and you will do well."

"You bastard! We will never be even—" InuYasha continue "…because I will _always _be ten times the man you'll ever be!"

"You have lost a great deal of blood, to be _this_ delusional."

"N-no—no delusion…I have something you'll never have…"

"Tainted blood and a shortened life-span?" Sesshoumaru asked.

Hunched over and breathing hard, Sesshoumaru wasn't sure if InuYasha had the stamina to finish his statement. Sweat-drenched silvery bangs in his eyes, InuYasha's next words were fatigued, but full of conviction.

"No…I have what you'll NEVER have…people who LOVE me!"

With the evocative words flung Sesshoumaru's way, InuYasha took off in a dead run, as if the hounds of hell were upon him—and they were. InuYasha bobbed and weaved his way through low slung ceiling and jagged crevices. Sesshoumaru gave chase, but with less than half, the speed that he possessed. Catching InuYasha at this moment was unnecessary, as inu's did love a good chase.

_: He cannot outrun me, even though his will to live is strong._

Bursting into the clearing, much like Kagome had done before, InuYasha made his way to the other side of the barrier that contained the mysterious sword. He was, again, out of breath but glad that he had made it to his destination—even more grateful that Sesshoumaru still thought of this battle as a game, enough not to come after him at full speed.

Moments later, Sango, Kagome and Shippo, came bursting through the cavern opening atop of Kirara. Miroku followed closely behind on foot, as they all stood a distance away from Sesshoumaru. Looking at InuYasha on the other side, Kagome could already tell that this fight was already taking a tremendous toll on InuYasha's human body.

_: He won't last that much longer if he keeps this up…_

Sesshoumaru made for InuYasha once again. His normally swift movements hindered, slightly, by the unwavering presence of Ame-no-Murakumo-no-Tsurugi's barrier. It quickly became evident to Sesshoumaru, that for every move he made, InuYasha made a counter movement. His movements were in direct opposing alignment to the barrier. Every time he lunged for the boy, InuYasha managed—barely—to maneuver himself into a precariously closer position to the sword's barrier.

_: I see…He hopes to maneuver me into barrier's destructive path._

Giving InuYasha time to catch his breath, Sesshoumaru looked at the sword, then past it towards InuYasha. He became irritated again. This item served as the bane of his existence—well, next to that of the annoying hanyō. This 'useless sword' housed a barrier that remained unseen and yet, he could feel the power of it crackling off his own energies.

Sesshoumaru could actually _feel_ the circumference of the barrier, and it had to be several feet wide and reached as high as the ceiling. Successfully maneuvering around it was proving to be difficult and would become even more so, as long as the hanyō continued to dance around it.

If it had a tangible appearance, the barrier would have looked like a cylinder of destruction. Sesshoumaru knew from previous experience that the barrier seemed to have a mind of its own and at any time, the barrier could strike out against someone it felt unworthy. Both he and InuYasha knew that neither of them could go through it, so instead, they were stuck running around it, like children playing 'tag'.

_: I tire of this game and no longer wish to pursue the __hanyō in this manner…I must __**coax**__ him out from what he feels is the security of the barrier._

"InuYasha, do you take me for a fool?" Sesshoumaru asked.

"Do you _really_ want me to answer that?"

"I know what you intend, but your clumsy attempts to get me into the barrier are for nothing."

Pulling out Tōkijin, Sesshoumaru pointed it towards InuYasha and made ready for his next attack.

"You really think that's such a good idea—to strike out at me with your sword? Wouldn't that be a gross "disruption of your property"?" InuYasha asked, as he mimicked Sesshoumaru's earlier words.

"Ame-no-Murakumo-no-Tsurugi will protect itself. It is _you_, who should worry."

Done with talking, Sesshoumaru struck out with Tōkijin. The kenatsu blasted towards InuYasha in a furious blaze of arcing blue light that began to disintegrate everything in its direction. All the beautiful rock and stone in its path quickly turned to dust and ash. Nothing remained in its wake, as the deadly blast of energy made its way towards InuYasha.

Barreling onwards, with intense blue-fiery beams blinding in their brilliance, InuYasha realized that he had miscalculated his position. There was nowhere for him to run, nowhere for him to go, except to venture forward to the certain death of the barrier. His back up against the hard rock behind him, InuYasha knew that this could very well be the end of him.

_: Damn it! Even the scabbard of Tessaiga can't withstand this attack—I'll be vaporized in a matter of seconds!_

The heat of the blast upon him, so much so that he could already smell the singing of his own hair, InuYasha knew he was about to die. Out of nowhere, Kirara swooped down, grabbed the haggard InuYasha, by the collar of his haori, and lifted him away from the blast. Breathing a sigh of relief, Kagome watched as Kirara flew InuYasha to safety.

Safety, however, was a relative term.

Undeterred by the heroics of the feline, Sesshoumaru made ready to discharge both InuYasha and the yōkai-nekomata out of the sky. Noticing that her friends were about to be blasted into oblivion, Sango quickly slung her Hiraikotsu towards Sesshoumaru. Never outdone by the paltry attempts of the demon slayer, Sesshoumaru turned from his intended victims and used his acid whip to slice through Sango's boomerang with the ease of a warm knife through butter.

_: These humans are pathetic…they pose no challenge._

Sesshoumaru smirked at Sango's destitute expression and forlorn look upon her face, as she watched her most trusted weapon split in two and be grounded in opposite directions. Not offering her time to recover, Sesshoumaru sent a blast of Tōkijin her way.

Rallying quickly from the surprise that Sesshoumaru was actively seeking their destruction as well, Miroku ran towards Sango and grabbed her by her waist. He managed to propel both of them far enough away from the blast, as a plumb of dust and smoke signaled the hit of the rock, where they once stood.

Turning his attention back to his intended opponent, Sesshoumaru could see InuYasha kneeling on the ground, still clutching his tattered arm. Before him, the cat demon attempted to block his path. Sesshoumaru growled a low warning, but the cat took no heed as she replied in a defiant growl of her own. He understood then that the feline intended to die with her friends.

_: How unlike cats…So be it…_

Hand outstretched, readying his poison claws, Sesshoumaru turned unexpectedly, when he felt the sudden forceful suction of air. Around him, his silvery locks flapped against the pull of the suction, as giant rocks and stones succumbed to the void. Turning slightly, Sesshoumaru saw the monk with his hand outstretched. Unmoved by yet another attempt at gallantry, Sesshoumaru remained unaffected.

_: Ah, I wondered in what way the lecherous monk added to his pack…It appears that he is cursed with the __kazāna, a deformity brought upon by Naraku…_

Unceremoniously, Sesshoumaru drove Tōkijin into the ground and sent forth a powerful burst of energy that rippled through the earth. Bursting up out of the ground, the waves of energy sent the monk flying on his ass and caused him to lose his aim on the daiyōkai. Seconds latter ice sickle-like rocks fell from the ceiling of the cave, as Miroku's wind tunnel suctioned them down upon them.

"Miroku! Cover up your wind tunnel, before the ceiling caves in on us!" Kagome screamed.

With haste, Miroku rebound his hand and glared at the smiling daiyōkai. Undeterred as always, Sesshoumaru refocused on InuYasha, who now struggled to stand in front of the cat demon.

"Your time is at an end, InuYasha." Sesshoumaru stated.

Looking upon the grotesque horror of it all, Kagome felt like she was watching a disaster in slow motion and it made her feel hopeless. Her friends were to the left of her, badly wounded, and tired. InuYasha, just north of her, was barely able to stand, and in the center of all this chaos, stood Sesshoumaru, in all his perfect glory.

_: Is he the same person that made me feel butterflies, just the other night? Is he the same person that kissed me so gently and passionately in the study of his penthouse? Can these two different people—with personalities as different as night and day, really, be one in the same?_

For once in her life, the decision to protect her friends brought an unfamiliar and uncomfortable uncertainty to her. She knew immediately that she needed to protect her friends, but she also knew with absolute certainty, that she didn't have the strength or power to face the likes of Sesshoumaru.

_: But, what if I could?_

Could she really risk purifying the one man who made her feel cherished for who she was and not because he thought of her as someone else?

_: But they're not the same…_

Yet, they were the same. Kagome knew that anything she did now would have a vast affect on the future. But she also understood that it wasn't just about the way that modern Sesshoumaru made her feel, but the fact that she believed that she and her friends really did need him, to help defeat Naraku.

What choice did she have? What could she _really_ do? They hadn't been near a village all day, so she didn't have any arrows to channel her spiritual powers into and she knew that she didn't posses enough spiritual power to subdue Sesshoumaru.

_: And I certainly can't seal him, like Kikyo sealed InuYasha…_

Slow motion-moment over, Kagome did the only thing she could—she ran to InuYasha and flung her arms about him, just as Sesshoumaru was getting ready to strike his final blow. Startled, InuYasha looked down upon Kagome and back at his unmoving brother.

"Kagome." InuYasha spoke in the softest tone, as he stroked her hair with his good arm.

Unexpectedly, Kagome looked up into the warm golden eyes of her friend. InuYasha and his wobbly smile shone down upon her. Waiting what she believed would be her instantaneous death; she was surprised when nothing seemed to happen. Turning around, she saw that Sesshoumaru had lowered his weapon.

_: Why did he stop?_

"Pathetic".

"Excuse me?" Kagome asked perplexed. She wasn't sure if she heard him correctly.

"Do you honestly believe you could erect a barrier strong enough to shield you from me?" Sesshoumaru asked.

Looking perplexed, Kagome didn't know how to respond. It wasn't until she looked closer, that she noticed that she had in fact, managed to erect a barrier. The barrier was small, but it was enough to shield both her and InuYasha. Her surprise and joy, however, were both short-lived when Sesshoumaru flared out his demonic youki and immediately shattered her hastily made barrier.

The force of the flare sent Kagome flying some ten feet back and landed InuYasha back on his ass. Not waiting for her body to recover from the unwelcome jolt of the hard ground, Kagome limply stood up and rushed back to InuYasha's side. Again, she erected another barrier, this one much weaker than the last.

Growling low in his throat, Sesshoumaru glared at the annoying miko. "Miko, I grow weary of your interference."

"Yeah, well too bad! 'Cause I can do this all night, if I have to!" Kagome argued.

With the nonchalance of someone discussing the weather, Sesshoumaru replied, "You won't make it through the night."

_: You won't make it through the night…_

His sultry baritone voice didn't seem to match with the words, devoid of emotion, echoing in her head. The words sent cold shivers down Kagome's spine—or maybe, it was _him_. Not because of the threat, mind you, because Kagome had received many threats, since her travels here. It was, because above all else, Sesshoumaru wasn't known for being dishonest.

His certainty of the outcome of this night also shook the little kitsune, hiding behind some boulders near a cliff's edge. Shippo knew that he was too small and weak to make more than an insignificant gesture of defiance, all the same, he hoped against hope that he would not lose _another_ family this day.

_: The half-ling miko is defiant to the end, much like her companions…_

Kagome's boldness exemplified, as she prepared to withstand another blow from Sesshoumaru's youki. Her hair billowing in the winds of the charged atmosphere, Sesshoumaru could almost admire the fortitude of the girl. However, her fortitude would be in vain. Final words spoken, Sesshoumaru sent an even more powerful flare of his youki, this time, solely directed towards the miko.

This blast of energy had Kagome careening with the wall this time, but before she could right herself, Sesshoumaru sent Tōkijin sailing after her. The blade barely missed slicing into her flesh by mere centimeters. Instead, Tōkijin pinned Kagome to the wall of rock behind her, straight through the hem of the shirt of her uniform. The evil aura was already repelling against her spiritual one, which sent painful jolts of energy, crackling towards Kagome's midsection.

Panting in a desperate attempt to breathe the stifling air and turn away from the pain of being so close to the evil blade, Kagome was surprised and incredibly shaken—certainly more shaken than usual. Looking down upon the object that was less than an inch away from impaling her flesh to the wall, Kagome found that she could barely take her eyes away from it.

A swift breeze passed over her down turned face, and it was then that Kagome saw the all too familiar black ankle-high boots. Looking up, Kagome's shocked expression finally met Sesshoumaru's smiling one. He was standing directly in front of her, his movements so fast that she didn't see when he left InuYasha and appeared before her. She had felt only the swiftness of his movements, as he disturbed the air before her.

A cold sweat came upon her, as a worried expression took over her normally jovial eyes. Kagome was uncertain as to what he might do next, and she could only ask herself one question.

_: Could Sesshoumaru have actually missed or…_

**No.**

She could see it in the swirling depths of his amber eyes. Sesshoumaru hadn't missed at all. He was simply displaying the skill and precision in which his name embodied. He let her see the truth of it, in his eyes. Sesshoumaru could have killed her just then, and with little effort. Of course, Kagome had always known this—she knew the dangers of battle. However, to have the more than compelling evidence so perilously close to her was a completely different story.

_: He shouldn't have missed…but he did…intentionally…Why?_

Sesshoumaru didn't know the answer to that question himself, but he knew that he would not offer that chance again and he certainly would not offer that chance to the _other_ half-ling. InuYasha was going to die. Today. Here and now. Pulling Tōkijin free, he watched the helpless girl slide to the floor. Devoid of her usual fiery temperament, she was defeated and she now knew it.

_: It is good. She will not interfere again._

Turning his back on her, Sesshoumaru made his way back over to InuYasha, with a nonchalant stride that bellied his intent. At his approach, InuYasha stood, but Sesshoumaru immediately struck him down with his claws; making long gashes from his torso to his ribcage. Blood spewed freely from InuYasha's torn flesh and he howled out, no longer able to pretend to withstand the pain.

"Vermin filth! You will stay low and on your knees, as your station demands." Sesshoumaru spoke imperiously.

InuYasha struggled to stand defiantly, but the pain was just too unbearable and with a groan, his body collapsed under him. Done with all his previous ill humor and mirth, Sesshoumaru lifted up his blade. He growled a last sentiment in inu, which he knew only InuYasha would understand.

_: It is a good death…my brother…_

Realizing that she has no time to think about the consequences, Kagome broke free of her enthrallment and ran for Ame-no-Murakumo-no-Tsurugi. Behind him, Sesshoumaru could hear her movement, but his focus was elsewhere, for this was _his_ slow motion moment; a moment he knew that he would remember for the rest of his days.

_: For I shall never have another brother…_He thought.

Pushing past the barrier, an easy feat she would examine much later, Kagome grabbed the hilt of the sword. Upon touching the sword, the barrier released an explosion of energy that tore through her. What felt like acidic burns on her wrist, caused Kagome temporarily to lose grip on the hilt, but she still held on.

This powerful display was too much to resist. Miroku, Sango, Shippo, Kirara, and even Sesshoumaru, they all stared. All eyes were on Kagome, as she pulled the sword from its mounting, much like King Arthur and his sword in the stone. The miko released, yet another, of his family's heirlooms. This made Sesshoumaru irate. The miko was more a puzzlement than he cared for.

_: How is it that this seemingly innocuous human, always maintains the capability to release __**my**__ family heirlooms? What is her connection to the House of the Moon? How is ANY of this at all possible?!_

Shocked beyond belief that she had just done that and at the unusual lightness of the blade in her hands, Kagome was momentarily taken aback at the gravity of what she had just undertaken. Did she really just do that? **Yes.** But did she even know how to wield a sword? **No.** Would she try to save her friends? **Yes.** Would she let Sesshoumaru intimidate her? **No.** Would she _dare_ challenge Sesshoumaru?

**Yes.**

An emphatic, yes! She would dare!

Holding the hilt of Ame-no-Murakumo-no-Tsurugi with both hands, Kagome readied herself in a weak battle stance. Legs too far apart and sword idiotically held at eye level, Sesshoumaru knew that she had no coordination with this weapon. Yet, Kagome faced him, her intent easily understood and her stance a direct challenge to him—an _invitation_.

"Oh, you wish to challenge me, miko?" Sesshoumaru asked with a mocking raised brow.

"How curious, you see me as a challenge?"

"Do not be foolish enough to believe that because you are able to release the sword, that you will be able to wield it. That is a yōkai blade, forged by Tōtōsai for my father."

"Well, unless your father was a miko, masquerading as a yōkai lord, I think you are terribly mistaken. I _know_ that this sword belongs—belonged to a powerful priestess!"

Kagome had to correct herself, quickly. All these actions made her feel too lightheaded and like he wasn't thinking straight. The sword must have _belonged_ to Midoriko, long ago. If this sword is as old as Sesshoumaru made it seem, then he is most likely to be mistaken, because he would have been a little more than a pup at the time of its making.

"Disparaging my father's name will not endear me to you, miko; I do not share the same "family" affinity for humans as my father and brother…and even if your words were true, do you think to compare yourself to a powerful priestess?"

"I know my limitations…"

"That is very wise, for it is my understanding that you compare unfavorably less to the _undead one_ my brother seems so fond of…"

"I have_**different**_ talents than Kikyo." Kagome replied with barely controlled rage.

"A woman has many _talents_ miko, none of which, I am assured, you have any understanding of."

Now, Kagome was too angry for words. Never before had she ever felt so insulted or peeved at a son of the great Inu no Taishou, be it InuYasha and now, Sesshoumaru!

"And you forget, miko, I have seen you in battle…You are not trained in close quarters combat, nor do you have the skill for the sword." Sesshoumaru continued.

_: She has spent too much time with my brother, instead of training and learning her craft. See how easily she is angered? If she knew how to truly swing a blade, I have no doubt that she would brandish it as horribly as InuYasha and run into battle, without giving full thought as to a plan. This miko will learn the consequences of trifling with my family matters again!_

"Then I guess I won't be much of a challenge for you then…" Calming herself, Kagome finally spoke again.

"I will show you no leniency because you are inexperienced and untrained. There will be no tenderness, nor mercy, because you are a human and a woman."

"It was never expected of you." Kagome replied.

"Indeed."

Sparing InuYasha one more glance, Sesshoumaru made a giant leap over Kagome and her flawed fighting stance, twisting his body gracefully in the air. With barely any time, Kagome found herself blocking the backhanded swipe of Tōkijin. Unperturbed by the fact that she had managed to deflect his blow, Sesshoumaru began to stalk Kagome, all the while twirling his sword in his hand.

Conversationally, he spoke, "Your blocking is weak, miko. With the tip of the blade facing down, you are to use the edge to block an incoming attack. If you hope to survive, you will need to deflect my advances with the rear side of the broadsword."

"Are you teaching me or are we fighting?" Kagome asked snippily.

"I suggest a little bit of both or this will be over, far too quickly."

Pondering the idea, he realized that the notion did intrigue him.

_: __What would it be like to teach the feisty miko? What kind of pupil would she make? I could enjoy, very much, to see her groveling at my mastery over something she has no prior discipline over. Despite her choice of protector, she does seem to posses more intelligence than the average human. She would be a…interesting pupil…were she not about to get herself killed…_

Bringing him out of his thoughts, the miko in question yelled, "Get on with it Sesshoumaru!"

"You are most informal with my person, miko. You do not grovel or refer to me as lord, like other humans. One would think you have intimate knowledge of me, for all your disrespect."

Kagome shivered at his words, for she did have secret knowledge and that knowledge was that she had been _fairly intimate_ with the lips of the modern Sesshoumaru.

_: If he only knew…_

With damp palms and shaky hands, Kagome raised her sword again.

"Miko, your stance is all wrong. The blade should not be raised so high before your eyes or it will block your view of your opponent. You want to repel a possible stike and be able to make a counter attack."

"Good to know." Kagome barely got the words out through clenched teeth.

"Come at me then, miko."

"Gladly." She replied.

Taking a play out of InuYasha's playbook, Kagome charged towards Sesshoumaru. Typically, the sword swings from about chest height downward from one side of body to opposite side, but Kagome had no such training. All she knew is what she saw of InuYasha, therefore, her swing was narrow and shortsighted, instead of wide and downward.

_: Terrible posture. She swings as if she is one of those human men in the forest, cutting down trees with a hacking blade. Still, I have to wonder how it is possible that she can hold firm to a __yōkai sword and not feel the ill effects of her miko powers conflicting with the demonic aura…_

Still in thought, Sesshoumaru easily intercepted her poorly constructed downward strike. He didn't even bother moving or using any force to repel her pitiful attack. His deflection so smooth, that Kagome almost didn't recognize the circular movement of Tōkijin, as the edge of the blade moved from a low position to a higher one.

"_That_ is how you deflect, miko."

In the stillness of the moment, another cold chill swept over her body, and Kagome realized that she was covered in sweat. She felt like she had just run a marathon…in the desert…at high noon! Strands of her ebony locks stuck together, as sweat threatened to drip in her eyes and excess moisture pooled on her upper lip.

Her clothes were filthy and she probably had more scratches and bruises that could rival any rugby player. To describe her appearance as "disheveled" was an understatement. Irritatingly so, 'Lord Perfect', maintained his pristine whiteness, with not a strand of hair out of place, or a dewy spot on his entire body.

"Prepare miko, for I will now come at you."

Shaking her out of her thoughts, Kagome barely had time to meet his blade with her own. She did, but Sesshoumaru came back again—stronger than before. It was a feeble attempt to fend him off, but with the second forceful swing of his evil sword, Sesshoumaru struck back hard enough to knock Ame-no-Murakumo-no-Tsurugi out of her hand.

Looking down at the empty space that, now, filled her hands, Kagome could see her chance at salvation, pitched in the dirt some thirty feet away. There was no running for it, for he could surely out run her. She could not battle him in hand-to-hand combat, for he would surely out maneuver her. Finally looking up into his cold and uncaring eyes, Kagome determined that she would not cry.

"There is no need for disappointment miko. You never stood a chance."

Sesshoumaru stepped closer to Kagome and Sango lunged after her, in an attempt to pull the friend she thought of as a sister, away from danger. Torn by his course of action, a battered Miroku managed to pull Sango back. He felt battered and bruised physically and now, emotionally. His beloved Sango kicked and screamed at him to let her go to her friend, but to no avail, Miroku's hold was firm. There was nothing sexual about the way he clutched the grieving Sango to his robes. He let her cry.

Tired of the emotional outbursts and more than ready to conclude his business with the priestess, Sesshoumaru prepared himself to make the final blow. Lifting Tōkijin with the intent to silence the interfering miko for the last time, Kagome watched in horror at the lowering of the last thing she would ever see.

_: This is it…I'm going to die…_

Raising wrists in front of herself, in a self-defense move as old as time, it was only then that Sesshoumaru finally saw the all too familiar markings on them. It was an automatic reaction that caused him to want to pause, however, Sesshoumaru found himself unable to stop the downward motion meant to split Kagome in two.

Surprise must come in twos that evening, as Sesshoumaru was further awed when another barrier impeded his attack again. The power signature was all too familiar to him, for it was the very same barrier that guarded t Ame-no-Murakumo-no-Tsurugi. Unlike Kagome's earlier weak attempts, this barrier struck back at him with untold force.

The pressure of it, strong enough to send Sesshoumaru flying back from Kagome. It was like seeing two human magnets repel one another; however, Kagome did not move. Sesshoumaru's last thoughts before he was knocked back with a force of energy that rivaled InuYasha's backlash wave was, _"Has the miko absorbed the sword's power or is father's sword protecting the miko, like the Tessaiga once did at his gravesite?"_

oOooOooOooOooOo

**

* * *

****Back Inside The Caves**

The cave was silent. Not a creature stirred. No one moved, for fear of breaking whatever wonderful spell that spared all their lives. In what could have been hours or only a few moments, they waited. In the silence, they could hear the steady 'drip, drip' of water, as it cascaded down a wall, somewhere in the cave.

It could have been the dripping water, which shook them out of their quiet reverie. When the moment was over, an overjoyed Sango turned and grabbed Miroku by the lapels of his robes and kissed him with all the passion she felt. In that kiss, she put all her joy, her happiness at being alive, the gratefulness of their safety, and her most secret feelings for the amorous monk.

Miroku, too stunned by the suddenness of Sango's affection, couldn't even bring himself to grope her derrière, which had deliciously pushed her pelvis into much closer contact with his own. For once, Miroku prayed to Kami that his body wouldn't ruin this precious moment from Sango.

While the "love birds" continued to gross Shippo out, he and Kirara went over to InuYasha, to inspect his wounds. Shippo had moved to go to Kagome first, but Kirara nudged him the other way. The nekomata understood Kagome's stillness and she thought to give her some time.

Finally, Sango released Miroku's lips and gave him back the ability to breathe.

"What was _that_?!" Miroku asked with an unrepentant smirk.

"We can talk about it later." Sango replied, as she went over to Kirara and Shippo.

"Well, I liked it! And we should definitely do it again!" Miroku yelled after her.

Sango was surprised that she could walk away from him with her dignity. Looking over her shoulder, she could see that Kagome still stood motionless. She was still in shock, and why shouldn't she be? They all knew that Kagome was special, but this time, she managed the unthinkable. Therefore, they let her be.

InuYasha was unconscious and badly injured, but he was alive and breathing. After bandaging InuYasha's wounds, Miroku helped Sango assess their own injuries; neither of them concerned about the unconscious yōkai lord in the far corner.

Looking down at her unmarred hands and arms, Kagome was speechless as to what just happened. Opening and closing her mouth to ask the obvious question, Kagome wasn't surprised when nothing came out. How had she been able to survive what should have been a fatal blow from Sesshoumaru's evil sword, Tōkijin? And how could she have, not only protected herself with an unfamiliar barrier, but also managed to push back the mighty force that is Sesshoumaru?

_: What is going on?_

All these unanswered questions swirling in her brain and the sudden bout of vertigo was starting to make Kagome see stars. The walls were spinning so closely together on her, that what should have been gleeful happiness came out as a strangled cry as she crashed to the floor. Looking at their fallen comrade, Miroku stated the obvious.

"She's fainted."

"Makes sense, she's just kicked some _major_ daiyōkai butt…I don't know **any** humans that can claim that!" Sango replied.

"My Kami—" Miroku whispered with disbelief, "She's managed to do the _one thing_ that has never been done…"

"Yeah…she knocked Sesshoumaru on his ass and he looks like he won't be waking up any time soon." Sango stated.

Out of the silence, Shippo spoke.

"I guess you actually _can_ keep a good man down!" Shippo replied cheerily.

The words, so unexpectedly cheeky and naively spoken by a child, no less, caused hysterical laughter. They laughed so hard that they managed to further agitate their wounds and bruises, but they didn't care. It wasn't just because the young kitsune had made an appropriately funny joke, but the euphoric fact that they all had managed to doge a serious threat.

"Come on you guys. Let's get InuYasha and Kagome out of here." Miroku said.

"What about Lord Sesshoumaru?" Shippo asked.

"He can get himself out!" Sango replied haughtily.

Miroku smiled, "See Shippo? A woman scorned…"

**SMACK**

"Oh com'on! What was _that_ for?!"

oOooOooOooOooOo

* * *

**A/N****:** It's good to be back! Just so you know, I sometimes get a little writer's block (and that also takes away from quicker updates), so to alleviate that stress, I start writing introductory chapters to interesting story ideas that I've been toying with. As of right now, I have about 8 beginning chapters to 8 different story ideas. What I would really like is to have 1 story to start working on, for my next piece of work, for when this story concludes. So, I've decided to take advantage of the polling options and make a poll. I will describe my top 4 interesting stories here and then I will post the titles of those stories on my profile poll. Read each description and then go to my bio page and vote for which story I should start working on next! I would really appreciate it and it will help me focus on a story specifically for the fans!

**Denise's Fanfic. Titles & Brief Descriptions**:

**(1) Someone To Watch Over Me:**

**Summary****: **Dr. Higurashi has a new patient, who is completely insane—he has to be! He seems to think he's a yōkai lord from the feudal era…What might be even be more crazy, is the fact that the more time Kagome spends with him, the more she begins to fall for him; and that is truly ridiculous, because a psychiatrist shouldn't fall for her patient. Even worse, soon, she is starting to believe that he's exactly who he says he his! Sesshoumaru/Kagome

**(2) The Devil You Know**:

**Summary****: **It is said, "Better the devil you know, than the one you don't". Whispered plots and secret meetings set the scene for the planned downfall of the greatest miko and yōkai lord. Some fear the unknown as others fear change, for what will become of the mating of a powerful miko and her yōkai mate? A war is on the horizon and a sense of "…keep your enemies close and your friends' closer…" is overtaking. Who do you trust, when the person at your side is playing for keeps? Sesshoumaru/Kagome

**(3) Daddy Dearest**:

**Summary****: **Rin isn't Sesshoumaru's biological daughter, but she's been with him so long, that it no longer matters. Now, little Rin, is becoming a woman and starting to draw the attention of males. Ever the overbearing father-figure, Sesshoumaru declares that any who would dare look at Rin lustfully, would first be castrated—or worse. Rin, not wanting her budding love life to wither before it even has a chance to bloom, devises a scheme to get her "Daddy Dearest" to find love, so he can screw with his love life and not her own. Picking out her future mother was easy, for Rin had long ago began to see a certain miko as a mother figure, but getting them together will be a whole different story. **Sesshoumaru/Kagome**

**(4) Servant of My Heart**:

**Summary****: **Convinced that InuYasha's miko has bewitched him and is trying to pervert him, Sesshoumaru sets out to kill the unsuspecting girl. In an unlikely battle, Kagome ends up taking a page out of InuYasha's book, and ends up eating dirt. It appears that she's down for the count, or so it seems…Sesshoumaru tried to kill her! Again!! So, why is it, that upon awakening, Sesshoumaru has decided to become Kagome's servant and protector? Kagome must have hit her head much harder, than she thought. Or, did Sesshoumaru hit his head? Either way, Sesshoumaru isn't acting like his usual self… Sesshoumaru/Kagome

These are just a few of the stories I've been toying with because I got the idea in my head and I had to write them down. After you kindly review my current chapter, please go by my bio page and vote for which story you think you would like to read from me next! Voting will remain open until I upload my next chapter, which will probably be within the next 2-6 wks. If only 1-person votes, then I guess, I'll write whichever story they chose—specifically for them…but please, give me some feedback and let me know what you want to read next.

Thanx!

* * *

Ok, so the hope is that by Friday, April 18th—the One Year Anniversary of my story, I can upload the next chapter. I will really have to push it, because that deadline is a little less than 2 weeks away. It would be nice to get back to 2 chapters a month and since my birthday is on April 28th, I'll be out of town for a week and ½ birthday vacation. I'll be back in Calli from April 25th to May 6th, and I'm not sure how much writing time I'll have on the birthday vacay…So, we'll see…

Next time, **Chapter 17: A Rude Awakening**. Still in the Sengoku Jidai, we experience the morning after the most intense battle Kagome has experienced thus far. Kagome is amazed and euphoric that she and her friends managed to survive the night of the new moon; Sesshoumaru however, isn't feeling as jovial. He is intrigued how the little slip of a girl could survive the insurmountable, yet again, but he's not too happy about it…and everyone knows that Sesshoumaru doesn't play well with others…

As always, if you have any questions for me or you want to discuss the story further, and I can answer them without revealing too much of the remainder of the story, send me a quick message and I will definitely get back to you!

See ya' next time and hopefully, a lot sooner than the last!

Me!


End file.
